huntsman of kamen rider
by Artzilla406
Summary: remnant, a world that remans a mystory for the residence who are terrorized by the creatures of grimm, but recently they are being terrorized by four new creatures, while the hunters are going to need some help dealing with these new creatures, lets say, the first four kamen riders?
1. red and ledgend prologe

**Play red like roses**

On the cliff, a girl wearing a red hooded cloak is standing in front of a grave while the moon is out , some rose petal scatter around off then she about to walk off to the cold winter woods , then coming out is some shadow wolfs surrounded her.

When one of them charges at her, she vanished in rose petals, it confused the wolves until they look up to show she has fair-skinned with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that graduates to dark red at the tips.

She wears a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

She pull out a her black and red device weapon in a sniper rifle mode, starting shooting the wolfs down along jumping over and avoiding getting kill and firing her ammo's every wolves then back away and her weapon shift into a big scythe mode as the first wolf charged till hilt then, it didn't do nothing as the girl smile and pull a loud gunshot with metal vibrating to cut the wolf in half.

Then she loaded her ammo's and begin firing a big hole cannon in her scythe mode weapon firing the wolves coming at her.

Meanwhile someone is walking in the woods , who already cut bunches of other wolves down is a guy who's tall and has black hair, he has an average build, silver eyes, he wears a chest armor and has a skinned lion as a head gear, he has black pants and boots as he have a golden, white and black weapon device Ax mode on his shoulder till he heard some noise as he walk and hid behind the tree to see the girl who amazing cutting and acrobatic fighting the wolves and see her loaded something else and charging in speed slashing all wolves in pieces.

?: whoa.

A group of monsters humanoid of a hermit crab, An anglerfish, lizard, fly, and a frog came who around the girl which surprise her never seen those kind of creature.

?: oh no! The Gurongi!

Then a machinal belt appeared around his waist , as it white with a red circle buckle like.

?: Henshin! (charged in)

**Play Kamen rider Kuuga theme ost 1. Sheja**

Then he ran he morph to a black suit, red chest plate armor along shoulder pads , gauntlet wrist with yellow around it , yellow part around his neck, yellow knee pads with red circle on it, his helmet is black of a silver mouth faceplate, big red eye that bug eye like, yellow horn like T , yellow ankle band and black boots as he came in jumping punch down make the monster separated away from the girl, the girl gasp and shock seeing the armored hero and know who it is from rumors.

?: k-kamen rider...K-Kuuga.

He begin punching each of them as dodges the hermit Gurongi, then knee is stomach, he back flip avoid the fly Gurongi 's fist and went side to side till grab his fist to throw him hard to the anglerfish and lizard, then showing a black pouch he open to show 3 weapon that small, gun, spear and sword. he pull out a spear, his red color change to blue , and his spear weapon large as morph to black, blue and golden. He twirl it to swatted and hit along thrusting in speed acrobatic on the frogs, lizard and then thrust all 2 of them as pushing them and lift them up and throw them as they explode.

He dodges the hermit and kick him as grab another one form his black pouch a small gun, his color green, his small gun large to shift an arrow gun black, golden and green spots. he pull the trigger back to launch the arrow at the anglerfish and fly shooting them 8 times as sizzle of the pain got shot and exploded.

The hermit charge at the kamen rider, kuuga quickly pull out a small sword as his color change purple to and his sword become large as a blade, purple, golden and black then he block the hermit crab's fist as kuuga quickly slashing then kick him and back flip slash his back, he thrust his sword that extend a bit making the monster back stumble as falling down form the cliff, exploded, he put his weapon away to turn back to his regular color red.

**ost theme song ended.**

He turn to the girl and give her a thumbs up, then walking away.

?: w-what... uh...

As then kuuga stop then turn his head at her.

kuuga: you was great out there, hope we meet again soon , little red. (Walk away)

as then the girl look at him walking away as she smile at the kamen rider she saw in her very own eyes.

Kuuga: she has silver eyes too.

He change back and lifts up some logs and walks away.


	2. white and 555 prologe

somewhere wear there is a dark around the room.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Weiss schnee.

Walking to the stage is a beautiful pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar.

Weiss look at the audience applause along slow pain playing as she begin to sing while lights flashes everywhere on her, she begin to sing.

**Play rwby mirror mirror**

Weiss: {mi~rror, tell me so~mething, tell me who's the loneliest. of all? ~}

Then as if a flashback showing around her Weiss is now facing a big grey armored knight with a huge sword.

She pull out a rapier with a barrel with different colors. Weiss dodges the giant knight's blade then, She pull out a rapier with a barrel with different colors, inside of the rapier has a revolving chamber inside the guard, which has six slots in total. she charged n a thrust but the knight block it and try to cut her by swinging his weapon but the white huntress dodge it again, jump up try to slash it however no effects.

The knight push her and hump up dive slash his sword but she dodges but got push by the sword quickly, her finger glow as a white snowflake circle like boost her speed and bounce upward using her rapier slashing it while using it again to jump up and her semblance to cut it but jump up to avoid the cut, didn't react in time that the knight punch her as she fall down getting back up.

Weiss: {oo~oo~oooh!}

While every light turn off again the flashback of Weiss fight with the giant knight, she got back up but blood red crook it scar on her left side, then she held her rapier to click the chamber as glow red, the knight charge in at her to swing his sword down till Weiss deflect and spin as stab the ground ice spike came, she run and jump at the knight's blade and her weapon glow yellow then quickly disarm him. Using her semblance of the glowing circle on her feet the knight charge to punch her, she dodges and using semblance make it jump up and fired from her rapier more circle seal to hold it then she jump up and her rapier's chamber spin glows white then slash passed the knight to become dust.

As the end of a flashback as show she have that scar and the applause ,she see snow as she look up of the moon and what she saw up top of ceiling is an armor black suit person wearing black suit, silver chest plate, shoulder pads, red line on his front legs, bottom shoulder pads, around his chest of an upside down U like, silver wrist band ,elbow band, femurs, black helmet with big bug eye yellow with a bottom silver sharp like mouth, red 2 line separate antenna that are small, a belt device rectangle silver and mechanic gear, a square flat cd on his left hip as he clapping his hands to, she shock as she know who this person is.

Weiss:_...Faiz…_

The kamen rider Faiz jump up of the place and then land somewhere and walk up as he remove his belt to show a flash is a guy who have blond hair with orange streak as a flame hair almost, wearing a white jacket collar fur brown, flaming t-shirt, dark navy pants ripped and along sneakers and have a fire symbol on his jacket and walking to see a limbo as he got in and drove off.

Driver: how was it master Ian?

Ian: it was great, she sing like a true angel, but I can see that lonely heart, so cold.

Driver: perhaps you will warm her soon.

Ian: true Harold, I mean my parents told me one day schnee not that cruel as they are , along when I first eyes on her...I know as I remember my mission fighting those orphnoch.

**Flashback**

As ian is walking of the near of the city, he came back after the store of new comic book then heard a noise as some of the people running, sees a white humanoid monster of a Elephant, horse, and a Swordfish.

Ian: not good.

As this is where of ian do his thing as faiz, along the fight there is Weiss who was watching the entire fight spotted faiz as she was getting her scroll update at the store with her limbo park and watching the fight. He then pull out a belt then attach it to his waist then pull out a flip phone, he opens it and press 5 three times then presses enter.

**STANDING BY!**

He close it then raised it up top.

Ian: Henshin!

He place it to the holster and shift it to the side.

**COMPLETE!**

**Play kamen rider faiz -dead or live**

Than the red lines around him flashed as he become kamen rider faiz, he remove the flip phone to press 1706 and press enter.

**SINGLE MODE!**

He begin using the phone as a gun to keep to sting both orphnoch Elephant and orphnoch Swordfish, he punch both of them as another one then kick them as dodges the horse's punch and press his gun phone again of 106 and press enter.

**BURSTMODE!**

He kept shooting him rapidly, then grab jump flip to kick the horse, along dodges the elephant and turn to his motorbike he parked as he dodges the orphnoch anglerfish's kick then faiz pull out the left handle, a red saber sword like black handle like with it, he charge in slashing each of them and kick both elephant and anglerifish, he put the chip in his saber.

**READY!**

He open the fliphone to press enter and close

**EXCEEDCHARGE!**

He make a slash spike on the ground toward the two orphnoch as stuck in mid air by a red hover energy then faiz make a slash multiple times till they become dust to show a red circle middle slash left mark.

He turn around as notice Weiss who standing shocked and when the horse orphnoch about go to her in speed, faiz quickly press enter again from his flip phone.

**READY! EXCEED CHARGE!**

His right red lien leg glows as his ankle have a device boost, he run quickly as he jump front flip and his ankle shooter, fried a red line at the horse monster.

It make a red arrow energy make it still, faiz deliver a kick right phase him till the symbol of red circle cut as burst the horse to dust, he turn to the shcnee.

Faiz: you okay?

Weiss nodded.

Faiz: goodbye and be safe.

Faiz walk of and begin driving away.

**End flashback**

Ian: yep, good thing I save her.

Harold: how master steven doing?

Ian: he said he doing some business along gonna find an old friend, but eh have some mission to do. 

Harold: quite right sir, now lets get you home in time to prepare for Beacon.

Ian: very well.

The limo start to drive off to where ever they are going.


	3. black and dragon prologe

**Play from shadows**

Sitting on a rock looking at the red forest, there is a girl a fair-skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, wavy black hair. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, She wears purple eye shadow in cats eye style.

?: Blake, it's time.

A man who's with auburn hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair was red, he had streaks of brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance was the mask he wore, which obscured his entire upper face above his nose. heritage appears to be that of a bull, for he has two horns, one on each side of his head, also seemingly slanted back. a long-sleeved black suit jacket with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His suit jacket was red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his wilting rose emblem on the back over a white floral design. His suit jacket was half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. His mask was whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, horn-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side presumably to allow for vision. He wore long black pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek for Omega, the last letter in the Greek alphabet. He wore a black belt with white domino marks on it. His appearance generally consists of black and red.

Blake turn at the him.

Blake: okay.

But what they didn't know who is watching them is a average person but has a muscular build, he has two Asian dragon tattoo on his back, he is mature for his age and continue his training of body and mind, he has Asian gray marshal arty clothing, he has two light green gauntlets, as from his back is dragon wings that color bright reddish along yellow streaks in it and his dragon tail.

he was sitting on the top trees watching the two leaving in speed.

Steven's thought _how long you keep tearing everything apart Adam?_

Steven jump off of the trees and follows them to flew down as Adam and Blake at the cliff part seeing the training passing by as they sliding down and jump up to the top part, Adam use his sword to catch his balance, they speed down and Adam open the top door to get in.

There as Steven flew down to the top as he frown.

Steven: this time, you wont to be close at her.

He thrust his hand as an energy like mirror standing in front of him.

He the pull out a black deck case with a gold dragon on it, then belt appeared on his waist.

Steven: henshin.

Then two images of the new armor flipped onto him as he is now wearing a full red suit with an armor with silver chest plate, a dragon knight helmet, armor pieces on his arms, and forelegs and has a dragon gauntlet on his left arm.

As with Adam and Blake inside the train fill with robots.

Adam: looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way.

All robots activating seeing the intruders.

Blake: don't be so dramatic.

The robot shift their hands into machine guns.

Robot:_** intruder. identify yourself.**_

Adam smirk as his sword fired a gunshot to hit the robot, then Adam catch his sword to slice it in half while unsheathe it. 

All the robots shift their arms into blade to charged at them. Blake then shaded away as one of the robots slash at the copy of herself then both Adam and Blake slashing and deflect each and any one of the robots. .

Adam cutting the bullets from the robot shooting at him , Blake rush up making copy image of herself and slashing every robots in half since using the Gambol Shroud and the blade at the same time along as Adam kick one to open the door as they go outside and top of the roof see more of them.

Adam: let's do this.

They charge at the mechanical beings as they start slashing and hacking at them. Blake using her shambol as a long line wire to help slashing as the two tag team working together each singling cutting all the robots into ribbons as it is along with the heads when Adam using his sword hilt as. Shotgun , they both made it inside.

Adam: perfect, move up to the next car, I'll set the charges.

Blake: what about the crew members?

Adam: what about them?

?: that there innocent unlike you.

They turn to see the kamen rider in front of them in shocked.

Adam: you...kamen rider..

Blake: Ryuki.

Ryuki: (turn Adam) what your doing causing the damage and more problem of your kind . Try to make what right but not seeing your doing this worst by terrorising and stealing. 

Adam: why do you care? You should be joining the white fang, together we can make the world where the faunus would live in peace!

Ryuki: rather not little calf.

He walk up a bit at them.

Ryuki: human and faunus maybe different but we all are comment even the same inside. You don't see it, your heart is black as darkness and behind that mask you wear...prove what you become that not a faunus and letting everyone your kind fall and manipulate, you killed them even may look as an accident but you want it, you even set up to killed one faunus.

Adam: … I see that you need some convincing.

Ryuki: and i see you choose the wrong path to make yourself more delusional, I block that robot so it wont be in our way.

Adam: good, we have enough time (unsheathed his sword)

Ryuki pull out a card from his belt, put it in his dragon gauntlet to click it.

**SWORD VENT!**

Then a small mirror appeared beside him as a handle slowly came out, he then pull the sword out and points it at him.

**Play kamen rider ryuki theme song**

Ryuki and Adam glaring each other, in burst of speed to the two clashing as spark showing, ryuki cut of the shotgun hilt from Adam side to side as knee and kick but Adam some of them as ryuki elbow him as the two pushing each other of their swords then back away as Adam charged at him, ryuki swift his sword but Adam behind him to swing his sword but ryuki block then kick him in the rib while Adam block it make him stumble a bit as he growl at the kamen rider.

Adam: why are you defending those humans?!

Ryuki: even what they do to you along other but they need to understand this, killing and murder will not bring back. Your anger and hatred really consumed you to he wrong path, I see the white fang did many options but...not all human aren't this as even they kill and hurt themselves as there still hope as i do this for faunus and human to co exist and peace to each other as one.

He point at Adam.

Ryuki: you crave to kill and seek control, take advantage to your kind of what they been through and turn it against human or each other, doing this is not is for peace, your bringing a war and it'll cost all faunus and white fang's lives even Blake and she know what is it wrong, you blamed the schnee dust company for what they did to you, a long time ago.

Adam: SHUT UP!

He dash up to ryuki with his sword ready for a quick draw, but the dragon rider pull out a card and inserts it into his gauntlet and clicks it in.

**GUARD VENT!**

Then came out part is a dragon part belly as sheild to block Adam's sword. Blake who watches the fight amaze of ryuki able to stop and keep up with Adam , she been listening to the conversation they have.

Ryuki: you bottle up so munch rage with your corrupted mind, it will bring you no good.

Then they heard a noise to turn at the robot drone spider legs with weapons and 3 monster a shark, zebra and a spider.

Ryuki: mirror monsters.

He then pull out another card but this one has a dragon on it.

Ryuki: let my little friend play with you.

Adam: we'll settle this after this.

Ryuki: for ounce I agree. (shift the card into his gauntlet)

**ADVENT!**

Ryuki: let's take it outside.

The rider run outside as a red chines dragon appeared as Blake is awe but snap out of it helping Adam dealing with the robot, then ryuki using the dragon as grabbing the 3 mirror monster and toss them up as he jump up begin slashing each of them and dive kick. while with Adam and Blake, the robot locked and loaded at the two.

Blake: Adam.

The spider robot shooting blaster as the two dodging each of the blast coming at them , Blake charge at it try to slash it, however no effect when she got swatted away, then the robot about to hurt her till Adam slash at them with a sword.

The robot kick him till he roll and got up avoid the blast then quickly grab Blake to safety.

Blake: we need to get out of here.

The spider robot merge the blaster into a huge one charging up the beam, as the blast push them out of the train as long ryuki got the 3 mirror monster down.

Ryuki: time to end this.

He pull another card and insert in his dragon gauntlet.

**FINAL ADVENT!**

The dragon flew to him as ryuki got into his stance as he is getting ready to jump and to deliver a kick to them as went passed them to make an explosion.

He land down turn to see Blake is buying Adam some time but as he pull another card.

Ryuki: Blake I got this!

she turn and nodded to move away, he pull another card to insert his belt.

**STRIKE ADVENT!**

The dragon flew down as pop out it head to attach to ryuki's right hand, then he back his hand, then unleashed a fire blast to break the spider robot to pieces as ryuki walk up as see Adam who seem charged up.

Adam: now where we're we?

Ryuki: yeah, I know.

He pull another card and insert in his dragon gauntlet.

**FINAL ADVENT!**

The dragon flew to him as ryuki got into his stance once more, he ride his dragon as Adam then begin to unleashed unsheathed his sword as thing gone red as show rose petal but burn as an explosion as to show ryuki land to the ground in one piece as Adam tumble to the ground grunt in so much pain , his clothes a bit burnt and torn as ryuki pick up Adam's sword.

Ryuki: you wont be harming anyone with this sword anymore, (he walk up to Blake) Blake….

Blake: ryuki…

Ryuki: you know is too late for Adam, his mind, body and soul is finally lost to the wrong path, but what about you Blake? From your own true heart... will you go to the path like Adam and his goal? Or the same path as I'm going to the right thing for both of human and faunus together as peace?

Blake: I wish for that world too.

Ryuki: so, you decided to come with me and follow my path?

Blake: I just believe there is another way to make peace with both humans and faunus.

Ryuki: such as?

Blake: I ..I don't know yet.

ryuki: so you doubt of I'm gonna make it happen ? I'm not doing it for myself, kamen rider protect and serve and peace for all kind of species, doesn't matter if is human or faunus ,we all are one and did you make a promise to someone.

Blake: (head down in sadness) yes, but...but he died from, his mission.

Ryuki: what if I told you, that he's alive if you come with me.

Blake: w-where?

Ryuki: I can take you if you agree to come with me.

Blake: y-yes, I will.

As then Adam woke up as run up to see Blake with ryuki at the side holding his sword on they other side of the train.

Blake: goodbye.

Ryuki: till we meet again , brother...

Blake sue her gambol to cut the part of the train as separating them as soon only Blake and ryuki.

Blake: s-so you'll take me with me.

Ryuki: well actually he's...

He then pull his deck case out and the mirrors shattered to show his civil self, Blake is shock as tears begin to go down to her cheeks and cover her mouth with her hands.

Steven: standing right in front of you, (bows to her) Blake Belladonna, is been to long.

She tackled him to the ground and hugs Steven tightly and start to cry.

Blake: Steven!

The rider then show his dragonic wings and tail at he wraps his tail around her.

Steven: I know Blake, I know. (petted her head and smile) I'm sorry I worried you there.

Blake: w-where have you been?

Steven: I'll explain everything how it happen, you remember few last year of my mission. That I was settling and helping advice and suggestion to the high leader white fang. Along me and Adam was training partner but I was assign to be partner to you as we train as huntsman and huntress. In on time that I was reported by white fang member lost and surrounded by many grimms around?

Blake: yes?

Steven: (sigh and look down) it was a set up, Adam told the white fang to do his plan to get rid of me, they manage to pin me down and knock me at the head before I react, since I didn't unlocked my semblance way back. they tide me up and Adam show himself. He told me i was a traitor and disgrace cause what I do seem he don't like it along with me closer with you. Using his hilt shotgun to blow up the highly explosion dust which buried under the rumble.

Blake: how did you survive?

Steven: they expect I died from it as I was out cold very munch, I manage to survive but almost died cause of oxygen under the rocks that crushing me. I crawl out of there, as a friend who was a human found me and treated my wounds. I heard the rumors of the white fang said about a human did this to me as Adam was a witness, as I feel like he planning on taking changes around the white fang and the faunus ever since my "death".

Blake: I see, (holds him tighter) I'm just so glad that your alive.

Steven: me too,(he notice the necklace hidden in) that necklace.

Blake: yeah, (show it to him a dragon tooth) I always kept of thinking about you and didn't show it to Adam since he told me to move on.

Steven: I'm happy you didn't fall the wrong path, will help me make co-exist peace for human and faunus? along stopping the mirror monster and more unknown enemies?

Blake: yes.

Steven: thank you.

Blake:(smile) and there one thing before we do.

Steven: what is it?

Blake then give him a kiss on the lip as surprise him as he blush as break the kiss.

Steven: woah.

Blake: I've been waiting to do that forever.

Steven: I see, and I do admit you look cute with that bow , it be more cuter if you show your ears. (petted her head)

Blake: when were alone. (hugs him more)

Steven: yeah, now I have adma's sword is mine, you think it looks good on me?

Blake: it's okay, but your hand to hand combat is better.

Steven: I know but it'll come in handy since I unlocked my semblance.

Blake: that's great, so what our next move.

Steven: I know a school, no an academy, which is beacon.

Blake: the place to train huntsman and huntress, nice although how we do it?

Steven: I know a friend of mine will help and let us in, even we'll make new friends that both human and faunus to make peace.

Blake: right, and this time I will stay by your side, so who is your friend?

Steven: Ian fureur. 

Blake: can't wait to meet him.

The got up and start to talk together as they are on there way to Beacon Academy.


	4. yellow and soul of earth prologe

in the streets of the night, a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top, She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left bbreast in black.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

She's riding a yellow and black motorcycle, along wears a yellow goggles and a matching helmet that bears her emblem in black on either side. She took off the helmet and start to walk to a building that said club.

as suddenly a black raven flew around and it was a bit big as then suddenly when black feather fall down and land to the ground was a boy who looks exactly like the red huntress except red eyes, hair a little shaggy ,a little taller then the blond huntress, he wears black long vest hoodie , a white shirt long with a collar up as red line single streak around like a vest , wearing wrist gauntlet for extra dust, hip pads as he wearing a belt like, black fingerless gloves, black baggy pants with black and red line combat boots, wearing a cross necklace. He is putting on his skull mask bird of a grimm , he heard a ringing on his scroll which he answer.

?: yeah frank? Yeah at there, okay i'll be waiting.

He end his scroll and put it away.

?: so yang xiao long, you exactly like her, but you'll know the trust she's the black sheep of this family...along for what her reason.

Yang enter inside of the club

**Play I burn**

Yang start to look around for someone, since there bunch of people dancing, then spotted a big guy with a beard , a suit along twins. a teenage girl with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

The second girl look exactly the same except short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. Her dress seems to be made out of, or is decorated with, newspaper articles with the heading "A New York la pop art di Alborghetti".

The big guy move his hand so the girls walks away as yang walks up to the bar.

Yang: strawberry sunrise. No ice. On! And one of those little umbrellas.

Guy: aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie?

Yang: aren't you a little old to have a name like junior?

Junior: so you know who I am. You got a name sweetheart?

Yang: heh. Yes, junior, I've got several. But, instead of sweetheart, you can call me sir. (grabbed his balls)

As junior grunt in pain.

Yang: people say you know everything, tell me where I can find her and i'll let you go

She show her scroll of a woman.

Junior: I never seen her before, I swear!

Yang: excuse me? (squeeze his nuts more)

Junior: I swear, sir!

Then some men in black suits and red ties and glasses run up.

Yang: hmm, looks like we have an audience.

She see couple of junior's goons seeing what's going on.

Yang: this must be kinda embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward.

Junior: listen! Blondie, sir! If you wanna make it out of this club alive I suggest you let me go. Now!

She let him go as he finally walk and glared at her.

Junior: you'll pay for that.

as they went to the dance floor as she put her arms behind her as she giggle a bit.

Yang: oh, Junior, I was just playing with you, don't be so sensitive. Come on, lets kiss amd make up, okay?

Junior: huh? Okay?

As they about to kiss closer till the blond huntress punch the guy in the face send him flying as he crashed to the wall and slid down, then the goons get ready for a fight as yang show her yellow wrist extend to become gauntlet. As the goons charge at her, yang jumps up to the air and pulled her fist back ready for a punch as she smirks.

she punch the ground make a the dance floor break and everyone in mid air sent to the ground as the goons got up, she charge in and deliver a dive kick, a punch and another punch as her punch from her gauntlet begin to shoot bullets, punching and deflect some of each kicks and punch she demolishing , the dj with a bear head try to shoot her but she use her gauntlet to shoot down to sent her flying to kick him and elbow him, smash his head to the dj device to stop the music and throw him off as then the twins came in.

?: melanie, who is this girl?

Melanie: I don't know, Miltia, but we should teach her a lessen.

Yang then thrust her arms down to make the gauntlets shoot out the shells then pull out a new round as she hits them with her empty gauntlets to reload.

She jump up and firing by punching as the twins back flip to avoid the shot, yang still kept firing along melanie and miltia dodging them and they try to hit her as they clashes. melanie came close using her kick on her rapidly, as make her roll down and got up. Then charge to punch melanie flying as miltia trying to block the blond huntress's fist but yang punching her along shooting to the stomach and send her, then punch her flying to the glass, as melanie back flip and try to roundhouse kick her as so do yang. They both clashing each other of melanie's kick and yang's fist around the dance floor, then as yang elbow her and twirl her to smash her to the ground.

The girls got up and walk away as a random light shines onto Junior who is holding a bazooka.

Junior: your gonna pay for this.

He the fires six missiles at her as yang dodges by back flip and roll then junior fired more 6 missiles at her but she punching her fist to launch bullets, his bazooka become a mallet hitter hitting yang while putting her arms to block it till she got whack hard, sent her flying to crash at the glass.

She got up a grin while giggle, she punch her fist together while her hair is like on fire, junior use his weapon to fired at her, she slide left and right to avoid the missile, in his mallet mode he try to hit her till yang punch him a lot of using her gauntlet then punch him to the stomach send him tumble to the floor, he still up, he notice his weapon is broken ad a piece of her hair in his hand which yang notice as her eyes are red and looked pissed.

She charge at junior and slam her fist onto his face to make lunch him out of the window and land on the streets unconscious.

Then she jump out of the club as she the red huntress.

?: yang? Is that you?

yang: oh hey sis!

?: what you doing here?

As then she sigh, the mysteiorus boy watching from the roof.

?:_ hmmm, yang seem got it from her father, along that from her too , such a nice combo….however she wasting her time finding her._ (turn the red huntress) _ruby rose, hehehe, is like looking into a mirror._

as then came next to him is the guy who from the woods who met ruby.

?: hey corvid. (Remove his mask)

Corvid: sup frank?

Frank: spying people again?

Corvid: still a comedy guy?

Frank: so a beowolf bites it's own tail and screams "yum meat!"?

Corvid: exactly.

Then frank see ruby as his eyes wide open and jaw drop, looking back at corvid and back to ruby, back and forward a bit.

Corvid: what is it man?

Frank: whos that girl?

Corvid: ruby rose, why?

Frank: did you notice she has silver eyes like me?

Corvid: yes.

Frank: I met her way at the winter.

Corvid: I see.

Frank: when I first met her, I almost mistake her for you.

Corvid: (Raised his eyebrow up) say what?

Frank: I think she's your sister.

Corvid: well half sister and same with the blond girl yang, that's my cue cuz lords are coming.

Then suddenly some of the two Fish Lords, Piscis Arapaima and Piscis Serratus along the jackel lords , all 3 humanoid animals.

Frank: go get them C!

Corvid: sure why not? (got up)

Then appeared in yellow flash a belt, yellow circle with a spiral golden on it, he press the both button on his hips.

Corvid: Henshin!

Then yellow energy spins around in front of him to change into an armor, he now wears a black jumpsuit, he has a golden armor and gauntlets, leggings and kneepads, he has black shoulder pads with sliver edges, his helmet has a golden U and has red eyes.

Ruby: sis what there things?

Yang: I don't know but they're asking for trouble.

But then the kamen rider who jump down as he kick the 3 lords out of the way and land on his feet as ruby and yang gasp in shocked and awe as they have stars for eyes.

Ruby: s-sis, t-t-that's...(point at him)

Yang: AGITO!

agito , charge in as the two lord begin to charge in speed as agito stop seeing them around as he deliver a hard punch at the jackel , then dodges the sword from the two fish lord as he duck and slide over to roundhouse kick then as jump over to knee one fish lord at the back and grab the other fish lord's head , he back flip avoiding the jackel's claws and he jump back deliver a rapidly kicks and then he press the button of his belt as his color change to blue except his eyes and left shoulder pads , he pull out a spear as he twirl it, he thrust his spear at the first lord fish and the second lord fish and whammed their face send them flying .

agito touch the button again as now the color change to red and right shoulder pads, he wielding a sword that color , grey and half red along blue gem like, and middle part like agito's horns extend and yellow hilt , he make a firey slashes on the two lord fish and dodges left to right form the jackel till her upper slash one , then surprise he wielding two sword , as he speed slash by passed him 4 times and punch his face , send him crash to the two lord fish , then agito's color turn back to normal.

agito: time to finish this.

His horns made four more horns as agitos symbol appeared underneath his feet as he start to ready his stance, as the energy sent into his fee the run and jump to do a flip and deliver a kick to the 3 lords and as their halo show broke and exploded to dust.

agito: that take care of that.

suddenly ruby and yang zoom in to him.

Agito: oh uh hello there.

Ruby: WHAT WAS F—FLIPPING AMAZING!

agito: oh , your the girl that kuuga met.

Ruby: h-how did you know?!

agito: kuuga told me about it.

Ruby: you know kuuga?!

Agito: yep a friend of mine, he told you did great, (Turn yang) I heard some noise on my patrol and spotted you, you got skills , nice work.

Yang: (Blush embarssed) oh stop… but keep going.

Agito: well I gotta go.

Ruby: c-can we have your autograph?

Yang: (Show a piece of paper and marker) please?

Agito: okay.

As he sign it and put his own logo and give it to them.

Agito: here you go.

The two screened with joy as they are now fangirling.

Agito: ciao!

He walk away as went to the dead end building as they see him driving his motorcycle as he drove away.

Frask chuckled on the roof tops as he sees agito driving away.

Frank: heh heh I maybe a joker, but he's a magnet for fans.

As he begin to see his own motorctl he park and begin ride it as rode to the building roof top till the ground along side agito who turn back to corvid.

Frank: you sure know how to get popular.

Corvid: being popular not my thing beside they are my half sisters, even taking down the lords I gotta say they seem not bad.

Frank: yeah, cuz that how we kamen rider roll!

Corvid: true to that. 

They sit down on the same bentch just relaxing, but what they didn't know is that a new bucket of crazy will join these four riders together in one school…. Beacon.


	5. Chapter 1

In the night sky, from the alley way coming is a man had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. was often seen smoking cigars.

With his goons walking inside of a shop said " From dust till dawn " as they begin to some rob as in the shop is ruby with his hood reading weapon maganzine and non other then frank who looking around to find something to read till he bump to ruby.

Frank: oh sorry.

Ruby: no, no, it's alright.

as then they look each other as frank know her then ruby blushes a bit, they both snap out of it.

Frank: a-anyway my name is frank herc.

Ruby: r-ruby rose.

Frank: ruby rose, that's a very nice name and you have silver eyes like mine.

Ruby: t-thank you.

Frank: so uh, I see your interesting in weapons huh?

Ruby: yeah, they look so cool, and they are unique.

Frank: i'll say, wanna hear a joke?

Ruby: sure.

Frank: what not to say to the nice policeman? "hey, is that a 9mm? that's nothing compared to this.44 magnum!"

as then ruby chuckle of the joke.

Ruby: finally a joke that funny.

Frank: never heard a joke?

Ruby: oh I do, my sister try to tell it but she not that good.

Frank: consider it a B-, as stand for, Boarding the crowds to sleep.

Ruby laughs some more.

Ruby: wanna listen to come music with me?

Frank: sure.

Ruby pull out a head set but realized she only has her's.

Ruby: oh no, I only brought mine.

Frank: well I got earphone of mine (show his earphones)

Ruby: that works too.

He plugs the earphones into her headsets as they lessen to the music , they didn't know that the goons are stealing and robbing every dust they stole as one spotted frank and ruby.

Goon 1: (unsheathed his sword) alright kids, put your hands up where I can see them.. (but see their not listening to him cuz the music) hey I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or thing?

He grab their shoulder as they both turn, as the goon point his ear as want them to remove the music their listen, ruby remove her headset and frank remove his earhpone.

Ruby: yes?

Frank: can we help you?

Goon 1: I said put your hands in the air! Now!

Frank: oh, your like the bad guy right?

Ruby: and are you robing us?

Goon 1: yes!

Ruby: oh….

Frank: well I know what this means. (smirk)

They punch the goon away.

The goon 2 camei n with a gun at the two.

Goon 2: freeze!

Frank: let take it outside. 

As he grab the goons to through him through the window to outside, as frank went there and ruby follow him. Every goon and the ring leader looked out to see ruby pulling out her weapon as it change into a scythe while frank pull out the ax and rest it on his shoulder.

Frank: hey I know you, from the news. what your name? Remen, romon, romane

?: is roman!

Frank: oh! Okay, is nice to meet you raman.

Ruby laughs again for his taunt.

Roman: (growl and glared at him) kill him!

The goons run out and charge at the two, ruby slammed her scythe as to kick each of them ,dodges and hit them with her scythe and frank grab both of their swords to break and knee one other goon's stomach, he spin his ax as turn to a sword mode to chop every bullets in half, he charge at the goon and back flip kick and use his ax hilt to thrust hitting their face and grab one and swing him around to hit many of them and throw him to the ground, they token down every last of them.

Roman: (sarcastic) you were worth every cent. Truly, you were. (turn to the two) well, Red, lumberlion, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, (put out his smoke with his cane) and as much as I'd love to stick around… (points his cane at them) I'm afraid this is where we part ways.

He fire at them as frank quickly swing his ax mode like a baseball bat away, he see roman is gone as they look for him as frank spotted is climbing on the roof top.

Frank: found him!

Ruby: you okay if we go after him?

Shop owner: uh huh.

Frank: and sorry about your window!

As they go after roman at the roof top , frank pick up ruby over his shoulder make her blush more ,he jump up and grab the roof and put her down as they go chase him down.

Roman: persistent...

Then came up is an airship, roman climb up inside and got a red dust.

Roman: end of the line, red and lumberlion!

He throws the crystal at them but Frank use his weapon as a bat to whack it back to him however roman quick sue his crane gun to shoot at it , then suddenly a explosion got stop by a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

She use her wand like staff to make a purple energy circle to stop the explosion.

Frank: woah.

Then the huntress use her wand to sent more energy blast at making the airship shake as roman go to the female who piloting it.

Roman: (peak his head to the cockpit) we got a huntress!

They switch places as the girl walks to, the huntress case a big dark cloud.

Roman: the hell?

as raining crystal energy impaling some of the airship's roof , the female came out but it didn't show her face from the shadow, . She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. Her fingernails are painted dark red. . She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. She throw a fire ball at the huntress, but underneath glows make the female lift her hand make an explosion, the woman make form of a spear stone out of the ground to aim it but the female huntress stop it then the middle age woman wasn't done forming it around it hit the airship more till the female huntress make a firey energy explosion to stop it, frank see ruby and the huntress trying to get the female huntress in the airship, he back his aim and looking the right aim, then eh throw his axe spinning as the hilt hit the female huntress's face knock her out, as the ax came back to him, which he caught it, but see the airship gone.

frank: to bad I didn't "ax" her to tone down the fireworks she making.

Ruby snickered of that pun.

Frank:(turn to woman) thanks for the help we owe you one.

Ruby: (turn to the huntress) your a huntress, can I have your autograph?!

Frank:_ man, is de ja vu when she and her sister ask corvid that question._

**Timeskip**

as frank and ruby in a room with a table as seem they're in trouble by the huntress who scolding them.

?: I hope you two realize that your actions tonight would not be taken lightly, young lady and to you too young man.

Ruby: they started it!

Frank: woah, woah i think we got ourselves the wrong foot here, So what your name miss?

?: none of the less, and for your question my name is glynda goodwitch.

Frank: nice to meet you.

Glynda: if it were up to me, you'd be sent home… with a pat on the back…

That make ruby and frank smile

Glnyda: and a slap on the wrist

She almost hit ruby's wrist with the wand staff.

Ruby: eek!

Frank: boy, talk about short end of the stick now huh?

Ruby snickered a little.

Glynda: but, there is someone who wants to meet with you two.

What came the open door is a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, holding a plates of cookie and hot cocoa.

?: Ruby Rose and Frank Herc, (look at there eyes) you two… have silver eyes.

Ruby: um…

Frank: hey...wait a mintue, (smile) hey i know you! Your professor ozpin from beacon , my parents told me about it!

Ozpin: indeed I am, so… where did you two learn to do this?

Ozpin show a tablet screen recorded of frank's and ruby's fighting of roman's goons, Frank and ruby look each other.

Frank: (smile) you go first. (ruby nodded along a smile.)

Ruby: s-signal acadamy.

Ozpin: they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapon ever designed?

Ruby: well, one teacher in particular.

Ozpin: I see.

He place a plate of cookies on the table then turn to frank.

Ozpin: and you young man?

Frank: I train of from my mom and one of my dad's mentors who use to be around sometime at singal academy. So i train myself and push it through surpass my limit, sometime along walking around the woods and journey, hehehe and uh other stuff.

Ozpin: I see. Interesting.

Frank see ruby eating a lot of cookies.

Frank: wow ruby, if you want to getting to rumble, you know how to make the cookies crumble.

She laughs again

Ozpin: it's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder and. Person with such strength of that skill before. A dusty old crow and a heavy hitter Zuee

Frank: wow you know my dad!

Ruby muffle with cookie in her mouth full.

Frank: qrow is your uncle? Cool!

Ruby: (swallow) ah, sorry, yep, he's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like- (do kung fu poses)

Frank chuckle of seeing ruby doing that.

Ozpin: so I've noticed.

He out his mug on the table.

Ozpin: and what is an adorable girl such as yourself and with a friendly boy doing at a school designed to train warriors?

Ruby: well… I want to be a huntress.

Frank: same here but i already become one myself since my solo business with a friend of mine but we both felt like to improve and meet other talent people like how i met ruby who is very amazing.

Ruby: wait, your already a huntsman?! Lucky.

Frank: hehehe, yeah cuz i work very hard on my own but train and learn from it and i wanted to feel to meet other.

Ozpin: you two want to slay monsters?

Ruby: yeah! I only have two more years of training left in signal! And then i'm going to apply to beacon! You see, my sister's tarting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'heh heh, I mean the police are alright, but huntsman and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!

Ozpin: and you mr. herc?

Frank: well, I just like to make people smile again.

Opzin: ohh?

Frank: well like ruby but my dad was a great man , helpful and great as he always smile inside and out for any situation cause peace. yes I feel I been a huntsman because of the training and my IQ so it doesn't matter to me as i'll help everyone with good heart and their dreams come true. I mean grimms are one thing but criminal and other great evil out there is. I mean if alright of fear but fear worst of lost so not alone so I like to go and feel like be a big happy family, I want to go beacon so I can learn more and improve my skills in case of other stronger foes I ever fought, (eye smile and grin) generation to generation I guess hehe, so I want to go around help there is to protect people I care, so every can smile big for peace.

Ozpin: I see, you sure have your father's positive side.

frank: runs in the family I guess, and we would glad to come to your school

ozpin: you two want to come to my school?

Ruby: more then anything.

Frank: yes please.

Ozpin: (smiled) well okay.

**Timeskip**

in the airship as yang hugged ruby while frank chuckling.

Yang: oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me, this is the best day ever!

Ruby: please stop.

Yang: but I'm so proud of you!

Ruby: really, sis, it was nothing.

frank: what you mean is nothing? is gonna be awesome!

Yang: who this ruby? (teased smile) your boyfriend?

Frank: and whos your hairstyles? Oh wait, you don't have one.

Ruby: (blush) yang !

Frank: and whos your hairstyles? Oh wait, you don't have one.

yang then chuckle of his joke.

yang: good one, name yang.

Frank: and i'm frank, I met her from the dust shop, wait you two said your both sister right? You don't look exactly like one.

Yang: yeah, we get that a lot.

Ruby: we're half sister.

frank: oh okay, speaking of that, ruby you look exactly like my friend here , corvid since he said he have two half little sisters.

Ruby:… we have a brother?!

Yang:... and he looks like ruby?!

Frank: yeah except red eyes. (spotted Corvid) oh there he is, hey corvid! Come over here!

Ruby and yang turn to se corvid lean back on the his seat with his hood cover his face while listening to music with his headset and eating some chocolate cookies from his bag.

Ruby: c-c-cc-c-c-COOKIES!

As she about to zoom in but yang grab her hoodie to prevent her to get it.

Yang: ruby, control yourself.

Frank: careful, he bite when someone try to touch or take his cookies.

Ruby: oh...

yang: rmeindm e the time ruby get nuts of someone stole her cookies.

Ruby: no I don't.

Yang: uh huh.

As yang and ruby walk up to corvid as he felt a tap of the shoulder hten he looked at the two girls.

Yang: hello.

Corvid remove his headphone and surprise..

Corvid: oh um, hey sis, I guess I finally meet you two.

Yang: yeah, look at you, you look exactly like ruby.

He turn at ruby and back to her.

Corvid: yeah, I do, my name is corvid, i'm both of your older half brother.

Yang: names yang xiao long.

Ruby: ruby rose.

Corvid: you two... really look like, mom.

Yang: who's your mom?

Corvid: I think you know who your searching but I do remember a little see another who I felt, close to born , exactly looks like our little sister.

Ruby: you know my mom?

Corvid: I only saw as a baby then that's it ,(turn yang) our other mother, let say she raised me and...it didn't work out.

Ruby: got it.

Yang: what happen between you and our otherm om?

corvid: you'll find out when you find her, but in the me time, (got up) I like to get to know my little sisters.

Ruby: also can I have some of y-

Corvid: stay away from my cookies.

Ruby: oh come on, can I have one cookie pwease!?

Corvid: (pouted a bit and look away) if you promise to give me some back?

Ruby: deal!

Corvid: okay then, have some.

She grab some and ate some cookies.

Corvid: hey look at the news.

News reporter: … the robbery was led by nefarious criminal Romen Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the vale police department. Back to you lisa.

Lisa: thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday fanunus civil right turn dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony the once peaceful organization has now disrupted. And here a breaking news , the rumors about these 4 kamen rider known as Kuuga, Faiz, Ryuki and Agito has been helping protecting us and even faunus from monster, grimms and criminals wanted to bring peace and no one known these maked hero are.

Lisa: thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday fanunus civil right turn dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony the once peaceful organization has now disrupted. And here a breaking news, the rumors about these 4 kamen rider known as Kuuga, Faiz, Ryuki and Agito has been helping and protecting us even faunus from monsters, grimms and criminals wanted to bring peace and no one known these maked hero are. Here are some of there fans talking about them.

Guy 12: That faiz guy is amazing! His weapons is nothing I've ever seen!

Guy 5: that kuuga guy is like a… an ultimate powerhouse!

Girl 9: ryuki is like, fighting on one side then appearing on the other side! And that dragon IS AWESOME!

Girl 30: agito is AWESOME! I LOVE YOU AGITO!

Dog fanuns girl: I wonder who they are under those masks!?

Deer faunus guy: they are our heroes!

Bird fanuns girl: I LOVE YOU RYUKI!

Frank: wow, they really like them.

Corvid: no kidding.

Ruby: no duh! (pull out an autograph from agito) I GOT HIS AUTOGRAPH!

Frank: wait what?!

Corvid: how the hell did you got it from him?!

Ruby: random chance!

Frank: lucky!

Ruby: and the best of all! I even met kuuga in the flesh !( make yang's eyes wide)

Yang: what!? No way!

Ruby: yes way!

Frank: lucky you.

Corvid: even you ruby, meeting two rider.

Ruby: he was cool! Changing color like agito and showing a staff, sword and even gun spear! I wonder if he let me hold them!

then a hologram of Glynda appeared for everyone attention.

Glynda: hello and welcome to beacon!

Yang: who is she?

Glynda: my name is Glynda goodwitch.

Yang: oh.

Glynda: you are among a privileged few who have revived the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Ouor world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.

Apr 3as the hologram gone.

Ruby: wow!

As everyone look at the window, they finally arrived at beacon.

Frank: so this is beacon.

Corvid: love the view.

Ruby: look, you can see the signal from up here!

Yang: I guess home isn't too far after all, beacon's our home, now.

They turn to see a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves, symbol is a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on has elbow guards with cords strung through them, and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

As he feel ready to barf.

Yang: well...I gues the view isn't for everyone.

Frank: look like someone is getting "home sick".

They chuckled on that joke.

Ruby: it was a nice moment while it lasted.

Yang: I wonder who we're gonna meet?

Ruby: I just hope they're better then "vomit boy". Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!

Yang: gross, gross, gross, gross…

Ruby: get away get away! Get away from me!

Frank: yuck.

Corvid: where's a mop when you need it?

**Timeskip**

The airship start to dock to the docking bay as the doors open to let the future students out while 'vomit boy' start to throw his chunks in the barrage.

At then they see the school as huge like a castal.

Yang: the view from vale's got nothing on this.

Corvid: you can say that again.

Frank: yep, just like how I imagine.

Then they saw ruby turn chibi cause seeing students holding weapons.

Frank's thought:(blush) s-so cute!

Chibi ruby: oh look sis! He has a combustible sword! Oh and she got a fire sword!

As yang grab her, which she turn back to normal.

Yang: easy little sis, there just weapons.

Ruby: ow, ow.

Yang: easy little sis, there just weapons.

Ruby: just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!

Yang: well why cant you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?

Ruby: (pull out her weapon) well of course I'm happy with crescent rose! I just really like seeing new ones. it's like meeting with new people. But better.

Yang: what about you two weapons (turn frank and corvid)

Frank: mine is an ax mode but if I want it fast, a turbo boost, and it have a sword mode.

Corvid: mine I kinda built it, it got 4 modes along I can loaded with some multi dust.

Ruby: so cool! Can I see them?!

Corvid: maybe later.

Yang: now come on, (put her hood over her head) why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?

Frank: yeah she right we can make more friends.

Ruby: why(put her hood down) but why would I need friends when I have you guys.

Then yang with some people as she quickly grab corvid's hand.

Corvid: what are you…

Yang: well me and corvid are going to go now, see ya!

Corvid: wait what?

Then yang dragged him and zoom away leaving ruby spinning and dizzy.

Ruby: wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? … do we have dorms? I don't know what i'm doing.

She then fall onto Frank while she is still dizzy.

Frank: you okay rube? Guess it just you and me.

Ruby: u..um… y-yeah

He notice white luggage they accidentally trip down.

Frank: what the?

?: what you two doing?!

They turn to see the luggage belong to non other then weiss.

Ruby: sorry.

Weiss: sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?

Frank: uh… your fashion since?

?: what's going on?

They turn to see ian with his butler behind him.

Ian: oh hey my name is ian Feuer.

Weiss: oh Ian.. I don't know you go here.

Ian: I just started today

As he help bruce and ruby got up

Ian: are you two okay?

Bruce: we're good.

Ruby: me too.

Butler: (bows) master Ian, your luggage has arrive.

Ian: thanks.

Ruby: uuhh(give the white luggage to weiss but snatch it)

Frank and ian back away a bit.

Weiss: Gimmie that ! this is dust mined and purified from the schnee quarry. (open the case to show it to her)

rbuy: uuhh…

Weiss: what are you, brain dead? (the close the luggage and pull out a red dust botte to shake it) dust ! Fire, water, lightning, energy.

Ruby: uhh…

The then the red dust tickle ruby's nose.

Frank: uh oh.

Ian: fire dust.

Frank: duck and cover?

Ian: after you.

rank: and you?

Ian: make sure Weiss okay.

Frank: alright

Weiss: are you even lsitneing to me ? is any of this sinking in ? why you have to say for yourself ?!

Frank: well I do! Fire in the rose!

Ian grab Weiss to move out of the way as ruby sneeze a fire ,ice and lighting dust as Weiss blush a bit looking his eyes and face.

Ian: are you okay?

Ruby: yeah.

Ian:(turn Weiss) you alright?

Weiss: I am.

Ian let her go as a fire dust bottle roll down the ground, went to blake and steven reading a book ,as blake pick it up.

Weiss: unbelievable! this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about !

Rbby: (poke both of her fingers together) i'm really, really sorry.

Frank: she is trying out to become a huntress

Ian: now ,now Weiss let's relax.

Weiss: well she need to watch where she going!

Ruby: hey, I said I was sorry princess!

Blake: is heiress, actually, Weiss schnee, heiress to the schee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.

Steven: ian Feuer, heirs to the Feuer company of upgraded dust and weapons ever built, said that atlas assisting their fair share along their and dust that no one ever seen and very rare.

Ian: oh, greetings, you must be Blake Belladonna, Steven told me about you.

Blake: nice to meet you.

Steven: so ian how you doing?

Ian: fine, and this here blake you told me a lot about.

Blake: is nice to meet you ian .

Ian: the pleasure is mine.

Weiss: hey, ian, how did you know him?

Ian: oh steven is my friend he's a reptile fanunus

Steven: (wiggle his tail a bit) yeah we're friend back in the day and nice to meet you miss schnee.

Weiss: to you too.

Steven: and here your dust. (give the bottle dust to her)

Weiss: thank you

she walk off as ian follow her.

ruby: I promise i'll make this up to you ! (sigh) I guess i'm not the only one having a rough first day, so what's- 

See blake and steven walking away.

As Weiss see ian next to her.

Ian: say Weiss, I hope you don't mind I be your friend, since I heard about your dad not very well with my family and all, so are you okay with me?

Weiss: of course I would

Ian: oh thanks, but still, why your dad don't like our family we wanted to make friends and get along.

Weiss: he think your family giving his business a bad name.

Ian: I see, also they didn't let me come as last night I heard about you gonna sing.

Weiss: yeah, sorry you didn't get the chance.

Ian: is alright but hey, did you heard the news about faiz?

Weiss: yes I do.

ian: cool.

Weiss: what also amazing that he somehow came last night and watch me sing.

Ian: really!? Lucky.

Weiss: I know.

Ian: also I got you something.

he pull out a pottle of bright blue bottle dust.

Ian: here, this is an ice-fire dust.

Weiss: really? But I thought it's impossible?

Ian: in my company, nothing is impossible.

As she take it.

Weiss: woah, it can it do?

Ian: It can manipulate a fire of freezing temperatures, which would be capable of freezing the target with ice burns that are more severe than normal burns or both fire and ice simultaneously.

Weiss: I see.

Ian: a-also, would you like to hang out? I'm curious to see your skills and you can sometime help mine and I can help yours.

Weiss: of course, we still have time until the next task.

Ian: (smile) thanks icy.

**Meanwhile with frank and ruby**

Frank: so… we're alone together again.

Ruby: (sigh) yes.

Frank: is okay ruby, I'm sure weiss will see to be friend, it just her first time, I'm sure of it.

Ruby: yeah, wish things got good but turn out not, even try to make other friends and first meeting them(drop to the ground) welcome to beacon.

Frank: hey don't be like that ruby, how about a little joke?

Ruby: okay. (smile)

Frank: okay, Why couldn't the pirate play cards?

Ruby: why?

Frank: Because he was sitting on the deck!

Ruby laugh hard from that joke as she is holding her stomach.

Frank: there we go, (Smile) a happy rose with a nice smile.

Ruby: oh thanks frank, I needed that.

Frank: hey, (offer a hand as she got up) that what friends are for.

?: man your pretty good with puns.

As they turn to see vomit boy.

Frank: it's a joke, but I can do puns too.

?: i'm jaune.

Ruby: ruby.

Frank: and i'm frank.

Ruby: where you the one who vomited on the plane?

As frank, ruby and jaune is taking a little walk.

Jaune: All i'm saying is that motion sickness is a munch more common problem than people let on.

Ruby: sorry, vomit boy is the first thing that I thought up.

Jaune: oh yeah? Then why don't I call you crater face?

Frank: ease up you two, it was an accident , what I tell ya ? she perhaps make a good "gun powder" with that explosion happen and you, " no guts, no glory".

Ruby laughed more and jaune followed along.

Ruby: oh frank! Your killing me!

Jaune: man you could be a comedian!

Frank: yeah but I like to stick of making people smile.

Jaune: I can tell, well the name's jaune arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it !

Ruby and frank: do they?

Jaune: They will, well, I hope they will. I man, my mom always says that, nevermind.

Ruby:(chuckle) so I got this thing.

She show jaune her crescent rose in scythe mode.

Frank: and this.

He show jaune his ax which pop out a turbo booster on it.

Jaune: whoa! Is that a scythe? And is that an ax?

Frank: sure is! (twirl it a bit)

Ruby: it's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle.

Jaune: a wha?

Ruby: it's also a gun.

Frank: yep and mine got a sword mode as well.

Jaune: okay.

Ruby: so cool!

Frank: what you got J?

Jaune: oh uh, (show his sword) I got this sword.

Ruby: oooooh!

Jaune: yeah, I've got a shield too (his shield clip out)

Frank: cool.

Ruby: so what they do?

Jaune clumsy clipping his shield off and on of a sheated as he pick it up.

Jaune: the shield get smaller, so when I get tired carrying it, I can just put it away.

Ruby: but wouldn't it weigh the same?

Jaune: yeah it does.

Ruby: well, i'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, I guess I did go a litle overboard designing it.

Frank: are you kidding? That weapon badass.

Ruby: (blush a bit) thanks frank.

Jaune: wait, you made that.

Ruby: well of course, all students at signal forge their own weapons. didn't you make yours?

Jaune: it's a hand me down, my great, great grandfather used it to fight in the war.

Ruby: sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well I like it, not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days.

Frank: tell me about it.

Jaune: yeah, the classics.

Frank: hey jaune, have you heard of the kamen riders?

Jaune: uh, duh! Everyone knows them, all over the news and everywhere !

Ruby: and i'm the lucky one met kuuga and agito in person!

Jaune: oh lucky!

Ruby: and look 1 (show him an autograph from agito)

jaune: no way! From agito!?

Ruby: yep!

Frank: oh know, (smile) maybe they'll come to beacon.

Ruby and jaune: REALLY?!

Frank: relax just thinking but they might who know, and kuuga might let you ruby to hold some weapon of his to look at it.

She then streak with joy.

Jaune: yo0u think I can meet him too? I heard he grab any weapon and make it his own.

Frank: of course, maybe he'll give you pointer with sword skills advice.

Jaune: YES!

Frank: _I can only imagine their reaction that there friends and in front of him._

**Timeskip**

Frank, Ruby and Jaune have made it to the foyer with everybody.

Yang: ruby! Frank! Over here!

Ruby: oh! Hey, we gotta go! we'll see you after the ceremony!

Frank: seeyah later jaune!

Jaune: hey, wait! 'sigh' Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?

Frank: (from a distence) i'll give you a hint! Shes red, bronze and standing behind you!

Jaune: wha?

As then ruby and frank now with yang and corvid.

Frank: hwy yang! Hey corvid!

Corvid: hey Frank.

Yang: how's both your first day going?

Frank: well...

Ruby: you mean since you two ditched us and I exploded!?

Yang: yikes. Meltdown already?

Ruby: no, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school… there were a fire… and I think some ice.

Yang: are you being sarcastic?

Ruby: (scoff but didnt know weiss is behind her along ian) ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!

Frank: uh ruby.

Ruby: yes?

Corvid: she right behind you.

Weiss: you!

Ruby: (jump onto Frank's arms) oh god, it's happening again!

Weiss: you're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!

Yang: oh my god, you really exploded.

Corvid: i assume this must be weiss schnee i heard about.

Ian: oh hey there.

Corvid: and you must ian fuerer.

Ian: ruby?

Corvid: (blank) no I'm her half brother, corvid. (Turn Weiss) look what ever she did is,( weiss show a ticket dust for dummies) the hell is this?

Weiss: The schnee dust company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a schnee dust company product. (speed talking) although not mandatory , the schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to dust application and practice in the field.

Corvid: okay, your mistaking for my twin here.

Weiss look at him and back to ruby.

Weiss: well how am I supposed to know?!

Corvid: use you're eyes instead of chattering next time.

Frank: if i'm seeing double, then i'm seeing two 'roses' in this field.

Corvid: hahaha, very funny and i swear god one mistake me as my half sis I'm popping leds.

Frank: is okay man and it just a joke

Weiss: (turn ruby) you really want to start making things up to me?

Ruby: Absolutely.

Weiss: (hands her the panflit) read this and don't ever speak you me again.

Yang: look, uh... It sounds like you two got off the wrong foot foot.

Corvid: how about start over as friends.

Yang: yeah like what corvid's said.

Ruby: yeah! Great idea, Big Bro! (reach her hand out) Hello, Weiss! i'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!

Weiss: (scream) yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys , like a tall, flame hair and Ian.

Ian: (blush) say what? (thought) s-she think I'm cute?

Frank: fire and ice? That would be a good combination, so they can melt together.

Corvid: this come from a lumberjack which be a red riding hood damstreel in distress.

Frank: (blush) say what?!

Corvid: hehehe.

Ruby: oh wow really?

Weiss: no. _But I think ian is kind of cute._

As ruby sulk as corvid petted her back. They look to see ozpin walking to the stage and speaking in microphone.

Ozpin: ahem... i'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

Frank smile know he'll fit in fine.

Glynda: you will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!

Yang: he seem kinda of off.

Ruby: it's almost like he wasn't even there

Frank: well we all have tricks and ways so is sometime not the first time.

Ruby: true.

Frank: so, what should we do now?

Corvid: dont know yet

**Timeskip**

It's now night time as everyone is now in their pajamas.

Frank has his white tank top and blue pants.

Yang wearing an orange tank top with her emblem on the front in red, and black boy shorts.

Ruby wearing a black tank top featuring a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants decorated with pink roses. She also wears a black sleeping mask decorated with triangular red eyes.

Yang: it's like a big slumber party!

Ruby: I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though.

Yang: I know I do. (purr)

As she looking at corvid who come by as he is shirtless of muscle and black shorts and some white socks.

Yang: (licking her lips and blush) _Mmm~, a sexy piece of meat~ just waiting for me to taste~._

Frank: (look at ruby writing a paper) what you doing rube?

Ruby: writing a letter for my friends at signal, I promised to tell them all about beacon and how are going.

Yang: Aww, that's so cuuuuute! (got throw by ruby's pillow at the face)

Ruby: shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. it's weird not knowing anyone here. Well minus Frank.

Frank: hey, don't forget corvid and Ian.

Ruby: thank you.

Yang: what about jaune? He's...nice, there you go! Plus 4 friends That's a 100 percent increase!

Ruby: I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a 'negative friend', back to zero.

yang: there's no such thing as 'negative friends' you just made 4 friends and one enemy.

frank: that last part is not helping.

ruby throw a dog pillow at her face again.

Ruby: look, it's only been one day, trust me, you've got friends all around you.

Frank: yeah no matter how they are in their way, they still come and bring a nice smile.

Corvid: little sis she got a point, you just met her and she met you including not others, beside it taking only a matter of time, sure some bad or worst days but sooner in other days, it'll be the opposite of worst just be patient.

Then they heard a match noise , turn their attention to steven who wearing a pj long sleeves and pants color red sitting on the floor next to blake, who's wearing a long-sleeved, yukata-style shirt with white edging over a purple undershirt, and a matching skirt. A black obi is wrapped around her waist and tied with a black and white string, as she reading a book with him.

Frank: hey is steven. (smile)

Ruby: that girl.

Yang: you know her?

Ruby: not really, she saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything.

Yang: well, now's your chance (grab her hand to lift her up)

Ruby: hey ,wait ! what are you doing?

As blake lower her book to see ruby, yang, corvid and frank.

frank: hello frank.

Steven: greetings Frank.

Yang: hellloooooo~~! I believe you two may know each other!

Steven: friends of yours?

Franky: you know it steve

Blake: aren't you that girl that exploded?

Ruby: uhh, yeah! My name's ruby, but you can just call me-

Frank: rubes.

Ruby: (whisper) thanks for the save.

Frank: (whisper back) don't mention it, got you cover.

Blake: okay.

Steven: nice to meet you ruby, (turn corvid ) your brother?

Ruby: he's half brother.

Yang: so what's your name?

Blake: blake.

yang: well, blake, i'm yang ! ruby's older sister and corvid's little sister, I like your bow.

Steven: yep, it really match her style and colors.

She blushed at his complement as Blake covers her face

Frank: say steve I heard that you know ian and blake munch.

Steven: hehe, ian is an old friend of mine back then, blake and I are too, you might say we have a good relationship.

Ian: indeed.

Frank: say steve I heard that you know ian and blake munch.

Steven: hehe, ian is an old friend of mine back then, blake and I are too, you might say we have a good relationship.

Frank: that's nice, where's ian anyway?

Steven: said about Weiss need him for something.

Frank: nice book blake.

Ruby: what's it about?

Blake: huh?

Ruby: your book, does it have a name?

Blake: well… it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body.

Yang: oh, yeah… that's real lovely…

Ruby: I love books. Yang used yo read to me every night before bed. Storied of heroes and monsters… they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress.

Steven: I read a book before called, " The World of Reflection".

Ruby: oh wow what is it about?

Blake: I like to know too.

Steven: it said when you look in the mirrors, glass around you is nothing as if the same or not real but, in the mirror world is something more as the backward and opposite of anyone but sometime a ghost town, is about a man who is a yang but what he see. A reflection of who he is part of his yin, by contact with the Mirror World, by breaking a mirror. Who knows what the mysterious world of the mirror within your other self.

Ruby: that sounds like an interesting story.

Blake: me too, (turn ruby) why's is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?

Ruby: well i'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves.

Blake: that's very ambitious for a child.

Frank: I resent that!

Blake: sorry but unfortunality, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.

Corvid: I disagree.

Frank: yeah, who said happy ending cant happen, it happen for the possible reason we're in here.

Steven: is true, sometime out the real world and fantasy world it maybe similar or maybe it isn't the same to anyone's eyes or opinon or facts , like from the story of the book The World of Reflection blake, you may see or look in real life as I was there.

Blake: ...right…

Steven give her a wink. 

Blake: _if he was kamen rider ryuki, so that mean those monster he fought for all those years, oh Steven, i'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you._

Ruby: (smile) well that's why we're here, make it better.

Yang: ohhh, i'm so proud of my baby sister! (hugs her)

Corvid: (ruffle her head) nice going little sis.

Ruby: cut it out!

Then all three of them start to rumble in a dust cloud.

Frank: hehe, talk about 3 a crowd.

The martial artiest spotted notice a kamen rider ryuki's symbol book holder on blake's book.

Steven: aww, blake, you didn't told me you have a book holder of "him". (smirk at her)

Blake: (blush) y-yeah, he's my favorite, h-he did many good deeds i heard so m-munch about.

Steven: heh heh

Blake: well ruby,yang,frank, and corvid , is a pleasure to-

Weiss: what's going on here?!

Came weiss who's wearing a faded blue nightgown with short sleeves and white trim and display the Schnee Crest on the upper-right chest. She also wears her hair down as she was hugging ian's arm being drag as he dress blue and black shirt and shorts and flippers.

Ian: hey guys.

Frank: hi ian.

Weiss, ruby and yang: YOU!

Ian, frank and corvid: yes her.

The girls start to argue again.

Frank: stop!

The girls stop arguing.

Frank: look let save our energy tomorrow.

Ian: no need to go all out of what happen earlier.

Corvid: so shut up and go to sleep you three.

Steven: tomorrow might be a big day for us, (turn blake) blake would please blow out the candles ?

She nodded and blow out the candles, for tomorrow, it begins. 


	6. Chapter 2

Morning struck within the ballroom As with frank and corvid who got dressed up and brushing teeth along ate breakfast.

Frank: yesterday was interesting.

Corvid: yeah, who know ruby can punch that hard?

Frank: well train i guess.

Corvid: which that doesn't stop me of how hard she said i kick her but hope weiss get along.

Frank: with the fire and ice ship, I think it'll set sail.

Corvid: i meant ruby.

Frank: oh, I'm pretty sure they will, let go see rubes and yang to see what they plan next.

They finished there pancakes and walked to the lockerroom.

As they turn to see ruby and yang in their locker room.

Frank: hey girls.

Corvid: sup little sis.

Ruby: hi!

Yang: hi frank, hi big bro.

Frank: so what's the agenda for today?

Yang: assigning of partners.

Frank and Corvid: partners?

Yang: yeah, (turn ruby) so you seem awfully chipper this morning.

Ruby: yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking. (coos)

Yang: well, remember ruby, you're not the only one going thought initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together.

Ruby: ugh, you sound like dad! Okay, first off what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!

Corvid: _same but i sometime go chocolate milk or root beer._

Yang: but what about when we form teams?

Ruby: uhm, I don't know, I-I'll just be on your team or something…

Yang: (scoot close to corvid) maybe you should try be on someone elses team

Ruby: my dearest sister yang, are you implying that you do not wish to bs on the same team as me ? (frown)

Yang: no, I thought you would like being on teams with franky.

Frank: hmm, she got a point, i'm curious to try out new one, I was thinking maybe ian or ruby.

Yang: you see? It would help you break out of your shell!

Ruby: what the? I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-

Jaune: (walk passed them) ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday?! I would've remembered having to count that high ~ ugh, why does this have to happen today ?!

Weiss in her locker with ian in his locker, next is a girl who's a red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt, As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. wore armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

Weiss: so, pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself.

Pyrrha: hmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may.

Weiss: well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together.

Pyrrha: well that sounds grand!

Weiss: great! _This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now: we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!_

Ian: how about me and a blonde boy?

Weiss snap out of her thought and blush of ian in her team.

Ian: also why you have that evil plot look Weiss

Weiss: I-I-Is nothing. (blush)

Ian: anyway, I-I was wonder if you don't mind if I join your team? You seem very skillful and I thought you a guy like me to help and my skills too.

Weiss: o-of course you can.

Ian: (smile) thanks.

Jaune: you know what else is great? Me, jaune arc, nice to meet you.

Weiss: you again?

Ian: ian, the name. (frown a bit)

Pyrrha: nice to meet you, jaune.

Jaune: yeah, yeah. So, weiss! Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day.

Weiss: (facpeplam) oh, you got to be kidding me.

jaune: dont worry, no nee to be embarrassed. so , been hearin rumors about teams, i was thinking you and me would make a good one ,what you say ?

Weiss notice ian frowning more a little.

Weiss: you okay ?

ian: peachy.

Weiss: okay

Pyrrha: actually, I think the teams are compreised of 4 students each ,so-

jaune: you don't say, well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe could join up with the winning team.

Weiss: jaune, is it ? do you have any idea who you are talking to ?

jaune: not in the slightest ,snow angel.

ian: snow angel ? ( eyebrow twitch)

Weiss: this is pyhraa

Pyrrha: hello again!

Weiss: prryha graduated top of her classs at sanctum

jaune: never heard of it.

Ian: (roll his eyes and sigh while faceplam) she's on the front of every pumpkin pete's marshmallow flakes box, genius.

Jaune: (gasp) that's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!

Pyrrha: yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you.

Weiss: so, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?

Ian: I don't know icy, seem these two look a match for a team, and not to mention partners.

Weiss: what?

ian: meaning I can see these two as partners , as you well you'll find a partner along I don't mind assist you a partner like.

Weiss: sound good to me.

Pyrrha: he got a point, and I think jaune would make a great leader.

Ian: well he does have a way depends his skills and leadership.

Jaune: d'oh stop it.

Weiss: seriously, please stop it, this kind of behavior should not be encouraged.

Jaune: sound like Pyrrha's on board for team jaune, spots are filling up quick, now i'm not supposed to do this, but ma-

Weiss: sorry but I picked ian instead.

Jaune: oh poo.

Ian: hey jaune.

Jaune: yeah?

Ian: spear.

Jaune: huh? (Pyrrha accidentally throws her spear sent jaune to the wall) aahh!

Pyrrha: i'm sorry!

Ian: also Weiss, don't you think you should be nice to ruby and start over? It was an accident when you met her.

Glynda: would all first year students please report to beacon cliff for initiation? Again all first year students please report to beacon cliff immediately.

Ian and Weiss walk off as Pyrrha remove the spear.

Pyrhha: it was nice meeting you. (walk off)

Jaune: likewise.

Yang: having some trouble there, ladykiller?

Jaune: I don't understand...my dad said all woman look for is confidence, where do I go wrong ?

frank: you sure? Cuz the woman you saw was her spear almost got you, beside I think yo udindt get the memo, seem ian and Weiss get along very close as couple.

Jaune: what?! But I see them as friends.

Frank: oh forget it.

Yang: "snow angel" probably wasn't the best start

Frank: (lift up jaune) come on jauny, let's get to work.

**Timeskip**

All of the new students are at Beacon cliff, as underneath their feets are like launcher as ozpin and Glynda are present.

Ozpin: for years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest.

Glynda: now, i'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today.

Ruby: what?

Ozpin: these teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years.

Ruby: WHAT?!

Frank: that what they said ruby.

Ozpin: after you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die.

Jaune nervous laugh and gulp.

Frank, corvid, ian and steven: sound like fun. (look each other) jinks!

Ozpin: you will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?

Jaune: yeah, um, sir-

Ozpin: good! Now, take your positions.

The new comers get ready, in their new stance

frank looked at a young woman with fair skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on its back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. has a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt, She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

Next to her a young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes.

Frank: _don't know why, but these two go well as team with jaune and pyrhha._

As then every student begin to paunch by the floor, send them flying up to the sky.

Frank: what dose a cowboy said when he was sent flying?

As everybody looked at him to wonder as they shrugged.

Frank: (launched) YEEEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Corvid: (sigh and smile) _he's an idiot sometime, but a goof what matters. (_launched)

Ian: lets see what lies ahead? (launched)

Steven: let's go! (launched)

Jaune: so this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? you're, like, dropping us off or something?

Ozpin: no. you will be falling.

Jaune: oh, I see, so like ,did you hand out parachutes for us?

Ozpin: no, you will be using your own landing strategy.

Jaune: uh uh, yeah, so um , what exactly is a landing strate-(launch) GYYYYY!

Everyone is now falling into the forest as then a bird flying till got hit by ruby passing by falling.

Ruby: birdy no!

She then fired some shots then hook onto a tree, while frank is crash landed on a tree by jumping , ian using a shield like blade to make an energy red and white circle to glide down while Weiss using her semblance, steven's hand glow to shower mirror to make a slide down.

steven: lets see who I can find?

as he look around walking as he heard a click see a gray ,black and silver along red line as he jump of the weapon point at his face.

Steven: ah! (he jump a bit)

He turn to see is corvid.

Corvid: oh, it just you. (put his gun away)

Steven: indeed.

Corvid: guess we're parnters.

Steven: sure is, i'm looking to see blake.

Corvid: same with my sisters, come on partner, let's go searching.

steven: of course.

Meanwhile with frank he landed on his legs then start looking around.

Frank: hmm, I wonder who will be my-

Then ian came in down from his surfing his shield and put it on his back.

Frank: team.

Ian:(turn frank) hey franky.

Frank: sup ian, guess we're both team of it.

Ian: sure, think we should go find ruby and weiss.

Frank: you feel a hunch too they both end up as partners?

Ian: well say fire and ice do but spring and winter, I don't see why not?

Frank: (smiled) hey, jokes is my thing.

Ian: (smiled) well doesn't mean you can hog all the spot light can you?

Frank: what spot light? Oh wait I know, someones boldness.

Frank notice ian is gone already, he see him walk off.

Frank: hey! Wait up!

Ian: well hurry up!

frank: I said what spot light? Oh wait I know, someone's boldness.

Ian: well don't mean of an empty feeling.

As then they spotted Weiss and ruby.

Frank: well now, spring and winter have formed a pack, all we need is the fall and summer.

Ian: let not rush the gardening till every season is good enough.

Frank: why's that ian?

Ian: take a look.

The joker then see weiss dragging ruby.

Franky: oh boy, seem the bickering be a problem.

Ruby: what's the hurry?

Weiss: I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow , I swear , if I get a bad grade because of your-(ruby zoom in front of her) what the?

Ruby: i'm not slow see? you don't have to worry about me!

Frank: wow! Totally awesome ruby!

The two turn to see Frank and Ian.

Ian: hey weiss, hey ruby, seem you two are partner up.

Frank: ian and I partner too!

Ruby: oh poo.

Weiss: drat!

Ian: I hope you got along with ruby, weiss have you?

Weiss: um…

ian: I hope so, cuz if you don't , we gonna have a talk

frank: anyway gang we should get moving

ruby: yep , and weiss gonna be like "wow ! that ruby girl is really ,really cool...and I want to be her friend"

She zoom out.

Frank: ruby wait up ! man wish I have super speed. (try to find her)

Weiss: you maybe fast ,but you still excel at waiting time.

Ian: i'll go find them.

Then weiss heard a noise.

Weiss: Ian? You there?

Then more noises coming from the bushes.

She then pull out her weapon.

Then she see red eyes from the bush as a grimm wolf came but he grimm wolf stop back away as coming is a orphnoch lion and a Gurongi bat came.

Weiss: what on earth are those creatures?

Then her memory click to remember about 4 different type of monster that been terrorising around all city, forest and town.

Weiss: so, thoses are the orphnoh and the gurongi.

As she get ready to fight them along the grimms but know she in trouble.

Meanwhile with yang

she is walking around the forest looking for her little sister or her big brother

Yang: Helloooooo? It's anyone out there? Hellooooo?,I'm getting boared here.

Then yang heard rustling in the bushes as she turn around.

Yang: Is someone there?

She look threw the bushes and see who it is.

Yang: Ruby? Corvid? It's that you?(as she look who it is)nope.

She jump back and roll down then get up activating her gauntlet, a grimm bear came and another which the blond brawler backflip then the first bear monster charge then, when her gauntlet click then punch the bear with a fire like bullet but the bear got up.

Yang: You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood or a guy looks like him but a white hood would you?

The grimm bears roared at her.

Yang: you could just say no!

She dodges the grimm bear's claws and back flip.

Yang: Geez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of ba-(she saw a string of her blond hair fall off)You...

As the two bear look each other and grunts confuse as the blond girl snapped as her eyes turn red and her hair glows bright like a flames.

Yang: YOU MONSTER!

She ignite , then dash at the grimm bears and starting to clobber one of them , she punching the grimm bear's stomach and uppercut , she kept rapidly hitting the grimm bear a lotand sent a last punch , the grimm ear fly off hitting by a lot of trees and a bit fire , she turn at the second grimm bear.

Yang: what?! You wants some too?!

The grimm ebar about to attack but felt a slice and also a silver and gray sword flying stab it right in the face , the grimm bear fall down to see blake stab it at the back and look at yang, then retrieve her weapon and smile at her.

Yang: I coudlve have taken it.

Blake: but who sword is it?

Corvid: that is mine.

They turn to see corvid and steven came walk by.

Corvid: hey little sis.

Steven: hey blake.

Blake: hey stevy.

corvid retrieve his sword then yang came and hug corvid's face to her big breasts.

Corvid: (muffled) yang, what are you doing?

Yang: what? I cant hug my corvy?

Corvid: "my corvy"? But we're sib-

Yang: your half and you said you remember born from ruby's mom right?

Corvid: uh huh? (nodded)

Yang: meaning that your ruby's big brother and i'm your half sister, (smile sexy) but more hen that.

Corvid: wait, you don't mean…

yang: oh you know what I mean~

corvid: I see.

yang: but i'm still your little sister, oh I know big brother~ (pouted) is suck that i'm not your partner.

corvid: don't worry, we'll still hang, you can let me go now.

corvid: okay fireworks.

**with Weiss**

Weiss dodges the swipe of orphnoch lion's weapon and a grimm wolf's claws, then the white creature's shadow, it appeared a human guy, black hear, white shirt and black pants.

Orphnoch lion's shadow: your quick on your heels, schnee.

Weiss: you know how to talk?

Orphnoch lion's shadow: you might say we have in order to blend in with the humans, we Orphnoch are supposed to be the next stage in human evolution. They are stronger, tougher, and faster, with various other special abilities. the Original Orphnochs who are "born" when a certain human suffers a death and 'resurrected' into an Orphnoch and Sired Orphnochs that are created when certain humans survive being attacked by an Orphnoch and become ones themselves, though weaker than the Original Orphnochs. But the most unique of type that appear in the series finale are the Evolved Orphnochs.

Weiss: so you was human before?

Orphnoch lion's shadow: of course and the gurongi are mysterious ancient civilization is made up of beings that can transform into monsters to kill people for their ruthless game, so enough talk! Time to kill you!

Weiss:_ Remember your training Weiss, Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward, not that forward. Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, And, now!_ (her riaper spin then she dash)

She was ready to strike but ruby came appeared slashes the Orphnoch lion and gurongi bat

Ruby: gotcha!

Weiss surprise and stumble make a flame around the trees.

Ruby notice a gurongi bat and Orphnoch lion.

Orphnoch lion growl in pain a bit, then he point the girl as the grimm wolf nodded ,it dash use his claws to push ruby as she bump to Weiss.

Ruby: hey, watch it!

Weiss: excuse me, you attacked out of turn. I could have killed you.

Ruby: you'll have to try a lot harder then that.

Orphnoch lion's shadow: how about we can errange that.

as they about to ready and fight as the tree went down make more fire as then suddenly came out in their motorcycle bike as up over ruby and Weiss to hit at the two monster, then grab the two girls.

Orphnoch lion's shadow: tch, faiz and kuuga, we know what there heading.

As then ruby and Weiss drop down to a safe area from avoiding the fire, they turn to see kuuga and faiz.

Kuuga: yo!

Faiz: glad we came in time.

Ruby: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! IT'S KUUGA!

Weiss: you saved me… again.

Faiz: sure is, by the way , I love your singing last night, it was touching.

Weiss: t-thank you.

faiz: well since I know you Weiss schnee, this my friend and leader kuuga, (turn ruby )hi i'm faiz.

kuuga: is good meet you Weiss and, (turn ruby) nice to meet you , but I didn't get your name.

Ruby: I-It's rose ruby! I-i mean Ruby Rose!

Kuuga: I see, and I love it, and I see you in action along your awesome speed and weapon, (give her a thumbs up) you have a gift to be a huntress!

Ruby: t-thank you!

Faiz: seem it be a problem how about we partner up with you two ? along help make sure the enemies wont ambush or attack.

Kuuga: great idea! i'll go with ruby.

Faiz: Weiss it is. 

Ruby: YAY!

Weiss: um… it'll be alright I guess.

Faiz: don't worry Weiss( petted her head as she blushes) i'm sure you'll do wonderful to be a huntress.

Weiss: (blush) o-okay.

The two rider hop in their motorbike.

Kuuga: hop in.

Ruby zoom in to hop on behind kuuga, Weiss hop in behind faiz..

Ruby: mr kuuga sir, I hope you don't mind I-If I ask some bunch of questions.

Kuuga: asked away.

Ruby then start asking question after question about him and his powers.

kuuga's thought: hehe, so funny.

meanwhile with yang, blake, corvid and steven

as then they walking but they felt something as tunr to see grimm wolf but along a lord of a Stellio Dextera and come by to see a mirror monster kraken monster Wiskraken.

corvid and steven: lord/ mirror monster.

Yang: no way, are those.

Blake: mirror monsters and the lords, yep.

Steven: we'll deal with the grimms.

Corvid: you girls hold those two out.

Yang: you got it!

Blake: be safe!

They nodded as they rush to off while the grimm went off as then the two boys now here private with grimm wolf ready to get kill him.

Steven: corvid, there something I have to tell you.

Corvid: what?

Steven: that kamen rider ryuki everyone they heard, is me.

Corvid: wow, didn't expect that, and so do me, i'm kamen rider agito.

Steven: I see. I didn't expect that either, ready?

Corvid: hell yeah.

Steven raise his hand to make a mirror appear and corvid's belt appeared , steven now have his card dragon symbol as he put it in his belt.

steven and corvid: henshin !

they both turn to their kamen rider form and charged in , as they begin fighting the grimm wolf hand to hand along some kicks , agito fist sent a bone crushing blast to the chest sent them crash the ground and ryuki who using adam sword to slice them all down in speed.

ryuki: agito (toss the sword but kept the unsheated) here, think you can built how long ?

agito: enough time that you have a gun and I have my own of this one

with yang and blake vs Stellio Dextera and Wiskraken.

Black is phasing in and out, dodging the attacks from the wiskraken's spear and kick as yang and the Stellio Dextera brawl in together of punches till a slash and flame gunshot at the two monster send to the ground , the girl turn to see ryuki and agito, agito holding a gold and black with a red gem and horns like agito and a black hilt , ryuko holding a red ,silver and grey gun blaster wings like.

Agito: seem you two doing well.

Ryuki: and we made it in.

Yang: OH MY GOD! IT'S AGITO!

Blake: (smile)_ oh stevy, you always love entrences, he do look handsome and cute as ryuki._

Agito: good to see you yang, and this here is ryuki you heard.

Ryuki: nice to meet you.

Yang: her name is blake and yang, nice touch ryu.

Ryuki: thanks.

Agito: say yang, wanna partner up with me to finish of the lords?

Yang: HELL YEAH!

rykui: ready blake ?

blake: ready as always.

agito and yang charge in at Stellio Dextera by rapidly punches and some dodges, yang punching to shoot then agito slashing at him side to side as his blade pop a hidden gun to shoot when ever she slash and yang grin at that new weapon agito did as they both kept firing till they kick him up.

Agito: let's do this.

Yang: give me a lift!

He put his hand down and lift yang up as her hair ignite and her eyes glow red and His horns made four more horns as agitos symbol appeared underneath his feet as he start to ready his stance, as the energy sent into his fee the run and jump to do a flip.

The two deliver a kick deliver a kick to the lord monster as went passed him as he burst of flame as his halo gone and exploded, as they both land to their feet.

Agito: nice job, yang, you got the fire spirit, I like it. (patted her back)

rykui and blake as ryuki punching the wiskraken , as he kept shooting him side around him as blake phase her shodow to shoot him then rykui kick him and blake use the grabbling on it , then the monster try break free as he punch blake but ryuki caught her nd swing her to kick the mirror monster as he pull out a card and on his belt.

**SWORD ADVENT! **

He got his sword and blake charge in as ryuki speed around along blake's phase shadow confusing the mirror monster as many slashes.

ryuki pull out another card to put his belt.

**FINAL ADVENT**

The red dragon came make yang awe in a gasp seeing it.

Ryuki: ever ride a dragon blake?

Blake: no, but I would like to.

Ryuki: go ahead.

Blake jump up as riding on the red dragon's head as rykui jump up and spin as do a kick, blake jump up to do a kick with him as they kick the mirror monster as exploded, they both landed.

Ryuki: good job blake, (whisper to her) it feel good to be with you my ninja kitty.

Blake: me too.(Blush a bit)

Agito: well that's that, let's go.

As with kuga and faiz.

Riding their motorbike as ruby and Weiss arguing and bickering.

Faiz: Weiss, you seem have a problem with ruby rose.

Weiss: well I do.

Kuuga: it would be best you two stop and get along.

Faiz: or we'll pull over.

Weiss: a-okay.

Kuuga: you too ruby.

Ruby: I was trying to make it up to her.

Kuuga: I know but let her words get to you of arguing and bicker, she will accept you for you are, like I do and your friends.

Ruby: oh alright.

kuuga: perfect, if you be good, i'll let you hold my weapon and i'll hold yours.

Ruby: i'll be good!

Kuuga: perfect, also i'm surprise you two heard about those monsters around.

Ruby: I heard about it on the news.

Weiss: they been nothing but trouble but i'm surprise they can control grimms to do what they say, now I know what they are and is terrible.

Kuuga: is our job to destroy them.

Faiz: and save everyone.

Ruby: how about we can help you?

Kuuga: you sure?

Faiz: there no like grimms, there relay dangerous.

Ruby: well, since you put it like that….but isn't why we train for? Every huntress and huntsman may hunt grimm but we all wanted the same as peace, when I heard of you. I wanted someday to fight side with you and my friends your our hero along faiz, ryuki and agito.

Weiss: is true, and I wanted to thank you for saving me twice, it really means a lot and I wanna to help you someday.

Kuuga and faiz stop as looking at them in a minute as they both nodded.

Kuuga: okay then.

Faiz: you girls can join our fight and missions.

Ruby: YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! DREAM CAME TRUE!

Weiss: t-thank you mr. faiz (in thought) yes!

**Meanwhile with yang, blake, agito and ryuki.**

The group is now driving though the school then they spotted the old temple.

Yang asking: think this is it?

As they walk to it and look around the old temple as saw some chess piece's.

Blake: Chess pieces?

Yang: Looks like where aren't he only one here, well I guess we should pick one(she look at the knight piece) how about a cute little pony.

Blake roll her eyes.

Blake: sure.

As they walk together that they felt like is quite easy.

Yang: that wasn't so hard.

Agito: is interesting, as I heard of aura is the manifestation of one's soul, and can be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill.

Ryuki: all 6 of them.

Agito: your are interesting yang, it seem your semblance the hair glow and eye color, as help of your combat fighting and blake make an afterimage shadow.

Yang: yeah, when I get hit, I get stronger.

Agito: great, whenever I punch my enemey, is like a shockwave that sent them flying, I can use an extra punches with me.

Yang: cool.

Blake: so what are the lords and mirror monster are?

Yang: yeah ever sicne in news there nothing but trouble and worsr then grimms.

Ryuki: mirror monster are unknown as i'm finding out , but these creatures have no true life of their own, they had to prey on humans to survive on their lifeforce. building their power by absorbing the energy of other defeated Mirror Monsters. But if the energy is not absorbed, it could reform into a new Mirror Monster.

Blake: so what about you?

Ryuki: contract ones.

Blake: contract ones?

Ryuki: Once a Mirror Monster is confined, it forms a Contract with the Rider who captured it. However, the Contract Monsters can turn on their human partners if their Vent Deck is destroyed or should they decide to quit being Riders and thus starve the monster of the energy it would receive from absorbing the energies of other Monsters. Contract Monsters do have a sense of loyalty to their human partners, but at the same time some will get angry at their Rider when forced to do something they choose not to do. Then, there are those who completely show utter hatred for their Rider. My first contract pet/friend/partner is Dragreder the dragon you ride on blake.

Blake: I see.

Ryuki: they came from the Mirror World, is a spacetime existing on a different dimensional plane in which only the Kamen Riders can safely exist and is home to the Mirror Monsters. Thus making the real world experience reflection of space. A Dangerous Sign The appearance of the Mirror World is a left-right mirror-flipped "ghost town" copy of the real world, devoid of people and with all text reading backwards. It is accessed through any reflective surface, usually mirrors or windows. Ominous noises can be heard within the gateway of this dimension.

Yang: how they get in there?

Blake: what happen a human or faunus does?

Ryuki: Only Mirror Monsters or those possessing an Advent Deck can enter or leave the Mirror World, though the ability to see into it without a Deck is inconsistently portrayed ,though Monsters in the real world are always visible. At least Blank Riders without Contract Monsters can only leave through the same reflective surface they entered through. Access through a mirror can be blocked by breaking or covering the surface, even with only newspaper, so long as it is in contact with the mirror.

Living things not from the Mirror World cannot exist for long inside it: any person dragged into the world by a Monster will quickly be disintegrated simply by being there, and Kamen Rider armor only delays this process for a brief time, many Rider battles being cut short by this "time limit". Though unaddressed, Mirror Monsters may face a similar danger if they stay in the real world for too long. is confirmed to be lacking this hazardous element so it is possible to make contact with the Mirror World by breaking a mirror, although, perhaps by chance, only once every 1000 or so times

Yang: Alright, and you agito?

Agito: All Lords are human-like with the head of the animal whose tribe they belong to. All of them have a wing-shaped protuberance sticking out of their shoulder, possibly referencing their existence as either angels or holy messengers as they target survivors of the Akatsuki incident, as they and other humans possess a form of psychic power that marked them as having the potential to become Agito. When they murder that certain type of person, they commit a ritual by using their hands, saying that they want permission to sin. At the same time, a halo would appear over their heads. Every one of them had their unique way of murdering, for example: leaving the corpse in a tree, dissolving the human, drying the human into death, changing the human into sand, pulling the human in the ground, dragging the human into the air and dropping them, vaporizing, etc. Killing a normal human is considered a taboo with a penalty of death

Blake: Alright.

Ryuki: which our job to deal with the enemies.

Yang: we can tag along.

Agito: you sure? There not like grimms.

Yang: yeah this should be fun!

Blake: I will help out as well.

Ryuki: very well.

Then they heard a scream from a distence

Ryuki: what the?

Agito: sound like a girl.

Yang: a girl is in trouble!

Blake, agito and ryuki notice something falling.

Yang: guys you hear that? What shall we do?

Ryuki: you said your looking for your sister?

Yang: yeah?

Agito: is that her? (point up)

she looks up to see Ruby falling.

Ruby: HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!

Agito: _what the hell was she doing?_

**Flashback**

Weiss is walking one way or another as the three are just sitting around.

Kuuga: seem a bit lost.

Faiz: i think my motorbike can turn on detect any huntsman can work but we need to do it faster/

kuuga: (looks up) I think ruby is going to have an idea.

Faiz: okay but let use her motorbike as in speed to jump high to a boost on that nevermore and you two girl hold on tight on us.

Weiss: okay.

Kuuga: ready ruby?

Ruby: YEAH!

The two huntress hold on tight around the two rider's waist. then they drove off in speed as see the nevermore a big black bird grimm. Then there motoebike jump higher then hit the nevermore as going upper and before land to continue, ruby accidentally slip.

Kuuga: ruby!

End flashback

Ruby: HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!

As then see kuuga who flip as he grab her then suddenly jaune as well as he land on the ground, he looked at ruby who sheepishly chuckle.

Kuuga: he told you to hold on tight.

Ruby: sorry.

Kuuga put the two down as jaune gasp and eyes wide seeing kuuga.

Kuuga: glad i caught you in time.

Jaune: OH MY GOD! YOUR KUUGA!

Kuuga: that's me.

Blake: did your sister just fall from the sky and save by kuuga?! (turn at kuuga)

Yang: I-

Then they heard as a grimm bear as fall down by the girl riding it.

Girl: yeehaw! aww, it's broken.

Boy: (came in) nora, please, don't ever do that again (panting)

Nora zoom see the queen piece ahold it.

Nora: (singing) i'm queen the castle! I'm queen of the castle!

Boy: NORA!

Nora:(giggle) coming ren!

Blake: did that girl just ride in on an ursa?

Yang: I-

Then a giant scorpion burst out of the forest with pyrrha running away from it.

Pyhraa: jaune!

Jaune: pyhraa.

Yang: ruby?

Ruby: yang!

Nora: (pop out) nora!

Blake: did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail.

Then yang getting annoyed and exploded.

Yang: I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! C-

Agito flick her forehead to calm her down.

Agito: save the drama, your the one need to cool down.

Yang: sorry.

Ryuki: and blake your question many times, all yes.

Faiz and Weiss arrived.

Weiss: you almost got yourself kill!

Ruby: sorry just slipped.

Then they see pyrhaa getting chase by the grimm scorpion as pyhrra fall to regroup.

Yang: great the-

Agito: yang!

Yang: sorry, again.

Ruby: Not if I can help it!

The red hooded girl begin running to attack the scorpion

Yang: Ruby wait!

She use her scythe to shoot an impact so she can slice the scorpion, but it failed when it hit it's claw at her make her fall down and she getting up.

Ruby: D-Do-Don't worry, I'm total fine!

As she looked back to the scorpion and begin to shoot it making it angrier then begin to fallback hiding he weapon.

Yang worry looked as she run faster to save her little sister.

Agito and Kuuga push her then they back their fist to do a bone crush punch sent the grimm scorpion flying as this makes the huntress and huntsman awe and shocked to see that.

Wiess: Your such a child. And dimwitted, and hyperactive and don't get me started on your fighting style, and I suppose that I can be a bit-

Faiz: weiss.

Wiess: OK, very difficult, but if we are going to do this, we have to do this together, so if you quite trying to show off, I'll be nicer.

Ruby: I'm not trying to show off, I wont to let you know I can do this

Kuuga: but dont be reckless too munch okay?

Ruby: okay.

Nora: NO WAY! IS THEM!

As the kamen rider group up.

Kuuga: hello huntsmans and huntress, nice to see you all together, let's reintroduce ourselves that you know us already, i'm kuuga!

Faiz: faiz the name.

Ryuki: ryuki.

Agito: and i'm agito.

Kuuga: we came to beacon to help you all, passed this test and help us fighting our enemies.

Ruby: YES!

Weiss: nice to meet you personalty.

Blake: good to meet you.

Yang: best… day… EVER!

Jaune: I know right!

Pyrrha: it's so nice to finally meet you four.

Nora: AWESOME!

Ren: (bows to them) it's an honor to meet you.

Ryuki: same here

Yang went hugging her little sister.

Yang: I'm so happy that your ok.

Jaune: uh guys, that thing is circling back. What do we do?

Wiess: Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying, are objective is right there.

Ruby: She is right, are mission is to grab the artifact and make it back to the cliffs, there's no fighting in this.

Jaune: Run and live, that's the plan I can get by.

Yang: wait, where's frank, steven, ian and corvid.

Kuuga: they said got lost till find the place and chess piece.

Faiz: they'll meet up with you guys later.

Ryuki: we ask for their weapons we can borrow.

Yang: i see.

As kuuga hold frank's weapon, agito got corvid's weapon, ryuki's got steven weapon and faiz got ian's weapons.

Kuuga: let's do this.

Agito: me and kuuga will help ruby, blake, yang and weiss while faiz and ryuki help juane,nora,ren and pyhrra.

As then everybody nodded

Before they get going ruby walked to the knight piece and jaune walked to the rook piece and look at each other with determination. Just then the black scorpion is pulling got up and ready to attack.

Ruby: Right, let's go.

They all run towards to the cliff but blake stopped to see yang smiling at ruby.

Blake: What is it?

Yang: Nothing.

Agito: Very proud of her ?

Yang: Yeah.

They all run out of the forest and into the open fields when a giant crow flew over are huntsman ,huntress and kamen riders to the tower ruins, everyone took cover at the pillars with there weapons ready. When the crow landed on the tallest pillar waiting for its pray.

Yang: Well that's great.

Jaune: oh man, run!

Kuuga: not a chance.

Kuuga and ryuki runs to the giant crow while other run for it avoding the sharp feather attack

Ren: nora! Distract it!

She nodded and runs out in the open while kuuga jump to some pillar to pillar to swing his ax to cut a little of ths crow grimm while ryuki set on mirror barrier for the hutntsman and huntress around the open . ryuki with faiz in saftey as faiz bring his cellphone gun and nora grenade launcher to kept firing at the nevermore but fiaz push nora out of the way by the grimm scorpion as ryuki ,ren and blake slashing the grimm scorpion.

Weiss grab nora to jump of over the bridge with jaune and pyrhha.

Pyrrha: go! Go!

She then pull out her rifle and start to fire at the giant scorpion.

Jaune see ryuki, blake and red fighting the scorpion grimm.

Jaune: man they need help.

Faiz: got you cover.

Nora: let's do this.

Jaune: yeah bu-

Nora then slam her hammer at the bridge to make jaune fly as faiz running as jump over and grab him over as ryuki, faiz and nora nodded to each other.

As ryuki charge in first rapidly hand to hand combat the scorpion of his fist glowing along ignite white flames and faiz steam sizzle burst speed around using the shield to swatted the stinger as nora came to her hammer at the grimm scorpion's mask.

As jaune with his group seeing the 3 keeping it distracted.

Jaune: I have an idea, let's move!

They move to the scorpion with there weapons out and defend and attack it the two rider move out of the way, then ren is on the stinger hinge and shot it and when pyrrha's spear hit its eye it's tall swings and ren lost his grip on it and he hit the ruin.

Nora: Ren!

Jaune: (see's the stinger hanging) Pyrrha!

Pyrrha: Done. (throws her shield at the hinge)

Jaune: Nora, hit it.

Nora: heads up. (gets on pyrrha's shield and shot herself up)

Jaune: Faiz! Ryuki! Finish it!

Faiz and Ryuki: right!

Faiz then open his phone and press the numbers while ryuki pull out a card and place it into his gauntlet.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

**STRIKE VENT!**

Then a red dragon came make nora eyes wide in awe take her scroll taking pictures and ren is amaze.

Ryuki back his dragon gauntlet, faiz glowing as he begin running and jump as faiz's ankle booster shoot the red line at the grimm scorpion. While pyhraa sent nora up to the sky. Ryuki sent his dragon gauntlet a huge fire blast at it then nora flew down and faiz jump up deliver a kick which they both smashing the grimm scorpion and causes to exploded

Ryuki: done.

Faiz: (turn jaune) nice leadership and plan jaune.

Nora: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

Ryuki: but you four are the greatest, consider a perfect team.

Faiz: now we both help they others.

Faiz and ryuki ran off.

With kuuga, agito, ruby, blake,weiss and yang.

Play red like roses part 2

As faiz, ryuki regroup with kuuga and agito as they nodded together.

They run at the broken ruin and jump on the pillars with the girls as they ready to take down the nevermore still flying around.

Kuuga: LETS TAKE IT OUT!

Yang begin firing the nevermore, while agito in flame mode he use his wrod as he running to the pillar jump up as his finger glow yellow shooting beam many time, as he on it back begin slahsing it with heat making the grimm crow screech in pain crow one hit the crows face and it gets angry and flew at her and she jumps on it's mouth and starts firing in it's mouth.

Yang: I! Hope! Your! Hungry! (jumps out of the mouth and lands on the ruins)

The crow hits the cliff wall and lands at the ground , yang and agito got off as then weiss and faiz zoom in after the nevermore, weiss sue the ice fire dust that ian give her and faiz sent red and balck energy circle two of them fly to stuck melted the wing stuck in the wall. Then blake throw her gambol in grabbling line over the pillar as yang caught it as make a sling shot as ruby and kuuga over it ready as weiss use her semblance and faiz grab his gauntlet disc to put the chip in it and press it the button.

**READY! **

Ashe put on his right hand and open his flip phone on his belt and press the button enter.

**EXCEED CHARGE! **

As Wiess and Faiz ready to launch ruby and kuuga toward finish off the nevermore stuck.  
Wiess: Of course you would come up with this idea.

Ruby: think you can make the shot?

Wiess: hmm, can I?

Ruby: Can you-

Wiess: Of course I can!

Faiz: less talking, more finishing this off.

Kuuga: let's go ruby!

ruby: you got it kuuga!

Faiz punch to kuuga's back and Weiss semblance turn red and fired with ruby in front and kuuga using frank's ax turbo boost and ruby using her crescent rose boot. They landed on the cliff wall , ruby's scythe mode got the grimm crow's neck and kuuga deliver a firey kick to the grimm as with weiss' and faiz's semlbence bosot them up, ruby kept firing up as kuuga kick right at the grimm crow's face making an explosion.

They reach to the top of the cliff and decapitated the crow

The body of the crow fall and everyone's eyes are widen on how cool they are.

Jaune: Wow.

Kuuga and ruby look down to there friends

Yang: Well, that was a thing.

kuuga and ruby look each other.

Kuuga: (give a thumbs up) Once again, you always amuse me, ruby rose.

Ruby: oh thanks.

As then the whole team regroup of with the riders at the cliff up top, ozpin and Glynda came in to see them and they turn to kuuga, faiz, ryuki and agito.

Ozpin: so, you are the 4 riders the rumours told about

Kuuga: yep is us.

Opzin: thank you of helping my studnets agiants the monsters.

Kuuga: yeah and to honor it, let us show you who we are.

Agito: you sure?

Kuuga: as long they keep it a secret.

Agito: hmm, works for me.

Faiz: ditto.

Ryuki: me too.

As the four riders changes back shocking the students with eyes bulge and hjaw sropped to see the 4 rider non other then frank, ian, steven and corvid.

Frank, ian, steven and corvid: ta da! We're the 4 riders, all along!

Ruby: WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!

Weiss: I don't believe it.

Blake: (hugs Steven) hugs.

Yang: did not see that coming.

Jaune: HOLY CRAP!

Pyhrra: oh my god.

Frank: shocking isn't? You guys are the first, partner and friends with us.

steven: except blake knows me as kamen rider ryuki before we went to beacon.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune and Pyrrrha: WHAT?!

Blake: is true, I was the first steven show and he reveal to be ryuki.

Ruby: no way!

Frank: yep.

Ozpin: I see, very interesting ( in thought) there the ones, the ones she told me that can save this world and defeat her, I just hope they can understand.

**Timeskip**

Everyone should is now at the adatoriom.

Ozpin: Russell thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzwing, Sky Lark, the four of you retrieve the black bishop pieces, for this day foreword you will work together as, team CRDL led by . . . Cardin Winchester. Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora valkyrie the four of you retrieve the white rook pieces, form this day foreword you will work together as, team JNPR led by . . . Jaune Arc.

Jaune: What? Led by?

Ozpin: Congratulations young man. Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Wiess Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieve the white knight pieces, form this day foreword you will work together as, team RWBY led by . . . Ruby Rose.

Yang: (hugs ruby) I'm so proud of you!

Ozpin: And finally Frank Herc, Ian fuerur, Steven Dragen, Corvid Brawnen , the four of you retrieve the white king piece the rarest one to retrieve, from this day foreword you will work together as, team FISC led by . . . Frank Herc.

Frank: sweet!

Corvid: good job man.

Steven: this will be an interesting year

Ian: i'll say.

Frank: and man i'm lucky not only corvid but ian and steven too, it'll be easy to take down our enemies and munch more.

Ian: sure is, I cant wait to get to know my bros.

Steven: we're not facing alone as friends of our will help us, i'm impress they accepted even learn rmoe what it means and goal of being a huntsman or huntress.

Corvid: well then guys, that why we're gather for.

Frank: (show his hand) so guys, we in war but I know we can do this, even not only we'll face grimms, gurongi, lords, mirror monster, or orphnoch. But any riders, or enemies, even dangerous threats and more secret will be revealed to us or we'll find out sooner or later, even it will not be easy but together as one we do the impossible with ruby and they other. So i'm asking you guys, this are you with me to make smile to the world for peace?

Ian: as long a true heart of compassion and warm heart, so of course i'm with you frank!

Corvid: As we might get scared but doesn't mean to fight back our will power unite to be strong, you can count on me!

Steven: until they end, in any reflection it show a gate way for many hope, that hope will burn the despair and for victory!

As they pull their weapons.

Frank, Ian, steven and corvid: Together as one! Kamen rider forever!

As they put their weapon in a circle as the imagine of the kamen rider their form behind them.

Team rwby looked at the four boys who smiling each other.

Ruby:_ this is going to be awesome!_

Weiss:_ this would be interesting._

Blake: (smile) _oh stevy, your going to have me every day._

Yang: _this is going to be hot. (Sexy smile) very hot~._

Frank: (thumbs up while eye smile and grin) hehe, this is gonna be a blast year at beacon!


	7. Chapter 3

In the unknown plain of remnant, there is a black lake with purple gems around the place, walking around it is a white being that has stag beetle fetchers on the head, armor and has wings to act like a cape. A human with long brown hair and wearing black clothing. A gray insect humanoid who has a long scarf. And another human who has black hair and a cloak over a black shirt and light brown pants.

Human: N-Daguva-Zeba, remind us why we're visiting the witch?

N-Daguva-Zeba: salem call something that want all of us to meet her of this meeting overlord.

Gray insect: wonder what idiotic idea is she going to think up this time?

The other Human: well orphnoch king, let get this over, we're already busy having our plan full.

As they walk down there path and open the door as seeing a meeting table with 3 human.

a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is crisscrossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards.  
On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring.

a tall middle-aged man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin. He also has short black and gray hair as well as a mustache and green eyes.  
He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and finger-less gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks.

A tall and muscular middle-aged man, which he is 6'4". He has short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

To the front table is a woman who's skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, shining brighter when she is agitated. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead.  
She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

N-Daguva-Zeba: Salem.

Salem: N-Daguva-Zeba, overlord , Shiro Kanzaki and orphnoch king.

Shiro: what is it you want? We're busy.

Salem: oh? Would you like to hear?

Overlrod: such as?

Salem: your greatness, I was aware the grimms seem to follow your creations, i do not know how.

N-Daguva-Zeba: possibly we live among more then you was a normal mortal but now a false being but what is it your desire?

Salem: that about ozpin but the rumors about these...4 kamen riders that been bothering me lately.

N-Daguva-Zeba: kuuga!

Ovelrord: agito.

Shiro: that ryuki.

orphnoch king: faiz.

Salem: yes, I offer an alliance that involve my goal, if it complete i can let you four use it.

Overlord: you have your associate cover all four relic in different location hidden the academy, why-

N-Daguva-Zeba block his hand the way make him stop speaking and look back at salem.

N-Daguva-Zeba: go on.

Salem: when I finish my goal, the four relic is yours to use as you wish.

Shiro: is true that i heard you have one person have the lamp of knowledge in your grasp.

Orphnoch king: but to do that the 4 maiden of fall, summer, spring and winter are the key.

Overlord: each of the school you know have them, beacon have the crown of choice, haven have the lamp of knowledge, the staff of creation at atlas and last the sword of destruction at shade.

Shiro: each of our kind are everywhere along some kill human to spawn and make it.

Orphnoch king: like mine, our associate may assist to keep the kamen rider occupied along help the way.

Salem: indeed, and i assure you cinder and her team, along can help your problem.

N-Daguva-Zeba: very well, consider our agreement , for now, as long the world tremble and hear our names!

**Meanwhile**

team FISC is sleeping but steven is up and meditating as he groan a bit in his mind, he sees the area is darker with the floor fill with fogs and mirrors around him.

Steven: hmm, what is this? It seem so...familiar.

He heard an echo voice.

?: steven.…

He turn to one of the mirrors to see just his reflection, he tap it as nothing he turn to of hearing the voice again and to adam reflection but shattered show a shadow figure with glowing red dragonic eyes.

Steven: Dragreder.

But when it came and this shocked and gasp steven, the dragon is not color red but black and his eyes are red.

?: he will come, once he comes, he will destroy.

Steven: who are you? Your not him.

?: you will see, you will face him when the time arrives

Steven: face who?

The black drgaon blow black fire.

Then notice yang hugging corvid in his sleep as a plushy and he notice blake lean to him steven and on his lap. 

Steven: blake?

Blake: hi stevie, whats the matter? Your sweating.

Steven: just a version, also why you and yang in our dorm room for?

Blake: um… no~thing.

Steven:( smile) oh blakey.

His tail wrapped around her.

Steven: you know the book beauty and the beast i read, is oddly you and adam are Belle and Gaston but with the true love, your looking at one. (petted her head)

Blake: (giggle) thanks.

She kiss him on the lips.

Blake: my sexy beast.

Steven: (smile) also i notice that naughty ninja book you have.

Blake: (blush a little) uh… w-what ninja book?

Steven: this one you drop

He show her the book as she blush and snatch it away.

Blake: i-it personal.

Steven: i know and i wont tell, but in alone time, (whisper to her cat ear) how about our own fantasy huh?

She blushed more and cover her face with the book making steven chuckle, Yang look at the sleepy corvid as she smile and petted his hair.

Yang: so cuddly and cute.

She see his abbs as she drool and blushing.

Yang's thoughts: mine~!

Corvid begin to wake up.

Corvid: yang?

Yang: (scoot away) I did nothing!

Corvid: (smile) seem you like what you see huh?

Yang: u-u-uh, i don't know what your talking about. (start to blush)

Corvid: i pretend to sleep and notice you came in.

Yang blush more, then ruby pock her head in.

Ruby: yang? Blake? Why are you two here?

Blake and yang blushes notice their leader is here. Then frank fell off his bed but still sleeping.

Frank: zzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Corvid frown then whack his head to keep it down.

Corvid: _big lug._

**Timeskip**

the teams JNNP, RWBY and FISC walks in a classroom.

Frank: _good thing we help ruby and her team tighitng up the room along made it in class, but wonder why ruby ask if they come and crash to our dorm?_ (shrugged) _oh well._

When they got to class there teacher is talking that made the students barely awake, He has gray hear and mustache, wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and  
construction to cavalry boots.

Mustache man: monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of grimm has many names, but I merely referred them as pray. Ha ha. (cricket sound even corvid asleep ) uhh, and you shale to upon graduating prestigious academy, now as I was saying vale and the other three kingdoms are safe havens in on otherwise treacherous world, our planet is absolutely teeming with monsters that would love nothing more then to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. huntsmen and huntresses… (winks at yang with her getting uncomfortable and corvid woke up then glared a little for winking at yang) individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why… the very world!

They turn random student cheer but sit down.

Mustache man: that is what you are training to become. But first a story, a tale of a young and handsome man, me!

Frank drawing, steven listening, corvid back to sleep, ian felt a little confuse, ruby drew to show pfrro. port as yang, ian and frank chuckle, frank show a picture of a goofy hippo port make ruby cover her mouth of laughter, yang lean next to the sleeping corvid, Weiss is annoyed.

Frank: _I thought we came to learn be a huntsman not. _

Ian looked at Weiss who's worried him of how angry and annoyed she is of ruby.

Prof. Port: now who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?

Weiss: (her hand shoots up) I do sir!

Prof. Port: well then, let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent.

**Timeskip**

Weiss is on her white dress with her myrtenster on hand as she is facing the caged grimm.

Yang: Gooo weiss!

Blake: (holding a little flag that spelled "RWBY") Fight well!

Ruby: yeah, represent team RWBY!

Ian: Good luck Weiss!

She smiled at ian then got ready but frown at ruby.

Weiss: Ruby, I'm trying to focus.

Ruby: oh, sorry.

frank: is okay ruby.

Prof. Port: Alright. Let the match, begin. (smashes the lock)

What come off the cadge is a quadruped with many features associated with a real-world boar, including cloven-feet, a line of hair sprouting from its spine, snub snout, and ems to have four eyes a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks. The wild boar charge in straight at her and Weiss doge as she use her Myrtenaster to slash it but no effect as the wild boar stop and snorted at it rays.

Prof. Port: Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?

Ruby: Hang in there Weiss!

Ian: Don't give up!

Weiss begin to attack as the wild boar charge and grab her weapon with the tusk which she struggling to bring it back.

Prof port: Bold, new approach, I like it!

Ruby: come on Weiss, show it who's boss!

Ian: you almost got it!

Weiss getting annoyed by ruby, the wild boar's tusk throw her Myrtenaster down and the wild boar hit her with it tusk.

Porf port: ho-ho now what will you do without your weapon?

Ian: look out!

Weiss getting up seeing the wild boar grimm charging at her but she dodge and roll to get her weapon

Ruby: Weiss! Go for it's belly! There's no armor undernea-

Weiss had enough of her as she glared at her.

Weiss: Stop telling me what to do!

Ruby having a sad look while ian felt worried and frown a bit.

As the wild boar jump and did a spin dash, it charges full speed at her but weiss use her semblance to create a shield to stop the wild boar make him fell down seeing the belly which Weiss summon another semblance behind her as she jump to give herself a boost and stab the wild boar with her e wild boar squeals as it die and fading away then Weiss panting.

Prof. Port: Bravo! Braa-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in traning. i'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned reading and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed.

Weiss walks out of the class room with an angry face.

Jaune: Sheesh what's with her?

Ruby, frank and Ian catch up with weiss at the halls

Ruby: Weiss!

Weiss: what?

Ruby: What's wrong with you? Why are you being-

Weiss: What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? you're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance.

Ruby:(scoff) what did I do?

Weiss: That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to be so.

Ruby: Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about, working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team.

Weiss: Not a team led by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake.

Ian: Weiss...

She turn to him that notice he looked worried then run off.

Weiss: oh no.

Weiss felt bad then walk off, frank walk to ruby and put his hand to her shoulder.

Frank: you okay?

Frank: Don't feel bad ruby, i'm sure she'll make it up and get along.

Then they turn then see ozpin.

Frank: oh ozpin.

Ozpin: hmm, now that didn't seem to go very well.

Frank: i'll say.

Ruy: is it true? Did you made a mistake?

Oapin: that remains to be seen.

Frank: now don't look down ruby, here!

He tickling ruby.

Frank:(grin) all you need is a tickle.

Ruby: (laughing) hey!

As ruby laughing and smile.

Frank: there you go, one happy rose.

Ozpin smiled.

Ozpin: you sure have a gold heart mr. herc.

Frank: yeah I get that a lot.

**Meanwhile again**

Weiss walk off felt bad make ian seem not happy then spotted port.

Weiss: professor port!

Prof port: ah, miss schnee, and what do I owe this fine pleasure?

Weiss: I-I enjoyed your lecture.

Then ian was walking but then see Weiss and prof. port talking conversation.

Ian: _Weiss, you have a trouble life._

**Meanwhile**

Ryuki and blake who sneak in patrolling on the roof.

Ryuki: you sure you wanna come? It quite dangerous.

Blake: of course, I'm always safe around you.

Ryuki: okay.

Blake: also when you first met ruby and they other, you been dealing with mirror monster and by yourself?

Ryuki: yes, along in the shadow helping human, fanuns and some white fang, they believe my word as some of them doing the right thing.

Blake: And this time i'll stick by your side, by the way, what happen when you mediating, you was seem scared a bit.

Ryuki:(sigh) sometime around I see a reflection as if it was a vision or something connection , a black figure person who fought them but seem know my moves and fighting style, then I saw the dragon.

Blake: the one who name Dragreder you first contract with?

Ryuki: no, this dragon looks like him but he was a black dragon and I felt of him malevolent and darker as it, told me that i'll fight whoever this person is.

Blake: oh, well I hope you'll take him down.

Ryuki: me too, but I still don't know who or what this balck figure is, I sometime see it in my dream and see some horrible stuff did to innocent, I cannot tell because it was blurry.

Blake: (hugs him) okay.

Ryuki: if you gonna join me, then here, I got a present for you.

He give her a blue deck and a symbol of a yellow tiger.

Blake: y-you want me to be a kamen rider?

Ryuki: yes, but you must to have a contract with the contract beast.

Blake: where do I get it?

Ryuki: I can help you, only use it for emergency even fight , cuz me and my team figure we're aint the only kamen rider and there might be some bad ones too.

Blake: … okay.

Rykui: good, let's get started.

She grabs the deck then ryuki conger up a mirror in front of her, then showing her instead of her reflection is a bulky armored tiger humanoid.

Blake: woah.

Ryuki: yep.

Blake: so how i get it?

Ryuki: just wait.

Then the bulky tiger walks though the mirror to the physical world where he is standing in front of her.

Blake: is cute.

Ryuki: now pull the card from the deck that is said contract, use it and this one is yours and do what you say as partner.

Blake: that how you do it?

Ryuki: yep.

Blake: okay here goes.

She drew a card that has a swirl effect on it, Then the bulky humanoid tiger flashes into the contract card.

Blake: so that how you capture Dragreder.

Ryuki: pretty much yes, we you need a mirror.

He make an energy mirror then blake showing her new blue deck as flashes to a belt around her waist.

Blake: henshin.

She slides the deck into the silver belt then the mirror reflections flipped onto her as she is now wearing white and blue lined armor that resembles a tiger her helmet too, she also wears white and blue gauntlets and leggings.

Ryuki: now welcome and let do it together, kamen rider, tiger.

Tiger: okay.

Tiger look at herself.

Tiger: nice, I like it, it'll be interesting later on.

**Meanwhile**

Weiss is walking looking for ian.

Weiss: Ian!? Ian where are you?!

As she sigh of wish to confess and turn to see ian came in.

Weiss: ian.

Ian: weiss.

They walk up.

Weiss: i was looking for you.

Ian: sorry, i take a drive around patrolling.

Weiss: i see, ian.

Ian: yes?

Weiss: I'm so sorry about what I said

Ian:(smile) is okay, I eavesdrop when I spotted you chat with to professor port.

She blushed.

Ian: is your first day and you'll get along with your team from the start, I mean I'm glad your showing the real you, also wanna hang out later?

Weiss: sure.

Ian: thanks Weiss, your the best.

She smiled and hold his arm as they walk

Weiss: also i'm helping you fight the enemy.

Ian: I don't know Weiss, it be very dangerous and I don't wanna lose you if you turn into one of them a-

Weiss give him kiss on the cheek as he blush red.

Weiss: I can take care of myself thank you.

Ian: o-okay. (his skin feel warm and face turn red)

she giggled a little and leans her head onto his shoulder.

Ian: say, weiss, i wanna t-tell you something.

Weiss: yes? 

Weiss surprise and blush.

Weiss: y-you do?

ian: yes, your very a good singer, smart, kind, beautiful, cute and when I first met you it hard to get you off of my mine and really want to get to the real and now I finally do and understand.

Weiss: I-Ian.

Ian: yeah?

Weiss: I like you too.

Ian: r-really? what is it you like about me?

Weiss: well, your nice, helpful, cute, friendly, the person who understanding me even though I can be harsh a little, and save my life two times, I like to get to know you too.

Ian: thank you Weiss.

Weiss: now, shall we?

ian: yes

he smile as then, he take her hand as they walk out of the school and move the bushes as they got on his faiz's motortbike, Weiss on the back.

Ian: hold on tight.

She hugs around his waist with a smile.

then they went out for a drive.

Weiss: so hwo you become faiz?

ian: my parents found this case, it was a gift of a friend with them, I train it and I fought enemies.

Weiss: I see, and the orphnoch?

Ian: yeah and some surprising some are not bad, as I made friend with 3.

Weiss: three of them? Hard to believe.

Ian: yes, they wanna live a normal human life but other who still continue, and is my job to stop them and whoever made them and their true master.

Weiss: hmm, I sure like to meet them.

ian: yeah

then they stop and spotted orphnoch, 5 of them Sea Cucumber, Sloth, Slug, Snail, Squid, Stag Beetle and worm terrorizing the humans.

Ian: oh shoot.

He jump off of his bike and attach his belt onto his waist.

Ian: ready Weiss.

Weiss:(smile and got her myrtenaster) yeah.

He pull out his phone and press 5-5-5 then enter.

**STAND BY!**

As he closed it he raised his arm up with his phone.

Ian: HENSHIN!

Ian place the phone onto his belt and shifted onto its side

**COMPLETE!**

The red line show as he morph to kamen rider faiz, he pull the handle bar and use the sword and his shield blade weapon.

Faiz: alright.

Weiss: let's go!

Faiz nodded as they charged at the orphnoch and they charged at him, faiz slashing and ducking of the Sea Cucumber, Sloth, Slug but he use his semblance that is hot to boost himself to slash each of them and Weiss use her dust in fire to burn some of them as they scream in pain.

Faiz: seem they don't do well with dust.

Weiss: I have an idea, faiz.

Faiz: yeah?

Weiss: (pulled out the fire and ice dust bullet) remember this?

Faiz: oh yeah that, the ice-fire dust I gave you.

Weiss: (place the bullet onto her weapon) keep them distraction and i'll fired.

Faiz: right.

He pull out some sort of smoke dust with gasoline mixed to put it in his shield blade.

Weiss then made a glymph, faiz rush forward and spread the gas smoke around Sea Cucumber, Sloth, and Slug as they get distracted, faiz move out of the way, Weiss sent the glymph of lighting-flames as causes an exploded getting rid of them.

Weiss: we got them!

Faiz: yeah and there 3 left.

Squid, Stag Beetle and worm about to attack but got shot.

Weiss: nice aim faiz.

Faiz: that wasn't me.

Then they heard foostep, as they turn and see, came in is another kamen rider, black suit, yellow line form an X, silver chestplate and shoulder pads, helmet have a purple circle visor and tallow X like, he holding a yellow sword like gun.

?: greetings.

Weiss: another kamen rider?

Faiz: who are you?

?: I am kamen rider kaixa.

Faiz: nice to meet you.

Kaixa: please let me deal with them.

Faiz: sure go ahead.

He walks past the two and get ready for the squid, Stag Beetle and worm, to charged at him, kaixa shifted his weapon to a sword.

**READY!**

He slashing each of the 3 orphnoch , kick one and duck and punch the second and ack away of the third one ans slashing of them ,shift his weapon to gun mode again.

**BURST MODE!**

He rapidly fired at the 2 orphnoch backing away and burst of blue flames and exploded then he run to the last one, slide his phone like and press the number.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

He shoot as the last one got caught like a net that show it glowing, kaixa charged in make a yellow X then zoom passed it and exploded leaving a yellow X mark.

Kaixa: and that's done.

Faiz: great job.

Kaixa: your faiz,(walk up to him and shake his hand) an honor to meet you in person.

Faiz: (shaken his hand) a pleasure to meet another kamen rider here.

Kaixa: let you know, i'm not the only another kamen rider here, but you'll be surprise we're close around beacon.

Faiz: I see.

kaixa: till we meet again and you too miss schnee.

he walk away and wave his hand at them.

Weiss: what a strange fellow.

Faiz: but he is nice and help, seem friendly to me.

Weiss: anyways, lets get going.

Faiz: yeah.

**Meanwhile**

Corvid and yang are alone begin a training spar.

Corvid: you ready yang?

Yang: oh yeah.

They take their fighting stance and then they charge each other and begin fist to fist, blocking and kick even side to side. They smirked and continues to spar.

Corvid: so yang, what is our dad like?

Yang: well can make some wise crack jokes, was a fighter back then.

Corvid: sound nice, wish I can meet him.

Yang: yeah, someday.

They both stop as their fist almost close to their face.

Corvid: your good.

Yang: you too.

They walked to the sidelines.

Yang: so how you find be agito's belt?

Corvid: let say my travel with frank, since we both are partner ounce and match of fighting , but in the cave we found it, and dealing with these enemies for all the time.

Yang: I see, and corv.

Corvid: yeah?

Yang: (blush) I-I know your my half brother and from ruby's mom and all, even your my big borther, s-so... I like you.

Corvid: you do?

Yang: yeah, your strong, funny and fun to be with.

Corvid: same with you, not to mention cute and awesome.

Yang: what about busty?

Corvid:(smirk and chuckle) that too, I don't lie when you look sexy of your pj.

Yang she smile sexy to lean and press her breasts to his chest.

Corvid:(grin) you tell me.

Yang: you can have more of these since I never wear a bra~.

Corvid: how come? (she giggle and wrapped her arms on his neck)

Yang: would you like to know~.

Corvid nodded as she whisper to his ear.

Yang: they don't fit so I let my girls get some air~.

Then they kiss as they both passionately and deeper as she moan then break the kiss.

Corvid: you're one fetching girl.

Yang: and your one bold boy, you may look like ruby but to me your you.

Corvid: yeah, I bet frank and ruby will be next since we saw how close steven and blake along ian and Weiss.

Yang: yep, but she needs time.

Corvid: true and is cute our sister first crunch and frank, he'll catch up.

Yang: you know, maybe we have ozpin have room enough for us and your team.

Corvid: you sure that possible?

Yang: we won't know unless we try.

Corvid: true, beside I need extra fist to beat the lords to pieces, (smirk at her) think you can handle them more then grimms?

Yang: I don't know, I hope it's not to 'grimm'.

Corvid: well at least they be" ashes to ashes", "dust to dust".

Yang giggle with a smile.

Yang: good one.

**Timeskip**

as it happen ozpin let team RWBY and team FISC to stay in one room is big enough for them , in night time that Weiss and ian came inside the room, to see blake hugging steven in their sleep, yang hug corvid's face as a soft plushy, ruby and frank who asleep but weiss and ian notice sees ruby is studying that shock her a little.

Ian: i'll wait in the hallway for you to change.

Weiss:(smile) okay.

Ian went out of the door, Weiss woken up ruby that made her startle a little.

Ruby: Weiss! I-I was studying and then I fell asleep i'm sorry.

Weiss: (looks at her mug) how do you rake your coffee?

Ruby: I don't know (Weiss: answer the question) Uhh! Cream with five sugars!

As she sighs she told her to not move and with a quick move she has a mug that has cream with five sugars.

Weiss: here.

Ruby: uh, thanks weiss.

Weiss: ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know. That I a going to be the best teammate you'll ever have. Good luck studying. (goes down then back up) That's wrong by the way.

Ruby: thank you Weiss.

Weiss: Hey ruby.

Ruby: uh-huh?

Weiss: I always wanted bunk beds as a kid, and good luck with frank.

She then closed the door and walked over, ruby blushes then she see the sleepy frank. Then she sees him fell to the floor still a sleep again.

Ruby:_ he does look cute when he sleep.,i-i wonder if is okay sleep next to him._

Ruby then crawl up to his bed and sleep close.

Ruby: _so soft, so warm..._(falling asleep)

**the next day.**

At the arena.

Jaune is out of breath and facing his opponent, cardin who has his mallet on his shoulder, jaune charged at him but, missed and cardin wack jaunes shield but his sword still on hand charging again but got blocked by said mallet.

Cardin: This is the part that you lose.

Jaune: over my dead-

cardin shined his stomach making him fall over, when cardiin is about to deliver the final blow the buzzer rung making the fight stop.

Glynda: Cardin, that's enough. (walks to the front of the stage) Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red in a tournament style duel, this would indicate that jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call  
the match. Mister arc, it's been week's now please try to your scroll during combat gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it's better to move to more…. Defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled  
up by a beowolf, now would we?

Cardin: Speak for yourself…

Gylnda: remember everyone! The vytal festival is only a few months away it won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all  
of vale.

This made everyone exited for this vytal festival expectantly team fisc is intrigue . When the bell rung everyone left but pyrrha as she looked at jaune with sadness on her face as team fisc notice.

**Timeskip**

At the cafeteria the three teams are having their lunch

Nora: so...there we were..in the middle of the night...

Ren: it was day.

Nora: we were surrounded by ursai.

Ren: they were beowolves

Nora: DOZENS OF THEM!

Ren: two of em.

Yang and corvid seem intrigue of listening to nora's and ren's story , ian plan his video game on his scroll , steven doing some drawing , weiss manitqure her nail, blake read a book , ruby, pyhraa and Frank notice jaune seem bum and down.

Nora: but they were no match. And in the end..ren and i took them down and made a boatload of linen selling ursa skin rugs !

Ren:( sigh) ah, she's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now.

Frank: ( joked) cant say the ursai seem em-" bear"ssed set sails living under the poop deck, otherwise the beowleves have a " ruff" life.

That Joke makes the teams laugh.

Jaune: thanks man.

frank: yeah nd why seem down jaune?

Jaune: it's nothing.

Frank: yeah and you alright jaune? You seem down.

Jaune: yeah why?

Ruby: it's just that you seem a little...not okay...

Jaune: eh guys, i'm fine, seriously, look (laugh nveorusly)

Steven: doubted.

Steven turn to see cardin and his team make fun of a fanusnus rabbit as he narrow his eyes to dragonic.

Frank: who's the big lug over there?

Ian: that caridn, the one who bully jaune, a lot.

Frank: well that just right steve, (notice steven is not here along ian) steven ? in ?

Corvid: there over there, and i'm joining in. (got up and walk)

Frank: me too. (got up and walk there)

They made there way to team CRDN as Cardin turn to them.

Cardin: what'd you want?

Frank: well I couldn't help but wondering why are you harassing this poor Faunus here.

Carind: how about you beat it!

Corvid: you heard em boys.

Ian: uh huh.

Steven: oh yeah.

Frank: we'll beat it.

Then team fisc is beating a pulp out of team CRDN as they at the ground groaning in pain, the bunny fanunus blushes to notice steven.

Steven: you alright?

Rabbit faunus: y-yes.

Steven: you seem lonely sitting by yourself, want to sit with us?

Rabbit faunus: s-sure.

Steven: I'm steven, and you are?

?: i-i'm velvet scarlatina.

Steven: that's a wonderful name.

Velvet: (blushed) t-thank you.

She made her way to the table and start eating with them.

Frank: anyway jaune I'm telling you, cardin is pushing you around.

Pyrhaa: he's right jaune, cardin been picking on you since the first week of school.

Jaune: what? No, he's just playing around, you know practical joke.

Frank: yeah I doubt that.

Ruby: he's a bully.

Jaune: oh please, name one time he's " bullied" me..

Corvid: hit your books down in hallway.

Steven: fool around with your shield that stuck at the door hallways.

Ian: hell, he even stuff you to the rocket propelled locker and sent you far out of the academy.

Jaune: I didn't land far from the school.

Frank: well, your not that 'far off' of you being bullied.

Corvid: hehehe, anyway you should asked dude, we're here for ya.

Jaune: thanks.

Nora: ooh ! We'll break his legs !

Frank: soemtjing like that.

Jaune:( got up from the table with his tray) guys, really, it's fine! Beside, it's not like he's only a jerk to me , he's a jerk to everyone.

Frank: which me and my team beat him up.

Steven: indeed.

Velvet notice steven's tail.

Velvet: your a dragon faunus right? Those are rare.

Steven: shh,( whisper) i want to keep it a secret , I'll tell you.

Velvet: ( whisper) okay.

Steven: and how you know my tail looks like a dragon? Usually i hide my wings and make people think I'm a reptile faunus.

Velvet: I wondered and seem special then a repitle.

Steven: well yes I'm.

Velvet: and i heard on the rumors the kamen riders at beacon even last night.

Steven: uh huh and so do ryuki.

Velvet: I wish I can meet him.

Steven: you will.

Velvet: and i heard other rider then Kurta, agito, ryuki and faiz...some i know similar like ryuki but different animal.

Steven: who?

Velvet: well, very more different as simialr ability but this one is a bat one and i notice some a rhino and even worst a knock off ryuki thst is black dragon.

Steven: does they have names?

Velvet: no bit they was around different places till now around beacon.

Steven: _the black dragon ...if she said is a ryuki like, who is this impostor?_

In the class room

Speedy man: Yes! Yes, prior to the faunus rights revolution, more popularly known as the faunus war, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing faunus population in menagerie. (sips his coffee) Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! (sips his coffee again) Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of  
your faunus heritage?

Frank notice jaune is asleep, some fanunus raised the head, vlevet raised her hand but she turn as steven nodded wth a smile as she blush, blake jealousy glared at velvet.

Speedy man: dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence (sip his coffe) I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to white fangs along been with them been attack by these strange creature as the gurongi, lords, mirror monsters and orphnoch! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?

Weiss raised her hand.

Speedy man: yes?

Weiss: The battle at fort castle!

Speedy man: Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over General Lagune's forces?

Cardin about to throw a paper football at the sleeping jaune's back of his head making him wake up

Jaune: Hey!

Speedy man: mr. arc! Finally contributing to class! this is excellent! excellent! What is the answer?

Jaune: uh…

As jaune try to solve the answer and look at pyhraa.

Jaune: the advantage...of the faunus….had over that guy's stuff.

Pyhrra try to hint him the answer.

Jaune: um, b-binoculars!

She and the boys slap there faces while the students laugh.

speedy man: very funny mr. arc (zoom back to his) cardin ! perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject

Steven smirk then his tail slither behind low toward cardin's chair and unbuckle his belt.

Cardin: well, I know's its' a lot e-

steven's tail pull his chair.

Cardin: W-W-W-WOAH!

He fall upside down, then he got up but his belt was close and his pants drop down to show his underwear to the whole class.

Frank: nice underwear car"dork", did your mommy bought them for you?!

Make the laugh more , steven turn at velvet and blake.

Steven: psst.

As vevlet and blake turn at him and spotted his tail hid away, as he wink at the two with a smile.

Speedy man: I see you like to entertaining class mr Winchester.

Steven: can I answer the question? (Raised his hand)

Speedy man: of course.

Steven: the answer is night vision, as many fanunus possessed a nearly perfect sight in the dark help them see around which is can prove the element of surprise to the opponent or enemies.

Cardin growl and put his pants back on.

Blake: gernal lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunuus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured.

Steven:(turn cardin) I begin to see you don't know the answer, this is why study is more ofren then a failure.

Make blake giggle as cardin glared at him.

Speedy man: mr. Winchester! Please take your seat.

Jaune snicker as the speedy man appeared.

Speedy man: you and mr. arc both see me after class for additional readings.

Jaune: ohh.

Speedy man:(Speed back to his desk) now! Moving on!

Then class has ended as everyone minis cardin and jaune is left behind, pyhrra and team fisc is waiting as ian talk to frank about kaixa.

frank: so you met another rider? That's fantastic!

Ian: indeed, strange though.

Corvid: well we rider have to keep each other secret.

Ian: true.

Steven: not the only another riders.

Ian: how come?

Steven: at lunch time, velvet told me there was other 3 rider, one a bat, rhino and even a third one too.

Frank: what third one?

Steven: is nothing.

Frank: okay then.

Corvid specious as he know Steven hiding something

They see jaune came out of the door , cardin about to shove jaune but corvid foot in the way make cardin trip and fall.

Corvid: (snicker) woopsy.

Frank: have a nice trip, see ya Next Full.

Jaune and Pyrrha laugh as cardin glared at team fisc then walk off .

Pyrrha: you know, i really will break his legs

Jaune sigh.

Pyrrha: i have and idea,( grab his hand) here come with me!

They run off.

Frank: i have a feeling these two be a perfect couple.

Ian: if he didn't hit on Weiss, I think so too.

Corvid: which make you pissed off.

ian: i'm trying not too.

They walked outside to the dorm roof top and jaune is confused.

Jaune: Pyrrha, I know that I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not.. THAT depressed. I can always be a farmer or something…

Pyrrha: (she knows the wrong idea) N-no! that's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class, and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so… I want to help you!

Jaune: What?

Pyrrha: We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!

Jaune: You think I need help?

Pyrrha: N-no! No, that's not what I meant.

Jaune: But you just said it.

Pyrrah: Jaune, everybody need a little push from time to time in it doesn't make you any different form the rest of us. You made it to beacon, that speaks volumes of what you're capable of!

Jaune: You're wrong… I-I don't belong here.

Pyrrha: That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!

Jaune: No I don't. I wasn't really accepted into beacon.

Pyrrha: why?

Jaune: I mean, I didn't go to combat school! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my stot at this academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and lied.

Pyrrha: what? But, why?

Jaune: 'Cause, this is what I've always wanted to be! My father, My grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes, even the kamen riders! I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough.

Pyrrha: then let me help you!

Jaune: I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero, like frank, ian, steven and ian!

Pyrrha: Jaune! I-

Jaune: I am tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! don't you understand!? If I can't do this on my own… Then what good am I?

Frank: of keep trying till you find the answer your looking for.

They turn to see frank crossing his arms.

frank: like me, way before I was a rider...just a guy lovable guy chopping woods and nothing, I like to give smile because it show a sign that like how my dad do, he helping people with the right hear or lost as he don't want everyone life even for everyone future of innocent people of crying nor lost of evil.

frank walk up to him.

frank: I don't want to see people crying anymore. I want everyone to smile, being a hero not about fame, glory , it to help mankind for peace even stop future threat, ,not alone and you jaune...it doesn't matter if you lied or not, cuz you made it this far and show leadership of the emerald forest, I mean you would've quit and go but you didn't.

jaune: because I couldn't done like they others.

frank: you don't have to be like them, be you and follow like your ansectors and I follow like my parents, that why you cant do alone and i'm here to learn more and know I don't always do alone and wanna know more of myself and my life with friends, family and all in the future of my time.

jaune and Pyrrhaare awe of his wise.

frank: if you want to be one, let know you got friends there to help you, don't push yourself and keep doubting, it just taking a lot of time and yoru semblance , it will be awakens when your mind, body and soul show it by emotion cuz that it is, the more we stand together as one, the more you wont have to worry cuz we're in the heart, so be yourself and not let cardin tell you who you are, because you'll find it if you be with your team and they need you, so show your potential as a hero.

frank give a smile and a thumbs up , then walk off leaving this shock Pyrrha and jaune, jaune felt like he can then stared at frank walking away.

Frank: oh and before I go...

He walked into past them and hang upside down at he edge surprising someone. And that someone is Cardin.

Frank: BOO!

Cardin scream like a little girl and trip over.

Frank: now thats funny.

**Timeskip**

Teams rwby, Fisc, jnpr and crdl are walking with glynda throw the red forest for the fled trip.

Glynda: yes students, the forest of forever falls is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor peaches asked all of you to collect samples form the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. (jaune came while holding the empty jars) Each of you is to gather one jar's worth pf red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!

Everyone went to there trees and start to sap off the syrup.

Cardin: come on buddy, let's go.

Jaune felt guilt of this but he remember frank's woerds advice to be a hero, team fisc sigh to noticethe way pyrrha sighs at jaune and they smirk at each other thinking on the same thing, meanwhile with the bully's and jaune they are just sitting down being lazy while jaune is getting the sap for them.

Cardin: hey. Great work, jauney boy. Now that wasn't too hard, was it?

Jaune: I think I'm allergic to this stuff…

Cardin: Great, great, great. So, jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, "why did my buddy cardin ask me to collect seven jars of tree sap When there's only five of us?"

Jaune: that is one of the many questions that I have asked myself today, yes. (get's up off the ground)

Cardin: Well, come with me and you'll find out.

Jaune: oh..(gulp.)

They all crawl up to the hill and they see all three teams collecting sap and nora is drinking the sap from rens two jars and team fisc is helping of the sam too.

Jaune: cardin, what's going on?

Cardin: payback.

Jaune: corvid, frank and pyrrha? What are you-

Cardin: that's them. The red-haired know-it-all and the two freaks who humiliated me thinks they are so smart. Aright boys. Last night ol' jaune here managed to round up an entire box of rapier wasps. And now, we're gonna put'em to work. Now according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things looove sweets. I'm thinkin' it's time we teach them a thing or two. (picks up jaune) and you're gonna do it.

Jaune: do what?

Cardin: hit her with the sap! Either that, or I'll have a chat with goodwitch, and you'll be on the forst airship out of beacon.

Jaune was having doubts of this about this, but is either this or goodbye beacon, he was going to throw it but hesitated of what he is doing, but with a quick thought he disided enough is enough.

Jaune: no.

Cardin: what did you say?

Jaune: I said… No! (throws the jar at cardin)

Cardin: Oh-oh-oh, you've done it now.

They give jaune a beating and shove him to the ground and cardin walks up and punch him to the ground again.

Cardin: you know that wasn't very smart, jaune-y boy. I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny, tiny, pieces.

Jaune: I don't care what you do to me. But you are not messing with my team and my friends.

Cardin: what, you think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?

Then they heard a thud noise as they turn to see 2 mirror monsters and 2 lords, Zenobiter, Terabiter , Stellio Sinistra and Stellio Dextera.

Zenobiter: well, look what we have here.

Terabiter: two huntsman

cardin scream like a girl again.

jaune:(sigh) how you got in here?

terabiter: you don't have to worry, in fact.

he snap his finger as then an alpha ursai came in.

jaune: oh no.

Zenobiter: have fun.

Meanwhile

frank: say have anyone see jaune?

Then they hear a roar.

Steven: that doesn't sound good.

All the teams turn to notice Zenobiter , Terabiter , Stellio Sinistra and Stellio Dextera.

Ian: oh boy.

They charged and grab team fisc and through them to the ground , they got up and glared at the enemies.

Frank: how you guys got here?

Stellio sinistra: like we'll tell you.

corvid: then we'll take you down.

Stellio sinistra: yeah and with

Snap finger as bewoelves with them.

Stellio sinistra: some help.

Ian: well then, let's do this!

Frank: right!

Team fisc ready there drivers around their belt.

Team fisc: HENSHIN!

They formed of their kamen rider forms.

Agito: alright.

Kuuga: lets go!

as they charged in fighting the grimsm along the mirror monsters and the lords, but then they heard a slashes of the grimmsand some of Terabiter, Stellio Sinistra, the rider turn to see faxia and a second a kamen rider who color darker blue ,silver chestplate and have a belt like ryuki but a bat shape and he looks like a knight of a bat, he have a sword like pack on his left side.

The third rider is color green chestplate, shoulder pads ,wrist band, along some yellow parts, black suit, yellow belt with a green orb of it, a green helmet and red eyes along green horn sharp with a single yellow oval part of it.

And last a rider wear a blue suit , a helmet have silver horns like, orange eyes visor ,silver armor chesplate and a number on his left side said "G3-X"

Kuuga: whoa.

Faiz: kaxia!

Kaxia: yo!

Agito: who's your friends?

Kaxia: meet my team, kamen rider knight, gills and G-3X.

Ryuki looked at knight along agito looked at gills and G-3X.

Kuuga: mind helping us beat these goons?

kaxia: with pleasure.

The seven kamen riders ready there mark as they charged in as the kuuga and his team dealing with the grimms as kaxia slashes Stellio sinistra along g3-x shooting him rapidly with his gun, he charged in and knee him then throw him as knight slashes with his knight spear, gills jump over the two lord and kick one ajd punch the second. Knight then slashes the two mirror monsters as gills jump up and deiliver his knee extend a blade stab the first mirror monster then another kick exploded.

Knight and kaixla slashes the first lord and mirror monster as they nodded each other.

Knight: don't fall behind.

Kaxila: I won't.

Then a big bat came in.

Ryuki: woah.

Knight: (pull out another) cover your ears. (inserts the card.)

**NASTY VENT!**

As all the riders cover their ears as the giant bat screeches very loud, The 3 enemies cover their ears in pain as knight pull another card then to his lance and Kaxila slide his cellphone to press eneter.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

**FINAL ADVENT!**

Kaxia shoot the three monster along knight jump up then the bat merge to him make a cape, he become a spinning spiral drill, then G3-X begin shooting multiple time a the 3 monster along gills run passed the 3 and kick each 1 mirror monster and 2 lords to kaxia charged in make an XX inside the 3 and went passed as knight deliver the final with kaxia came out leaving the X mark then explosion.

G3-X: well that's that.

Ruby: guys!

Team rwby came as they turn to G3-X, Kaxia, Knight and Gills.

Nora: who they?

Kuuga: there other kamen riders.

Nora: oooh.

Agito: what's wrong guys?

Ren: is jaune and cardin, there being an attack by a ursai.

Faiz: oh shit!

Kuuga: let's go!

The riders along tewam rwby and jaune's team rush then spotted jaune fight the ursa, he was doing good but his aura is low both of them charged at each other and as ether one strikes, pyrrha used her semblances to move jaune's shield a little so he can block the ursa claw and decapitated it's head.

Ruby: uh, what.

Weiss: how did you…

Pyrrha: well, ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, my semblance is polarity.

Aigto: I see, magnetism

Weiss: (saw pyrrha leaving) wait, where are you going?

Ruby: yeah, we gotta tell them what happened.

Pyrrha: we could.

kuuga walk up to jaune and cardin.

Jaune: thanks, (walks up to cardin and gives him a hand)

Cardin: holy crap, jaune?

Jaune: don't ever mess with my team, my… friends, ever again. Got it?

They heard clapping to turn kuuga.

Kuuga: bravo, nice job.

Cardin: k-k-kuuga?!

Kuuga: that's me, and I see you been bully my friend here.

Cardin: jaune is your friend?!

Kuuga: yep.

He then runs away kuuga turn to jaune.

Kuuga: you know learning the first step and phase of being a huntsman, not mention a hero.

Jaune: thanks man.

kuuga: is nothing, keep up the good work, along your girlfriend

jaune blushes as kuuga walk away as knight looked at ryuki

knight's thought: I wonder if he's...the black dragon I fought

timeskip

frank and his team see jaune and pyrhha getting along.

corvid: bout time he got his head right in the game.

frank: he'll work hard to do it.

?: you got that right

they turn to see a guy who's wearing a leather jacket, reed shirt, silver pants and shoes ,he have black hair and yellow eyes.

next is a fanunsu who have bat like wings, who's wearing a black and white line shirt along dark gray pants and a vampire necklace, he have white hair, silver eyes.

then another faununs who have scales of a sea creature, some gills, brown hair, red eyes , he's wearing a brown coat, dark green shirt along white pants and boots.

Then last is a guy who wears an orange shirt along ripped up jeans, black fingerless gloves, have blond hair and green eyes.

frank: who are you guys?

?: hey, names klark, and this is my team, nick, scott and matt, we met fighting the grime from the truth.

Frank: hey! (Smile) you guys are the 4 riders and crossover.

Klark: that's right.

Ian: are you four students at beacon like us?

Scotts: yeah and somehow the enemy we fought appeared here, we met you guys of fighting.

Nick: we heard rumors about you and we're lucky to see other riders.

Ruby: so cool!

Scotts: yeah and somehow the enemy we fought appeared here, we met you guys of fighting.

Nick: we heard rumors about you and we're lucky to see other riders.

Frank: nice! So ready to save the world.(offer his hand)

Klark:(smile) you can count on it. (shake his hand)


	8. Chapter 4

At the night sky three riders are jumping from roof to roof, ryuki, tiger and knight as they land on the roof top looking down around the area checking for mirror monsters. Ryuki, tiger and knight look around.

Ryuki: any luck?

Knight: no not yet.

Tiger spotted white fang robbing the human's place and stores.

Tiger: hey, I see the white fang.

Ryuki: them?

Knight: again of their doing, better talk and reason to them.

Ryuki: I got it.

Tiger: yes.

As the 3 rider jump and land at the ground and walk up as the white faunus turn and gasp in surprise.

White fang 25: no way…

White fang 76: the other kamen rider!

White fang 81: ryuki, knight and a new one.

Tiger: tiger.

Rguki: fellow white fang , listen to us...there no reason be up against humans.

White fang 6: but they'll pay of what they did to our truly savior and brother steven Drago.

Tiger: your wrong, the one know as adam tarurus lied to you, steven drago is alive.

White fang 6: your lying!

Ryuki sigh as he remove his belt to show steven and his dragon wings and tails shocking the white fangs.

Steven: how about now?

The white fang are now in shock, but manage to regain there composer and give a white fang salute.

White fang: SIR!

Steven: now you beleive me.

White fang 87: but brother adam-

Steven: he set me up.

White fang 8: what?!

Steven: remember rumor of my last mission? (they nodded) you see, he set me up of get rid of me with the help of those who is loyal to him , manipulate of his words and take advantage. Crumble me under the rumble ground using highly dust explosion together blaming the human. But there was a human who save and care for our kind , and that human was Ian ferur. He save my life and adam hate of my ways of helping both faunus and white fang, he leading to a dark path of all our kind and human in trouble that he betraying us, for his evil and delusional goal.

White fang 87: no way…

White fang 32: brother adam lie to us , he uses us...

Knight: he doing it worst , like how the dust company years ago of slavery but not anymore, he endanger to our kind.

White fang 33: what you want us to do sir?

Ryuki: help the people and faunus along spread the rumor in secret who is not loyal to adam. Along keep my secret along as ryuki hidden till the time has come, be my eyes and ears.

White fang: YES SIR!

They walk off as steven smiling then they turn to see mirror monster.

White fang 53: and look out for...ouja.

Ryuki: who's ouja?

White fang 53: a snake rider white fang 2: one of the dark rider we called who are evil version kamen rider, we have no idea who or what behind the mask but he hunt each human or faunus for sport and kill them ,he have associate o , a rhino rider on his side.

Ryuki: okay thanks for the ehads up, now go on.

Steven: oh yeah.

he pull out his deck to the window and belt appeared.

Steven: ready?

Tiger: yeah.

Knight nodded.

Steven: henshin!

he put it in his belt and transformed to ryuki as they charge at the mirror monster

the next day

Frank is doing some nearby logging

At vale everyone is decorating the town for a special day coming up, team's rwby and fisc are walking throw town and weiss is happily skipping that made the girls and boys having strange looks except ian who chuckle.

Weiss: The vytal festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!

Ruby: I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much weiss. It's kind of warding me out…

Ian: really? I find it she always smile.

Weiss: thanks and how could you 'not' smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, and a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organizing that goes into this event is simply breath taking.

Frank: let's hope this festival didn't actually take our breath away.

The boys and girls laughed a little at his joke.

Yang: (sigh) You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring.

Weiss: quiet you.

Ruby: so frank, how you and the boys patrol yesterday?

Frank: well klark and us scout ahead split up, taking down of it.

Weiss: hard believe a G3 troops member a huntsman.

frank: G3 Troops?

Ian: my company's police force, thanks to atlas.

Weiss: they help deal of monsters even monster in disguise , riot troopers and g3 are around and on top mission, but a g3-x, klark sound like klark is special.

Corvid: he told me he's a detective and tracking any criminal or unknown evil members with his teammate help.

Ian: I wonder how is he doing?

Steven: he doing alright ,alerting us of any specious.

Yang: remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?

Ruby:(cover her nose) ugh, they smell like fish.

Frank: well What did the fish say when he posted bail?

Ruby: what?

Frank: "I'm off the hook!"

Ruby laughed hard oh his joke then she laughed more as he made a pose and a thumbs up with a happy grin.

Yang:(Chuckle) your a comedy genius franky.

Franky: thanks.

Weiss: I heard that the students from vacuo are visiting in that boat that is arriving today. And as a representative of beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fin kingdom.

Blake: she wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament.

Ian:(chuckle and smile) Weiss

Weiss: You can't prove that!

Ruby and frank: (look's at the dust shop) Woah.

Everyone walked to the dust shop , along some dead bodies drawing white floor and the wall have green spray pain of a snake symbol along blood with it and two detectives who are taking notes on their thoughts on what happen of tape around the broken open doors said "vale police force do not cross".

Detective 1: this is not good.

Ruby: what happen here?

Detective 2: ogua attack.

Detective 1: well miss, the dust shop here didn't hit and we remembers of the white fang and we found that the dust reports on the schnee dust company that it's been returned.

Detective 2: not to mention mad copper attack, murder another people again.

Detective 1: some reports say that a ryuki ,knight and a new one stop the white fang and rumors what they spreading , some of them now helping the people however in down town said some other white fangs kept robbery dust,how ever mad copper keep striking hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle.

Yang: that's terrible

Detective 2: they left all the money again, I think mad copper took it but not them.

Ruby: huh?

Detective 1: yeah, just doesn't make a lick o' sense. who needs that munch dust?

Detective 2: I dunno, ya know what I mean.

Detective 1: you thinking the uh, white fang, dark kamen riders or ouja?

Deceptive 2: ya i'm thinking we don't get paid enough.

frank:(turn to his friends) mad copper? Who's that?

corvid: as spread rumor he's a psychopath killer who murder any human and fanunus, dark rider is another word for evil version kamen rider like ouja, a snake kamen rider.

Weiss: humph. The white fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates.

Blake: what's your problem?

Weiss: My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane.

Blake: the white fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus.

Weiss: misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!

Blake: so then they're 'very' misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would try to rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown vale.

Ian: now, now you two and Weiss, i'm sure the white fang is not exactly what it looks like nor rumors.

Weiss: but what will happen-

Ian: I get it but you know but still.

Steven: I agree.

Ruby: Blake got a point.

Frank: me too.

Ruby: besides, the police never caught the torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago… maybe it was him.

Frank: perhaps working with mad copper.

Yang: I heard of horn runner, a criminal faununs rhino mob boss who helping with mad copper.

Weiss: that still doesn't change that the white fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal.

Yang: that's not necessarily true.

Steven:(frown) i'm standing right here Weiss.

Weiss: uh… um.

Sailor 1: hey! Stop that faunus!

The two teams ran to the docks to see a teenage boy faunus with blonde hair and a yellow tail He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants.

He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck.

?: thanks for the ride, guys! Hehe. (Jumps of the boat)

Sailor 2: you no-good stow-away!

Monkey boy: (hanging upside down and eating a banana) Hey! A "no-good" stow-away would have been caught, I'm a great stow-away. (tilt his head to dogged a rock)

Detective 1: Hey. Get down form there this instant.

But monkey boy didn't lessen but throw the banana peel at his face, he laughed at him and then jumped to the docks and ran to the city with the two detectives following him, then he ran past teams rwby and fisc, he winks at blake and gaining a growl from steven.

Steven: (mumble) that's son of-

Yang: well weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes.

Weiss: Quick! We have to observe him!

They run off except steven and blake as blake run off as steven about to but a called of his scroll as his white fang members.

Steven:(answer it) hello.

White fang 21: sir, we have a big problem!

Steven: what is it?

White fang 21: is the orphnoch! Their framing us as one of our kind who died, we spy on them helping roman along horn runner and mad copper.

Steven: what?! Where?!

White fang 21: we don't sir, the orphnoch is with them.

steven: i'll see soon what I can do, be alert and do not engage them

white fang 21: right !

he hung up and follow his teammate and friends

With the teams, weiss ran fast and around the corner and bumped into someone.

?: oof!

Weiss: (look's up to see the monkey boy jump to a corner with koan jump towed him.) No! They got away!

Yang: uuuhh, weiss?

Weiss look at the person she is on top of, she had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

Weiss: Euh! (Quickly get off of her)

Girl smiled at them and takes a quick glimpse at ben and at her opinion he is hot.

?: Salutations!

Ruby: uh… hello.

Yang: are you… okay?

?: I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking.

Klark and his team came.

Klark: penny, I told you to stay with me.

Penny: (giggle) sorry klarky!

Klark:(sigh ,help her get up) what i'm going to do with you?

Frank: hey guys!

Klark: hey everyone, meet penny.

penny: It's a pleasure to meet you all!

Ruby: Hi penny, I'm ruby.

Weiss: I'm weiss.

Blake: blake.

Frank: frank.

corvid: corvid

ian: ian

steven:steven

Yang: are you sure you didn't hit your head? (Blake Hits yang) Oh I'm yang.

Penny: It's a pleasure to meet you!

Weiss: You already said that.

Penny: so I did!

Weiss: well, sorry for running into you.

Ruby: take care, friend!

They all walked the other direction leaving penny behind.

Yang: she was… weird.

Weiss: now. Where did that faunus run off to.

Penny: what did you just called me?

klark: penny! You suppose to (sigh) what the use, we'll stick with you guys.

Matt: anyway what's up?

Frank: penny appeared using cartoon logic.

Klark: is more like I have a little sister who very curiosity.

Ian: well we around the dock, notice an incident of the mad copper and white fang along we was chasing a monkey fanunus.

Klark: a monkey faunus?

Corvid: yeah was running form the ship he catch a ride.

Scott: sound like a new guy around. 

Klark: oh dear.

Frank: at least we're not monkeying around.

As everyone chuckle as penny look confuse.

Penny: whats so funny?

Frank: oh, um well theirs a now guy who just came here and he's a monkey faunus and we're not goofing off like him.

Penny: (nodded) ooohh. (chuckled a little)

Frank: alright, knock knock.

Penny: whos there?

Frank: broken pencil.

Penny: A broken pencil who?

Frank: Never mind. It's pointless.

Penny start to laugh at his joke, but ruby laughed at it more.

Frank: such a nice friend.

Penny: anyway what'd you call me?

Penny: what did you just called me?

Yang: Oh, i'm really sorry; I definitely didn't think you heard me. (weiss looking both ways confusedly)

Penny: No, Not you, (walks to ruby and frank) You.

Ruby: Me?!

Frank: and me?!

Ruby: I-i don't know I- what I- um, uh-

Penny: you called me "friend". Am I really your friend?

Ruby and frank: uummm… (Looks at her team and they shack their heads while his team along klark , eric, carols and ken nod) Ya, sure! Why not? (Her team fall anime style and the boy's high-fived to each other)

Penny: Ahaha! Sen-sectional! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like him! (Points to Frank who he blushes)

Frank: w-what?

Ruby: ooh, is this what I was like when you met me?

Weiss: no, she seems 'far' more coordinated.

Yang: soo, what are you doing in vale?

Penny: I'm here to fight in the tournament.

Weiss: wait… you're fighting in the tournament?

Penny: I'm combat ready!

Weiss: forgive me, but you hardly look the part.

Ian: don't judge a book by it cover

Blake: says the girl wearing a dress.

Weiss: It's a "combat skirt".

Ruby: (speeds to weiss's side) Yeah! (Gives Weiss a low five)

Weiss: wait a minute. If your here for the tournament, dose mean you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?

Penny: the who?

Steven, carols and ken kinda felt hurt about what weiss said

Weiss: (shows a poorly drawn monkey boy picture) the filthy faunus from the boat.

Blake: why do you keep saying that?

Weiss: huh?

Blake: stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!

Weiss: Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?

Blake: stop it!

Weiss: stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the white fang.

Corvid: oh boy(sigh and roll his eyes)

Blake: (growls) you ignorant little brat! (Walks away from the group)

Weiss: how dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate.

Klark: not the way you've been acting.

Blake: You are a judgmental little girl.

Weiss: what in the world make you say that?

Blake: the mere fact that you would sort that faunus boy with the terrorist group solely bases on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be.

Yang: uhh, I think we should probably go.

Penny: where are we going?

Klark:(turn penny) to beacon academy, wait inside of me and my teammate's room, and don't go anywhere nor leave the room alright?

Penny: okay.

Weiss: so you admit it; the white fang 'is' just a radical group of terrorists.

Blake: that's not what I meant and you know it.

**Timeskip**

As they want back to beacon blake and weiss are still arguing at each other while team fisc, team keck along ruby and yang listening

Weiss: I don't understand why this is causing such a problem.

Blake: that 'is' the problem!

Weiss: you realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The faunus of the white fang are pure evil.

Blake: there's no such thing as "pure evil"! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? is because a people like cardin, people like you ! who force the white fang to stress drastic measure!

Weiss: people like me?

Blake: you're discriminatory!

Weiss: I'm a victim!

Both glaring each other.

Eric: uh oh.

Frank: oh man, this is not good.

Klark: uh huh.

Wiess: You want to know 'why' I despise the white fang? Why I don't particularly trust fanunus? (She looked at the window outside putting her left hand at the bookshelves) It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family, friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of dust… stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood.

Ian: Weiss please-

Weiss: not know ian! (turn blake) You want to know why I despise the white fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!

Corvid: hey Weiss.

Weiss: what is it now corvid?!

Corvid: in case you forget, we have 3 faunus friend remember? you seem to hurt steven, carol's and ken's feelings.

Then steven spread his dragon wings and ken too as ken grab carols as they fly off to the open window.

Frank: oh boy.

blake: steven !

klark: ken ! carol !

blake: look what you did Weiss ! we just tired being push around. (make everyone shocked hearing that blake is one of them)

Blake is shocked as weiss step back

frank: you're...a faunus ?

Blake: I-(she run out the door with her speed)

Ruby: Blake! Wait! Come back!

Ian: Weiss…

Weiss turn and see ian stern looked and cross his arms.

Ian: i'am very disappointed at you.

Frank: I'm going to find the guys, if we cant find them, we'll start looking for blake,steven,ken and carol tomorrow.

ruby: right.

corvid: don't hug the moment Frank, I should look for my partner out there.

Eric: klark and I as well.

Klark: me and eric find carols and ken.

Corvid: and steven.

Frank, corvid, klark and eric has lefted to the open window.

Ian: i'll catch up, i'll talk to Weiss, ruby, yang, mind we have some alone time.

They nodded and left as ian looked at Weiss.

Ian: Weiss, in all honesty I thought you get along, but didn't expect you hate faunus and white fang too very munch, cuz you think their so different then us?

Weiss: b-but I-

Ian: how you like it if you was one and the human treated you like that?

Weiss:(look down) not good.

Ian: yeah, what if I told you back in the day the white fang wasn't how every rumors and stuff happen?

Weiss: what?

ian: listen to this, back in the day when the faunus and white fang having troubling fitting in, have you heard about the mythical faunus?

Weiss: there are very rare and hard faunus who rumor they can blending in easily to hid their feature parts.

Ian: indeed, as you can see steven is a dragon faunus.

Weiss: (shocked) no way! There the special one of all.

Ian: yes, and he's the first lieutenant and member of the white fangs.

Weiss, ruby and yang: WHAT?!

Ian: yes, he give advice and help the white fang do the right thing, as they help humans in the shadow lately and stopping a robbery and criminals, he see as human and faunus no longer treat each other differently against each other like in the past or the war, even how munch the people was frighten and hate him but it change as his heart still going of his goal for his kind and our kind together.

Ruby: how? With people like cardin it'll be impossible.

Ian: it was going smooth until one of his former friend who is a faunus, set him up and get rid of him by killing him, framing that the human did it.

Yang: WHAT?!

Weiss: why would he do that to steven?!

Ian: well his name was adam tarurus, he was like a brother to steven back then in training and along they hunt food, scouting and helping other faunus, he love blake so munch but jealousy when blake love ian, and he hate his idea of how the future of the white fang and faunus goes since he think it'll endanger and be treated as slaves, since adam want the human to not only fear the white fang but worship them. so he trick him to say the grimms are out number some faunus people, he went to help even he didn't unlocked his semblance, but those member who loyal to adam. since it was a trick they knock him out and tide him up, adam beating him as use the highly dust he stolen from the store to crumble steven under the rumble, adam tell the white fang and the leader the human did it of stealing steven's life and betray, so how the white fang is like this as you girls now heard and see of them, all thanks to adam who lead and the faunus believe what he said of manipulate them and blake was so depress and sad of the one she lose so close to her.

Ruby: whoa….

Weiss: steven…

Yang: that bastard adam, I swear i'll beat him to a bloody pulp.

Ian: maybe but not very easy cuz his semblance similar to your with one deals strike.

Ruby: so how is he alive?

Ian: you see when his parents made a funeral and along everyone who care and respect him, his parents move another location disgusted of the white fang's change behavior and not trusting adam, blake the one carry his goal and dream. me and my parents was hiking around the woods, then we spotted steven, he was in a coma for so long but awake and weak...so we help him, took care of him till he good as new and stay for a while till we take them to his parents because, we don't care how different he is and along what the white fang do because, to see in their eyes the suffering they have so desperate to no longer be locked in cage anymore, so which is why I and my family and their company helping his dreams and goal since I agree with him.

Ruby: so he became a kamen rider to fixed the messed adam did?

Ian: he was so depress and sad as I was there for my friends as there still hope, we dealing and run to mirror monster and munch along orphnoch.

Weiss: _steven...blake...you two have a rough life and along I was the people to believe it, when I find you along carol and keni'll make it up as an apology._

Yang: so do we find them

Ian: we will.

As frank and the boys came.

Ruby: any luck?

Frank: no, we look for them so we'll do it tomorrow.

Klark: hope there alright out there.

Frank: steven is a big boy, and with blake, they will be fine.

Eric: along they need some space, they'll come back to us eventually.

Corvid: so what'd we missed?

**Meanwhile**

As blake keep run and stop which she looking statue then she felt sad like feeling reject from her friend who she truly is as blake slowly taking of her bow to revealed cat ears as a single tear from her left eye but she rub it off.

Then suddenly felt a hugged as she turn to see ryuki hugging her.

Blake: steven!

Ryuki: hey blake.

Blake hugged him back.

Ryuki: i'm so sorry what she said, but I sure she didn't mean too, ian perhaps talking to her and make her realize of her mistake and believing such rumors.

Blake: I'm just so glad that your still here with me.

ryuki: I could never leave you, I felt hurt of what she said but still, she my friend and beside.

he remove his belt turn back to steven ,he touch her chin look at him as she blush.

steven: how I missed petting your adorable cat ears. (petted her head and cat ears)

she then makes an adorable face to him and she purr as he smile and show his dragon wings and tail to wrapped around her to comfort her.

?: you looked better without the bow.

As blake and steven blush as they let go each other, turn around to see and recognize the person that she saw at the docks and ken who flying with his bat wings, holding his Heckler & Koch MP5 shotgun, at sun's face.

Sun: (surprise and jump) gah! (fall but caught by carol and put him down) oh thanks man.

Ken:(flew down) your the monkey faunus who run off from the dock. (point his gun at him)

Sun: hey whoa there dude, i'm come in peace.

ken: we don't know you.

?: is sun, sun wukong.

ken: so what thell you want?

carol: easy there ken , he's not an enemy.

sun turn and gasp to see steven and reconzie that wings and tail.

sun: no way...

steven: uh hi?

Sun: YOUR THE RED DRAGON FURY!

Carol: the what?

Blake: at white fang , steven wears a dragon like mask only me and two person but along trustworthy faunus who know his true identity , everybody called him "the red dragon fury".

Steven: even when they recognize the wings and tails.

Sun zoom in front of him with sparkle in his eyes.

Sun: THIS IS AMAZING, HOW DID YOU GET HERE? CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH AND HOW DO YOU ARRIVE!? AND HOW YOU ALIVE?! THEY SAID YOU WAS DEAD!

Steven: well-

Ken: excuse me, can we save all question and answer for tomorrow and why monkey boy's here for ?

Carol: yeah getting late.

Steven: okay, let sleep somewhere around shelter and go to some café.

**The next day**

After morning, ruby, yang, weiss, frank, corvid, ian, klark, and eric are walking on vale still hoping to find steven, blake, carol and ken.

Ruby: they been gone for weekend.

Weiss: blake's a big girl and i'm sure with steven, carol and ken they'll be fine.

Ian: so Weiss, have you learn your lesson.

Weiss: (sigh) yeah, I know, and i'm still apology to them.

Ian: good, and remember ,as long we find them , everything be okay.

Carol: i'm sure they're not mad at you and still friends.

Ruby: I just hope there okay.

**meanwhile with steven and blake**

Steven, blake, ken, carol and sun are in a cafe having tea and along ken having coffee.

Steven: this is nice.

Ken and carol nodded.

Blake: so, you wanna know about me and steven.

Sun: Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you given me nothing but small talk, weird looks except to steven, ken and carols . (as blake frown) yeah like that.

Blake sun… are you familiar with the white fang?

Sun: Of course! I don't think there's a faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me. (Turn steven) no offense steven.

Steven: none taken.

Blake: I was… once a member of the white fang.

That made sun choke, carol surprise and ken raised his eyebrow up.

Sun: Wait a minute, 'you' were a member of the white fang?

Carol: woah.

Ken: i see.

Blake: That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the white fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate.

Carol: yeah, that story...

Blake: it gets worse, humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the white fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference… but I was just a youthful optimist… then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus labor. And the worst part was? It was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect… out of fear. So I left. I decided I no longer wanted t use my skills to aid their violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little, black bow. (her ears twitch)

Steven: yeah, it happen like that ever since my " death" which is why the new leader and all white fang change, i work so hard to fixed the damage and make all white fang member back the way it was...the symbol of peace.

Sun: so… have you told your friends anything about this?

Blake: no.

Steven: not yet and let me answer your questions about me

As steven explain of how he alive and about adam shocked sun.

Sun: wow, never expect the furer family help you , but this adam guy sound like a jerk.

Steven: yeah and do you know the kamen riders?

Sun: who doesn't in remnent?

Steven pull out his dragon deck make sun eyes wide and gasp.

Steven: (smile) i assume your familiar of ryuki too?

Sun: no… stinking…. Way…. YOUR RYUKI!?

Ken: he's not the only rider.

He pull out his bat deck.

Carol: (show his gills belt)

Sun: KNIGHT AND GILLS?!

Steven: yes, my teamate and those two teammate are riders too.

Blake: which are kuuga, agito, faiz, g3-x, and kaixa.

Sun then fainted and fall off his chair with his legs in the air.

Ken: i think he took it well. ( drink his coffee)

Meanwhile with ruby and frank

They kept searching for their friends.

Frank: hmm, I wonder we're our favorite book cat and kung fu dragon go?

Corvid: kung fu dragon?

Frank: what?

Corvid: watch too many kung fu movie, steven!

Frank: steven!

Ian: carols!

Eric: ken!

Ian: they have to be here somewhere.

Klark: might i suggest split up?

Frank: great idea, it'll help more.

Ruby: (hugs frank) dibs on going with frank!

Corvid: okay, me and ian with yang and weiss.

Penny: I would like to join Frank and ruby.

Klark: i stay with penny , eric you go with yang,weiss,ian and corvid. 

Eric: sure.

They left leaving frank, ruby, klark and penny.

Frank: and how can corvid know about that? I don't own a tv.

Frank see a note and pick it and said "is because you watch it from your scroll"

Frank: he's good.

Then he see the bottom of the massage. "p.s is what i do , you be sometime lost without me "

Frank: wow.

Then a hastack ball went by

Penny: sure is windy today.

Frank: better then a hot air i say

Penny, klark and ruby laugh.

**With steven and blake**

Steven, blake, carol, ken and sun taking a walk down town.

Sun: So, what's the plan now?

Blake: I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before.

Steven: is not them blake.

Blake: what you mean?

Steven: the white fang do the robbery of the dust shop...was the orphnoch.

Blake: (eyes wide) what?!

Sun: those guys?! the one faiz and kaika fought?!

Steven: yes, i got a called from yesterday by one of the white fang who loyal and allies to me, told me the ones who got killed by a orphnoch and become one, that why the white fang who died, felt lost when they became a orphnoch, framing the white fangs.

Ken: that's not good.

Blake: but still not unknown why they need munch dust.

Sun: What if they did?

Carol: what you mean sun?

Sun: I mean...the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there... Right?

Blake: The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be.

Ken: you know where?

Sun: Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a 'huge' shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas.

Blake: How huge?

Sun: 'Huge'. Big Schnee Company freighter..

Ken: i may have and idea who.

Blake: who is it ken?

Ken: since klark and I need investigating, is Roman torchwhick, him and the white fang who are orphnoch. We even notife sometime around roman have an assistance of the little girl have ice cream flavor color hair and outfit, don't talk munch but she seem look skilflul of a fighter.

Sun: so is Roman, why he need munch dust.

Steven: we'll find out and see. (steven use his scroll and texted his friends)

sun: who you texting?

Steven: my team.

**Meanwhile**

ian: thank you very much sir.

Ian, Eric, corvid, yang and weiss came back of the store as ian got a texted messages from his scroll.

Ian: guys, it's steven, he texted me.

Weiss: what did he say?

Ian: he said he, blake, Ken, carol, and the fanunus monkey name sun are stopping roman along that orphnoch disguise as white fang who was framing the real white fang, there at the dock of the schnee dust company, he want us to meet them there.

Yang: lets go.

Ian: you okay weiss.

Weiss: I'm afraid of what they'll say to me.

Ian: like i said, everything gonna be alright, beside i got you something when we arrived.

With frank

Frank, klark, ruby and penny walking down.

penny: say, frank, what semblance do you and your team can do?

Ruby: I'm curious as well.

Frank: allow me to demonstrate, observe, see that car over there?

Ruby, penny and klark nodded. Frank walked over to it and lifts it up with ease making ruby's jaw drop.

Klark: nice.

Penny: woah

Ruby: AMAZING! YOUR SUPER STRONG!

Frank: well yeah, (flex his arm) my semblance allow me to give my muscles the super juice it needs, (put the car down) I can lift things, smash things with one punch and can super jump, that's way I became a logger in the first place. Although even without it I'm still strong from my training my semblance is my will power as adapt as my heart shoe a positive pure light to a sign of never givingup of what I do best.

Klark: you know, general ironwood would like to recruit you when I massage him.

Frank: no thank you. I'm not all 'iron' up about that.

They chuckle of his joke.

Frank: corvid's semblance is light and shadow , he shoot light beam from his hands ,eyes ,mouth,finger as his light help him travel faster as if speed of light, help him bounce off on relfection of mirror , he use the bright light to blind his opponent. It show it when his eyes turn purple . in shadow his eyes turn red , it help him open portal , night vision , make black smoke as black hole like to suck thing while he make portals to travel where he goes, a gravity of that part a bit.

Penny: fascinating.

Frank: steven has the mirror thing that can make and generate mirror like armor, even defensive dome, barrier or shield, also as a dragon fanunus he breathe white flames, he can use the mirror as sharp as a weapon.

Ruby: and ian?

Frank: Ian, is similar like weiss's Glyphs except have fire, when he get mad or continue to fight it turn blue, his speed and strength with the glyph like around his body, increase help him speed up as his body stream out while his skin a little red, he can use the glyph to other people like weiss's, however but limited.

Ruby: cool, but your semblance is like a super hero!

Frank: well someone is more super then I, i maybe strong but not way stronger , i mean even in toughest and intense battle or near death , it wont be easy but it doesnt mean i will never give up. Hey klark what semblence you and your team have?

Klark: well i have gravity as help of heavy and leight in limit but make it float , i use it to make machine and can upgraded machinary of this energy as i feel cuz this energy of gravity , is connection of somehow help building and make them new and imrpove even it adapting against enemeis only , i built them and around my area since somehow. But i use this semblence as combat fighting and defense in close or long range. Eric have lightning thunder as strong make discharge and impact of a small shockwave. carol as he have control any wind power as a mythical fanunus who is a sea creature relate sea monster. And ken is a myshcial fanunus of a vampire bat , a little relate vampire but not likely but he have blood as make crystal hard weapon since control any liquid or gas to make it solid.

Penny: yeah, and he is a big softy.

Frank: so cool! So you know penny?

Klark: let say ironwood got me an assignment to watch over penny as now I'm like, (fake cough) babysitting her and show her around as she is a huntress and like a little sister to me.

penny: say frank, can you tell me another joke?

Fran: I thought you never ask, Why is Peter Pan flying all the time?

Penny: why?

Frank: He Neverlands

They laugh so hard of that joke.

Penny: so. Blake is both of your friends?

Frank: yes along Steven,carol, and Ken.

Penny: but are you mad at blake?

Ruby: yes! W-well, I'm not, weiss is.

Penny: is 'she' friends with blake?

Ruby: Well that's kind of up in the air right now.

Penny: But why?

Ruby: (sigh) well you see, blake might not be who we thought she was.

Penny: (gasp) is she a man? 

Frank laughed at pennys guess

Klark: what ruby trying to say is, blake is a cat faunus, which her team nor us except steven,ken and carol didnt know until now.

Frank: well I guess weiss should 'man' up for her mistakes.

Penny: but aint she a girl?

Frank: is joke but nevermind.

Penny: i don't have a lot of friends, but if i did, i would want them to talk me about things but I'm in luck with klarky and his team.

Frank: well we're your friends pen, you talk some things along learn munch more to fit in the crowd munch more. (petted her head)

penny: (hugs him) thanks franky.

Frank and klark got a text messages from their scroll.

Frank: alright guys and gals, lets roll out and groove out!

Klark: groove out? Sound cheesy?

Frank: and ain't easy with it.

They chuckle

**Meanwhile**

At night time, Steven, ken, carol, and blake at the dock of the schnee dust company along having a stake out.

Steven: here we are, (sniff) there not here yet, even the white fang are orphnoch, but i hope they still the same , damn those orphnoch, they'll pay for what they have done.

Blake hugs him as he calms down a little.

Steven: (sigh) thanks blakey.

Blake: (giggle) no problem.

Sun: (came in) did i miss anything?

Blake: not really , they're offloaded all the crates from the boats. Now tbeyre just sitting here.

Sun: cool, i stole you some food. (Offer an Apple)

Ken: (pull out a gun) why you.

Carol: k stand down.

Blake: Do you always break the law without a second thought?

Sun: hey, weren't you in a cult or something?

Blake and steven glared at him.

Sun: okay, to soon.

They heard the turbine engine as they look up of the airship landing coming down is the white fangs.

Blake: Oh no.

Sun: is that them?

Blake: yes. it's them.

White fang 3: Alright. Grab the two cables.

Sun: you really didn't think they were behind it, did you?

Blake: no. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right.

?: hey! what's the hold up?

Steven: is him

Ken: Roman

Roman: were not exactly most incoonspious bunch of theives at the moment , so why wont you animals pick up the pace ?

?: which animal you prefering to toothpick?

Roman: (flinch) n-not you Mr. Don, i d-didn't say anything about you sir.

Came down from the airship is a faunus rhino, who have buzz cut grey hair, orange eyes along have tougher rhino like skin armor, horn on top of forehead, a bit bulk muscle. He's wearing a black and grey line suit and smoking a cigarette.

Don: you better not disappoint me like last time little whisp.

roman: I-I wont.

Don: good because the plan they made and demand us to deliver these dust, we don't do it nice and clean, mad copper will sank his fangs on both of our necks.

Roman: i-i'll do my best sir.

Don: good, now prepare the shipment now.

Sun:(gasp) is tha…

Carol: don uren, a.k.a the heavy horn, one of a criminal mob and most wanted.

Ken: he said about mad copper.

Steven: I know it.

Sun: know what?

Steven: what I see roman not a huge threat, not even don ,but someone...last time when frank and ruby encounter him, frank said he saw a woman in a shadow above the airship roman was escaping, she have strong fire like semblance but explosive and able to blocked ms. goodwitch's semblance and escape.

Ken: that must be the one who romen is working for.

blake: along don, but why she need dust for ?

steven: don't know, not yet but it doesn't look good

Blake: This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that (bringing her gambol shroud and begin jump down)

Sun: What you doing?!

Steven: blake wait! (sigh) ken and carol, you two know what to do.

ken: carols, let take the dust out and replace with fake one.

Carols: got it.

Blake begin hiding and spotted roman and make the right strike.

Roman: No you idiot! This isn't a leash! (blake appeared behind roman in quick a speed and point her weapon at his neck) what the-oh for f-

Blake: Nobody move!

As the white fang members got there weapons ready as Don glared at the intruder.

Roman: woah take it easy there little lady!

Don: looks like a huntress spying on our business.

Ken: (appeared behind him with a gun up at his head) and you, about to be brought to justice.

Don: geez there pest crawling over the place.

They got close when blake remove her bow to show her cat ears and ken show his bat wings.

Blake: Brothers of the white fang. Why are you aiding these scums?

Ken: we know you guys are become orphnoch but in your heart your still you ! one of us!

As roman and don chuckle while don smirk.

Don: oh you simple minded flying rodent and stray cat.

Roman: didn't you get the memo?

Blake: What you two talking about?

Don: the white fang couldn't stand fit in their kind as orphnoch, so they have no choice to work with us, it better they want payback of the people and faunus, all they want is to keep the one who is a orphnoch who made them from killing others.

Roman: and we're on a joint business venture together.

Blake: tell us what is it or we'll put an end of both your little operation.

Don laugh.

Ken: what funny now?

Don: little operation you say?

As coming around is two airship as they look up.

Roman: we wouldn't exactly call it a little operation.

Don and roman grin as don eblow ken and throw him to the ground, roman use his cane to shot make blake jump.

Don: as I recognize you, your one of those meddler who ruin my last business and took down my man.

Ken: glad you notice.

Don: yeah, but you notice this?

He pull out a deck rhino symbol as he snap his finger as one of the white fang brought a mirror down as a belt appeared on don.

Ken: (shocked) no way.

Don: henshin! (put the deck in his belt)

then mirror images flip around and attach onto don as his armor is grey silver chestplate, shoulder with a red horn on his left, black suit, gauntlet and leg gauntlet, knight mask like and have a rhino horn on his helmet.

?: (stuff out his cigarette with his palm) kamen rider, gai.

He drop his cigarette and stomp it.

Then steven came in.

Steven: ready ken?

Ken: oh yeah.

Steven make a mirror energy in front of them. Then they puled out there deck cases then a belt appeared on his waist.

Steven and ren: henshin!

They put the deck on their belt, transformed into ryuki and knight.

Gai: so your ryuki huh? let see how tough you can against me along your rodent friend here.

Ryuki: lets go!

They turn to the mirror as they hop in inside to the mirror world as blake and sun dealing with roman

As the white fang members charge at him sun punched one of them and kicked the others and then bring out his ruyi bang and jingu bang out in staff mode and hit some white fang members and then slam it down to make a shock wave and shove a white fang over to roman but he ducked and started to fire at him but he blocked it and then blake landed in front of his and charged at roman.

Blake: he's mine!

She spins at him but he block the swings and swings his cane and they clash here weapons in battle.

the white fang turn to their orphnoch form and roar at them, then jumping in are kamen riders faiz, agito and kaixa with Weiss and yang along kuuga, g3-x ,ruby and penny arrived.

Kuuga: hope we "drop" by huh guys?

roman: torchwhick ! your the lumberlion brat from last time.

kuuga: see you recognize my sense of humor.

blake remember steven and ken fighting don in the mirror world as she quickly went to the window and pull out her tiger deck in front and a belt appeared wrapped around her waist.

Blake: henshin!

She slide it in to change into tiger and jump in a nearby reflection as she riding a motorcycle future like tech as arrived the mirror world, tiger got off and looked around as the place look reverse and empty.

Tiger: now where are the two of them?

As they heard noise as she look ryuki and knight battling gai as a bit tricky but they kept going.

Tiger: there they are.

She pulled out a tiger themed ax and charges at gai.

Gai: and who the hell are you?

Tiger: the same "stray cat" from earlier.

Gai: oh great another one.(push her)

Ryuki pull out another card to invert his gauntlet.

**SWORD ADVENT!**

Knight pull out another card insert to his sword.

**TRICK ADVENT!**

3 copy of knights

Tiger pull out a card to her axe

**STRIKE ADVENT!**

She have guard claws.

As they charge in as g ai pull out card and throw it to his left shoulder.

**CONFINE VENT!**

As knight and ryuki card they use cancel.

ryuki: what the?!

Knight: how?!

Tiger: his card.

Gai: that's right, your fansty trick wont work.

Pull another card as put it on his left shoulder.

**ADVENT!**

Then a bulky humanoid rhino came sharge hit the three to the ground

g ai: now to finished you off

Pull another card and to his shoulder

**FINAL ADVENT!**

He got his rhino gunatelt spear, he jump to his bulky rhino as like thrust together it charge as tiger pull another card to her axe

**FREEZE ADVENT!**

Then both the rider and the mirror beast stopped in place.

Gai: what the hell?! I cant move!

Ryuki: your going to feel this.

The 3 rider nodded as ryuki, knight and tiger pull another card insert it.

**FINAL ADVENT! **

The bulky tiger came in push both gai and his beast, he grab gai dragging him in speed of the ground, tiger came use her claws gaunter, turn of ryuki and knight with their dragon and bat, as she throw ga I to them.

Rykui jump up and knight jump up form a sphere drill with his beast and ryuki deliver a kick to the dark rider.

Gai came out and back to the real world with the 3 rider came in, they turn to kuuga, ruby and the others.

Ryuki: hey guys, glad you got my text messages.

Kuuga: no problem, and it's fun to crack jokes on robo ashwhick.

Roman: ROMAN TORCHWICK !

Then they heard motorcycle noise along a rattle snake tail noise make roman and g ai gasp recognize that sound.

kuuga: what that sound?

faiz: I don't know.

Roman: oh no…

Gai: h-heres!

Then came in a motorcycle up flying above the huntress and riders as it landed when smoke around as coming to the smoke with glowing golden eyes.

Roman: o-oh man...

Walk passed the smoke is a man, he have swamp like hair with some shady black bottom ,black shadow around his eyes, wearing yellow circle sun glasses but showing snake eyes, some scales, a copper snake skin coat, rose color shirt ,black belt cobra buckle, black ripped pants, shoes ,black fingerless gloves.

he got his hands on his pocket as he stop not looking at roman nor g ai

?: (a sick mad grin) hey, hey torchwhick and urben….why I smell some huntsman and huntress, are you stalling me of having all the fun to yourself?

Kuuga: whos the cowboy? This isn't the duderanch.

?: eh ? the comedy show already opening ? i'm already aim to start a killing joke" till they smile so munch till they bleed.

kuuga: hey ! that wasn't a joke ! that's sick and not funny!

?: well I'm not a joker am I?

kuuga: who the hell you think you are?

?: (smirk) I am nox. (crack his neck) pleasant of the riders and(turn ruby and huntress) not no ordinary kids but I can see the future that...there fun make it vexed.

he turn to ryuki, tiger and knight.

Nox: hehehehehe, i'm not the only one, hehehehehehe, how munch is wonderful and(breathe in to smell) two interesting mythical faunus.

Ryuki: how can you know about them?

Nox: how? Why aren't they special? More among then normal faunus nor humans? Hell like you...(walk to the orphnoch that nothing but ashes) ashes to ashes dust to dust, (touch it and blow it to the wind) seem like it was so hard to let one monster turn other into more monsters, I sure lost count how many I let them get each of them since they so desperate to turn back to normal.

Knight: so your the one (tighten his weapon)

Ryuki: you turn those white fnags...into them?!

Nox: (Grin) hahaah is pathetic when they see the look of their faces as them

Tiger scream in rage, charge in as lean back avoid her swing and back flip.

Tiger: why?! why you do this to them?!

Nox: why? Am I against them for human? Am I against human since they fear us and worship the white fang? The truth doesn't matter now.

Rykui yelled charge at him with his sword as nox got his dagger blade clashes as he chuckle then push him as ryuki quickly make a mirror shield to blocked his slash grin, nox back away a bit while chuckling insane.

Nox: what i'm doing cuz...i'm thrilled, Being a Rider really is fun...your vexing me a lot.

He pull out a purple deck corba against rykui's mirror semblance as the belt appeared on his waist.

Nox: (snake strick) henshin.

Then flashes mirror armor combine as now he have black suit, purple boot, silver and purple chestplate, purple shoulder pads, gauntlet, cobra like knight helmet, as he crack his neck.

?: kamen rider, ouja!

Sun: HE'S A RIDER TOO!?

Ryuki: a dark rider…

Ouja: now, let's have an exquisite kill.

Ryuki charge in at ouja pull out another card to put it inside to his cobra staff and close.

**SWORD ADVENT!**

Then a snake like sword appeared on his hand as they start to clash there swords as then they're speed and impact kept slashing and running some place even to mirror to mirror world and out of mirror world.

Ruby: Hey!

Roman looks up to the roof of the storage house to see ruby.

Roman: Oh, hello red! isn't it past your bedtime?

Kuuga: isn't passed for your retirement oldman?

Penny: ruby, Kuuga? Are these people your friends?

Ruby: penny get back.

As she wasn't looking roman fires at ruby but kuuga quickly in his shooting mode of his gun he pull as shoot the ammo.

Ruby: thanks franky.

Kuuga: anytime.

Then penny start to walk past them.

Ruby: Penny, wait! Stop!

Kuuga: is not gonna be save here-

Penny: don't worry ruby, franky. I'm combat ready!

As she said that her backpack open so a sword flew out of the backpack and it separate into ten.

Kuuga: woah! Where did you get those?!

Penny's swords hit some of the orphnoch along kuuga, agito, 3g-x, knight, kaixa help at each of them.

Sun: woah.

Then 3 airship came firing at penny but she deflecting each of them, penny sent one near warehouse, suddenly jump back at it, her sword circle together make an energy to slice the ship as she make another energy ready at the airship as ouja look as he knee ryuki and throw him to the wall and, tiger but ouja quickly slashing her then uppercut her, ouja pull another card to his staff.

Ouja: she seem fun, let's play!

**FINAL ADVENT!**

Then a purple metallic snake appeared as ouja charging in jump high backflip then deliver an acid energy double kick as ryuki and kuuga came in push penny out of the way as they got hit by ouja's attack. As explosion.

Ruby: frank!

Tiger: steven!

They got sent tumble to the ground turn back to normal as they grunt in pain a bit to get up back up.

Ouja: oh, your still up? Good, more fun to kill you where you stand

As a communicator earpiece speak inside of his helmet speaking to him.

?: we need to go, we dont want our leader keep you stalling.

He look to see don and roman got an airship as to penny use her swords to stop the airship that try get dust as if she pulling it.

Ouja: _she not human…I don't smell flesh and blood._

Ruby: woah, how is she doing that?

Penny pull as causes the airship to crash down.

Ouja: (turn steven) your lucky to stay but till next ryuki, (turn frank) hahahaha is funny how your funny bones can get, you "crack" me up more i crack yours, I'll be back!

Pull another card.

**ADVENT!**

His purple metal snake give him a boost as jump back up and went inside the airship that roman driving as they flew out.

Frank: he got away!

Then 4 orphnoch came in against them.

Frank: nuts.

Faiz: weiss catch!

He throws a belt. Black and silver , pocket like and rectangle buckle with a circle symbol with a Y like and with orange red symbol and a gun holder like she got , she look at the monster and put it on and lift it up.

Weiss: henshin!

Put it in the pocket holder.

**STAND BY! COMPLETE!**

Then white lines cover her body as she is now wearing black armor with white line and even helmet like the same symbol of her belt buckle.

?: so this is what a kamen rider feels like, incredible.

Faiz: so what we call in as this rider?

?: kamen rider, delta!

She then dash punching the 2 orphnoch while faiz helping punching the other orphnoch, she use her Myrtenaster to thrust and slashing at the two and punch one and grab the second one to hit the first one. She pull out the chip of her buckle to her gun.

**READY! EXCEED CHARGE! **

Her white line glowing to her gun and point at the 2 and begin shooting at the two as purple bluish triangle pointer as she jump deliver a kick and went inside and passed them till they exploded

Faiz: okay time for y'all see this in a flash.

He pull out a digital tech watch. Black and white and red part both side, he put it on his right wrist.

He press the button to start up the time.

**REFORMATION READY!**

Then his chest plate start to shift to his shoulders revealing his core as his lines change to white and his visor change to red.

Faiz: now give a taste of my accel form!

As he pull his disc cd holder to his right hand and press the red button.

START UP!

Everything is slow motion as he go very faster then the speed of light as hard to track and see only ruby but seem just a blurr, punching around them zig zag passed.

**3! 2! 1!**

Each punch and deliver both a strong kick as the two monster till exploded.

**TIME OUT! ENFORMATION!**

Faiz turn back to his normal base.

Faiz: and that's that.

Ruby: whoa.

Frank: what just happen?

Ruby: I saw it! AND IT WAS SO AWESOME!

Frank: you saw what he did?

Ruby: yeah, I have a speed semblance after all.

Frank: wait he went super fast?

Ruby: yep! It was a bit blurry but that impressive!

Frank: not impressive of what penny did and weiss.

Delta remove her belt and hugged faiz.

Weiss: thank ian.

Faiz: is nothing, it was a gift i wanted to gave to you

**Timeskip**

The police around as the guys in their rider form explaining to the police of about what happen and they thank them along gills put he stolen dust back safely, as they eir " get away" to be their civilize form.

Ruby: look weis-

Ian: is okay ruby, we just have a talk, ( turn his girlfriend) weiss , is there something you like to say to blake, along steven, carol and ken?

Weiss: yes.

She walk to them.

Weiss: I'm sorry and steven.

Steven: yeah?

Weiss: keep up the good work and thank you of watching over my teamate, (turn blake) 12 hours. That means I've had 12 hours with ian talk to me and to think about this. And in that 12 hours I've had decided...i don't care.

Blake: you don't care?

Weiss: you said your not one of them anymore correct? And wanted to help steven clear their name right?

Blake: yeah...

Weiss: ounce again i thank steven, carol and ken of watching over or who know hat will happen next time something this big comes up. You'll come to your teammate, (look at sun) and not some...someone else.

Ken: is okay he's cool, for now.

Ian: (petted weiss' head and smile) hehehe, you have such ways of words of how munch you care and worried of her snowflake.

She blushed of that nickname and him petting her head.

Ruby: yeah! Team rwby is back together!

Yang: it was so cool Weiss and blake are kamen rider!

Ruby: I know! I wish I was one.

Corvid: we got some if you like to accepted.

Frank: sorry, but I don't have another belt, so far, I'm the only Kuuga around.

Ruby look down sad.

Frank: but thanks to steven, I ask him if he have spare and he luckly have this for you ruy.

He give her a green bull deck.

Ruby: well, close enough.

Frank: also he told this one can do is...

He whisper to her as her eyes wide sparkle as she tackle frank and hug him tighter with a glee.

Ruby: OH THANK YOU!

Yang: what about me corvy?

Corvid: luckly "he" drop it from the gorund by accident.

He show her don's deck as she gasp of joy then tackle him to the ground and smother his face with kisses and hugged his head to her big breasts.

Yang: THANK YOU CORVY! YOUR THE BEST!

Then suddenly a picture taken.

Weiss: hey!

?: oh my bad.

Ruby:(she got up and so do yang) who are you?

Yang: and what with the camera?

?:(smile) just a guy passing through, taking picture of this interesting scope.

Team FISC turn to see walk by is non other then john as they recognize him as some flashesback and know him along who he is way back from their separate adventure and time as solo rider.

Frank's thought: I know him from somewhere.

Corvid's thought: who is he? And why is he familiar?

Ian's thought: Hmm.

Steven's thought: who is he?

Corvid looked at crow bird caw, he frown slightly notice something off about it.

Ruby: where's penny?

Frank: left with team KECK.

Klark and his team with penny as the car show a man.

Klark: hey.

Men: how did it go? Did she run off of your sight?

Klark: no, let say she curious and her first time and made some friends, don't worry , they didn't know her secret.

Men: good, I'm trusting you on this.

Klark: yes sir.

**Meanwhile**

Don: (slam his fist) damn it!

Roman: what's wrong?

Don: I left my deck contract behind.

Roman: at least we ditch the brats.

Don: and we have the dust.

?: how very disappointing roman.

They turn up to see the woman who help roman escape from ruby and frank along of two shadow figure.

Don: cinder...

Roman: heheh, wasn't expected to see you guys so soon.

Don: what are you doing here?

Cinder: were expecting...more from you.

Roman: hey, your were the ones who suggested working with those ophines with nox's help along the white fangs.

?: i hope you continue helping

He gasp and other know that voice came in is a dark and black version ryuki, g3 x like but except black and blue eyes visor, a white suit with blue lines, purple circle symbol along on the helmet, black and gold line with a helmet like shape hat of a windup key, red eye visor.

Don: ryuga ,4g, Psyga, Orga...

Roman: h-here too?

Cinder: (smile at ryuga) big brother...

Ryuga: (walk to her) is been a long time little sister, you have grown wonderful and quite...powerful.

Cinder: you too.

Ryuga: where's Nox?

Don: he's out.

Ryuga: and your two partner?

Cinder: emerald and mercury, they have there use.

Ryuga: i heard report of the fall maiden, have you gain her power?

Cinder: not yet, but when I do, the world will burn to ashes.

Ryuga: and along the riders because is time i tell you what going on. 


	9. Chapter 5

It is a great day in vale everyone is getting ready for the festival coming up and John is walking around, he was going to walk past the dust show with a banner spelled "newly re-opened!" and the old man is putting it up.

The old man about to fall from the ladder he gonna dorp but john caught him.

John: I got you(put him down)

Old man: thank you young man.

John about to walk but see a girl she has medium-brown skin, dark-red eyes, light mint-green hair cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes.

John: _emerald and I assume mercury with her._ (walk passed her)

Emerald: excuse me sorry ,I'm not really around here (pull's out a piece of paper) um, would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?

The old man nodded giving the direction for the shop.

She walked to the corner to revel a boy with grayish hair with gray eyes wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body.

?: I know you were lost..

Emerald: mercury! Really? I will seriously pay yo- what the?!

She was to pull out a wallet but it's not in her hand as it seem not around.

Emerald: what? Where? Ugh.

Merucry: you know it's not your money.

Emerald: but it could be yours for five minute of silence.

Mercury: hmm, no deal.

Eemrald: fine(Walk off)

Mercury: whatever. You want me. (follow her while chuckle)

Emerald: shut up!

They walked to throw vale on the direction that the old man wrote on the paper emerald is holding. Unknowing to them a shadowy figure is following them.

Mercury: so how much further?

Emerald: a few blocks.

Mercury: uuh, this place is so dull.

Emerald: meh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, divers culture.

Mercury: and nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket.

Emerald: that's every city.

Mercury: " oh emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!" (emerald growled at him and walked away) you're no fun today.

He followed emerald to a small looking book shop, they walked in with the shadowy figure slip in the door, emerald walked to the front desk and Mercury is browsing around emerald ring a little bell on the desk and waited.

?: be right there! (walked out from the door holding two towers of books) Welcome to Tukson's book trade! Home to every book under the sun. (put's the two towers down and walked to the front) how me-uh… how may I help you?

Mercury: just browsin' (close the book loudly)

Emerald: actually, I was wondering do you have any copies of "the thief and the butcher"?

Tucson: yes we do.

Emerald: that's great.

Tucson: would you like a copy?

Emerald: no. just wondering. (Mercury slams another book) Oh! Oh! What about "violet's garden" in paperback?

Mercury: he's got it Hardback too.

Emerald: ooh, options are nice.

Mercury: Ehh, no pictures. (slames the book) Hey! Do you have any comic?

Tucson: near the front.

Emerald: Oh! No wait. What about third crusade?

Tucson: Umm… I… don't believe we carry that one. (Mercury slams the book)

Mercury: oh.

Emerald: what was this place called again?

Tucson: Tucson's book trade.

Emerald: and… you're Tukson?

Tucson: that's right.

Emerald: so then I take it that you're the one who came up with the catchphrase?

Tukson: yes.

Mercury: and what was it again?

Tukson: (sigh), Tukson's book trade home to every book under the sun.

Mercury: except the third crusade.

Tukson: it's just a catchphrase.

Mercury: it's false advertising.

Emerald: you shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson. (Mercury turn off the window lights) I hear you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to vacuo. (Mercury turn off another window light) your brothers from the white fang wouldn't be happy to hear that. (he turn off the last one) and neither are we. You know who we are don't you?

Tuskon: yes

Emerald: and you know why are we here? (mercury walk up behind her) so, are you going to fight back?

**CLOCK UP**!

Then everything freeze as a blur speed take the huntsman and huntress somewhere as at the forest

**CLOCK OVER!**

Emerlad and mercury throw to the ground, getting back up.

Emerald: what just happen? (look around they at the forest) how'd get here?

?: by me.

mercury: who are you pal?

then came out the shadow is decade.

decade: just a kamen rider passing through.

Emerald: what the!?

Mercury: a pink knight?

Decade tighten his fist as mercury and emerald flinch of their body shaken in fear of decade ooze a bit blood lust.

Mercury: oh shit.

Emerald: idiot, is magenta, and now you pissed him off.

Decade pull out a build hazard card as he insert to his belt.

**FORM RIDE: HAZARD! UNCONTROLLED SWITCH! BLACK HAZARD! NOWAY!**

Two Large mold container mold an armor claimed on decade together as steam out and ding noise, released him to how build hazard.

Mercury and emerald can feel the this aura as D- Build Hazard stared at them silently.

Mercury: come on emerald, there two of us and one of him.

Emerald took her gun sword as start shooting as D-Build Hazard zoom in speed as emerald dodges left and right by his fist but he punch her stomach and punch her flying to the tree, mercury deliver a roundhouse kick as he back flip avoid his punch but zoom behind as he turn block it but the force make him stumble back as he get punch in the face hard ,emerald come use her chain to wrapped his right arm but he pull it to sent her crash at her partner.

Mercury do a break dance as whirl wind coming around and set a bullet kick as D-Build Hazard dodges incredible speed and jump up rapid kick his face and chest as mercury tumble down and got up as emerald shooting and using her samblence but surprise as D-Build Hazard seem see it through and smash her head to the ground, mercury came to kick him but D-Build Hazard punch his leg and kick it as to reveal his legs are mechanical as by the force causes mercury's leg to break and malccution as he stumble on the floor, as he cant get up now.

D-Build Hazard: destroy….

Mercury: damn it!

D-Build Hazard grab him by the throat and lift him up, he pull out a card and insert to his belt and close it.

**ATTACK RIDE: HAZARD ATTACK!**

D-Build Hazard glowing dark and blue, deliver a kick to him as mercury sent flying crashed hard as he groan in pain.

Emerald: mercury! (run to him) come on, we have to go.

Mercury:(groan in pain) you don't have to tell me twice.

Emerald pick him up, then run off by the rider.

He dusted his hands and remove his belt to went to the mirror.

John: good thing I use this mirror, along the power of the mirror world and munch of how steven, I use it as illusion so those 3 not aware but come out, they'll be good helping the boys, you can come on both emerald, neo and cinder, since events the opposite of steven mean evil and now this will be good, come on out.

Then came out of the mirror is emerald, along cinder and themed after Neapolitan ice cream, has the appropriate trio of colors in her hair and on her outfit. While sometimes altered via illusion for disguise, her hair color is typically half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side.  
natural eye color changes between brown, pale pink and white, and they can alternate coloration in differing combinations, with this ability apparently being entirely under her control. Because of this, she often appears to temporarily have a condition known as heterochromia iridum, where the eyes of a subject have two different colors. In her case, it is complete heterochromia, where one iris in its entirety is a different color from the other.

But those 3 are like mirror way but the same.

John: emerald, cinder and neo, is nice to meet you three.

Mirror cinder: hello johnny.

John: as you can see that you three know what's your counterpart will do of their task.

Mirror emerald: what is it we have to do johnny!?

John: well you three, you know cinder's plan of how she gonna get the fall maiden that oz's kept hidden somewhere in his school?

Mirror cinder: yes, she plans to absorb all of the fall maidens powers.

John: yes, since she have only half, you three must go to beacon academy as students.

Mirror neo: but how? Cinder, merucry, emerald and soon my counterpart will know.

John: which is why I'll use a magic, a trap unaware illusion in their mind so they see you as different people even they see, hear, sense and anything as fit.

Mirror cinder: yes, i'll put a safe anti-virus on the CTT.

Mirror neo: i'll return the stolen dust from the train , as consider we'll be haven academy students.

Mirror cinder: not to mention you'll explain the riders and their friends and ozpin about this.

john: yeah(make a portal square) let's go and get ready, you'll be with the riders and their friends.

Mirror Cinder: oh~, can I pick which one I can take?

John: which one you wanna pick?

Mirror Cinder: Hmm, someone I can wrap my 'hot' body around his body~.

Mirror Emerald: I like some one to laugh with!

Mirror Neo: someone who is so cool and good looking and bad ass~.

John: well there is frank, Ian, Corvid and Steven.

Mirror Emerald: can we meet them?!

John: sure go to this portal, we're going to beacon. (Walk in it)

Mirror: Emerald: YAY! (Jumps in)

Mirror neo:(chuckle) she seem pretty excited.

Mirror Cinder: yep, and I would love to see one who can have 'fun~' with me~.

they went inside the mirror portal as it vanishes.

**meanwhile at beacon**

teams Rwby, FISC and JNPR are having lunch together, Ruby and frank are not with them at the moment but the others are having as blake and steven are on sketch as corvid and yang looking at them.

yang: watchin you two doing?

Blake: noting, just looking over some notes on last semester.

steven: where's frank and ruby?

Corvid: they went to get something I think.

Nora and Corvid throw a grape to yang as she catch it by eating it. Then Ruby and Frank came back with a large binder and slams it to the table as it spelled 'best day ever activities!'.

Ruby: franky, drum role please.

Frank: you got it(banging on the table as a drum roll)

Ruby: friends, sisters, bothers, weiss.

Weiss: hey!

Ruby: four score and 7 minutes ago I have a dream.

Yang: this ought to be good. (ate another grape)

Ruby: a dream that one day, the four of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!

Weiss: did you steal my binder?

Ruby: I am not a crook.

Frank: talk about stealing the answers

make ruby giggle at that

Blake: what are you talking about?

Ruby: I'm talking about kicking off this semester with a bang!

Yang: I always kick my semesters off with a yang! Ehh! Guys? Am I right?

Corvid and frank chuckle a bit at the pun while the others they think that was bad and nora throw an apple at her.

Ruby: look guys, its been a good two weeks with is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today.

Weiss: I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store.

Ian: re;ax Weiss, i'm sure everything be fine (yang throw the apple at nora)

Blake: I don't know. I think I might sit this one out.h the boys, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow. Whic

Steven: it wont be a fun without any good spar and meeting other (puts his hand on her shoulder) it will be fun, trust me.

Weiss: sit out of not I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team.

Ian: yeah which his wh-

a nora throw a pie at ian as nora point at ren.

Ian: FOOD FIGHT!

Meanwhile with sun he is walking down the school with a teenage boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar and a silver reticle across the back. He also sports a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces. Notable accessories within his attire include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles typically worn on his forehead.

Sun: they are awesome guys! Not to mention helping ruby and her teamate figting those monsters and even fought two dark riders!

?: awesome.

Sun: I'm telling you neptune these guys are something.

Klark: sure are

They see team KECK with penny

sun: hey guys.

Klark: hey Sun, who's your buddy?

Ken see the window of the food fight

Ken: hey guys look

See the students running through the door by the cafeteria.

Klark: what the hell?

Ken: lets check it out.

At the food fight

food was flying everywhere and the students run off but the teams stayed as JNPR is standing in a castle of tables.

Nora: Ha ha ha ha, I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!

Ruby: justice will be swift! justice will be painful! (crushed a milk carton) it will be delicious!

Weiss, yang and blake: Yeah!

Nora: OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!

Frank: guys! Ready?

Corvid: you betcha!

Steven and ian sighed and shrugged.

Ian: well cant beat them.

Steven: join them.

Then everyone start to fight each other with food. As team keck watching the food fight penny is giggling on the fight, Eric using hi scroll recording the whole thing as the teams are getting very aggressively as they use breads, fish, meats and soda cans as weapons.

Ken: damn.

Carol: I know, they put food fighting, to food war.

Eric: this is gold!

Penny: that looks fun.

Klark: uh huh.

As the food war continued John and the mirrored girls looked though the window.

John: yep is them alright.

Mirror emerald: heheheheheh, that looks fun! I'm going to join in!

John: no.

Mirror emerald: oh man.

Mirror neo: well we'll meet them after their food fight.

John: yeah, there pretty heated up at the moment.

Mirror cinder: I know I am, purr~.

As team JNPR throw the water melons at team RWBY and FISC

Ruby: Yang ! Turkey!

Yang grab the turkey and use them as gauntlets and hit them with her fist

Frank: corvid! Drumstick!

Corvid got the drumstick got it ready.

As the watermelon coming straight forward corvid and yang but yang punching the watermelons as steven throw multiple churros ammos at the watermelons as blake grab 2 baguette to help yang and corvid destroy the other watermelons as yang throw both turkey at them but pyrrha dodge it as the two turkey and chicken hit jaune instead as pyrrha now using the baguette as well to swordfight pyrrha.

as pyrrha and blake dodge from there baguette swordfight as pyrrha hit the fanunus cat sent her flying.

Steven: blake! Take this!

As steven to shot a hamburger as it hit pyhrra's stomach as steven sent more hamburgers , which pyrrha is keep trying to dodge the attack as she throw many baguette at him but dodge it instead as yang hit some of it but got her instead. Ruby surfed on the tables with a tray and landed at pyrrha and pushed her so she tumbled, ren and nora charged at ruby, but she jumped to the side veuing weiss with a boodle of ketchup, she slam the boodle to the floor and it spew out ketchup on the floor ,which ren slipped to a pile of tables and crashed, nora jumped up to grab a poll and stick it to a watermelon and then smash at ruby and weiss ruby went flying while weiss picked up a swordfish and charged at nora she flew away but she landed and charged at weiss and they fight with a watermelon with a poll and a swordfish, but nora slammed the melon at her gut and sent her flying to a piller. She was going to be crushed but austin catch her and she is "out cold".

Ian: Weiss. Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooooo! (put her down) my turn!

As he said that he fired a hoard of burritos at nora, pyrrha and jaune. Yang charge in and stuff her fists in two turkeys and then ren came out and grab to leaks in hand and they had a battle ren was sent flying from yangs upper cut and ren throw the leaks at her but she jumped to ren's hight and punched him down making a shock wave, when she landed nora came in and smash to the floor while dogging the burritos, when they went for the blow nora was quicker and smack her up throw the roof.

Corvid: Yang!

Blake flip back word to avoid the Darby and pick up the wieners and use them as a wipe and smashes nora to a vending machine. But she pick two cans and throw at her, she was hit but dogged out of the range but nora throw more cans at her, pyrrha got up and use her semblance to make the soda cans flew to blake then she make a wave of soda cans at blake and she flew to the other side.

Frank: we'll vegnence them!

Frank gather every food around and with ruby who use her semblance to go faster as the speed gather a hurricane of sodas, food and plates which team jnpr looking at it, which ruby's she speed to make the hurricane of food at team jnpr but the blast with the hurricane make a huger one caught jaune, pyhrra ,nora and ren then frank throw the food ball at them. Got sent to the wall with ruby and frank dodges the attack coming at them but they dodge it and hit team jnpr instead as it make a huge spider crack of all massing food, soda and minting fresh smell as ruby and frank as team jnpr fall off of the wall.

Frank: VICTORY!

Sun, team KECK and penny came in along Neptune cover in food.

Sun: I love these guys.

Klark: me too.

Eric: got everything on it!

busting open the doors is glynda and she is mad, she use her semblance to stop the food and make the tables, stools and food levitate and put into organized order.

Glynda: children, please do not play with your food.

Everyone in the room except ben is covered in food stains and nora burped and yang landed on Corvid's arms witch she hugged him and nuzzled him and everyone laughed on a great food war.

Ozpin: let it go.

Glynda: sigh, they're supposed to be the defenders of the world, and the four boys are defenders of their world too.

Ozpin: and they will be. But right now they're still children while the boys are taking a short break from saving there world and they are going to protect ours too. So why not let them play the part?

John: I agree (everyone looked at him, mirror cinder, mirror neo and mirror emerald came in ) after all , it isn't a role they'll have forever.

Frank: hello johnny!

john: so frank your memories come back huh?

Frank: like a flash as your camara?

john:yeah I don't expect from you, you are the first kamen rider after all.

Corvid: wait I rembmer you.

Steven: same here.

Ian: yeah.

Frank: so is true that...

john: uh huh, it use to be your own separation dimension world, but now is redo and time start over of the merge new world, pretty exciting meet other people from other country and location huh?

Ian: hold on a moment, if all of us are in separate worlds, when or why the four of us resine in remnent while we are in seperet dimensions?

john: I said it use to be a separate dimension world of the rdier's own, let say the prison planet gather but when a huge light after the war, the bright erase the rider's memories and redo and restart a life except me and my own world lost a little but merge into this new world

ian: oh that make scene , so we can meet other rider in this new world we're in ? cool

ruby: uh guys, who is he and how you know him?

Frank: girls meet john, also kamen rider decade.

Ruby: hi!

blake: decade ? that mean 10 year

john: let just say.

Pull out cards out of 9 ,they see kuuga, agito,ryuki,faiz ,blade,hibiki,kabuto,den o and kiva.

John: i'm 10 time from the first hiesei kamen rider and the second(put it away)

Ian: he can transformed into any riders he choose and pick.

Yang: what?! no way.

John: was, but let say i'm a neo I got new tricks.

Weiss: and who are these girls with you?

john: good friends, meet cinder, neo and emerald, they'll be new students here, girls meet the boys and their girlfriends.

Mirror emerald: (skip to frank) your franky? You look funny!

frank: funny? What does an emerald do to get fit?

Mirror emerald: What is it?

Frank: Gemnastics!

Mirror emerald burst into fits of laughter.

Mirror emerald: oh yoru so funny franky!

Frank: thank you.

Ruby:(snatch frank away from him) don't even think about it.

Emerald:(pouted and snatch him back) I wanna be and get to know my franky!

Frank:(Blush) w-what?

Ruby: your franky?!

Mirror Emerald: yep, beside he and I can do great !

ruby:(grab his arm) I met him first!

Mirror Emerald: so do I! (grab his other arm)

mirror cinder looked at ian, she smile sexy licking her lips while sway her hips, walking toward him.

ian: uh hi , you must be cinder, i'm ian furer.

Mirror cinder: why hello there cutey~.

ian: hmm, judging the outfit you have an aura and semblance that is, flame type?

Mirror cinder: (got close to him) cute and smart, me likey~, why don't we have our own 'private' discussion about aura and semblance~?

Ian:(his skin bright a bit as steam out of his head meaning blush hard) w-what you mean by p-p-private discussion?

Mirror cinder: (hugs his arm) take a wild guess cutey~.

Weiss grunting her teeth and growling using her glyph to push her off a bit and hug ian's tight a bit.

Weiss: back off! he's mine!

Mirror cinder: oh yours? I'm just want to get to know him and keep him warm.

Weiss: are you saying I make him too cold?

mirror cinder: why no miss schnee, beside him and I are similar match.

Weiss: and how is that?

Mirror cinder: well, he and I are very cunning in our own craft, his last name mean fire and my first name mean of burning,(snatch ian and circling on his chest) so why don't you skoot along duchess of ice.

Weiss:(grab his arm) I was with him first! And got his first kiss, be like ashes and dust and buzz off ! he's my flame cutey!

Mirror cinder:(hug his other arm) as if!

Mirror neo turn at corvid.

Mirror Neo: hello.

Corvid: sup, my name is corvid.

mirror neo:( smile ) your so adorable, corvy.

corvid: same to you, like your style and color as sweet of an ice cream.

Mirror neo: yeah, thanks.

Mirror neo then hugs him as she smile sexy.

Mirror neo: I wanna hang out? I know a special treat you'll love~.

Corvid: awesome.

Yang:(Snatch him) he's my boyfriend! 

Mirror neo: oh really now?!

Yang: yeah beside he like someone who better and along not someone who short along their chest(hug his head to her big breasts)

Mirror neo: (snatch him) some people likes short people with big breasts!

Yang:(snatch him) I have him first and he likes mine's better!

Mirror neo: he's to badass for you bimbo!

Yang: well i'm badass already!

John: seem you all going well, but is very important I have to tell you guys. 

**Timeskip**

at night, the original emerald and Mercury walked in very injured while she still carried him since he bruises and his robotic legs is ck to the hideout with the bad new on hold, they walked past the beaten up some small group white fang members, thanks to steven that all member white fangs now doing good but they got some of the dust on the cargo ship.

Roman: oh look, she sent the kids again. (walked to them) and what happen to you?

Don: is like you got an accident pretty badly.

Mercury: we got interrupted.

Roman: by those kamen rider from the last time don and I have met? 

Mercury: no, some p- I mean, magenta armored dude.

Emerald: he was too strong and fast, he suddenly transformed another armor.

Mercury: emerald's semblance didn't do anything, he beat the crap out of us and broken my legs, thank god we got away cuz this dude was pissed.

Emerald: thanks to you.

Mercury: how am I suppose to know is a different color?

Emerald: try looking closer at it.

Roman: well This is turning out just like the divorce!

Emerald: Spare us the thought of you procreating.

Emerald and Mercury walk off from them

Roman: That was a joke. And this(show a piece of paper)... just might tell me where you two have been all day.

Emerald: What!? Agh...

Roman: I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something. (Holding up the piece of paper.) Why do you have this address?

Emerald: Wouldn't you like to know?

Roman: Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?

Mercury: Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least, but didn't go well.

Roman: I had that under control.

Don: till those rider shows up and start thinking they own the place.

Mercury: Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise.

Roman: Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and...

Cinder: Do what, Roman?

Cinder appears above the automated lift, looking down on them as it lower down to them.

Roman: (laughs nervously) I'd, uh... not kill them?

Emerald: (excitedly) Cinder!

Cinder: I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway.

Then they heard a manical laughter which they know who.

Nox: seem someone is cranky of not what they have in mind.

nox drop down from the roof and crack his neck.

Cinder: ah nox, finally.

Nox: how's it hanging matches?

Cinder: trying to run the plan smoothly.

nox: your "Brother" is coming and he's not happy of you and your last team

cinder nervous about it but keep calm.

Cinder: I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway.

Roman: I was going to...

Emerald: He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat.

Mercury: I think he was some sort of cat, actually.

Emerald: What? Like a puma?

Mercury: Yeah, there ya go.

Emerald: b-but, we was gonna kill him he...he alive as we was encounter by a kamen rider.

Mercury: a new one we never seen before did this to us.

Romen: a new one? don't be stupid, there is five known riders that we encountered.

Don: well she got a point, I did encounter there more of them base of those 4 riders.

Emerald: not anymore, this one is a mangeta color and he easily defeat us using his card to morph in a different armor.

Cinder: really?

mercury: not to mention emerald about to use her semblance on this guy, it didn't do anything.

Cinder: Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?

Roman points a finger at the pair while laughing along don too and nox smirking.

Emerald: I just thought...

Roman uses his fingers to mime having a slit throat along don and nox grin.

Cinder: Don't think... obey.

Emerald: Yes ma'am. It won't happen again.

Cinder: (turning to Roman, don and nox) And you three. Why wasn't this job done sooner?

Roman: Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH! Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!

Mercury: You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask.

Roman: Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, those Riot troopers and G3 are very bad news high on my tail, don or nox will killed me, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with less and some few Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!

?: all you have to do is to follow and you wont have anyone on your hair.

They turn as to see a man looks like steven but darker, his eyes crimson dark wearing a black tanktop with a white and black spiral vest, black fingerless gloves, red pants ripped, black shoes, his black dragon wings and black dragon tail are showing as cinder felt nervous as he arrived as he approach to the group.

?: so just sit like a little kid and follow the leader.

roman: w-why yes mr.…

?: nevets, nevets Fall. (wiggle his dragon tail)

Cinder smiled and walks over to him.

Cinder: oh brother, welcome.

He glared slight at her which she feel more nervous and scared of his dragon eyes

Nevets: I have some question of your task, that I was expect you should've complete a long time ago later on.

Cinder: um… about that.

nevets: yes ?

Cinder:(head down) we have successfully wounded her, I have taken it but interrupt by a hutsnman.

Nevets show his finger lack flames which everyone except nox back away a bit.

Nevets: you let him get away and wasn't aware?

Cinder: f-forgive me brother, I-I know of my mistake that it was easy but highly shoudlve have back up, s-so I assure these plan and the next phase will make it done this time. 

nevets: do not disappoint me again little sister, or you'll feel a black flame that way hotter then a normal fire.

He snap his flame out and walked past her then to the group

nevets: Sustrai, black, you two look terrible.

Emerald: we have defeated by a kamen rider sir.

Nevets: seem that explain why your carry your partner, take black to the doc's room so he repaired those legs.

She then carried him away.

Nevets: give that lighter to me.

She handle him the lighter and give it to roman.

Roman: how'd did she?

Nevets: as announce our alliance is finally made with them.

Cinder: really?

Nevets: yes as their "monsters" are always around, we only control what little group they can be useful, even they do serve their purpose.

Roman: O-okay, then what now?

Cinder: We're moving. Have the remaining White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight.

Roman: Coordinates?

Cinder: (Looking back at Roman.) We're proceeding to phase two.

Nevets: and i'll speak to they other to move on that phase , nox your in charge watching them.

Nox: with pleasure.

Cinder: what you about to do?

Nevets: to find one last recruit, that i'll have him on a leash by force. (walk away)

Meanwhile

Adam is grunt in furstation of the lost of his sword while walking.

Adam: that ryuki, i'll kill him! He think he have the right to take what is mine! And including look me down pity!

?: you wanted revenge?

Adam turn to see ryuga.

Adam: who are you? and your not ryuki!

Ryuga: a dark rider, kamen rider ryuga.

Adam: and what you have that I rather refuse to satisfied my vengeance?

Ryuga: oh? Are you sure you don't want Ryuki to parish? Destroy him and take everything he have?

adam: everything! he should've see my vision, see mine as if I cant have then no one can, so I don't care as long i'll kill him, what do you have that can help me?

Ryuga: with this.

He pull out a brown deck box with an antelope on it.

adam: so this will help ?

ryuga: if you serve me

adam: fine, whatever it take for my revenge.

Ryuga: good.

Adam take it and look at it.

Ryuga: and you need this.

He give him a brand new sword.

Ryuga: this will help.

**Meanwhile back at beacon academy.**

Frank is being hugged by ruby and mirror Emerald.

Frank's thought:_ now I know we better be aware._

**Flashback**

John explain it to team FISC, KECK , JNPR , Ozpin and Glynda in the office about everything.

Frank: so your saying an immortal witch who made those grimms and have a history with ozpin?

Ian: that she have members and allies even the 4 main one who the reason of spreading those Gurongi, lord, mirror monsters and Orphnoch?

Corvid: that she have associate such as cinder, mercury, emerald, neo and roman who don't know along the fact they're plan of go after and find the fall maiden. which they're power are strong and the key for the 4 relic hidden in each 4 different school?

Steven: that she reason why of her phase one is to have roman and his goons along alliance of orphnoch who use to be white fang and loyal to adam's help stealing the dust?

Klark: and her next phase is that she, emerald, merucry will infiltrated the school acting as students from Haven Academy?

Eric: then she gonna sneak into the Cross Continental Transmit System someway. Meaning She'll uses the virus she put into the CCT to access Ironwood's clearance. She changes the tournament randomizer and Ironwood's access point to look into his files?

Carol: phase 3, then in the mountain glenn, A significant attack staged by Cinder's faction involved bringing the Grimm into the city of Vale by loading the stolen Dust onto train carriages. The train then led the Grimm into the city by creating openings in the city's defenses with Dust bombs. This was orchestrated primarily by Torchwick and executed with the support of the White Fang?

Ken: and at the Vytal Festival Tournament, she gonna introduced into the computer system also apparently has the ability to infect other computers connected to the Beacon network, as it infected Ironwood's Scroll and that means her negative will track the grimm around beacon, along those girl with you are the mirror version and opposite self of cinder, emerald and neo who are alive and good guys?

John: that's correct.

Frank: at least we'll be seeing double trouble.

Corvid: wait, if cinder, ermald and mercury coming here, what we gonna do if those two girl see their counterpart?

John: don't worry, my illusion is very good to the brain, so what they here and see as another person.

Ian: alright and now we know.

John: yeah, even mirror emerald's counterpart and her partner almost murder a fanunus tuskon at the book shop that I stop them.

Frank: (turn mirror emerald) emerald what the fuck!?

Mirror emerald: hmm? (tilt her head) I didn't kill anyone.

Frank: yeah but I wish an adorable girl like you wouldn't do it, but at least your better then your double emy.

Mirror emerald: (smiled then rasbarry at ruby) see, I'm more adorable then you.

Ruby:(pouted and hug him) well i'm his favorite!

Mirror emerald: no your not!

Frank: so emy, what your double like? what's the bad emerald's personality like?

Mirror Emerald: hmm, she's a thief who follows blindly.

Frank: well for her name shine so bright, beside ruby, I would never forget a cute red riding hood,(petted her head) cuz your the best rubes.

Ruby: ha in your face!

Ian: your opposite is along wanting the fall maiden power.

Mirror cinder: yeah but she have half of it.

Ian: meaning you have the same power of the half fall maiden, no doubt of her personality, is so cruel, sadistc, cold heartess, strike the defenseless, so confident, ego, hot temper, and arrogance along her cunning plan since no one not aware who she is until now.

Mirror cinder: (smile sexually) ooh~, your very smart cutey, I like~.

Ian: y-yeah but at least your a who you really are a-as I accepted, the real you as a b-burning compassion other then your double's burning corruption of, i-i'll be showing and touring around the school if you like too.

Mirror cinder: (lick her lips) keep going~, it turns me on when I hear you compliment me~.

Weiss:(Snatch him) back off you flame perv!

Mirror cinder: oh~? I was getting started, and we're you not thinking the same thing when cutie Ian complement you?

Weiss:(blush) w-what you talking about?!

Mirror cinder: oh come now, don't you feel turned on when Ian called you, beautiful, cute, and a snow angle~?

Weiss: like I ever have such shameful mind!

corvid: so neo, what about your double?

Mirror neo: she doesn't talk.

corvid: mute?

mirror neo: yeah, and like to show no mercy nor hesitate working with roman, but I rather work with my adorable corvy.

Corvid: work with me?

Mirror neo: yep, since you are corvid rose like you said born from with your sister ruby.

corvid: yeah as sometime people get mistaken me for her, but I got admit, you pretty awesome too and sexy as well along cool of your umbrella.

Mirror neo: why thank you

yang:(snatch him) get loss he's mine!

mirror neo:(grab his arm) as if!

yang: beside he prefer a perfect body like mien~.

mirror neo: your boobs and butt are to fat.

Yang: but he seems to love them!

mirror neo: he prefer lean.

Yang: lean?! give me a break!

Nora zoom grab corvid and hug him.

Corvid: nora?

Nora: HI HUGGY CORVY!

Corvid: say what?

Mirror neo and yang: what?!

Yang: nora let go of him! He's mine!

Nora: NEVER!

**End flashback**

frank: well rubes, looks like we know who we're dealing with.

Ruby: yeah.

Penny in and push the two girl and lift him to hug him.

Frank: huh?

Penny: hugs!

Ruby: he's mine!

Penny: no worry, you'll get a hug too ruby!

Ruby zoom in speed snatch him.

Penny: hey! I was just getting to you!

Mirror Emerald: (snatch him) yoink! My funny franky!

Frank: you're good emy.

Mirror emerald: yay!

Weiss is trying to pull mirror cinder away from ian but she end up in her grasp with him.

Mirror cinder: hmm~, what should we do first~?

Weiss: how about you let go Ian!

Mirror Cinder: oh~, would you like to join in~?

Weiss: as if!

Finally push her off of him and hug him.

Mirror cinder: (pouted cutely) no fair, i wasn't done with him warm body.

Weiss: he has plenty with me around!

Mirror Cinder: hmm, say I haven't got your name.

Weiss: is weiss.

Mirror Cinder: I know that you love ian, and I have some affections for him, so how about we have an agreement that we both can benafent from?

Weiss: if you prove worthy.

Mirror cinder: what you had in mind?

Weiss: hmm, a game ess and see if you can .

Mirror Cinder: alright i accept

Neo hugging corvid's chest whole rub her face on it and comfort.

Mirror neo: your so warm~.

Yang snatch him from mirror neo.

Yang: my warmth!

Mirror neo: (hug his arm) no mine!

Nora: (hugs his back) no mine!

Corvid: relax girls , how about we all hang out?

Nora: okay, (picked him up) me first! (runs away)

Mirror neo and yang: HEY! (chase her)

**With Steven**

he is meditating near the cliff side as walk side him is non other then velvet.

Steven: if your going to surprise me, you have to try harder velvet.

He open his eyes then see her not here but then he got surprise by hugging him.

Vevlet: gotcha!

Steven: heheh, lucky, hey velvelt.

Velvet: hi steven.

Steven: what you doing here?

Velvet: i-i was wondering, (blushing) if you..like to hang out with me?

Steven: sure and i got a surprise for you, close your eyes.

She nodded as she did, he make a mirror appearance and pull his deck in front as his belt appeared.

Steven: henshin!

He put it in as he turn into ryuki.

Ryuki: okay you can open them.

As she open her eyes, gasp excitement and eyes wide to see ryuki.

Ryuki: yo.

Velvet: r-r-ryuki!?

Ryuki: that's me.

velvet: i-i-i-i-i-it's a r-r-r-real honor t-to meet you!

Ryuki: you too velvet.

Velet: h-h-he know m-m-my name! (pull her scroll) c-can we take a p-p-picture t-together?

Ryuki: yeah.

The zips infromt of him and took a selfie.

Velevet: so may i ask who are you?

Ryuki: is me steven.

Velvet was in shock as she is now a little light headed, Ryuki then slid his deck box out of his belt and turn back to normal

Steven: i know but sit and I'll explain even the big one

_**10 minute of explaining later**_

Steven: and that's that

Velvet: (hug his arm) amazing! Your the dragon that every fanunus talk about!

Steven: yeah and i make it best for all of us to co exists.

Velvet smiles at him.

Blake: hey!

She came snatch him from her as velvet pout cutely.

Velvet: i wasn't done hugging him!

Blake: i got him first and he's my dragon!

Velvet: on come on, you practically hug him all day, let me have a turn!

Blake: he's mine! I'm his favorite kitty!

Velvet: (snatch him and hug him) well bunny are lucky and cuter!

Blake: you take that back.

Velvet: not until you share you greedy girl!

Blake: never!

Steven: (petted their heads) easy you two, your both my favorite and I'm happy that we can hang out.

They smiled and snuggled to him.

Steven: also i called my special squad unit, i text them know that I'm alive.

Velvet: (gasp) you mran the alpha troops?!

?: you got that right.

They turn to see a girl with nice milk skin as she have bull horns , long hair color purple and her eye color are indigo , she wearing a silver shirt with a fur collar black coat, blue rip jeans as the left side ripped , she wearing boots.

The second girl have have mangeta hair color as is short hair , green eyes, stingray wings, wearing a combat outfit of a left shoulder pads with a sash, a wavy yellow and white dress, short heel boot.

Third girl have swan wings, white and red streaks hair, along brown eyes, she wearing a blue shirt with a longsleeve black short underneath, blue shorts and brown shoes.

And last is a girl who have sharper teeth, a shark finally on her back, wear a white and green stripe short, a jacket, a red bandana she wearing, blond spiky hair, green eyes, black fingerless gloves, black skirt and brown boots.

Steven: (grin) stacy! Tana! Reyna! Katie! Alpha troops a.k.a team STRK! Is so glad to see you again! 

Stacy: heh heh yo ste-man!

Also walk and whack his head.

Steven:( rub his head) ow that hurt stacy! What was that for?!

Stacy: FOR MAKING US FUCKING WORRY DAMN IT!

Tana: you meanie! You scared us like that.

Blake: they have a point, we have to put a good funeral for you.

Steven: a funeral? For me?

Reyna: of course we have, it's been terribly lonesome with you not having some tea with.

Blake: and i cried all day in my room.

Steven: okay I'm sorry girls i scared you but it wouldve be but thanks to ian's help and i have to stay low so adam wont find out and dealing those mirror monster and mad copper.

Katie: at least your alive.

Stacy: so you the mad copper? That psycho faunus keep going.

Steven: and worst he a dark rider known as ouja.

Reyna: what's the plan?

Steven: i'm working on it and this here is velvet, my friend.

Velvet: hi there.

Steven: and I have something for you three.

He give stacy a green bull deck, give reyna a swan white deck, give tana a red stingray deck, give katie a blue shark deck.

Stacy: Alright!

Steven: time to contract your partners.

He made 4 mirror for them as the girl thrust their deck at it.

Then coming out of the mirror are four beasts; a large machanical green bull that has a cannon on the right arm and a claw on the left, the next is a magenta stinray that is the size of a big skateboard, the next is a large white and golden swan and the last one are two humanoid creatures, one looks like a blue shark with swords and the other is a hammerhead shark.

Stacy: ahhh yeah!

Tana: hmm.

Reyna: such elegents.

Katie: sweet, I have two

Blake: now take the card out and the contract be done.

As so they did take the contract card out in front of the 4 mirror monsters.

Steven: congratulations girls, your Kamen riders.

stacy: damn straight ! I go by kamen rider zolda!

Ruby: (appeared out of nowhere) OH COME ON!

Steven: ruby?

Ruby: I just got that!

Steven: what you mean, I ask john to see he make a copy.

Ruby: really?!

Steven: as long you two can share and do it too (toss her the perfect copy deck bull but color rose) here you go.

Ruby: YAY!

Steven: also what you doing here?

Ruby: I came to check in and bring you back since blake taking her time, and who's your friend ?

Steven: team STRK, Stacy, tana, reyna and katie.

Ruby: oh that nice.

**meanwhile with john**

john is now at the forest as he got the mirrors right here.

john: now time to get raven and vernal.

He went in the mirror, enter the mirror world of the forest as he know he's being watch , as a bird raven flewing by around and went passed the trees.

John: come on out raven.

Came out behind the tree is a woman who's outfit consisted of a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wraps around her waist and carries her weapon's sheath. Attached also is a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and solid black gloves. She wore black mid-thigh high leggings with red splatter patterns and black heels. Lastly, she had long black hair, wear full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance.

She takes off her mask to show she look exactly like yang except bright red eyes.

Mirror Raven: hello, johnny boy.

John: hey Rave, where's vernal.

Mirror raven: she right here.

Walk in the forest is a young woman with tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She had a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm. She wore a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. Vernal wore maroon-colored pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh. She also wore dark brown knee guards that go down to her brown boots.

John: sup vernal.

Mirror Vernal: hello j.

John: let's go.

As they went back to the world.

John: as you two know along you raven of your double's action and what she did of her so called" survival of the fittest "

Mirror raven: I see.

Mirror vernal: yes and she so desperate to see corvid.

John: well you two in luck, your going to beacon school and this will help.

Mirror raven: splendid.

John: (open the portal) come on(walk in)

As they walk in and arrived at beacon.

John: corvid at the forest training.

Mirror raven: hmm, well lets not keep him waiting, come along Vernal.

Vernal: very well..

As then they walking to the forest, they spotted corvid is shirtless of his muscle doing sword skills.

Mirror raven: Hmm~.

Then corvid felt something as this make him growl slightly while glaring ,he turn point his sword at mirror raven and mirror vernal.

Corvid:(eyes wide) you two?!

Mirror Raven: now now, lets not jump to conclusions.

Corvid:(glared) well "mom", I wouldn't expect you have any heart finding me since I ran away.

Mirror Raven: hold on a moment, there's a little confusion at the moment, I'm Ravens Reflection, her opposite.

Corvid: then prove something that the raven would never do.

Mirror Raven: very well, I give you permission to have intercourse with Yang.

Corvid: what the? O-okay but still, show me something else that the raven would never do.

Mirror Raven: oh? Are you sure? Because I can show you, 'everything'.

Corvid:(blush and eyes wide) w-w-what you mean?

She made a sexy smirk and wiggle her eyebrows.

Corvid:(blush hard) alright! Alright! I believe you ! your that mirror raven!

Mirror raven: I can go on.

Corvid: g-go on?

Mirror Vernal: please Raven, your making him turn red.

Corvid: a-anyway I assume john do this(they nodded), I see, I suddenly see a vision that I was born with ruby, meaning ruby's mom is my mom, but why I was raised by your double?

Mirror raven: prissily.

Corvid: but why your double want to raised me? Surely my dad along uncle qrow wouldn't let it happen and neither do my mom.

Corvid: yeah that what ruby said.

Mirror raven: let say she kidnapped you but couldn't done it without the overlord of darkness and his allies, to sealed your memories.

Corvid:(shocked) _t-that's why non of us don't remember._

Mirror raven: also she also want the seed of agito.

Corvid: b-but why she do that? Along kidnapped me? for what?

Mirror Raven: I, cannot say.

Corvid: why?

Mirror raven: but I do say that she abandon her family for her tribe and seeing soon of no hope , along her cowardice and seeing of letting yang will learn a lesson and pick which ether join my counterpart or ozpin.

Corvid:(growl) why am I not surprise after everything she done to me and lied, even I never got the chance to meet my mom.

Mirror Raven: in more ways, she is a very caring mother, and I believe she has the biggest cookie craving I know.

Corvid: which is why me and ruby, even i wish...i wish i get the chance but is too late.

Mirror raven hugged his head to her breasts, she notice his tearing as she wipe it and petted his hair.

Mirror Raven: I'm so sorry about what she did.

Corvid: I wish she would be like you

Mirror raven: johhny know a way you can see but soon

Corbid:(smile and wipe his tears off) thanks raven, also i do amdit that how yang got her good sexy look from.

Mirror Raven: oh thank you, (sexy smile licking her lips and whisper to his ear) do you want to do it right here and now~?

Yang: hey !

They turn to yang and John

Yang: so your my mirror mom, (snatch him) and who you think your hugging my corvy?

Mirror Raven: he needed some comfort after hearing the truth.

Yang: I knoe as john told me, pissed me off.

John nodded to mirror vernal as they leave them alone.

Yang: so I'm the one comfort my cute black rose.

Mirror raven: yours?

Yang: yes since i had him first.

Mirror Raven: and I just give you permission to have intercourse.

Yang: thank you mom

Mirror raven: but i didnt say you go first( snatch him) i wanna be with my sexy huntsman.

Yang: HEY!

Corgis: calm down you two, is alright and let share

As mirror raven and yang give a seductive smile and lick their lips looking at his shirtless and muscle

Corvid: w-what? (blushed)

Yang: you know, your already half naked~.

Mirror Raven: and two beautiful girls are here, alone with you~.

They notice his dick is getting hard as they look at each other making a smirk.

Yang: looks like his friend wants our attention~.

Forbid: oh well, who wants to go first?

Yang kissed him first and they and Mirror Raven fell to the ground and she unzipped to see his long cock.

yang: Mmm~, look at this mom, he has a big one~.

Mirror raven: i know dear~ such a tasty meat with such sweet flavor waiting to be suck

Corvid kiss deeply to yang as she moan while he fondling her breasts, mirror raven kiss the top and licking his dick all over including his balls. Mirror raven sucking deep to his cock then yang went down sucking his balls make him grunt more. 

Yang: (giggle) well Corvy, you got two gorgeous woman who are throwing themselves at you, what are you going to do about it~?

Corvid: (smirk wider) well this.

He grab mirror raven's head to deep throat her many time as moving his hips, as she moan a lot by muffling as she was drowning of pleasure, her pussy is wet already and she kept fingering herself.

Corvid: I'm cumming!

He cummed a lot which she drinks it and swallowed it.

Corvid: (turn to yang while he grab her breast) your turn.

Make her top goes doesn't as he titsfuck her as she sucking it while he movijg his hips as she moan like crazing enjoying it a lot. Mirror Raven then came up from behind and hugs him while she is topless.

Mirror Raven: it's not fair that Yang is having all the fun~.

Corvid: you'll have to wait my sexy raven, i wanna save it special for you.

Mirror Raven smiled then kissed his lips while playing with her own breast.

Then his dick cummed a lot in gang's mouth as she drinks it and swallow it, lick her lips.

Corvid: how it taste you two?

Yang: Mmm~, its like I imagined it~.

Mirror Raven: it's already tasty~.

Corvid: yep, now my golden dragon, you ready?

Yang: I think so, it's my first time.

Corvid: I'll be gentle Goldie lock.

He then give her a kiss and rub his cock on her pussy to make her moan in his mouth, He fondle her breast and her ass, he slwoly put it in her as she felt the pain but slowly waited a second as he move a bit slower and a little fastsrr as yang is enjoying it so munch as she need it more while he nibble on her neck.

Yang: h-hey, that tickles.

Corvid: want me to go faster?

Yang: y-yes please.

Then he start to movve faster and gone back to nibbling her neck, but what turn from a nibble to a bites on her neck. Yang start to moan of that felt good.

Corvid: want me to go faster?

Yang: yes; fuck me hard corvy.

Corvid: very well.

Then he start to move faster and gone back to nibbling her neck, but what turn from a nibble to a bites on her neck. Then yang moan more as he kiss her deep along she wrapped her legs on his waist, pounding her so faster and deeper as he grope her but to lift her up to pin her at the tree, she roll her eyes up along a goofy look and sticking her tongue out.

Corvid: y-yang, i-i don't know what I would do with out you! I'm going to make you mine, all mine, do you want to be mine forever?

Yang: y-yes, I don't know what your thinking, but I want to be with you, i-i… i- OH MY DUST THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING!

He then start to spoon her body to make her more aroused then start to bite on her neck.

Yang: FUCK ME MORE! I'M ALL YOURS!

Corvid: I'm cumming!

He cummed so munch inside of her as she moan as she lay down panting.

Corvid:( turn mirror raven) your next, just like i promise.

Mirror Raven smirked and start to rub his cock which is still hard.

Mirror Raven: shall we?

Corvid: yes.

He sat down as mirror raven shove her pussy to his cock, riding on corvid while her boobs jiggle which he sucking her nipples and groping her ass as she moan love the feeling he's giving her.

Mirror Raven: oh baby, this feels so good, keep drinking me.

Corvid then start biting her neck leaving bite mark as she moan, as he finger her asshole as well, he going so faster pounding her like crazy as she moan more but he kiss her deep and she went down and do the doggies. He spank her ass a lot, making the cheeks red and grab her hips to go so munch in and out super fast as her mind is breaking of this so munch pleasure driving her insane, her eyes roll up and smile goofy with her tongue sticking, he groping her beasts a lot.

Corvid: Raven, you tasted so good, I think I want you to be with me forever like yang, now say my name ! Who you love so munch (pounding her faster as a jackhammer and spank her more)

Mirror raven: I LOVE YOU CORVY! DESTROY MY PUSSY! DESTROY MY ASS! DESTROY MY VERY SOUL!

Corvid: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed so very munch as she moan so mucnh as she panting as all of his cummed of her pussy leaking out.

Corvid: how'd you it feel you two?

Mirror Raven: it's heaven, a sticky, messy heaven~.

Yang: purr, you were a beast, and I love it

Corvid: yeah but would it work if you two get pregnant?

Yang: oh you wont nor all the riders.

Corvid: what?

Mirror raven: let say he had a friend who change that, (lick her lips) mean more pleasure and more fun~.

As they get clean up and dressed up.

Mirror raven: also to let you know, raven want the seed of agito.

Corvid: why?

Mirror Raven: so she can make her tribe more powerful.

Corvid: seriously?

Mirror raven: but to let you two know, i'm giving you the chance(turn yang) including a mother could.

Yang hugged her with a smile.

Yang: you should've be here, it funny cuz every student keep mistake ruby and corvid each other cuz their twins, even the bathroom.

Corvid:(blush embarssed) h-hey ! that was just last week!

Yang: and yet everyone couldn't tell you two apart.

Corvid: oh come on! Me and rubes don't look exactly that munch the same.

Yang: but you two have he biggest cookie craving in history.

Corvid: no I don't.

Mirror raven: and what's that in your pocket?

He notice the cookie from his pocket.

Corvid:...I have no idea how that got in my pocket.

They both smirked at him.

Corvid: okay fine, I got it from ruby, consider a snack break from my training, so don't tell her I stole it from her.

Yang: but you two always start a mini war for he last cookie.

Corvid: she maybe faster, but i'll always hae a way to get it.

Yang: yeah but she planning now to steal your cookie ice cream from your mini fridge stash.

Corvid: SHE WHAT?!

He Zoom out leaving dust clouds.

Corid: RUUUUUUBY!

They giggled for there new boyfriends silliness.

**Timeskip**

at the battle arena, team RWBY, JNPR, KECK, STRK, Mirror raven, mirror emerald, mirror neo , vernal, mirror cinder as they all sitting on the bench watching team FISC against john.

John: I hope you all are ready to forfeit.

Frank: we do, it like the time way back before our world merge ,collide as one , I remember how you and I first met.'

John: mistake as the destroyer of rider.

Frank: hehehe yeah.

John: as decade mean 10 years but I more of 10 times better then before, okay team fisc, show me what you got.

Frank: you heard em boys! Let's do this!

Corvid, ian and steven: right!

Ruby: go for it franky!

Weiss: you can do it ian!

Blake: go steven! Go!

Yang: kick his ass corvy!

**COMPLETE!**

As team fisc transformed into kuuga, agito, ryuki and faiz.

Kuuga: kamen rider! Kuuga! I'll bring peace and joy! Guide by my willpower!

Agito: kamen rider! Agito! Seek before the light!

Ryuki: kamen rider! Ryuki! Now, reflect your survival!

Faiz: kamen rider! Faiz! Time for the count down!

Mirror raven's thought: Hmm, nice.

Mirror cinder: _ohh~._

Mirror neo: _awesome._

Mirror Emerald: _so cool!_

Stacy: _well, well, commander Ryuki form is badass._

Tana: _hmm, interesting._

Reyna: _such elegents_.

Nora: _SO AWESOME!_

Mirror vernal: _hmm~._

John: my turn.

He pull out his driver and place it to his waist, he then opens the driver and reach for his booker and open it to pull out his card.

John: henshin!

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

Then a clashes of cards merge to him as he become decade

Decade: kamen rider! Decade!

Kuuga: lets go!

Decade pull out his book like as became a sword , he slide his hand at it .

They charge each other as decade block the sword clashes by ryuki and agito along dodges a punch from kuuga and faiz then his book seapon become a gun then shoot each of them as they stumble a bit.

Decade: (turn agito , ryuki and faiz) i got something for you three

He pull out his diened gun.

Agito: uh oh.

Ruby: woah , i wonder what's that.

Decade: hmmm let see, ( got his coin) heads the 4 rider after you 4, tails the next heisei rider after me , let see.

He flip his coin and catch it to put it on his hand and see is heads.

Decade: heads.

He loaded his guns with a blade card , hibiki card, kabuto card and den o card.

**KAMEN RIDE! BLADE KAMEN RIDE! HIBIKI! KAMEN RIDR! KABUTO! KAMEN RIDE ! DEN O!**

Decade: now meet the 4 rider after you guys!

He raised his gun to shoot as 4 colorful colors came as summon blade, hibiki, kabuto and den o .

Blade: kamen rider! Blade! My cards is ready to play!

Hibiki: kamen rider! Hibiki! (do a special salute) here me loud and clear!

Kabuto: kamen rider! Kabuto! (raised his finger up in mid way) my speed show you peace !

Den o:(do a pose)Ore...SANJOU! Kamen rider! Den o!

Then ruby appeared right in front of blade.

Blade: uh… howdy?

Ruby looked at blade's card deck sword.

Blade: so uh, can i help you?

Kuuga: uh oh.

Yang grab ruby and drag her to the bench.

Yang: no ruby

Ruby whine and pouted

Decade: anyway time for the last rider who is the next heisei ,( pull out his build card) for this fight

He put it inside to his belt he open and close it.

**KAMEN RIDE! BUILD!**

Two Platform line make a red and blue armor as the two platform merge to him and released build.

**FULLMETAL MOONSAULT! RABBIT TANK! YEAH!**

D-Build: kamen rider! Build mode! The rules of victory, (slide his right side and flick his hand) has been set!

Blade: lets test your luck.

They all charge at each other.

Den o: IZUKE! IZUKE! IZUKE! IZUKE!

Den o and agito slashing sword each other and while dodges each other swings , kabuto and faiz block each other punches and kick but even fist colliding one and another. Ryuki sho using the dragon ability of white flame and hibiki stick on fire as they both hitting each other and some dodges . blade and kuuga using dragon mode as swing his staff deflect clashing against blade's sword and d-blade's drill sword as well.

Ruby: whoa! they are so cool! look at all of the weapons!

Weiss: this hibiki looks like a demon

Hibiki: (blocking ryuki's punch and sword swing) well i'am an oni, a fire one, but acutally a half human and half angel.

Weiss: what?! How can that be possible?

Hibiki: i got it from my mom's side

Den o: hmph your not half bad, let my partner take over.

Then tamakai in charge .

Den o:(tamaki) your not half bad let try something different, urutaros!

Agito: huh?

As a blue glowing on his body as his armor change to rod form.

**ROD FORM!**

Den o:(tamaki) there, mind ir i reel you in?

Agito: what the?!

Den o:( tamaki) i can change to 5 armor how i wanted, (spin his staff spear at him) so come on !

Agito: your not the only one.

He press the blue side as his blue armor arm as he pull out his staff.

Agito: let's go den o!

Den o(tamaki) … clever.

They charge in hititng each other spear staff and along more

As along faiz and kabuto pounching each other hard as along faiz's semhlence seem to see kabuto enduring it and still going.

Faiz: (put on his watch) let see if you can match my speed.

He press the button on his wrist.

**COMPLETE!**

He turn to his faiz accel form and press the button.

**START UP!**

Kabuto: two can play that game (tap his hit)

**CLOCK UP!**

Everything freeze in time as they dash around in speed but only ruby can see two rider but glowing as faiz and kabuto clahsing making impact by their punches and kicks around zig zag around the whole area.

Weiss: whoa….

Jaune: is hard to see since their speed.

Ruby: only i can a little, that is one fast beetle.

Yang: really?

Ruby: yes

As then blade pull out another 2 card he slide his sword.

**THUNDER! SLASH! LIGHTNING SLASH!**

Blade did a lighting zap from his word sent kuuga tumble the ground but got up and D-Build came in as kuuga block his dril sword.

He pull another card and to his belt and close.

**FORM RIDE: TAKAGATLING!**

**SKY RUFFIAN! HAWKGATLING YEAH!**

A line a pipe around him as platform smash and release, he's now build in hawkgatling formed.

Blake: take them down!

D-Build fly up as blade jump up as he grab his hand as D-build using his hawkgattling gun to shoot rapidling at kuuga who in his titan form quickly deflecting and dodges some of the shooting as ruby drool and star of the hawkgatling form and the weapon D-Build is using.

Ruby: I WANT TO TOUCH IT!

Blake: hawkgatling, is like an animal mixed together

Yang: this build guy seem smart.

Kuuga dodges as he pull his ax as he glowing.

Kuuga: what the?

As he got a new color, orange and the visor eyes as his ax is now a bit like ruby a ax turb blaser and he have two weapons.

Kuuga: wow! This is new! I unlocked a new form like my dragon, titan and Pegasus ! I tblhink i call this one, rising Phoenix!

D-Build: interesting.

He throw his ax like a boomerang as blade using the thunder slash and D-build shooting as then got hit sent flying but land safe as blade and d-build charging and for the two speedster rider

**CLOCK OVER!**

**3 2 1! TIME OUT!**

Faiz changes back to normal and turns to kabuto.

Kabuto: it would seem a tie.

Faiz: yeah.

Kabuto: my grandparents said , each rival with simple goal is relate of sibiling then a brother.

Faiz: nice.

Then den o and agito keep slashing each other then went pas each other as they turn and chuckle

Agito: not bad.

Den o( tamakai) : you too.

D- build put another card in.

**FINAL FORM RIDE: BLADE!**

D-build: this might tickle a bit.(put his hands on blade's back)

Blade: oh man

Then blade turn to a bigger version into his sword deck and ruby fainted.

Yang: oh boy.

D-build swing his sword as kuuga move as agito ,ryuki and faiz got stead sent tumble to the ground.

D-Build: one last hit?

Kuuga:(got his two ax gun ready) yeah, one.

As d-build and kuuga charge in and do their last weapon swing eqch other as apposed by, they both stumble on their knees, blade, den o, hibiki and kabuto vanished.

Kuuga: is a tie, you still got it , neo decade.

Decade Change back to John as the others Change back as well.

John: and you too , even with a new form by you can do with your weapons and semblance.

Frank: I didn't know I could do that.

John: every rider can do that, for example i can use card without go rider, i use not only rider's power. But other people's, for example i can summon ruby or use her semblence and her cresent rose.

Frank: I think you just made her day.

Ruby then wakes up

Ruby: am I still dreaming?

Frank: no is real

then she screamed in high pitch to shatter windows.

Frank:(close her mouth and let go) ruby please you almost damage steven's ear, sometime dragon hearing are sensitive.

Steven: ow (rubbing his ears)

Ruby: sorry.

Nora speed in and hugged corvid.

Nora: THAT WAS SO AWESOME!

Corvid: glad you like It, you can let me go now.

Nora: NEVER~!

Yang went and snatch him from her.

Nora: hey! He's my king!

Yang: YOUR KING?!

Nora: yep, I'm his queen and since i'm his favorite. (snatch him) i'll take him to my bed to cuddle my teddy!

Yang: (snatch him back) like hell you are!

John: also steven, ken and tana, I got something for you three.

Steven: what is it?

He pull out three card, the first one is a right wing that blue, the middle on is a bird like as a piece between the other two card and the last one is a red flame and have wings, all the 3 cards says " survive".

John: the survive card, will help your kamen rider formed.

Steven: (bows) thank you john.

Ken: thanks.

Tana: cool!

Steven took the red one, ken took the blue one, rana took the middle one.

Frank: alright everyone listen up, the enemies will come over here and start invade.

Ruby: and we need to stop them.

Ian: so what's the plan?

Ruby: cinder and ian will go the CTT and put an anti virus security system on it.

Frank: steven, ken, and team STRK will go to mountain glen with john's help and secure all the remain dust, john will keep an eye on the evil cinder and her team.

Ruby: they'll do something at the tournament soon.

Frank: also to be aware at haven very sooner of the next plan but that later.

Klark: I'll text ironwood a call about this and not to mention bring in the troopers of 3g and riot .

Steven: I'll make it a ware of the white fangs rebellion about this and be in watch and a look out for adam, I have a feeling he'll be helping them but not around with them.

Blake: I'll come with you, we have to be a look out of the dark rider.

John: there are some as G4-X, Orge, Ryuga and pysga.

Frank: alright.

Klark: G4-X? That almost sound like my rider form.

Frank: anyway let get to work.

**Timeskip**

John is in the office with ozpin alone.

John: is there something you want from me oz?

Ozpin: yes, yes I do. (sip his coffie)


	10. Chapter 6

Ozpin is on his desk with john here in his office.

John: so you call me here?

Ozpin: yes, it's come to my attention is that this world is, not what it use to be, and one of your adversaries is responsible for it.

John: oh? So you discover this is the new world?

Ozpin: yes, but I don't believe this world with all of these riders will have a happy ending for all of us.

John: It depends because of each enemy and others expecting that of no hope . The dai shocker use to do it try to make it a happy ending and i seen each and some rider preventing no matter how worst...this new world that merged. It even use to be a war separated but i assure you that all of us riders w and improve than before and you'll have to know we dont do of justice as humanity and innocent lives, beside as destroyer one way or another to destroyed evils and their twisted goals ...have faith of frank and his team including ruby, he and that girl have a gift.

Ozpin: a gift you say?

John: you'll find out, i know you ask an important of a threat, who you thought is close but she desperate and blinded of how it is and use force and corruption, do you wanna know why that important person say no of your 3 questions of stopping her?

Ozpin: why?

John: because it never been made nor no one never go further.

Ozpin: what do you mean?

John: can't spill the beans and beside they'll see, although your aware of raven here.

Ozpin: she seem different as she not her.

John: that the opposite of her from the mirror world I bring, you should know that the person who important who use to because. She sent 3 associate under cover in your school , that you and your other old friend save the girl and in a secret place.

He give him the file, ozpin open to see cinder. Emerald, Mercuery and Neo as the info of their weapons, aura and semblence.

Ozpin: (looking at cinder's picture) this one it's the leader and holder of the half power.

John: as, there under cover as haven student, phases as alias with Roman torchick for stealing dust and the advantage of the white fang however is been dealing already.

Opzin: and you made mirror version of the cinder fall, emerald sustrai and Neapolitan, interesting as more allies to the group and student, I know your abilities i trusted will come to defend the people and everyone.

John: the CCT will be taken care off and also the stolen dust, also you know who steven really is?

Ozpin: indeed, he was a white fang specialist until his unfortunate mishap.

John: his former trusted friend adam taurus responsible wanted him to be dead and created a blamed on the humans to manipulate them and their leader. All the fanunus and white fang who almost see and hear of his idea of of our species co exist together , Ian save his life to prove of his goal and his work which is not alone.

Ozpin: i trusted i mst his family as one of a rare mythical fanunus , the Dragon.

John: yes , not to mention we know klark who work allies ironwood of since atlad and ian's family and busniess along the riot and G3 have a history ajd know each other , klark was too of the case of the mysterious foes which now know.

Ozpin: i see.

John: when you gonna tell they other the truth.

Ozpin: to be honest I don't know but, i hope they understand that it wasn't suppose to be like this.

John: i know, and let sent klark with us

Glyndia: (came in) am i interrupting?

Ozpin: not at all.

Glynida: we have ironwood coming.

**Timeksip**

As then john, ozpin, klark and glyndia looking at the window of the miltaru airship dropping in to beacon academy.

Glyndia: ironwood sure loves bringing his work everywhere he goes.

Klark: yeah.

Ozpin: well, running an acadamy and a military makes him a busy man, but yes those are a bit of an eye sore.

Then the hologram door start beeping.

Ozpin: come in.

Walking in the room is a man, who's hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow. Wear a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray.

?: ozpin.

Ozpin: general ironwood.

Klark: Genral ironwood. (saluted)

Ironwood: at ease klark. (chuckle a little) I see you still have that small habbit.

Klark: yeah i got it from my dad sometime, is good to see you anyway.

Ironwood: yeah,(walk to ozpin and shake hands) it's been too long(turn at glyinda) and glyndia , it has certainly been too long since we last met.

Glyinda: oh james, (turn to ozpin) I'll wait outside. (walk to the door)

Ozpin:(Went to his desk to prepare coffee) on, what in the world has brought you all the way down form atlas? Headmasters down typically travel with their students for the vytal festival.(giving him the coffee mug) 

Ironwood: well, you know how much I love vale this time of year. Besides, with you hosting… I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up.

Ozpin: I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends, however. (sat down pour his coffee mug) the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned.

Ironwood: well, concern is what brought them here.

Ozpin: I understand travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult-

Ironwood: oz, you and I both know why I brought those men.

Ozpin (drinks his coffee and sighs) we are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this… are just going to give off the wrong impression.

ironwood: But if what qrow said is true-

Ozpin: If what qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. it's the vytal festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I suggest you not scare people by transporting by hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent

ironwood: i'm just being cautious.

ozpin: as am I...which is why we'll will continue to train the best huntsmen and huntresses we can.

Ironwood: believe me, I am. (walk but stop and turn) but ask yourself this...do you honestly believe your children can win a war?

Klark: I hate to interrupted you two but ironwood making sure, it's sometime aware of any enemies, who blending in and under cover discover any enemie's weakness and strength.

John: fighting a war doesn't take alone, mean weak and cannot have faith giving the enemy's advantage.

Klark: but together as strong, ironwood I accept your mission ever since I was part of the G3 troops and riot troop of the Furer Family and their Company but do to prove of their amazing tech, knowledge and gif as that why to let atlas together.

John: Hope it take time even beneath the stars, not only riders dealing with the enemies, but together with allies we'll do everything to protect.

Klark: even it cost lives, doesn't matter which school that have best huntsman or huntress, what matter is everyone the same goal as we protected was so very important to us and make it full peace we're in half peace because the answer you two looking for, it will show when the time comes.

Ozpin and ironwood seem interest of john's and klark's words, john and klark walk out to the door.

**Meanwhile**

Teams RWBY and Team FIST are playing some board games at the Library while Mirror Cinder, Mirror Emerald, Mirror Raven and Mirror Neo are watching.

Ruby: hmmmm…. Alright….. Hmmm… alright. Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!

Yang: bring it on!

Frank: do you got what it takes Corvid Rose?

Corvid: oh, I do.

Ruby: I deploy, the Atlesian Air Fleet!

Yang gasp in shocked.

Ruby: looks like I get to fly right over your ursai and attack your walls directly! (make airplane noise and crashed)

Yang: (gasp) you fiend! (point at ruby)

if I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two.

Ruby: but, if you roll a six or lower, the nevermore will turn on your own forces.

Yang: that's just a chance I'm wiling to take, hah!

Ruby: NOOOOO, MY FEARLESS SOLDIERS!

Yang: eh, most of them were probably andorids.

Ruby: goodbye my friends, you will be avenged.

Yang: not until I draw my rewards, which are doubled this round, thanks to the mistral trade route !

Ruby: bah!

Yang: oh! And what's this? The smugglers of wind path!

Ruby: BAH, BAH, I SAY!

Yang: looks like i'm taking two cards from your hands!

Ruby: HAVE YOU NO HEART?!

Corvid: doh! (yang and ruby look at them) how you able to defeat my troops!

Frank: heheehe, let just say I have my ways.

Corvid: wow, you beat me and I got nothing...(Smirk) or do I?

Frank: what?!

Corvid: behold! My spell card of an airstrike airship! Will wipe out of your giant Golaith.

Frank: noooooooo!

Corvid: come on franky boy, cough it up.

Frank pouted then give him 2 bags of cookies of different sweet flavor, as corvid grin and scooted close to him.

Corvid: hehehe, oh yeah, come to papa.

Frank: I will have my revenge!

Corvid: I doubted, hey yang catch as a victory cookie! (throw it to her as she catch it)

Ruby: franky…..

Frank: yes?

Ruby: why you bring two bags of cookies here?

Frank: oh let say me and corvid always in bet in every games so uh, he made bet if he win he get cookies and if I win he be my joke partner for 4 days. (chuckle nervously).

Ruby: …. do you have any spare cookies to soften my sorrow?

Frank: (pull out another bag) always.

He then notice for 1 second it gone of his hand.

frank:(See ruby got it) either you use your semblance or your regular speed.

Ruby: (anime tears) no talk, must eat my sorrows away….

Yang: so you and franky boy make bet?

Frank: yep I got 11 he have 8, we make some good bet and not to mention good deals.

Nora taking a nap, klark playing games on his scroll with carl, ken is reading his book, ren reading a book, jaune reading a comic but pyrhaa switch it a book for him.

Frank: I know is sorrow we lost, but how about a joke to turn your frown upside down?

Ruby: huh?

Frank: what cookie make you rich?

Ruby: I don't know what cookie make me rich?

Frank: a fortune cookie!

Ruby laugh hard as frank smile.

Frank: there you go.

Ruby: (laughs more as she slams her fist on the table) oh oh your killing me franky! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Yang: you gotta teach me how to do it.

Frank: hehehe, it's not like I kept my book of best jokes somewhere.

Yang: you do?

Frank: well its not any golden 'yangs' or else I'll be running for the hills.

Then yang chuckle for his pun.

yang: finally someone use it. Anyway, well Weiss, it's your turn!

Weiss: I have, no idea what's going on.

Ian: Simple your playing as vacuo meaning all vacuo based cards.

Yang: come with a bonus.

Weiss: that's sounds dumb.

Ian: no it's not, here let me see, (look at her cards) ooh some good ones.

Yang: see? You've got sandstorm, dessert scavenge, oh! Oh! Resourceful raider! See now you can take ruby's discarded air fleet.

Ian: and in your hands.

Weiss: okay?

yang: and since vacou warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards

ian: you can use sandstorm to disable yang's ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate her kingdom.

yang: just know that I will not forget the declaration of war.

weiss: and that means.

Ian: you're 3 moves away from conquering Remnant.

Weiss: really? (he nodded) muhahahahahaha! YES! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY FORCES! COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES AND WEEP AS THEY TAKE YOUR CHILDREN FROM YOUR VERY ARMS!

Yang: trump card! Your armies have been destroyed.

Corvid: ounce again well played yang.

Weiss:(anime tears) I hate this game of emotions we play! 

Ian: (hugs her) it's alright Weiss, you did good.

Weiss: just shut up and hugs me ian. (hugs back)

Ruby: (anime tears) stay strong Weiss.

Yang: we should play the game of the kamen rider.

Frank: say what?

Corvid: Wait they have a game of us?

Yang: yeah, it was made and popular, ruby and I play the game a while ago.

Ian: how popular we are?

Yang: a lot, alright blake your up!

Steven: ready blake?

Blake: huh? Oh um, sorry, what am I doin?

Steven: are you okay blake?

Yang: yeah, it was made and popular, ruby and I play the game a while ago.

Ian: how popular we are?

Yang: a lot, alright blake your up!

Steven: ready blake?

Blake: huh? Oh um, sorry, what am I doing?

Yang: you're playing as vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of remnant.

Blake: right.

Jaune:(Came in) hey! Can I play?

Frank: no can do dude it's full here.

Ruby: sorry jaune we've already got four people.

Jaune: what about frank, ian, steven and corvid.

Yang: they play out of four with four.

Weiss: beside this game reuires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess.

Yang: uhh...you attacked your own navel fleet two turns ago.

Weiss: hmph!

Jaune: bring it on ice queen! i'll have you know that I've been told that i'm a natural, born leader!

Weiss: by who? Your mother?

Jaune: and pyrrha!

Pyrrha: hello again!

Jaune: come on let me play your hand for a turn.

Weiss: I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of vacuo.

Jaune: why not? you've trusted me with way more important stuff before! I mean you told us all that blake is a fu-

Pyrrha: (cover his mouth) a fun-loving person whom we all admire and respect!

Steven: and a great person too.

She smiled at steven and blake gives him a kiss on the check.

Jaune: right...that, ladies amd gentlemen...enjoy your battle. (bow)

Sun: (peace sign) sup losers?

They turn sun, Neptune and john is here.

John: hey guys.

Frank: hey john.

Sun: ruby, blake, yang, ice queen.

Weiss: why is everyone calling me that?!

Sun: I didn't get the chance to formally introduce you to my old friend.

Neptune: uh... Aren't libraries for reading?

Steven: i ak myself that question a lot.

Ren: thank you!

Nora:(wake up) pancake and franky!

Frank: what?

Nora: nothing!

Neptune: intellectual, okay? Thank you, I'm neptune.

Weiss: so, Neptune, where are you from?

Neptune: haven, I don't believe I've caught your name, snow a-

Ian: hey neptune , I'm Ian, it's nice to meet you.

Neptune: what, thee ian? As in, the supreme technomanser?

Ian: yes and technomanser?

Neptune: technological master.

Ian: ah, that's me.

Neptune:( shake his hand) it's really an honor to meet you ! Your family's buisness is really something !

Ian: eh it's nothing .

Sun: (turn Blake) i never took you as the board game playing type.

Blake: right, well i think I'm done playing, actually, I'll see you guys later.

She walk off as steven sees this.

Nora: woman. (everyone looks at her)

**Timeksip**

Blake sitting at her bed while she see steven come in and close the door.

Steven: Blake.…

blake: hey steven….

Steven: ozpin wamt to see you in private, before you go , you ajd i have some private too.

She nodded, as steven take her to ozpin.

He lean at the wall and begin daydreaming as suddenly he open his eyes to see everything pitch black but fogging on the floor and some mirrors.

Steven: where am i?

Then he hear some growls.

Steven: what the?

He turn to see his mirror dragon as his reflection is showing.

Steven: what the hell going on?!

The dragon move its head up behind him as he turn to see a girl with ryuki-like outfit as she is staring at him.

Steven: who are you ? And why your attire almsot like...ryuki? 

?: you'll shall understand in a later time, (smile) master.

Then the mirrors turn to make a new reflection show as ryuki and ryuga are head to head fighting as the mirror turn.

Shadow figure of red eyes.

?: it's a shame that even being betrayal, both humans and fanunus fear us mythical fanunus.

Steven: who are you this time? And for starter it was just adam!

?: is it? Or perhaps other who see us down as they better off without.

Steven: what'd you mean?

?: you will understand once it comes.

The mirror of the shadow figure turn for it to show no reflection.

Steven: what are you?

He felt something as he turn to see the shadow figure is out throw a fist which he caught but shock to see his own weapon and turn to see another fist punch him.

As steven wakes up look around to see back.

Steven: what was that?

Then blake came out of the door.

Steven: how'd it go?

Blake: it want good.

Steven: i see

Blake: you ok ? Look confuse and pale.

Steven: i somehow day dream or slept that i saw my mirror monster partner along a girl who wear almost a style of my rider form . then saw myself as my rider form fighting this dark ryuki and...this shados figure , try to telling me that the mythical fanunus better then both species.

Blake: woab, any chance what he looks like?

Steven: no clue but somehow he wearing one of my gauntlet.

Blake: I see, well, how about you'll rest on me, i-it'll make you feel better.

Steven: okay and now we know something big happen that why we be prepare, so everything is going be alright.

Blake:(smile) yeah, and also i heard so munch the white fangs changing thanks to you.

Steven: yep, (touch her chin) let feel comfortable together my kitty.

He then gives her a kiss as she kissed back.

Steven: my friends are hanging some time with your team.

Blake nodded as they went inside the room and close it.

Steven stretch his Dragon wings and his tail, then he lay down at blake's lap.

Blake: there, (petting his hair) feel better?

Steven: feel nice, is strange whoever this girl is and she call me master.

Blake: why she call you that?

Steven: no clue.

Blake: whatever it is, just rest easy for now.

He nodded with a smile.

**meanwhile with frank and ruby**

Ruby is dying out of laughter ad frank is continuing with cookie jokes because she wants to hear more while they walking to the hall ways.

Frank: okay, okay one more, why do basketball players love cookies?

Ruby:(taking a breathe and wipe her tears) why do they?

Frank: because they can dunk them!

Ruby laugh so hard as she almost trip.

Ruby: oh oh, you are so hilarious franky, ahahahaha.

Frank: I know, let get the boardgame, I couldn't find it anywhere.

Ruby: I left it at the library!

Frank: let move before they others go!

Ruby: okay!

She run off as bump into someone as frank walk up to see emerald, mercury and cinder in haven uniform.

Frank: _is cinder and her friends, they finally here._

Ruby notice them as slightly turn at frank giving her the single to play along.

Ruby:(look at emerald) sorry...are you okay?

Emerald: (offer her hand) I'm fine. Just watch where you're going.

Ruby: oh,(accept her hand and got up) i'm ruby.

Frank: and I'm frank! Are you new here?

Cinder: visiting from haven, actually.

Mirror emerald:(came hug him)surprise hug!

Frank: hey emerald!

Emerald: your other friend?

Mirror emerald: hi there!

Emerald: it's uh, nice to meet you Emily.

Frank: _seem john's trick it work, the illusion sure got to their heads pretty well._

Frank and ruby look at cinder as they smile.

Ruby: oooooh! you're here for the festival oh! But exchange students have their own dormitory.

Mercury: I guess we just got turned around.

Frank: well what goes around comes around am I right?

They snicker of his jokes.

Mercury: that's a good one.

Frank: I know, it's what i do.

ruby: don't worry, happens all the time !,(merucery and emerald walk passed them) your building is just east of here !

Cinder: thanks, maybe we'll see you around.

Ruby: yeah maybe.

Frank's thought: _when we settle this._

Ruby: oh and welcome to beacon!

Cinder walk off smile evil thinking according to plan, as there gone frank turn at mirror emerald.

Frank: your other self seem, different.

Mirror emerald: yeah, she's a big meany and a stick in a mud.

Frank: yeah and I picture you cute in that haven uniform she had on.

Mirror emerald: (giggle while blushing) oh stop, (rub her face onto his) but keep going.

Ruby: (pouted and snatch him) stop getting in our best moment!

Mirror emerald: (pouted cutely) and you stop getting in our best moments!

Ruby and emerald have lightning dancing by staring each other.

**Meanwhile**

As weiss and mirror cinder waited for ian as he came.

Ian: there here.

Weiss: who?

Ian: cinder along mercury and Emerald.

Mirror cinder: that pawn?

Ian: yes, we should go to CTT and uploaded An anti-virus security, whenever they go there to hack a virus to control it, the anti virus will erase it and it'll be completely safe.

Mirror cinder: leave that to me honey bunny. (winks at ian)

Weiss: you do that, ian and i go somewhere.

Cinder: on second thought, he coming with me.

Weiss: oh no you don't! My cute Ian need me while you do your work!

Mirror cinder: oh don't worry, I'll give him to you as a special moment together.

Ian: I need to hack the security camera on Pause so no one get the idea wrong. (pull out the USB from his pocket to give it to Mirror cinder) here you go, this will protect and erase the virus including the other you wont get any details around it.

Mirror cinder: okay, but before I go, can I have a reward after~?

Ian: sure.

Weiss: hey! What about me?

Ian: i never forget my beautiful snow white. (petted and kiss her at the cheek)

she hugs him happily.

Ian: how about we all go..

Mirror Cinder: let me put on my stealth suit.

Ian: why?

Mirror Cinder: (smile) you'll see~.

Ian: ok.

Weiss pouted.

Weiss: I'm wearing it too!

Ian: okay.

Weiss: (hug his arm) beside I'll help him with the security camera.

Ian: okay it settle, let get to work.

**Timeskip**

ian is getting ready for the hist as M. Cinder and weiss came back with new outfits.

Ian: okay let- (blushes at them) woah.

M. Cinder is now wearing a black infiltration outfit, its sleeveless jacket, long gloves, stiletto heel boots, a black glass mask and several straps with containers of powdered Dust lined across her pants. Weiss however is wearing a skinsuit that black fingerless gloves, black lines around and black like shoulder pads like black mask, black short heel boots, reveal cleavage a bit and her hair down.

Ian: you two look so beautiful and amazing.

M. Cinder: oh thank you ian~.

Weiss: (blush) t-thanks.

Ian: anyway let's go.

They nodded and follow him outside of the window, they sneak in the tower as went to the elevator.

Weiss: you think this will work?

Ian: yes, (pull the device) it will.

She smiled and gives him a hug. As they made it, then the door open. ian and weiss attach the device to the wall and working of controlling the caemra.

Weiss: okay it's done.

Ian: go for it cinder.

She nodded and walk up to one of the computers and then put the usb in it then type some keys to make a screen pop up.

M. Cinder: there we go.

She then press enter.

M. Cinder: mission accomplished.

The three infiltrators exit out of the CCT.

Ian: good job you two.

Weiss: (hugs his arm) thanks.

Ian: now the reward.

He loop his arms to the two girls waists and pull them close to him.

Ian: ready?

M. cinder: ooh~, having sex in an elevator? (smile more) how sexy~.

Ian: we have time, who's first?

Weiss: m-me, I'll be first.

Ian: ready snow angel?

She nodded as ian kiss her in the lips then down to her neck, He even fondle her breast amd her butt as weiss m*** , slowly hr strip her and he strip his clothes as well.

Weiss: a-are you sure a-about this? R-right here i-inside this elevator?

Ian: I hacked it so we have time and is a good privacy so no one won't notice.

He then start licking around her nipple making her moan more then he start using the tip of his tounge to lick on the middle of the nipple.

Ian: such wonderful taste, you like it?

She shyfully nods Ian then show her his dick which she blushes of the first time, she grab it and felt how warm then she slowly felt intoxicating of his wamrth. Then She lick his cock as if is an ice cream. He grunted in pleasure, licking all over then open her mouth to sucking his cock by bopping her head up and down while her pussyfooting is wet and she begin finger herself.

M. cinder smirk sexually as she strop her top half and walk up behind him for her breasts to press.

M. Cinder: I'm not going to let her have all the fun~.

Ian: then join in my blazing queen. (nibble her ear)

M. Cinder: Mmm~.

She ten start to make his hand go inside her clothes and to her pussy which he start to finger it so munch deeper and faster as she moan, they kiss deeply as she can feel his wamrth mouth and tongue as they twirl around, her pussy getting more wet by him fingering her.

She then get down next to weiss and licking his balls as he starting to grunting feeling of his dick begin to twitch.

Ian: I'm Cumming!

He cum in weiss mouth and remove her mouth from his cock as cinder quickly suck of his cum to let more left of his sauce inside of her mouth, the two huntress swallowed.

Ian: how it taste?

Weiss: it taste wonderful.

Ian:(Show his cock to weiss's pussy) ready Weiss?

Weiss: w-well, i-it's my first time…

Ian:(petted her hair) I'll be gentle and is my first time too, i wanna you to accept it because i love you.

Weiss: i love you too iany, my fire knight in shining armor.

he nodded as he slowly put his cock to her pussy as she grunt a little in pain but enduring how big his cock, in 5 minute he begin to slowly thrusting his cock inside of her.

Ian: wow, weiss, your so tight.

Weiss:(moan) and your so big, faster, please faster, your so warm~.

Ian:(Smirk) very well.

He start to move faster inside of her as M. Cinder is completely naked and came in front of weiss's face.

M. Cinder: go ahead Weissy, lick my pussy.

Weiss lay down while M. cinder sat on her face as she moan when the schnee licking her pussy, ian then pounding her so fast by grabbing her by the hips going in and out make her moan like crazy and so do M. Cinder, she and ian begin kissing heatedly. as M cinder got up and begin moan herself of using her left hand and fondle her right hand on her left breast, Weiss moan loudly as ian fondle her breast while going super fast while her skin and cumming making her feel so good of the warmth, her eyes roll up, sticking her tongue out and smiling goofy that she cant take it any more as she was enjoying it.

Weiss: oh yes! YES! YES! OH ODAM YES! I WANT IT ALL! I WANT YOUR BABY'S!

Ian: I'M. CUMMING!

He cummed inside of her pussy a lot as she moans like a slut and lay down twitching of a goofy face and start leaking cum.

Ian: your next cinder.

M. Cinder: (smile) finally, (open her arms to him) take this little sexy slut~.

Ian jump and pin her the floor, he shove it inside of her as she moan slutty as he poudning her so fast, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he fondle her breasts and twisting it as she moan so munch as she can feel his warmth driving her crazy, he lay down and let the mirror cinder riding his cock, he moving his hips a lot to pounding a lot with his speed and heating himself, as he fondle her breasts and spanking her ass a lot, he got up as she wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt her mind breaking, he biting of her neck to giving her lovebite, her eyes roll up and tongue out while goofy smiling showing that she can't think anymore.

M. Cinder: YES! YES! YES! MORE! MORE! I WANT MORE! FUCK ME UP IAN! MAKE ME YOUR CUM DUMPSTER! I WANT ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL CUM! PLEASE! FILL THIS SLUT UP!

Ian: I'M CUMMING!

He cummmed so very munch inside of her as she moan like crazy as she lay down on his chest as Weiss join in.

Ian: how it feel you two?

M. Cinder: (giggle) that was so much, 'fun'~.

Weiss: it was so good.

Ian: john said he have a way.

M. Cinder: he told me, that we cant get pregnant no matter how munch your wonderful cum inside of us.

Weiss: I decided, when i took over the schnee's business, i make it a together with you.

Ian: i like that, Cuz you do got the talent and skills.

Weiss: (snuggle close to him) and the looks~.

Ian: sure do, let's go.

**the next day**

the two teams are unfortunately is in professor ports class as he rambles about one of his storys. then jaune scooted close to Weiss while he didn't know still of Weiss hugging ian's arm while ian paying attention of ports's babbling words.

Jaune: So Weiss, you know uh, i was thinking that after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat ? (she still didn't respond to him) And uh, you know well i-i've got you two tickets to that new spurce willis movie if you want to make the trip to vale , I hear it's awesome. And...then maybe after that we could, study together ? I mean , you're smart and I'm a, you know...

then the bell ring ended class.

Port: and then i- oh, uh, timed that one wrong I guess. Well the stunning conclusion to the story will have to wait.

Jaune: weiss ? did you hear me?

Weiss: no, no, no, yes.

Ian: say Weiss, after we do some business with our team if your free, wanna grab a bite along watch movie and study later? My treat.

Weiss: sure.

Jaune: what?! (slump down)

Frank, steven, corvid along ruby, blake and yang walk by.

Frank:(turn yang) shall we tell him?

Corvid: nah, it's too much fun him being a dork.

yang: yeah or otherwise fun to see ian gonna go volcano on jaune.

frank: hope he got sunblock or he'll be ashes.

**Timeskip**

team RWBY is going to find team FISC at the training field with team KECK, As John, M. Raven, M. Emerald, M. Cinder, M. Vernal, Team JNPR, Stacy, tana, reyna, and katie watching.

Blake: What's going on?

Nora: FRANKYS TEAM IS GOING TO FIGHT KLARK'S TEAM!

Ruby: WHAT?!

Yang: THIS I GOTTA SEE!(Grab some popcorn)

As the rest of team RWBY sit down to watch there boyfriends fight Klarks team.

John: an interesting of main kamen rider vs secondary rider minus carol but still count.

Ruby: secondary rider?

John: there rivalry equal the main rider's power and strength such as frank, ian, steven and corvid are the main, as the secondary rider are klark, ken and eric.

Ruby oh.

John: also frank here as the leader of the first heisei generation.

Ruby: I HAVE THE AWESOME BOYFRIEND EVER!

Frank:(Fighting stance) ready klark? i always wanted to test how strong of the first secondary kame rider.

Klark: same here.

Frank: right, let's go!

Frank and klark charge in each other punch each other at the face they punching each other rapidly of some shockwave, corvid using his sword to clashes with Carol's Lance backing each other a bit then throw it down hitting fist to fist, Ian and Eric using their weapon against each other dodging each side to side and backing some away, steven using his marital arts skill but the upper hand of ken when his skills of different marital arts as the two head to head on each other non stop a bit.

Jaune: whoa, look at them go!

M. Emerald: don't lose franky! Keep going!

Yang: kick his butt corvid!

frank using his semblance as he glowing as he punch klark stomach ,they expect he sent flying...but he floating a bit in mid air! he using the gravity to pressure boost mid speed against in front of frank , klark thrust his fist as make a strong impact make frank push away a bit.

Pyhrra: amazing!

Weiss: h-he...he just float in mid air!

Frank: wow that must be your semblance of gravity huh?

Klark: that's right, it help in even in close or long range while in combat and defense.

Frank: well, at leasts my spirits are lifted.

Klark: I know you have a strong will.

Frank: hehe, I'm just very stubborn to give up while still smiling.

Steven is using his fist of his gauntlet as each explosive since using ice dust but as ken dodges side to side while using using as he begin to using his mirror to created a sword to swign but a clank noise, they see ken make a crystal red solid sword to push him a bit.

Ken: seem the mirror semblance not only reflect but make shape you can manipulate as weapon types.

Steven: same with your crystal as likely blood, something we have in common.

Ken: indeed.

Corvid is dodging each of the wind impact glowing as corvid using his light as he zig zag make a light kick but carol dodges each of the kick , since corvid make a double leg spin to crash the ground but another kick at carol make him stumble back as corvid make a shadow vortex like from his hand to suck him in as carol back his fist as the two punch each other as they stumble back.

Corvid: your good.

Carol: you too.

Corvid: your wind abiltiy seem help even same like klark.

Carol: your as light, seem speed, impact shooting and yoru shadow as teleport and defensive along limit sucking like a black hole.

Corvid: sure is.

Ian is using glymphs to get around the field as the burst a steam out of his body using the glymph he speed invisible around eric to punch and kick him as eric try to keep up as then electric yellow and white burst, now he speed up the two make a spark clash of them punching, kicking and dodging of their incredible speed and heat, as ian is dashing around with fire and steam covering him, then eric do a break dancing spin making an electric along steam and discharge as both lightning and fire combine clashes as their up coming speed punching, kicks, dodges, and head butt all causes an explosion make the two sent flying to the ground but getting back up.

Nora: WHOA! ALRIGHT!

ian: fire and ice is one thing, but flames and lightning clashes rival of their burns even match of speed.

eric: yeah , even our speed and strength matches that you even can keep up

frank: time to kick it up a notch!

frank and klark got their driver belt, ian and eric got their driver belt took out their phone they press, Steven make a mirror as he and Ken pull out their deck they thrust as the belt appeared, corvid and carol belt appeared as well.

Team FISC AND KECK: HENSHIN!

then both teams transformed into there rider forms.

Kuuga: let's do his.

G3-X: yeah.

Ruby: eeeeeeeee this is going to be awesome!

Weiss: at least we agree on something ruby.

Blake: I hope steven wins this.

Yang: GO CORVID!

Kuuga and g3 x charge in punching , block and dodges , he pull out the gun as his color scheme is green as he got an arrow gun and g3 x pull out his gun blaster, the two rider circle each other begin shooting but kuuga aiming is fast and good eye but g3 x dodging some of it as he shoot back. Ruby notice kuuga's belt of the orb that changing yellow as electric around him.

Ruby: huh?

John: oh see now he using it huh?

Ruby: use what?

John: oh, you haven seen his other forms yet.

Ruby: what other form?

John: it's better to see then tell.

Then the gold line on the collar, shoulder pants, knee, legs, and his arrow gun seem upgraded of a blaster arrow and a puller.

John: this is kuuga's rising form, think of it of an upgraded form that enchanted and it even works on his weapons too.

Ruby is now drooling.

Ruby: _I want him now….._

as Kuuga pull in the bow, he let go to shoot an energy arrow g3-x using a small mini machine gun as then explsoion as kuuga stumble a little but G3 x tumble then getting back up, hen he pull outut another weapon of a sword as in rising form the sword upgraded as he begin slashing at G3-X , the secondary first rider using the sword to clash at him.

Agito and Gills as Gills roar , he using a whip like out of his hand to whip agito a bit then dodges then agito press something as the new color of white and black as morph to his chest, a gauntlets of ax blaster like.

john: seem corvid activate a new form from his semblance and aura.

Yang: YEAH! THAT'S MY MAN!

she looked at his gauntlet as she blushed and turn on

yang's thought: I want him inside me now!

He rush in as punching gills a lot of explosion ad the ax shoot out hit him but gills jump over him and roundhouse kick, the two rider rush in pushing each other

Ryuki and knight using their card to insert to their card acceptation device.

**ADVENT!**

Everyone sees the metallic red dragon and metallic bat clashing against each other.

Ren: … he brought the honor, of dragons.

Blake: that's steven for ya.

Ryuki and knight pull another card to insert.

**SWORD ADVENT!**

Then a sword and a lance appeared on both sides as Ryuki and knight start clashing there steel, dodging each swing they did along got hit by the sword and lance at the same time, knight pull out another card he insert.

**TRICK ADVENT!**

Then 5 copy of knight suddenly appeared.

Ruby: whoa!

Ryuki now getting surrounded by the copies as he being outnumber by slashing their lance at him, he try to defend himself , suddenly pull out another card to insert.

STRIKE ADVENT !

The red dragon came as combine to his right arm to fired blast all the copy

**GUARD ADVENT!**

Knight use a cape as a shield.

Ryuki: let try something different.

Knight: yes!

Ryuki aura burst white flames and knight burst blue as then suddenly a card they insert.

**MYTHICAL ADVENT!**

Ryuki now have flame white dragon like paint theme on his arms and legs even chest, knight have the same of bat and spiral and lines as well.

Blake: so...amazing...

Ryuki unleashing a blazing white attack and knight showing a dark energy attacking as the two using their sword clashing.

Blake: (purring)_ ooh~ me like._

Faiz: (bring his axel watch) let speed this up

Kaixa: (brought his own as well) me too

Faiz: oh you too? This will make it more interesting.

They press the button on there watches.

**COMPLETE!**

As faiz in his accel formed, kaixa's accel formed extend the chetplate between the shoulder and his visor is yellow.

Faiz took out an ice dust to insert to his watch and kaxia use a fire to insert to his watch while they using their semblance all together as the two rider press the button.

**START UP!**

They faiz burst of ice and fire together while kaixa burst of lighting and fire.

Weiss: go iany ! Kick his ass!

Everything in slow motion as the two rider give it all using their sword shape dust mixed somblence as they clashing make small explsoion at each other zooming around, dodging each left and right along backing away the two zoom around beacon and the city multiple time of slashing till they return doing one more slash

**3! 2! 1! **

**TIMED OUT!**

Everything back to normal

As the two rider slash each other but still standing a bit as they change to back to there basic forms.

Weiss: (blushed hard)_ oh wow…. He is so hansome in that form._

As all the riders turn back to normal.

Frank: wow klark , you able to keep up so munch.

Klark: same with you frank.

Team rwby speed in hugged their boyfriend

Ruby: oh wow franky! That was awesome! How come you never told me your forms has those awesome weapons?!

Weiss: that was amazing ian.

Blake: you did really great steven.

Yang: oh corvid you are amazing!

Frank: (chuckle) I guess that slipped ruby.

Nora: (appear out of nowhere) THAT WAS AWESOME!

Nora snatch him from ruby and hug frank.

Nora: YOUR AMAZING FRANKY!

Ruby: KEEP YOUR PANCAKES HANDS OFF OF MY FRANKY!

Nora: NEVER!

M. Emerald:( snatch him) Yoink! He's my funny franky!

Ruby and Nora: HEY!

M. Cinder snatch ian from weiss, as she lean to his chest to hugged him to circle her finger on his chest.

Weiss: hey I wasn't done with him yet!

M. Cinder: and I'm starting. (smile and lean onto him more)

Neo snatch yang from her then hugged corvid.

Yang: hey! He's mine!

M. Neo only blow a raspberry and hugs him more.

M. Neo: (smirk sexually to lean at his chest) he's mine, all mine, mine mine mine mine~!

M. Raven snatch him and hug his head to her breasts.

M. Raven: nope, he's all mine.

M. neo and yang: no he's mine!

Steven notice blake is purrimg while still hugging him.

Steven: are you purring?

Blake: yes, d-dose that bother you?

Steven: no, i find it really adorable , it fit you nicely.

She blush but still purring.

**Timeskip**

Team rwby are now in their room waited for the boys as they in different outfits as huntress, ruby she wears a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She still wears the same pitch black stockings, but with a different pair of black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, likely as a form of armor such as a spaulder. As usual, she wears a red cape with this outfit. This cape is short like the one she wears with her uniform, but with a scarf as part of the hood.

Weiss wears a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Much like on the bolero of her original outfit, there is a print of her snowflake emblem on her back, in pale blue this time, rather than white. The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wears thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots.

Blake is wearing a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wears a black belt with them. Attached to the inner side of the belt is a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hangs from the back and extends forward to her hips. On the underside of this is a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots come halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps across them. She still wears her black ribbons on her arms and her black bow over her cat ears.

And yang is wearing a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck is a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that has a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom. She has a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. She has a dark gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that is either a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt. It has vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. She wears a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow.

Blake: I thought that class would never end.

Ruby: alright guys, today's the day. The investigation, begins!

Frank: don't forget us !

The guys came in with their huntsman outfits.

Frank wearing a necklace that have a gold lion symbol , white and Yellow single streak shirt with 2 strap sash , a fur collar green vest, dark brown pocket pants , black combat boot.

Ian wearing googles on top of his head, grayish sleeves shirt along it have a chest armor and shoulder pands, a short coeboy scarf, fire symbol wristbands , black pants , sneakers with belt clips.

Corvid wearing a black and gold parts hoodie shirt with a symbol part of a bird holding a near rose at a sun symbol that unbutton to show his no shirt. baggy white pants, black gloves , knee pads, shoulder pads.

Steven wearing a crimson and white miltary like outfit but have a sleeves trench coat, a black belt karate like, kung fu shoes with it, blue wristband.

Ruby's face now like her hoodie, weiss face felt steamed up, blake felt like her isnti t trying to tell her to nabbed the dragon fanunus, yang licking her lips at corvid felt turn on.

Frank: how we look?

Ruby: w-w-w-w-wow….

Weiss: oh my.

Blake: purrr….

Yang: mama like.

Frank: you look so amazing ruby.

Ian: and I like your snowflake.

Corvid: look sexy and amazing.

Steven: not bad kitty, you know how to wow me.

Blake: thanks.

Steven: haven't the chance wear this back in the day.

Weiss: i'm glad we're taking this so seriously.

Yang: hey! We've got a plan, That's...moderately serious.

Frank: they say I have to be serious at time and funny but is hard to choose.

Ruby: so what is it?

Frank: i'm gonna be seriously funny!

Ruby then laugh so hard she feel onto her butt on the floor.

Frank: see what I tell ya? Works every time. 

Ruby: ahahahahahaha! You are always funny franky! ahahahahaaha!

Frank: yep, so what's the plan rubes?

Ruby: wait, wait…. Ahahahahaha!

Frank: hehehe yeah I know.

As ruby finally calm down as she take a breath and wipe her tears.

Ruby: right, everyone remember their roles?

Weiss: you, felix, ian and I will head to the cct and check the schnee records for any other dust robberies, or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem.

Blake: the white fang has regular faction meeting to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning, with steven's help.

Yang: I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard.

Corvid: which i'll come with ya.

Frank: we'll be around as klark and his team helping dealing with the enemies.

Ian: not to mention of the dark riders. 

Steven: Team STRK Gonna help too as they'll assist and I did ask john a favor to prove and change of the goal ounce and for all.

Ruby: great, we'll meet up tonight near yang to go over what we've found. let's do this!

Sun: yeah!

John: agree.

They turn john came out of nowhere and sun hanging upside down outside of the open window.

Blake: sun?!

FISC: john?!

Yang: how did you get up here?

John: simple, i teleport here.

Sun: and I swing on stuff all the time. (jump in) so… are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?

Blake we, are going to investigate the situation.

Frank: not to mention dealing with dark riders, gurongi, lords, Mirror monsters and orphnoch.

Ruby: sorry sun, john, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to.

Sun: pfft, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved. that's why I brought neptune.

John: ain't my first rodeo.

Team FISC and RWBY look at neptune balance himself still at the next window.

Neptune: sup.

Ruby: how did you get up here?

Neptune: I have my ways. Seriously though, can I come in. we're like, really high up right now.

john grab him to bring him inside.

Ruby: alright.

Frank: ruby, ian, weiss and I will go, as neptune might be with yang and corvid.

John: sun and i go with steven and blake.

Ruby: okay, we got everything?

Frank: yep let's make it happen!

**Timeskip**

With frank, ian, ruby and weiss they are at the CCT location.

Frank: woah, amazing, (look around) this place is so cool.

Ruby: I know!

Ian: it sure is!

Weiss: I agree with ian, atlas developed the cross continental transmit system to allow the four kingdom to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the great war.

Ruby: (mimicking weiss) Ooo look at me, my name is weiss, I know facts, I'm rich!

Frank and ruby snicker.

Weiss: don't be a pest!

Frank: say ian is your business and family rich?

Ian: oh come on we're not that rich.

Ruby: ain't your company rival to weiss's by richness?

Ian: her dad see my family a competition, we rather let bygones be bygones but finally weiss here the one who get me, beside my family only help and do what very right to our heart to help innocent tech or no tech, my grandfather first invented a combination dust as one.

Ruby whoa, you think I can have one of your weapons?!

Ian: more or less if any can goes but I'll think about, as i do have this dust, (pull out from his pocket) This here is a lightning-ice dust.

Ruby: eee! Thank you!

Ian: your welcome.

Weiss: beside the only reason we're because ruby and frank wanna see the tower so munch. We can just make it raiser call for the library.

Frank: but is awesome!

Ruby: ooh, frank! Lets take a picture together!

Frank: sure rubes! Ready for my close up!

Ruby is getting her scroll out, she drops it then penny and klark, eric sees it and she pick it up .

Penny: oh, you dropped this.

Ruby and Frank: penny?

Klark: hey guys.

Ruby: klark?

Weiss: eric?

Penny: uuhhh.…

Ruby: where have you been?! We haven't seen you since the night at the docks.

Penny: sorry, i think your confuse.

Frank: hmm, hey what do you call a small brown coin?

Penny: what is it?

Frank: is your name Penny.

Penny giggle give the scroll back to ruby.

Penny, Klark and Eric walk off.

Frank: hey wait.

Weiss: what was that about?

Ruby: I don't know, but I'm going to find out.

Frank: me too.

Ruby: you go make your call, we'll be up with you later!

Ian: seem it just you and me now snowflake.

Weiss: (smile) yeah.

**With Frank and ruby**

frank and ruby are trying to find penny.

Frank: woh there penny, what's the rush?

Penny: there seem to be a misunderstanding.

Frank: huh?

Ruby: what? Penny….

Frank: pen wait, what's wrong?

Penny: um…

Frank: look at the doc we have a situation we're doing amd along some enemeis and the dark rider and romab , and we need your help.

Ruby: please , as a friend.

Penny look at klark and eric, as they sigh then nodded.

Penny: it's not safe to talk here.

Klark: eric you go check on the team.

Eric: got it ( walk off)

Klark:( turn frank and ruby) come on, let talk in private.

Ruby and Frank nodded.

With Ian and weiss

They are in the elevator while holding each others hands.

Elevator: hello, welcome to the CTT, How may i help you?

Weiss: we'd like to go to the communications room please.

Elevator: absolutely. Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity's.

Weiss and Ian took out their cards to let the elevator scan it.

Elevator: perfect. Thank you miss schnee and mr Feuer.

Weiss tried to be 'happy' but she can't but ian had an idea and hold her hand.

Ian: I had an idea.

Weiss: what?

Ian: well, just imagin out time in this very elevator~.

Weiss see what he saying as she feel so happy along his warmth.

Ian: there we go, there's my smiling little snowflake.

Weiss: (smile) i thank you my firestorm

Ian: it what i do.

When they reach the top they walked to the desk that empty till a hologram woman came to see the two couple.

Hologram woman: welcome to the beacon cross-contiental transmit center. How may I help you?

Ian: we like to contact to schnee and furer company world headquaters at atlas.

Hologram woman: absolutely, (type some keys) if you could head over to terminal 3 and 4, I'll patch you two though.

Ian: thank you.

They walk to the terminals together and sit next to each other. Ian patted her shoulder give her a kiss on the cheek as good luck.

Weiss: (smile) thanks ian.

Ian: your welcome my snow white.

As weiss went to talk on her terminal, ians terminal screen shows of a woman as she happy to see Ian.

Woman: oh mr ian, how wonderful to see you.

Ian: hey there, i hope I'm not interrupting anything important.

Woman: oh nothing of the sort, would you like for me to patch in your father or your mother? Your brother and sister might be here too.

Weiss: _wait he have siblings too?!_

Ian: not today, but tell them I said hi anyway, my girlfriend and i are doing a situation ever since yesterday and some data need info's of any files you can find for me.

Woman: dileightful to help

Ian: here the list that is short.

He connect his scroll to the computer to transfer the list to her

Woman: the data is now transfer to your scroll, good luck and your parents and sibling happy to hear from the nws lately of how your doing.

Ian: great , tell them to visit any time.

Woman: okay have a nice day.

As two of the computer turn off.

Weiss: well that's nerve racking.

Ian: but at least what we got.

**Meanwhile with frank and ruby**

frank, klark, ruby and penny is at the allyway.

Klark: ok now no one won't hear us.

Frank: okay, what with penny kept disappearing?

Klark: well, it's complicated.

Eric: Klark they need to know, you too penny.

Klark: ok.

Penny: a-are you sure?

Eric nodded to her.

Penny: u-um… o-o-okay…..

Frank: come on you can trust us.

Penny: you two my friend right?

Ruby: of course.

Frank: come on you can trust us.

Penny: you two my friend right? You both promise your my friend?

Ruby: we promise.

Frank: so tell us.

Penny: ruby...Frank, (start to tare part of her hand to show metal) I'm not a real girl.

Ruby: oh...

Frank: your, an Android?

Penny: yes….

Frank: woah

Klark: that why ironwood want me to watch and keep an eye on her, he preparing of any unotice enemeis coming, as he kade the atlesian knight and some help with weiss and ian's company and along asfelian padalian as bigger robot.

Ruby: penny, i-i don't understand.

Penny: most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's or in this case this part of the world first synthetic person capable of generating an aura. I'm not real.

Frank: Don't be ridiculous.

Penny: huh?

Frank: penny, even human are born but can be similar like machine, as how they born is being made and built before birth.

Klark: he's right penny, i honor to accepted cuz i see you as a little sister, not anything else mean your important as like people.

Frank: (hold her hands) If you weren't real you would've laugh or of my joke because you learn and human learn too. It prove that your real no matter what you are, you always be a real girl and you made friends.

Penny then made a big smile then gives him a hug.

Frank: you see, that what i like to make you smile.

Penny: thank you franky, i wish i was real to learn more.

Frank thinking as he got an idea.

Frank: what if i told you i have a friend to make your wish came true?

Penny: really?!

Frank: yes, his name is john, I know. With his he can do it.

Ruby: he's right, you got a heart and a soul, i can feel it.

Penny then hugged both frank and ruby tightly a bit.

Penny: oh, oh ruby! Franky! You two are the best friends anyone could have!

Frank: wow, talk about an " iron" grip!

Penny: (giggle) oh franky your so funny!

She snuggle his head.

Ruby: i can see why your father would what to protect such delicate flower!

Penny oh, he's very sweet. My father's the one that build me! I'm sure you two would just love him!

Frank: I hope so!

ruby: wow, he built you all by himself?

Penny: well, he had help with mr ironwood.

klark: think of ironwood as penny's uncle. 

Frank: how about calling him her dunkle?

That make everyone laugh.

Frank: so I'm guessing those soilder wanted to protect you?

Penny: yep.

Frank, eric and klark notice a noise as they check to see people screaming of a Gurongi, Unidentified Life Form #31 Me-Garume-Re.

Frank: a Gurongi!

Me-Garume-Re: that's right! Run away humans!

Ruby: and it talk?!

Me-Garume-Re:(turn to them)ah kuuga, my kind and boss sent me because you've been the pain of our neck! And so do red hood girl!

Frank: why am I not surprised? I guess it's nothing gurod about it.

Ruby giggle.

Klark: eric go see if you and ian's enemies around.

He nodded went off, as frank and klark got their belt ready.

Klark and frank: henshin!

Then frank change to kuuga and klark's armor formed around his body into G3-X.

Kuuga: alright, lets get funny, klarky.

Ruby: let me help.

Kuuga: sure ruby! The more the merrier!

Penny: me too!

G3-X: You sure penny?

Kuuga: hehehe you heard her, she combat ready and so do we!

They all charge but Me-Garume-Re speed super fast hit each of kuuga and G3-X, the camleion monster use his tongue to grab kuuga to twirl him around to smash him but he use his strength to pull and punch him, along G3-X uppercut him as penny using her sword to slashing at him, he then high speed around then dodging G3-X's gun shooting.

Kuuga: he too quick!

ruby then using her semblance as her scythe slash the chameleon Gurongi.

Me-Garume-Re: gah! You pest!

Kuuga: (charges in) hello.

He punch him as he stumble, he growl and speed off.

G3-X: He speeding off! He can't let him escape!

Kuuga: I know what will!

He whissled loudly as a large flying metallic stag beetle appeared

penny's thought:(blushed) so adorable

Kuuga: guys, meet Gouram !

Ruby: oh my gosh! So awesome!

Kuuga pull out a gun as he's in his Pegasus but gold electric in his rising Pegasus formed

kuuga: alight buddy! Give me a lift!

Gouram then let he grab one of it leg to let him flew up to stop, kuuga using his vision to see Me-Garume-Re closer running in speed.

Kuuga: there you are!

Me-Garume-Re: what the?!

Kuuga: Peeka boo! I see and shoot you!

he shoot him of the energy blast as it hit him as the Me-Garume-Re scream and exploded, the Gouram flew down for kuuga to land with ruby, penny, and G3-X

Kuuga: and that take care of it.

Ruby: THAT WAS AWESOME!

penny: AMAZING!

They both tackle Kuuga and hugged

kuuga: it sure is, Gouram is my pet/ buddy in partner as well.

It buzzed

Penny: it nice to meet you too?

Kuuga: you can understand him? wow only corvid and I understand him.

Penny: I have way of commincation of insect base.

Ruby: franky can I hold your weapons please?!(puppy dog eyes)

Kuuga: sure.

He handle his rising gun arrow to ruby. Ruby start to have star eyes as she stares at the weapon.

ruby:(star eyes and drooling) this is the most awesomest thing I have ever seen!

She took her scroll take picture with it along with kuuga.

G3 X: okay frank and ruby you need to go, one of the soliders are expecting to find penny.

kuuga: sure ,(turn penny) just wait penny, I promise your wish will be granted, take care and I will come back for ya. (hugged her)

penny: okay, thank you franky and promise me you two wont tell anyone about my secret, okay ?

Ruby: I promise .

Kuuga: (thumbs up) your secret safe with me!

G3-X begging fixing her skin up to show all good as new, as kuuga call in his motorcycle for him and ruby to drove off.

The G3 Troops, riot and atlas officer.

G3 9: There she is!

Penny: Salutation Officer!

Atlas officer43: we're some commotion G3-X!

G3 -5: Gurongi was there, did you take care of it.

G3 X: yes and along Kuuga.

Atlas officer 2: it's penny alright?

G3-X: My sis it's good and clean as a whistle, gather and guard the humans around the area, i'll take penny safety.

Atlas Officer: sir yes sir!

Meanwhile with Corvid, Yang and Neptune.

They arrive outside a building with club on it, corvid drove his motorcycle and same with yang as Neptune ride on the back with her.

Neptune: um, are you guys sure this is the place?

Corvid: it seems that way.

Yang: just trust me on this.

They arrive outside a building with club on it, corvid drove his motorcycle and same with yang as Neptune ride on the back with her.

Yang: (took of her helmet) come on my friend's right in here.

Neptune: cool (shake his head) And where exactly is...here?

Corvid: let's go inside and see for ourself

As they enter inside the club

Yang blasted open the door letting herself in.

Yang: guess who's back!

As the gang point their guns at her and junior wasnt happy to see her, corvid unsheathed his sword of the slice up guns.

Corvid: (turn yang) friends huh?

Yang: (chuckle nervously) yeah i forgot you watch me when we first met.

Corvid: anyway let see your friend and go get a drink, my treat.

Yang: oh thank you!

Corvid: by the way, love you sway those hips, keep doing it, only to me Goldie locks.(she giggle and lick her lips)

Yang: already done~~. (sway her hips to the bar)

Corvid smirk as he walk with her.

Came in is junior.

Junior: blondie, your here and who's your friend?

Corvid: I'm corvid.

Yang: he's my boyfriend.

Junior: whoa, uh.

Corvid: you owe my girl a drink and be a man in business cuz I'm purch

Yang and corvid drag him to the table

**Meamhwile with steven, sun, blake, team STRKE and John**

the group is now at the warehouse.

Blake spying on the people

Blake: this is it

Sun: you sure? (blake glared at him) you know I'm just gonna take your word for it.

Steven: yes, John.

Decade came in.

Decade: loud and clear(he insert his belt with ryuki card)

**KAMEN RIDE: RYUKI!**

He formed ryuki and camalouge his belt to look exactly like the mirror driver.

Steven: perfect (turn to stacy, Reyna, Tana ,Katie and Emily) alright let's make if happen , John told me roman gonna make his move, Mirror neo already knocked down her double and then that my que to show them the truth.

They nodded and the faunes's put there masks on and waked inside while D. ryuki jump up to the roof.

Sun: i don't get to, if you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who are.

Blake: the mask's are there symbol.

Steven: was.

Blake: humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to Don the faces of monsters.

Steven: not anymore, when i talk to them...we all be the same and not monsters to them, cuz right now I'm gonna bring where i left off and continue and this time, it'll be different.

Steven: I'll stay in the back and ken is here on the roof with him.

They nodded as they join the fanunus crowd see a white fang on the stage

White fang: Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. (as roman walk forward) I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long.

As the fanunus are surprised and question why.

Roman: Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause.

Random fanunus deer: What's a human doing here?

Roman: I'm glad you ask w I'll be the first to admit, humans are the WORST!

Roman: Case in point. So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet: killed! But! Before the claws come out...

Sun: So, is he going somewhere with this or... (asking blake who not responding just listing to roman's speech)

Roman:...would like to mention the fact that you and I ALL have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the e dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms.(The audience started to cheer) Government. Military. Even the ey're all to blame for your lot in d they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around. (he snapped his finger as to show a big robot)

Sun: That's a big robot.

Stacy: i know.

Blake: How did he get that?

As before roman said something steven give the signal as crashed down the roof is D-Ryuki and Knight who hit both roman and the white fang down.

D-Ryuki: greetings everybody.

Knight: we're glad to drop by.

Fanunus guy 11: what the?!

Fanunus girl 32: r-r-ryuki?! A-and knight?!

Fanunus guy 9: what are they doing here?!

Fanunus girl 29: I don't believe it!

Fanunus guy 2: is this a dream?!

Fanunus girl 6: who cares, there here!

Knight: all of you, do not listen to those man lies, after all he work an alliance of a pysco path known as the mad copper (the fanunus gasp) you all remember rumor and prove of the news how it happen.

Fanunus girl 2: they became monster that faiz face off!

D-Ryuki: yes and we have a special guess who return!

They heard footstep as they turn as all the fanunus people are so shocked and couldn't believe their eyes, steven walking in but wearing a red dragon mask helmet and showing his dragon wings, some scales and tail, the fanunus move out way, by that mask helmet, the red dragon fury who is a second in command along a highly lieutenant of the white fang's leader and fanunus' savior and guardian, who's alive to their eyes.

Fanunus girl 31: OH MY GOD!

Fanunus guy 42: it's….. him…

Fanunus girl 32: HE'S ALIVE! He's alive!

Fanunus guy 9: whoa… I'm glad I'm alive to see him.

Fanunus girl 61: I LOVE YOU!

Steven now on the stage looking at them.

Steven: my fellow fanunus , brothers and sisters...for you all questions of how I'm standing here isn't a dream, i have return but telling you this it wasnt no human who attempt try to murder me.

Faunus guy: then who dragon fury? Who have the nerve wanna to killed you?

Steven: the man who i thought so close as a brother, he only doing this for himself of bottle so munch rage and hatred to the humans and the dust company. He ruin the chance that i was this close to show our kind and white fang do not need to kill, steal nor against humans. He was jealous and fill of injustice wanted to manipulate and take advantage to us all, including close allies like roman torchwhick and the future threat as we know who they are...the one who betray and have his followers who believe him, the one who trick me of the fanunus who was trouble by grimm was a lie and ambush me, that person was...adam taurus

The fanunus gasp in shocked of hearing it and now furipus of being told was a lie but now sees the truth.

Steven: i was rescue and help by a human, Ian Furuer, Company and sunniness of the Furuer Family!

Faunus girl 35: say what?!

Fanunus guy 21: why a human save you ?

Steven: is simple, they dont care how different we are...claws, fur, ears, tail, wings, scales, sharp teeth or different eyes. Even human of evolution and their animal ancestors of share that...meaning we all are the same.(the audience begin to understand and believe him) thanks to the rider who help and now spreading slowly but showing that we are nos all the same and co exist as with human! Together humans and faunus win the war and together as strong. (show his scroll la hologram of the villains) these threat who work with adam the traitor. But no worry as for now the white fang are reborn as sacred white fang who are friend and peace with humans, as now were people too and no more stealing , hiding ourselves, fearing them, work for us, nor anything as it all change and so do the humans as some of the rider sho are human is proof including my friends! (the audience cheering for him) Now let begin what we really what! We are the faunus and the sacred white fang! (raised his arms up) if you believe of my words to co exist with the human of the right path... Scream out loud you agree!

The faunus's all cheer for him believing and now blake, sun and team strke couldn't believe he have done it.

Blake: (tears of joy with a smile) h-he did it….

Sun: no way, he actually done it! (Grin and raised hiz arms up) WOO HOO!

**Meanwhile with corvid and yang**

Corvid: what do you mean you don't know where he is?

Junior: I don't know!

Yang: how can you not know?

Junior: I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid upfront, I lent him my men, and none of them ever came back.

Neptune: so where did they go?

Corvid: anything else you know and heard?

Junior:(turn corvid) he said about mad copper's friend here testing something big so need part of the dust of this big railroad business in town, only he know he know the doc's plan. (turn Neptune) and What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back! (Turn corvid and yang) who is this guy?

Corvid: our accomplice, let's go you two.

Yang: okay hon.

With Steven

Then everyone turn to see nox who came in clapping his hands as the fanunus shocked of the psychopath mythical fanunus snake has arrived.

Nox: my, my well done.

Steven: you.

Nox: yes i know

Steven nodded to blake as she smile looked at power box which she pull her gun to shoot it.

Nox: what the?!

Blake: guys! To the window!

Sun: guys let's split up!

He chuckle as seeing they escape.

Nox: roman! Get them!

ADVENT!

Ryuki using his Metallic Dragon as a ride along blake , Decade and sun riding with them but being chased by Robot that Roman piloting trying to catch up to them.

Blake: I'll call the others!

Ryuki: you got it!

Sun: hurry!

**With Ian and Weiss**

Ian and Weiss walked out of the tower as they share a moment together

Weiss and Ian look at their scroll

Blake's voice: if you can hear me we need some-

Sun's voice: help!

Ian: let's go (pull out his faiz belt)

With kuuga and ruby.

Kuuga driving his motorcycle with ruby riding on his back as she got a call from sun.

Sun's voice: they got a robot! And is big! Really big!

Ruby: oh we're not missing this!

Kuuga: hold on tight!

**with corvid and yang**

Yang answer the scroll.

Sun's voice: the torchwick guy's in it, but not like, it didn't eat him, he's like, controlling it or something!

Yang: where are you guys?

They turn to see them passing by.

Corvid: that answer our question, let's go!

His belt appeared.

Corvid: henshin!

Then he press the two buttons on the hips transforming into Agito.

Agito: lets roll!

Neptune: h-h-he's...

Yang: yeah i know, come on!

Agito got on his motorcycle as the two drove off.

**with Ryuki and they others**

ryuki's dragon is making swift turns and dodges.

Decade pull out a card and insert

**ATTACK RIDE: GIGANT!**

He got a 4 missile cannon blaster, he shoot hitting the giant robot that make the robot stumbling as agito and yang gaining side to side to the robot.

Yang: we got to slow it down!

Neptune: got it!

Roman start pushing the cars to block their ways

Yang: hold on!

Turn to dodges the incoming cars, agito got his husntman weapon as his sword in gun blaster and Neptune got his gun mode too, they blasting the robot, Neptune twirl it as it shift into a spear, he jump at the top of the robot to stab it. However roman make the robot shake the huntsman as Neptune holding on tight.

Sun: Neptune hang on!

Neptune: uh oh.

Sun make 2 yellow clones of himself, they jumping cars to cars hitting the robot ,sun came in with his staff about to hit the robot, but roman throw neptune as they both fall down.

Ryuki jump down as his dragon went int a nearby reflection as he and blake along decade land a car.

Weiss: blake! We're in position. 

Weiss then slam her weapon to the ground making ice and faiz jump up and slam the blade side with fire explosion to make the robot fly off the freeway.

Kuuga and ruby arrived, as team RWBY and FISC Along Decade regroup, roman chuckle as now coming along side to him is a grimm, Beowolves but a big alpha one, but the different is a glowing green skin and spikes.

Ryuki: wow! That beowolves looks so different!

Agito: and Big!

Decade: then let's take them both down!

Ruby: Freezer Burn!

Kuuga: Smoke Screen!

Weiss and faiz start to ready there weapons as ruby, kuuga, blake, ryuki, decade back away while Weiss use her Myrtenaster to make the ice floor as yang jump to punch it to make the smoke around, faiz heating himself as he puff out smoke as agito using his shadow portal to spread the fog like to the area blinded them as team RWBY and the 5 riders speeding around as roman and the mutant beowolves try to find them, as they speed around the area roman spotted some of them try to shooting each of them but ruby with Kuuga in his phoenix slashes at the both make the robot and mutant grimm stumble back away.

Ruby: checkmate!

Kuuga: Blazing Metal!

Weiss, Blake, faiz and ryuki charges at the robot and the mutant grimm as ryuki pull out a card to insert.

**SWORD ADVENT!**

As the two huntress and two rider slashing at them, ryuki pull out another card to insert.

**STRIKE ADVENT!**

He back his right arm dragon as faiz got his sword upas he jump as ryuki strike a flame at faiz, cover in double fire power he slash the mutant beowolves and Weiss sttab her weapon at the robot's leg ,the schnee huntress use her gykph to backflip away from the robot. she use it for blake away from being stomp. Roman shoot misslile along the mutant beowolve shoot spikes coming toward them they back flip avoiding it. Weiss and Faiz got hit but the rider caught her, decade use his insert 2 card

**KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!**

**CHANGE BEETLE!**

**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**

ryuki make mirrors and floor as faiz put his glyph on it and he use his accel watch.

**START UP!**

In speed mixed with the glyph on the mirror, ryuki zig zag while using white fire to on his sword and D-Kabuto using his book sword they slashing each spikes and the mutant beowolves.

**3 2 1 TIME OUT!**

**CLOCK OUT!**

Weiss she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed, the faunus cat huntress Cutting the incoming missile in speed.

Ruby and kuuga charged in.

Ruby: ladybug!

Kuuga: Volcanic eruption!

Ruby and kuuga dash at the robot and the mutant grimm by slamming/slashing past them and coming back but blake and ryuki dashed as kuuga jump up lift his fist up while ryuki insert the card.

**STRIKE ADVENT!**

he blast a fire at the ground with kuuga slammed his fist make a small explosion to make the robot stumble to the ground and so do the mutant beowolves as ruby and blake slash the robot left arm off while the two got up.

Yang jump at the robot to punching while agito front flip to slashing the mutant grimm's face make it roar in pain. The robot jump back to slam yang to a pillar while the other mutant beowolves grab agito to slammed him 2 times and throw him to yang as roman pilot the robot to hit both of them.

Blake: yang! Corvid!

Ruby: don't worry. With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back!

that what make her special

Kuuga: also his two element, the sun and daytime for his light , the moon and nighttime for his shadow give him potential adapting in his heart along with the seed of agito, like me ! he never give up !

Yang and Agito got up ,Agito touches his belt as both red and blue shoulder pads and along gauntlet.

{RWBY Volume 2 theme song-Die }

they tighten their fist while agito's visor eyes glowing , yang grab the robot's right fist and agito title his head to avoid the claws , agito and yang who's hair glow and red eyes, they punch the two enemies , the robot's right arm broken and the mutant grimm sent crashed to the ground.

roman use the robot legs to kick the both of them flying passed the riders and team rwby

Decade use his other card to insert

**KAMEN RIDE: WIZARD!**

**HI~! HI~! HI~! HI~!**

Red magic passed Decade to become wizard.

D-Wizard: Kamen rider! Wizard! (show his ring like) it's showtime!

Ruby: Bumblebee!

Kuuga: Golden Dragon!

ryuki use his card to insert.

**ADVENT!**

Then his dragon came out of his mirror and rams its head onto the robot, as he let Agito ride it and using the two flame sword and Blake use her gambol on the hook line for yang to grab it, the cat huntress twirl her partner around to try hit roman using her gunatlet to shoot for a boost, the mutant grimm and roman dodging each of the blow.

Ruby: we have to slow it down.

Weiss: and how you propose we do that?

ruby: ice flower!

Kuuga: divebomb!

then the metallic stag beetle came in as faiz press the button of his phone for his motorcycle came turn to a robot mode for it being lifted by Gouram as the two rider jump up top, Kuuga in Pegasus rising form. Ruby using her scythe mode but still in rifle mode with Weiss using her glyph.

D-Wizard pull out another card to insert.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: W-W-WIZARD!**

Then chain wrapped around the mutant beowolves to keep him still.

faiz and kuuga shooting along the robot shoot multiple missiles at it, along ruby shooting at the robot with ice cover it, blake swing yang one more time as agito riding the dragon he flame slash the mutant grimm's arms off.

Agito: steven! Do the thing I taught you!

Ryuki nodded, he concentrate as he doing the same kick as agito, except the floor glow the yellow symbol of ryuki, he jump up and so do agito with his horns extend, the two rider deliver a kick causes the mutant grimm to exploded and yang deliver a punch to the robot force it to break in pieces and roman got out of it.

Roman: I just got this thing cleaned.

yang then attempt to punch sent another bulllet but neo came block it with her umbrella

STRIKE ADVENT !

Then a black flame came in as yang back away.

Then came in next to roman shocked team RWBY And the rider except D-Wizard.

Ryuki: n-no...i-it's impossible!

They see next to roman is Kamen rider Ryuga.

Ryuga: …. greetings.

Ruby: a-another ryuki?!

Blake: h-he's the one steven said!

Kuuga: a dark ryuki?

Ryuga: no, i'am the dark rider, kamen rider...Ryuga!

Roman: ladies, gentlmens , ice queen….

Weiss: hey!

Roman: always a pleasure, neo, if you would?

Neo bowed to them while smirking.

Agito:_ kinda cute mirror neo do it._

Yang rush in to punch them but shattered like glass, they see there at the airship and escape.

Ryuki: I don't believe it, he is real, there's no doubt he is the one.

Blake: who?

Ryuki: from in my mind of the vision, i saw him with that black dragon.

Blake: are you going to be alright?

Ryuki: i dont know , i felt like he knows me and who I'm.

D-Wizard: cuz that dark rider it's you.

Ryuki shocked in silent.

Blake: what?!

The 5 rider remove their belts.

John: that is steven's mirror counterpart, Nevets, made of the imaginary Mirror World that you encounter when you survive from adam's ambush.

Steven: i see, so i have a brother working with the enemies, he try to get in my head, but not anymore.

Blake: (hugs him) at least your still here.

Yang: so I guess he got a new henchman and new friends.

Weiss: yeah, I guess she really made our plans...fall apart?

Ian: hehehe good one snow white, but we all know mirror don't lie...I'm just grateful that they don't laugh like that neo we encounter.

That make everyone laugh hard of that.

Frank: now that's funny.

Ruby: yeah, hey, wheres sun and neptune?

john: I think I saw them land at some noodle stand.

Steven: at least there fine.

**Timeksip**

Blake still in her huntress outfit hugging steven in alone with her cat smile as she so very happy.

Steven: wow kitty, you seem super happy.

Blake: well you helped every faunus change there ways, why wouldn't I be happy.

Steven: I am the man of my word, I gotta admit kitty, look sexy in that outfit,(Smirk) why keeping it on?

Blake: oh, just cause I know you like it~(cat smile)

then they kissed deeply she moan, he spank her ass make her meow more as she like it.

Steven: so cute.

Blake: Mmm~, do it again. But harder.

steven: turn around and wiggle that nice butt for me, and i'll give it to ya.

She purr more then show her but to him, she wiggle it in front off him.

Blake: please meow~ spank this naughty kitty harder master~.

Steven:(Grin) very well.

He start to spank blakes ass as she meows louder, he start to spank harder and harder as the cat faunus moans louder and louder enjoying his hard spanking.

Steven: love it?

Blake:(purring) oh yes master, so munch~.

Steven put his hand under her shirt to rub her belly then groping her breasts as she moan, giving kisses to her neck.

Steven: my. my you naughty kitty, you've been so good i'll give you your reward~(push her bow on the back to show her cat ears and nibble it)

Blake moan the loudest as she can make.

Steven: ready for our animal mate, my kitty?

Blake: yes my sexy dragon~.

They begin to strip their clothes off then he show her his hard long cock.

Steven: suck it so you can have your milk.

She nodded, they begin doing the 69, steven licking and sucking her pussy, the cat faunus licking the dragon mythical faunus' dick like a cat does, then sucking it by bopping her head up and down munch loving the warm and long taste of it, she even purrs on his dick making him feel more plesure.

Steven: so good!

Then he spanking and playing with her butt as she meow while sucking it, as she going faster bopping her head as steven cannot take it anymore.

Steven: i'm cumming! I'm cumming blake!

He cummed deeply to her mouth to drink it, she make a pop noise to swallowed it and lick her lips.

Blake: (lick some on her lips) Mmm, so good, yummy milk~ (turn her head to steven) you like my bubble butt stevy~?

Steven: oh I do, it match the outfit and in the mission couldn't resist how sexy you look.

She purr while making a cat smile as she sit on his face so he can eat her out making her moan. He kept spanking her butt more and more.

Blake: so good so nice~ your face so warm master~ I'll wear the outfit to you only stevy~.

He licking her pussy so munch as she cummed of her juice showing, she smirk had an idea to make him go wild to have his dick inside of her... She put on her huntress outfit begin to dance sexy moving her hips while play her breasts then put her arms around her head then wiggle her butt in front of him and his hard cock as he blushed hard.

Steven: w-woah...

She smile more sexually as she start grinding her ass to his cock.

Blake: you like my ass master stevy~? destroy me, john told me about it so now is okay, so de-story me and eat me~.

Stevne cant handle as he grab her ass cheek and pull down of her pants to shove his cock deeply inside as she meow and moan loud at the same time, he moving his hips so faster make his cock warmer, she can feel the heat as she going crazy of her eyes now cat, rolling up, showing her goofy smile and tongue out along spanking her very hard, faster and harder making it red, groping her breast and giving love bite to her neck and licking it.

Blake: OH YES! SO GOOD! SO FUCKING GREAT!

Steven:I'M CUMMING!

Blake: ME TOO! I WANTED YOUR WARM MILK! MEOW~~!

He cummed deeply inside of her a lot, they both panting as she lay down to his chest.

Steven: how was it?

Blake: amazing~(kiss him) now on I'm your pet and queen , my sexy ryuki~.

Steven: sure it's, now let's rest.

**Meanwhile**

Frank and john chilling.

John: what a day, seem steven finally did it.

Frank: yep it going like crazy rumors around here, now the faunus and human co exist and don't worry of the problem of the white fang anymore, including now they don't have to hid it.

John: sure do.

Frank: say john, do you ever think of a new rider or a new era?

John: who know? We'll wait and see, beside only the time come if we ever, but I do meet 4 new rider in the hensei.

Frank: who?

John: you'll see, cuz 1 is a ninja, another like to make it a question, a heart htat is steel, and a galaxy there is.

Frank: hehehe, sound kind like good people to me,(smile) beside we're almost close against cinder's plan and including whoever they work for, we'll stop them no matter what, also I need a favor to ask you about penny. She wanna be human.

John: well I'll see what I can do.

Frank: yep, she maybe a robot, but like us we're the same, I'll protect her smile till the end, including ruby and everybody!


	11. Chapter 7

Ruby and mirror emerald is laughing her but off from franks jokes while they watch pyhraa handling well against cardin and his team.

Ruby: stop! Stop your killing us!

Frank: oh wait one more.

Mirror emerald: okay franky.

Frank: okay, Why didn't the lion eat the detective?

Ruby and mirror emerald: why?

Frank: Because he was under cover.

they burst out laughing and fall off there seats.

Mirror emerald: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ruby: I can't, I can't... BREATH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Glyndia: (walk up the match) And that's the match

Cardin: (groan) lucky shot, urgh. (fall down)

Frank: not when it counts!

Glyndia: well done miss Nikoa, you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament.

Pyrhha: thank you professor

Glynda: Alright , Now i know that's q touch act to follow but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers? Miss Belladonna? You've been rather docile for the past few classes, why dont you-

Merucry: (raised his hand) I'll do it.

Glyndia: merucry is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent.

Mercury: actually, i wanna fight...

?: me.

They turn to see rodrick raised his hand.

Rodrick: I'll be your opponent.

Mercury: who are you?

Rodrick: just a treasure hunter looking for now next target

Glyndia: alright then mr...

Rodrick: rodrick.

Glynda: right, ready.

Rodrick and merucry has enter the match as mercury smirk while rodrick yawn a bit.

Glynda: begin!

Mercury dash in to kick but rodrick block and punch him as mercury back flip a bit then rodrick charge but the speed blur then elbow mercury's stomach sent him stumble to the ground, he got up grunt a bit, he do some break dance kick but each time he try. Roderick easily dodges like if mercury hitting nothing but air. Rodrick grab mercury's legs to throw him but jump back to land a kick at him, but the treasure hunter bent down to grab his waist to back flip and grab him upside down to hit his head at the ground.

Rodrick let go of him, as mercury groan in pain try to get up but feeling dizzy then fall down at the ground.

Rodrick: guess I win.

Emerald is shocked to see he beaten mercury

Glyndia: well done rodrick, you have some quite unique combat skills.

Rodrick: just holding back, that's all.

Glynda: I see.

Emerald: _That guy, how he do that?_

Rodirck then walk up to mercury.

Rodrick: hmm.

mercury groan waking up to see Rodrick

Rodrick: next time try not to be over confident, you don't want anyone give you a handicap...so to speak.

he walk off as mercury glared at him.

Glydina: that is all for today. And remember the dance is this weekends, but you all have your first mission on Monday, I will not accept any excuses.

Then team FISC and john walk to Rodrick.

Frank: Rodrick! Boy am I glad to see your alright man!

Steve: you seem improve as well.

Rodrick: didn't break a sweat.

Ruby: you know him.

John: this is the secondary rider from me and my partner Rodrick, kamen rider diend.

Rodrick: nice to meet ya, and gotta say...they have pretty good valuable treasure.

Ruby: what dose he mean?

Frank: he like to collect things and treasure that interest him, he's called the treasure sniper.

Ruby: oh.

Frank: I heard you made cresent rose, very interesting weapon.

Ruby: (hugs her weapon) my baby!

Rodrick: hahah(turn john) you ain't kidding.

John: like me he summon rider.

Ruby: can he summon any rider weapons or any weapons from other different countries?!

Rodrick: yes, yes I can.

Ruby: so cool!

Then they head out as they passed emerald who watching them, mercury who came hissing a bit rubbing his head.

Mercury: oh man, this guy is good.

Emerald: I don't get how he manage to beat you.

Merucry: neither so I, but I do know I don't like this guy.

**With steven**

Steven and blake take a walk as she reading a book.

Steven: say blake, i heard about this dance this weekends, so i was thinking if you like to go out with me?

Blake smiled and turn to him.

Blake: sure.

Steven: sweet, also you been quiet a bit.

Blake: is about events.

Steven: your worried of my mirror self?

Blake: yes, sorry, it just that he's you meaning have all your moves, semblence, aura, weapons and memoirs s including relationship.

Steven: that maybe but nothing beat the orignal and what he dont have is a pure heart. Him and i are a yin and yang , light and darkness...but I'll sure he'll never win.

blake: (hugs him) I know.

Steven: but what we should have keep an eye is nox , the way of his eyes...a endless battle and surviving.

Blake: okay.

Steven: (smile) that's my kitty (see her cat ear still there with the bow no longer hiding it) and still adorable. (petted her cat ears)

she purr and made a cat smile

As frank blush thinking ask ruby out as he went to ruby

Frank: say uh rubes.

Ruby: yes frank?

frank: um...

Ruby: what is it?

Frank: w-well, this weekend is the dance, s-so i was wonder, (blushes) i-if you got like nothing, to do sooner?

Ruby: … sure!

Frank: sweet!

Corvid and yang watch them.

Corvid: heh, I know he do it

Yang: yeah but he better not break my little sister heart.

**Timeskip**

Weiss is reading her book and ian is walking around finding something.

Weiss: say ian.

Ian: yeah?

Weiss: um... I was wondering that.

Ian: what is it?

Weiss: that, would you go to the dance with me?

Ian:(smile) of course my snow white, i would love too.

She smiled and gives him a hug.

Weiss: what was you looking for anyway.

Ian: well, some books that I was reading of different grimms, i heard there strong type on other kingdom.

Weiss: i see, and you'll gonna love a new dress I'll wear for the dance.

Ian: as long you can wow me.

Weiss: I will.

**Timeskip**

Team rwby and team fisc in there room with john and Rodrick.

Yang: so frank i hear you ask ruby out for the dance.

Frank: (chuckle nervously) yeah i did.

Yang: you better not break my little sisters heart.

Ruby: YANG!

Yang: I'm making sure.

Frank: I swear i wont, i mean corvid buddy you know i would never right? Right?

Corvid: why is a guy all black and blue and cant tell joke?

Frank: (gulp) why?

Corgis: cuz he'll lose all of his funny bones if he made a mistake to his life.

Frank: gah! I swear and promise you two! I won't break her heart!

Ruby: (hugs him) STOP BULLYING MY FRANKY!

Corvid: rubes we're not, were making sure he wont do anything wrong to you.

Yang: dad would done the same.

Ruby: i know, but my franky is not like that and he's the best boyfriend ever!

She then snuggle his arm.

Ian: anyway i have figure that cinder is making her move.

Blake: her move?

Ian: going to hack to the CTT tonight dance, however mirror cinder, Weiss and i put an anti virus so it can erase her so she think she have it control but she not.

Weiss: (hugs him)that's my iany

Frank: well i guess I'll see what she made off but anyway let head down patroling, i heard those enemies on the news killed some people...making me angry.

Ruby hugged his arm.

Ruby: it's okay.

Frank: i know, just don't want them to take the people's smile away.

Ruby: we'll stop them.

Frank: thanks rubes your the best, anyway guys, let's go!

**Timeskip**

Kuuga, Agito, Faiz and Ryuki in their motorbike splitting up on paroling the are.

**With kuuga**

Kuuga and ruby is having a walk to look around.

Kuuga: hmm, is too quiet here.

Ruby: yeah.

Then they see a guy dress up in a suit and have a black lips that he glared at them.

Kuuga: what he doing all by himself, hey are you lost?

Ruby: is not safe here.

Then the man shift to reveal himself, a rhinoceros beetle Gurongi.

Ruby: Gurongi!

?: I am Go-Gadoru-Ba, leader of the Go Group, you have taken down other kuuga and this human with you, something I know deep within such stronger power.

Kuuga: what's your point?

Go-Gadoru-Ba: I'll deal with her after I'll deal with you first.

Kuuga: very well

He charge in to punch but he caught it then twist his wrist a bit make kuuga grunt

Ruby: frank!

She got her scythe to charge in as Go-Gadoru-Ba quickly kick kuuga then make a weapon sword to clashes against her then kuuga shake off the pain then grab the handle bars from his motorbike to enter titan mode as he quickly charge in to slash him but no dent as Go-Gadoru-Ba's eyes turn purple then kick him as he now have a bladed sword.

Kuuga went to his golden power mode to charge in and ruby set his scythe to a gun mode to shoof the gurongi 3 times but no effect as Go-Gadoru-Ba clashes against kuuga.

Kuuga: your a strong one aren't ya?

Go-Gadoru-Ba: I am.

He slash him as kuuga stumble.

Kuuga: super henshin!

He turn to his pegasus raised his arrow gun then Go-Gadoru-Ba's eyes turn green as he summon a blaster.

Kuuga: what?!

Go-Gadoru-Ba: your not the only one who have it.

He shooting him rapidly as kuuga fall down as ruby use her scythe mode to deflect the bullet using her semblence but Go-Gadoru-Ba's eyes turn blue as a staff to dodge her incoming attack but stumble a bit then he growling went his particle skin gold.

Kuuga: golden form?

Go-Gadoru-Ba: I'm above you kuuga!

He rush in with his foot golden eletirc as he jump to double kick him, he stumble to the ground and turn back to normal while grunt in pain.

Ruby: frank!

Go-Gadoru-Ba: now you belong to me.

Then he raised his staff to slash her till frank got up to shield her form the slash.

He grunt then he push him.

Go-Gadoru-Ba: fool, why you protect her but cannot yourself?

Frank: like hell I'm going to let you harm ruby!

Go-Gadoru-Ba punch him to the ground and walk to ruby as grab her by the neck but frank grunt in pain to push him to let go of her.

Go-Gadoru-Ba: tch

He kick him as he grunt then walk to ruby

Go-Gadoru-Ba: since your stubborn , your power within you will die along

He raised his sword to slash her but frank shielded her again as he grunt.

Go-Gadoru-Ba: move aside weakling!

Frank:(chuckle a bit while in pain) funny, attacking the defenseless and the helpless, your the weak one.

Go-Gadoru-Ba continue slash his back as he scream.

Frank: _I'm not...giving up _(looking at ruby so worried) _I will...i will protect everyone smile!_

He scream to push him and his belt appeared

Frank: henshin!

He turn to kuuga, but suddenly his body electric dancing all around him. His armor is now all black but keeped her red eyes and has gold lining. 

He charge in punching him as Go-Gadoru-Ba punching back but kuuga kept punching more and more speed till the enemg stunble

Go-Gadoru-Ba: impossible !

The two glared as they charge in as their foot eletric and jump deliver each other a kick then fall down

Go-Gadoru-Ba getting back up but grunted to notice kuuga's two symbol on him mean a double kick as he scream and exploded.

Kuuga then got up and dusted his hands.

Kuuga: that went well(turn the awe and shocked ruby) ruby why so shock? Is not like is the first time you see me in battle.

Ruby: your form is different!

Kuuga: different?

Ruby: your armor is black!

Kuuga: (look at himself) woah, it is!

Ruby: it somehow like give you a super form when that lightning kept going, so what you gonna call your super form?

Kuuga: Called it, Amazing.

Ruby: amazing?

Kuuga: as in amazing mighty!

Ruby: so cool!

Kuuga: yeah and you try your rider?

Ruby: yep! Is like a dream true! It have big weapons i can imagin!

Kuuga: sure do.

Agito, ryuki, faiz, weiss, blake and yang regroup to found kuuga and ruby but notice kuuga's Amazing Mighty formed.

Yang: whoa…

Faiz: dude nice super form!

Kuuga: thanks, lets go.

They all went back in beacon academy to the room.

Steven: i see, so it seem we got some stronger foes.

Ian: indeed.

Frank: so how's your?

Steven: blake and i went a mirror world met another bad rider name scissor, as i reconize is name is Kovec.

Ruby: who's that?

Blake: one of another goon work with don and a crafty money greedy and cowardly fanunus crab.

Steven: and he, like others are up to no good, he was heading to a near old building somewhere hidden.

Yang: so we're taking him out?

Steven: no, me and blake are.

Yang: no fair, I wanna take out an evil rider.

Codvid: well we can take out don.

Yang: (hug him) yay!

Steven: Nox is extremely dangerous so we don't know next.

Weiss: i almost forgot to ask, ian you have siblings?

Ian: yep! An older sister, a little brother and younger sister.

Weiss: huh, guess we have more things in common.

Ian: yeah, also i got a package from my family commpany since they did a fully scan report of my enemies

He bring in a the wide suitcase and open of a machinary trunkbox color white, red line and black marks and have a holder circle which they awe of it the sight

Ian: it called the SB-555T.

Weiss: wow.

Frank: that so cool! What it do?

Ian: i didn't test it out yet, so i guess it goes for my faiz form.

Ruby is drooling and having start eyes.

Ian: ruby, no.

Ruby: ruby, YES!

Ian: is not a toy and is belong to me.

Ruby: (puppy eyes) pwease?

Ian: (groan) you can hold it but don't press anything.

Ruby: EEEEEEEE!

She hold it and cuddle it as she drool happily.

Ruby: soooo cooooool.

Ian: (grab it back) okay ruby that's enough, your drooling all over it.

Codvid: hey, she has weapon interest.

Ian: I know b-(notice is gone) what the?

He turn to see ruby hugging.

Frank: haha oh ruby, you sure like ian's new weapon huh?

Ruby: yes…. (drool more)

Then a knock on the door as weiss come and open to see jaune playing the gutiar for her.

Ian: (angry tick mark) _son of bitch!_

Staven: … I have questions.

Frank: don't, cuz ian about to blow.

Jaune: (singing) Weeeiisss!

Weiss close the door till jaune knock again.

Jaune: oh come on, open the door, i promise not to sing.

Ian: weiss, please don't open the door.

Weiss: I won't.

Ian: good.

Jaune: please, for real I wont sing.

She sigh and so do ian ,as she open the door.

Jaune: (singing and play the guitar) I liiied! Weiss schnee, will you accompany me, to the dance on...day?

Ian's face turn red on rage.

Ian walk up to jaune.

Ian: hey jaune, can we have a word in private?

Jaune: uh yeah?

They walk up till they heard a gutair smash, ian came back dusted his hands and jaune have swirling eyes got a guitar on his head as he dizzy around till ian shut the door.

Frank and steven: wow.

Ian: and that's why no one will survive my wrath.

frank: boy, talk about a hothead.

Weiss: (hugs him) yep!

Frank: also there is a rider before the generation heisei.

Ruby: really?

Frank: yeah, the showa generation, you girls know ichigo and nigou? (make team rwby eyes wide)

RWBY: YEAH!

Steven: we know the twins ranga and sora

Corvid: we're friends back in the prison planet ounce.

Ruby: really?!

Frank: yep, I'm surprise you girls heard of them

Yang: there awesome at japan as a duo!

Ruby: they there the best but we got our own favorite kamem rider.

Frank: who?

Ruby: (hug frank) you franky!

Weiss: (hug ian) ian is the best rider.

Blake: (hug steven) no steven is.

Yang: (hug corvid) your both wrong, this little man is the best rider out of all of you.

Corvid: (pouted) I'm not little!

Yang: not where I'm standing.

Ian: also john and rodrick keeping an eye of our enemy in disguise

**Meanwhile**

Pyrrha is training jaune to help of his skills. pyrrha was holding her sword with two hands as she classes with jaune's sword then she swift his feet then he fall down, she sheared her sword.

Pyrrha:(give him a hand) well done. Your sword play improve immensely.

Jaune: well, I couldn't do it without you.

Pyrrha: so, are you ready for practice aura?

Jaune: I'm actually thinking maybe we just skip aura tonight. Might go on a jog or something.

Pyrrha: come on, I know you get frustrated but you must keep trying. I'm sure we'll discover your semblence any day now.

Jaune: That's, not it. It just (sigh) it's dumb.

Pyrrha: what is it?,(walk up and put her hand to his right shoulder) jaune, you know you can tell me.

Jaune: it's weiss.

Pyrrha: oh, what about her?

Jaune: I kind of asked her to the dance, and I got bashed with my guitar from ian.

Prryha: seem Ian and Weiss are a couple.

Jaune: ah man, how did i didnt see it through? Big surprise right?

Pyrrha: well, i beleive the saying goes " there's plenty of fish in the sea"

Jaune: well, that's easy for you to say, you've probably got guys clamoring each other just to ask you out.

Pyrrha: (chuckle) you be surprised.

Jaune: oh please, if you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress, heh.

**Meanwhile**

Cinder, emerald and merucry in their haven uniform in their dorm.

Emerald: the five boys and the other five boys they are something and pyrrhaa nikos , John and finally rodrick.

Cinder: ah, the ten mystery boys and the invincible girl

Merucry: she smart but i wouldn't say invincible.

Cinder: do tell.

Then suddenly…

**POWER ATTACK! LOST MAGIC! AGE SEAL!**

Then they froze up time As came in the door is john, rodrick, mirror cinder and mirror emerald who skipped in.

Mirror emerald: ooh, looks at the other me.

Mirror cinder: and the handicap dog.

John: hehe, they actually think caught the eyes of it.

Rodrick: but an idea make it interesting idea.

Mirror cinder: like what?

John: you along mirror emerald, will possessed your double's body.

Rodrick: to control them and make them soon be reveal of their true color and maybe perhaps same with neo's double too and along a hypnotic control on mercury here too.

Mirror emerald: (act innocently) would I do that? I'll miss my hug time with franky.

John: hehe this will show merucry wont know nor the enemies as this a proper way you two sent more close and time with the boys.

Rodrick: including the dance.

This caught the mirrored girls attention.

Mirror cinder: _a dance with ian~._

Mirror Emerald: _YAY! A dance with franky! _

Rodrick: you two ready?

They both nodded, John and rodrick open a portal behind cinder's back and emerald's back using their energy cards

Mirror cinder possessed cinder's body and mirror emerald possessed emerald's body as they spasm but soon took over and got it.

John: so how it go?

Rodrick: did it work?

Emerald: yepery!

Cinder: it work

They look at the haven uniform their wearing.

Cinder: it's good, but it's tacky for my taste.

Emerald: it's not cute enough.

Rodrick: well it is what haven acamdey have for those uniform.

Emerald: still I wanna wear something cute.

Cinder: and sexy

John: you will right after follow the plan

Rodrick: remember merucry is trap of an illusion hypnotic so he wont see the real deal nor her your real words, it just all what your double was saying to fool him.

Emerald: okie dokie!

They walk off as the time unfreeze as cinder and emerald nodded to begin their acting.

Emerald: her semblence is polarity, but you'd never know it just by watching. The boys seem special as somehow their teamwork and their leader's mostly.

Merucry: rodrick seem very quick and seem to call in first before i can pick her.

Emerald: as if he know merucry's moves and how his legs goes and not using a weapon in defense. And this girl she doesn't broadcast her powers so it puts her opponents at disadvantage.

Cinder: hmm, people assume she's fated for victory when she's really taken fate into her own hands. Interesting Add them to the list.

Merucry: you should be able to take her no problem.

Cinder: it's not about overpowering the enemy, it's about taking away what power they have and we will, in time. _And maybe making this body ians and mine as well~._

Merucry: (sigh) i hate waiting.

Cinder: don't worry merucry, we have a fun weekend ahead of us, emerlad and i be back so night night.

She snap her finger as suddenly merucry fall asleep since being hypnotize and illusion trapped.

Cinder and emerald groan a bit finally stop the pretending.

Emerald: phew, that's what emmy been like? How boring, I need some funnys!

Cinder: and this is how my "twin sister" do? Smart, but gullible.

Emerald: dont forget cocky and hothead.

Cinder: that too, hmm, I wonder if ian is alone and available. (walk off)

emerald: you do that, I'm going to find franky and get some laughs! (skips away)

**Timeskip**

cinder is walking around looking for ian.

Then she spotted him going outside and put the SB-555T to his motorbike.

Ian: there , i might use it just in case of stronger Orphnoch.

Cinder: hi~ ian~~.

Ian turn to see cinder but notice not a mirror appearance as she walking swaying hsr hips with a sexy smile.

Ian: wait, judging it is mirror cinder but actually cinder, unless...(smile) seem john and rodrick help you somehow to took over your double self.

Cinder: (walk up closer) that's correct my smart ian~.

Ian: i see but that make the plan better, since your twin try to framed, how about we give her the fame of being wanted and target by, (smirk) sneak in while pulling the string to show she did that.

Cinder smiled and hold his left check.

Cinder: such a smarter and hotter at the same time~.

Ian: and i like your haven outfit.

Cinder: but I feel it's tacky, (smile more) want me to take it off?

Ian:( touch her chin) my your really a naughty girl aren't ya?

Cinder: well my double is serious, but me I'm very flurty.

Ian: well i know you can be serious in any time but seriously sexy, if you wanna make your outfit hot, allow me.

He unbutton to reveal her cleveage and her stomach.

Cinder: hmmm munch better~.

Ian: yes and I'm curious, despite gugori, lord, Orphnoch and mirror monster made and somehow sent by strongest creator who are ruler along their elite, and generals. I figure the grimms have a creator, do you know who or what it is? I figure the grimm's creator is immortal who might leave more of a thousands years.

Cinder: true her name is salem and she has created the grimms well control them till their true creator left, this girl is following her, but do as wanted power and collected all maiden powers. There is history salem have for ozpin but the truth and more of how she is, also she is very fear and there is kill and stop her that is kamen riders.

Ian: i see, do you think your fall maiden power halfy can work on the original fall maiden?

Cinder: hmm, maybe but anyway i hear the dance and i wanna show you my outfit i have~.

Ian: i bet it'll turn up the heat. (smack and grope her ass)

Cinder: Mmm~, if we made my double yours~, then it'll be easy for us to get everything set~~.

Ian: i don't know, she is your double and evil but there is only true cinder.

Cinder: who?

Ian: (whisper her ear) you my flame princess. (nibble her ear)

She moans a little them sexually lick her lips slowly.

Ian: your the real cinder while the cinder we know is evil, is lost and the wrong path by power hungry and dark corruption, you are the light to my flame (blow her ear)

cinder: (smile more) but would it be wonderful to have two cinders in your fingertips, and your, _co~ck~~_?

Ian: maybe, but how can we make her switch side?

Cinder: (purred) I think I know how~~.

Ian: how?

Cinder: just a threesome with you and me with her~~~~~.

Ian: interesting , but ain't we already since you possessing her body and controling her body and all.

Cinder: true~~~.

**With emerald**

Emerald skipped along the hallways looking for frank, She see frank who is training outside with his ax mode.

Emerald: hi franky!

Frank:( turn to emerald to notice of her appearance not mirror appearance) emy? Is that you?

Emerald: yeppy!

Frank: how it happen?

Emerald: I posses my double.

Frank: wow, talk about to get under someone's skin.

That made her chuckle a little.

Emerald: you remember that dance this weekend right?

Frank: yep.

Emerald: um… if it's not too much trouble.

Emerald play her hair.

Emerald: go dancing with me too?

Frank: yep!

Emerald: YAY!

She hugged him

Frank: so cute.

Then she smile seductive

Frank: (blush) what with the smile?

Emerald: nothing~.

She lean to press her breasts to his chest.

Emerald: I just want to hang out with my very funny man~.

Ruby came behind her then join in with a pout

Ruby: no mine !

Frankly: hey ruby

Ruby and emerald look at his bare chest, abbs and muscles.

Ruby: (turn to emerald) truce?

Emerald: truce.

Frank: huh?

They start to touch his body along his muscles and Abbas

Ruby: oh wow.

Emerald: so hard and soft.

Ruby: I'll go first

Emerald: okay I'll wait.

Frank: my ruby since when your bold?

Ruby: just now (kissed him)

Frank kiss her back but deeply as she moan she begin taking off her clothes and push him to the floor, Ruby pull down his pants to see his hard cock.

Ruby: oh wow, a yummy sweet treat~.

Then she lick his cock slowly then begin sucking it as he grunt in pleasure while she fingering her own pussy, emerald was feeling lonely and start to act cute. An idea pop out as emerald sneak behind ruby to fondle her breasts in surprise and finger ruby's pussy.

Emerald: can't let you have ll the fun~. As emerald licking her pussy, ruby continue faster and faster then Frank felt it.

Frank: I'm CUMMING!

He summed inside of her mouth as she swallowed his cum and lick her lips.

Emerald: my turn my turn!

Emerald raised her ass in front of his face.

Emerald: wanna lick my pussy?

Frank: yes and you have a nice ass. (spank and grope her butt)

She moan a little and ruby kissed her as they start to make out, Frank licking and his tongue deep to her pussy make emerald moan while kissing ruby. Then emerald begin sucking his cock as ruby begin moan herself while watching them.

Ruby: ooh~, so good~.

Emerald kept sucking more and more while moaning of frank sucking her pussy then suddenly she kept his cock begin to twitch, he cummed inside of her mouth and she swallowed it, lick her lips.

Emerald: delicious~ .

Ruby: i know~ good milk~.

Frank: yep (then got up rub her pussy with his dick) ready?

Ruby: p-please, be gentle, i-its my first time.

Frank: i will.

He slowly enter his cock to her pussy as she bit her lips but emerald kiss her, blood showing from her pussy as frank stop for 5 minute then emerald break the kiss.

Ruby: okay franky you can continue.

Frank: I'll go a bit slow.

She nods at him as frank start to thrust slow, emerald is snow playing with ruby's breasts and nibbles on her ear, she moan enjoying this feeling as ruby nodded to frank then he begin to thrust faster moving his hips then grab her hips. Frank moving faster making ruby moan louder, feeling his cock pounding her in and out a lot as she enjoying it, her eyes roll up, smile goofy and sticking her tongue out.

Ruby: OH YES! YES! THIS IS SO GOOD! IT'S MESSING UP INSIDE MY PUSSY!

Frank: HERE I CUM!

He cummed inside of her as she moan loud then lay down panting.

Frank: your next emy.

She rubbed her ass in front of his cock and wiggle her butt.

Emerald: want my ass franky~? If you want, there all yours~.

Frank grin then shoved his cock to her pussy deeply as she moan, then begin pounding her very very fast, while spanking her asscheeks nonstop along fondle them make emerald go crazy and losing her mind in a swirl of pleasure all over her to enjoying it so very munch. Frank moving his hips faster in and out of his dick it make emerald give a goofy face with a smile, eyes roll up, sticking her tongue out that her mind is breaking of pleasure and joy at the same time.

Emerald: FUCK! OH FUCK YES! YES! OH SHIT! OH FUCK YES! MESS ME UP! FUCK MY BRAINS OUT! MAKE THIS BODY YOURS!

Frank: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed a lot as she moaning so munch then frank lay down with the two girl.

Ruby: it was so nice.

Emerald: yeah.

Frank: yep, couple a nice jewels of ruby and emerald, i sure how to clean and polish them good.

Ruby and emerald laugh at that joke so hard.

Ruby: your always funny franky.

Emerald: you'll always be.

Frank: yep

**The next day**

Team RWBY and team FISC are helping out Yang, corvid and frank lifting the loud speaker then set it down.

Yang: (turn to ruby) so, have you pick out a dress yet?

Ruby: cinder and emerald helping picking a dress perfect for franky.

Yang: I was wondering, wheres there mirror doubles?

Ian: raven and neo doing some mission a bit taking down the enemy and coming back any second.

Frank: and the mirror cinder and mirror emerald thanks to john's and rodrick's help. They possessed their double cuz the enemy was learning about us and Pyrrha.

Yang: yeesh.

Corvid: well not you girls.

Yang: yep and all it goes to plan.

Mirror neo and mirror raven sneak behind Corvid then hugged him in surprise.

Mirror Neo: HI~!

Mirror raven: Hello Corvy we're back!

Corvid: hey you two, did you heard about the dance?

Mirror Neo: yep!

Mirror raven: and we wouldnt missed it.

Ruby: emy guess what? Franky unlocked a new formed called Amazing Mighty!

Emerald: what?! Awesome!

Frank: yeah can all black armor , the enemy was a tough one.

Emerald: oh, I wish I was there.

John and rodrick came in

Rodrick: hey everyone

Frank: hey you two how's it going?

John: cool, also I give jaune a hint of someone we know who like him a lot.

Frank: did he figure it out?

John: it depends.

Nora sneak in and hug frank

nora: HUG ATTACK!

Frank: hey nory!

Nora: hi franky!

Frank: i guess you wanna ask me out for the dance to.

Nora: yep!

Frank: then yes!

Nora: YAY!

Frank: also has jaune figure out who the girl like him a lot?

Nora: FINALLY!

Frank: well it took him like, how many?

Steven: around 2 weeks.

Frank: really?

Steven: yep.

Frank: i see, well wish him good luck.

Emerald: (snuggle on him) i cant wait to dance with ya!

Nora:( hug his arm) no my franky dance with me!

Ruby: no me!

Velvet came hugged Steven from the back

Steven: oh hey vel.

Velvet: hi steven.

Steven: you heard of the dance?

Velvet: (blush) y-yes can you go out w-with me?

Steven: sure.

Blake:(hug his arm) back off rabbit! He dancing with me!

Velvet: come on blake!

Blake: mine!

Velvet: back off cat!

Steven: come on you two share.

Timeskip

Agito, Neo and yang while raven in her bird form flying.

Agito: so tell me yang, what my mom is like?

Yang: well ruby and i grew up in patch. An islans just off the coast of vale. Our parents were huntsmen. our dad taught at singal, and our mom would take on mission around the kingdom , you known her name is summer rose.

Agito: i see.

Yang: she was like super mom, baker of cookies and slayer of giant monster. And then , oje day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough, ruby was really torn up but i think she was still too young to really get what was going on ya know? Our dad kinda shut down. It wasn't long before i learn why. Summer wasn't the first love he'd lost, she was the second.

Agito: yeah your mom. Raven who raised me, john deeply explain she lied me and make a deal with the lord to blocked my memories. Including i suppose my dad, my mom, you, ruby and uncle qrow. She left you of soon she expect you learn and realize no hope, that why she decide she left you but raised me in her tribe. it was brutal and harsh training of her rules, the weak die and the strong live.

Yang hugs his back.

Yang: I'm sorry about that

Agito: she told she was a team ounce with our uncle, my mom and her husband back ago. After the long harsh and a bit abasement survival, i ran away that she let it go since she expect i survive on my own and one day learn of her tribe, I learn that i have a sister which is ruby but even i know I'm your half.

Yang: i didn't know the answer that determined to find out. It was all i thought about, i would ask anybody i could what. They would knew about it then one day. I found something what i thought was a clue to the answers or maybe even my mother. I waited for dad to leave the house. Put ruby in a wagon and headed out i must've walked for hours i had cuts and bruises it was totally executed but i wasn't going to let anything stopped me. When we finally got there.

Agito: grimms?

Yang: yes, our uncle show in time.

Agito: I see, I didn't bother ask john why raven do this but raven told me story about the seed of agito, that she seek and wondering around it and she wanted to use it for the survival of her and the tribe.

Yang hugged tighter.

Agito: yang is going to be okay alright? (petted her hair)

yang: ye-yeah, I just need this.

Agito: we'll both get the answer and I'll protect you, so how it feel with mirror raven since you know?

Yang: well it just, (smile) I feel more relaxed and felt the first time have an actual mother who there for me and care.

Agito: yeah, i wish, i wish i get the chance to meet my mom.

Yang: me too.

Mirror Neo: is alright corvy, she always there in your heart.

Agito: thanks neo.

Then they see came in front is a two lord, Corvus Calvus and El of the Water.

El of the Water: we have finally meet agito and you brought huntress.

Agito: yeah, and your the lord.

El of the water: it's el of the water.

Agito: sound like a special one.

El of the water: it is I bet the deal, raven and i made for corvid.

Agito: it was you?!

Yang: (turn her eyes red) I'm going to kill you!

El of the water: ah your her daughter, bring it.

She charge at the lord and tried to hit him but he easily dodging and using his staff.

Yang: why?! Why would my mom do that?!

El of the water: she heard of our kind, she know leaving you is one thing cuz your father raising both you and your little sister, but she was thinking raising someone who see she can be a member and survivor of her tribe and learn that ozpin will fail.

Yang roared in anger kept punching him but he was moving fast.

El of the water: that why in order from me not to kill her tribe , i use a spell that the last one to sealed the memories so you, ruby, summer, tai nor qrow wont know nor remember corvid and i did the same to sealed his memories is sad that he didnt meet summer after she died.

Then agito cam in and slam his fist at his face.

Agito shake his hand a bit hissing in pain to see El of the water got up

El of the water: not bad, but not good enough.

Agito and yang charge in while neo fighting corvus calvus as raven join in to assst her.

El of the water use telekniess to slammed agito and yang to the ground , agito try use flame sword to see he can hit him but no effect as he try his spear but El of the water use his staff ro block yang's punches shot anr agito's staff as agito try his shadow and white with knuckle gauntlet to pucnhes him as the lord whammed his chest and agito fall down turn back to normal

Yang: corvid!

Till her body is still and walk to her.

El of the water: your mother didn't say anything of not harming you, but i wonder...

He then begin possessed her body.

Raven: yang!

Corvid: no...

El of the water/ yang: ah this is nice, i can feel her fighting her way, so i better make this quick

She grab corvid's by the throat and lift him up

El of the water/ yang: I'll kill you both and take the seed with me.

She kept rapidly hitting his bones and slammed him at the ground

Corvid:_ is this it? Is this how it end._

?: it never end my son.

Then he turn to see he standing but everything is white then see an a woman who Ruby appeared to be almost the spitting image of Summer, having the same silver eyes, fair complexion, and graduating black-into-red hair, she had shoulder-length hair tied back in a half-up/half-down style and wore a hooded cloak which is white outside and red underneath. Under that cloak is a similar outfit to her daughter's but mostly black: a high-neck décolletage blouse with studded wristbands on the arms, a black and white overbust corset, a skirt with white tulle underneath, gray leggings, and knee-high boots with red soles.

Corvid: summer rose.…

Summer: you can call me mommy.

Corvid: i know, your mommy (hugs her while in tears) hehe i can see where ruby and i got our looks.

Summer: yep, (hold his check) you have my looks, but ravens eyes, (hugs him) but your still my son.

Corvid: is this use to be my eyes?

Summer: it was purple like tai's.

Corvid: how can i do it? I cant defeat him.

Summer: there's no way you can give up, no matter what your not alone. I didnt give you the seed of agito that you find for nothing.

Corvid: you, gave it to me, so you know raven's deal with El of the water a long time ago?

Summer: yes, I wanted to save you and i know you are worthy so i have to hid it where i first found it and put this sign to you .

Corvid: i see, you know salem?

Summer: yes and i know the reason raven why see there no hope as the answer she cant be killed until there is a hidden hint answers of it.

Corvid: Kamen rider.

Summer: yes, you and others will take her down beside she afraid of her generation including assist of the destoyer and the king of time.

Corvid: king of time? Who is that?

Summer: you'll find out son, but right now, you have a half sister to save.

Corvid: i will mom.

Summer: oh and i almost forgot a gift for you.

Corvid: what is it?

Summer smiled she put her finger to poke his forehead then his eyes change color to silver but then now change back to now purple eyes.

Summer: a gift of me , as a little boost of your light and shadow sembelnce , consider the purple eyes like tai, the red eyes of mirror raven and the silver eyes from me.

Corvid: will i see you again ?

Summer: oh sweetie, I'm close as you can image, tell ruby, yang, tai and mirror raven i say hi.

Corvid: you got it!

Summer: oh , good job doing the right thing , kamen rider agito

Then everythijg back , codvid got up to push her then the possessed yang shock to him standing up.

El of the water/ yang: what ?!

She spasm as yang forcing the lord out as corvid punch her to sent El of the water out of yang

Yang: finally got that creep out of me.

Corvid: you alright yang ?

Yang: yeah

She notice his eyes are now purple like her's and tai's.

Yang: your eyes, there purple.

Corvid: let say i visit mom and she said hi.

Yang: really?!

Corvid: yeah

El of the water: tch bitch.

Corvid: let go round 2.

El of the water: do you know when to give up ? It'll be all over if you hand over the seed, you don't deserve to be agito.

Corvid: there's a things power hungry dick of a villain like you should know. 1. You don't choose the rider, it shows you of worthy of not justice, to protect the freedom of every being and the innocent.

El of the water: And what the second?

Corvid: that no matter how strong you guys are, we wont be alone to do this, because what i learn from my mom, and raven inclduing my sister, half sister, my uncle and my dad...that even i follow the path of hope, never underestimate a huntsman and a kamen rider! (Grin) Get ready to seek before the light!

He put his hands in front of him to move away then his right hand lower down to summoned his belt, except is different, is red and silver buckle with a violet color and three red triangle in an angle.

Corvid: (make his hands into an X) Henshin! (he click his belt hips)

The firey energy burst then now he's agito but except a lot different that nos he's all red, a red chest armor with the middle torso is silver clamped line, red elbow gloves with black wristband with black spike , black top hands, red boots with black knee pads and black ankle pads as his helmet silver and black as the faceplate red and extra horns like his original agito form finishing move, his eyes visor is now yellow and his chest as if crack line.

Agito: Kamen rider! Agito! Burning form!

Yang: whoa….

Neo: awesome!

Mirror Raven: wow.

El of the water: no way! I will not lose by a human!

He charge in throwing firey burst punches at him his face then his stomach as burning then Agito summon his spear that is flame as El of the water try use telekinesis on him but the kamen rider walking then flame slash him then knee him and kick him make El of the water stumble back as agito twirl his spead blade as he charge in slash him multiple times and raised it up to slash passed the torso

El of the water scream burning in flames then exploded.

Agito: (put his weapon away and dusted his hands) now that what i call, bringing the heat.

Yang hugged him then feeling his very wamrth body.

Yang: Mmm, your warm, mama like~.

Then her hair flaming and her eyes red using her semblence

Agito: guess I'm not the only one bringing the heat huh.

Mirror raven: so heard, you met summer?

Agito: yeah, also i know your not my mom but i thank you for raising me, because for now i see you as, the real raven.

She then hugs both yang and agito.

Mirror Raven: thank you corvy , I'm glad.

Yang: but what should we call your twin sister?

raven: hmm, well how about, Raven rooks.

Agito and Yang chuckle then raven hugged agito to feel his nice warmth body while touches his chest.

raven: mmm, so warm~.

Neo: I agree~.

Yang: let's go, cinder got incredible outfit for the dance.

Raven: hmm, ready crovy~?

Agito: oh yeah.

**Timeskip**

it was prom night and team FISC is wearing suits but different , frank is wearing black and golden suit that the coat unbutton while showing his black square tie

Ian is wearing a red and black suit that button up and a tie

steven wearing a silver suit but no coat as a long sleeves color silver and a button up black vest and black bowtie.

Corvid wearing a red shirt button up collar up shirt as the sleeves between the elbow, black pants and black shoes.

steven: i'll go see blake.

frank: got it.

Steven walk off.

Then frank, ian and corvid turn to see ruby, Weiss and yang, ruby is wearing red dress with a rose on the left side and red heels which she's trying to walk on, weiss is wearing white fancy dress with a blue gem on the chest with matching ear rings and white heels, yang is wearing a yellowish orange and white dress. Frank blushes red ,ian's steaming head out ,corvid is drool a little but they shake their heads.

Yang:(looked at ruby) oh, you look beautiful!

Ruby: ugh, can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fight in these?

They turn to frank, ian and corvid arriving, yang nosebleed a little and lick her lips, ruby's face red and heart beat faster, Weiss's face turning red and steaming out of her head.

Yang: _Mmm~~~, me likey~~._

Ruby:_ oh my gosh, oh my gosh!_

Weiss: _oh…. My…._

Frank: hey girls.

Ian: look pretty and amazing.

Corvid: how do we look?

Yang: (gives corvid a hug) you look wonderful~.

Corvid: not as wonderful as you are.

Ruby: s-so frank, h-how do I l-look? (blush inferno red)

Frank: like a real beautiful roses pattern all together into a cute roses.

Weiss: so ian, how do I look?

Ian: ounce again, a snow white but a heavenly angel I ever seen.

Ruby and weiss both hugged them.

**with steven**

Steven is went outside to looking for blake.

Steven: wonder where blake is?

Blake: i'm right here stevey.

He turn around to see her, she is wearing her black dress with a white rose on her waist.

Steven is blushes to see her in the dress and blake puring looking at his outfit.

Blake: _meow~~._

Steven: so Blakey, how do I look?

Blake: you look handsome.

Steven:(petting her chin) and you look amazing, my cute kitty.

She purred in delight.

Steven: ready to dance?

Blake: why yes I am.

They hold hands as they went inside then everyone begin dancing holding hands.

Frank: say ruby, I notice those heel not working out for ya.

Ruby: y-yeah.

Frank: I know, good thing I ask cinder to have spare of shorter heels.

Ruby: your a life savior.

Yang: you guys missed it, corvy was awesome! We fought a lord name el of the water, he was super tough but corvid turn into kamen rider agito burning.

Ruby: so awesome!

Frank: and somehow I notice corvid's eyes are now purple.

Yang: oh yeah, shocking news that corvid somehow met summer, his mom.

Ruby: WHAT?! MOM?!

Corvid: yeah! She look exactly like us and she said she know what happen and gave me the seed of agito.

Ruby: whats that?

Corvid: Power of Agito , or the Seed of is a special blessing given and certain individuals in Kamen Rider Agito. Those who are given the Power of Agito are given special abilities and the targets of the Lords, who are tasked by the OverLord to eliminate those who are blessed with the power.

Ruby: so that mean perhaps yang, raven, tai, my mom, uncle row are blessing with it?

Corvid: maybe, since mom did found the seed of agito.

Ruby: so cool!

Corvid: I know, also that other lord run off before I fought the el water.

Frank: anyway let's have fun!

Then the door open to show emerald and mercury.

Yang: you guys just in time.

Emerald wearing a green and bow dress and mercury a suit.

Mercury: wouldn't miss it for the world.

Everyone started to have fun, team KECK been ask by some girls, James offer glyndia the dance, john and Rodrick enjoying their time, nora dances with frank, velvet ask steven too, raven dances with corvid as team STRKE go ask team FISC as well.

then jaune came to john and rodrick.

John: hey jaune.

Jaune: standing near the punch the bowl?

Rodrick: yep.

Jaune: to the socially awkward.

Rodrick: meh

jaune: so you sure? I mean do pyrhha really like-

john: dude what's wrong about you? you're an okay guy.

Rodrick: beside she maybe skills and all but at least she glad to have a leader like you.

John: so be a man and go see her and confess Romeo.

Jaune: your right, and thanks you guys.

John: hey it what we do.

Jaune left as john and Rodrick summon their familiar.

john:(Turn Rodrick) she too?

Rodrick: uh huh.

Jaune go find her then spotted Pyrrha in a nice red dress, make him ready to see her outside.

Jaune: hey pyrrha.

Pyrrha: hello jaune.

Jaune: you okay? I haven't seen you tonight.

Pyrrha: arrived late i'm afraid.

Jaune: well, you look really nice.

Pyrrha: thank you.

Jaune: um, there something I have to tell you. (blushes a bit)

Pyhraa: what is it?

Jaune: um… it just I haven't notice for a while and I apologize, you've been helping me a lot of my fighting skills, my sword and shield, my aura and semblance so...so I wanted to say that, I like you! more then a friend!

That made her blush but smile.

Pyrrha: jaune, I like you too.

Jaune: so, would you like to go on a dance with me?

Pyrrha: I would love too.

Then she give him a kiss on his lip as he surprise then break the kiss.

Pyrrha:(giggle) i'm happy you notice my feeling for you.

As the party going great then ian check his earpiece.

Ian: cindy, you ready?

**with cinder**

Cinder: why yes ian~.

She in her spy suit then detect mercury checking as she roll her eyes to put up the act.

Cinder: how long do I have?

Mercury: we should probably be home by midnight, to be safe.

Cinder: I'll keep my eye on the clock.

She ended her call then groan.

cinder: she is such an ego hothead, but not smart enough, but iany is smart and hot~.

She notice the Corvus Calvus trying find a way to sneak in finding someone or hiding.

Cinder: hmm, now lets see if I can sneak in.

then with frank and ruby take a walk outside to enjoy the night to see cinder jumping in building to building with her mask on.

frank: (turn ruby with a smile) alright ruby, it seem cinder have the plan set, let's do this.

Ruby: can we enjoy the moment for a little more?

Frank: we will and but first the mission, beside i'm saving the best dancing for the moon for you and also if you do this, i'll let you ride on gouram when we on a mission.

Ruby: okay! (hug him)

frank nodded then sneak in private and his belt appeared.

frank: henshin!

he transformed and also give ruby short heels, she put them on.

Ruby: thanks franky, these heels was killing me.

Cinder looking at the atlas guard guarding the door.

Cinder: hmm.

She sneak in behind him and karate chop his neck unconscious and dragging him. Then she enter the tower and went up from the elevator

Cinder: what should I call my twin? Well consider how she is and other i call her anti cinder.

Then she walk inside as the guards sees her.

She then let anti cinder in charge again but cinder still controlling her Like a puppet.

Gaurd: excuse me, no one's allowed in this area, stop!

She star to charge at the guards to disable the gun and karate chop the neck then the other gaurd came and she karate chop his neck too.

She summon dual blade to block the blade from them and karate chop them as they down.

She spasm as cinder back in charge.

Cinder: hmm, she has skill, but still a hothead.

Ian's voice:(from her earpiece) but your more skills then her my Cinderella.

Cinder: true.

Ian's voice: so report.

Cinder: I'm heading into the tower and one of the lords is either hiding or running.

Ian's voice: good and the guards?

Cinder: two left, and working on it as they're alive just unconscious.

Ian's voice: nice, you seem well easily controlling your sister and her mind as well.

Cinder: it's a little fun and can't wait to have more fun with you~ anyway I'll talk to my sis before erase her memories.

She then walking to the elevator.

Atlas guard: hey man do you know the wifi password?

Atlas guard 2: it's beacon but replace the "e" with a 3 and add a pound symbol to the end.

The elevator door open as cinder went quickly karate chop them unconscious and lay them at the floor then went inside the elevator and it close.

Then turn her reflection as touch it make the anti cinder she name her awaken.

Anti cinder: huh? What the? (turn at cinder)

Cinder: hello there.

Anti cinder:(shocked and glared) what's going on?! Who the hell are you and why you look like me?!

Cinder: that's because I am you honey~, I'm your reflection.

Anti cinder: what?!

Cinder: well was, but now I'm the real you along new and improve.

Anti cinder: how your the real me and new?! Your just a fake copy!

Cinder: oh~? Am I now? Sorry honey, but I'm you, and your my reflection, some friend help and i possessed you so now I'm the real and true one but your now a dark and opposite. Your life suppose to go smoother without Salem and not to mention I'm way stronger and weaker cuz what you do?

Anti cinder: (glared) of what? Stealing the power with my allies?

Cinder: no, that you follow the wrong crowd. The only reason you thought having the advatnage because no one don't know you nor your allies and Salem. I know you took down amber the original fall maiden because team work and upper ahead but now, not anymore, cuz soon I'll return her powers.

Anti Cinder: you think that will help? You know Salem cant be killed!

Cinder: oh, I wouldn't be too sure about it.

Anti cinder: why's that? (growling at her)

Cinder: (hear the ding) I'll get back to you on that, have fun honey~.

Anti cinder: hey wait.

Cinder: oh i forgot you wont remember this as I erase it and control you easily so, goodbye~.

Anti cinder: i swear when if i get out I'm gonna-(vanished)

Cinder: (giggle) I love it when I do that.

Kuuga and ruby walk as she press her scroll thenn her locker flew down and open to show her cresent rose.

**With cinder**

She walk in the CTT room and begin to look as emerald calling her.

Cinder: hello?

Emerald: hey cindy! How things going?

Cinder: there going well.

Emerald: well james about to leaving the party.

Cinder: oh, anyone else?

Emerald: no but we know franky and ruby going in, so we know what to do.

Cinder: simple, pretend as anti cinder so they can see the enemy as they stop her, work together to take out a lord at the tower, finish up here and escape, right on time for the dance with ian.

Emerald: did you found the perfect dress for ian to be wow?

Cinder: oh I do.

Then cinder begin putting the queen piece on screen, she smile as the anti virus security begin to deal the problem.

Cinder: there, the anti virus is up and running.

Then the elevator door open as ruby with her crescent moon scythe and kuuga walking in as they follow the plan as cinder hiding, they look around.

Ruby: thanks for the shoes franky.

Kuuga: no problem.

Ruby: hello?

Kuuga: is anyone here? (Look around)

ruby: hello?

Then came up from hiding spot is cinder walk up front against the red huntress and the kamen rider.

Ruby: excuse me, you know it's not a masquerade party.

Kuuga: you shouldn't be here.

Ruby: so why dont you take of that mask-

Then use dust to make glass sharp as ruby twirl her scythe while kuuga dodge it as she shoot but cinder deflect then came in is Corvus Calvus.

Kuuga: ruby i got this Lord, you handle the intruder!

Ruby: you got it!

Kuuga in his golden power as he pull out his sword in titan mode he charge in clashing againts the lord as his own weapon. As cinder dodges ruby's swing them sent in arrows but dodges.

Then came in the window they look to see it look a monstrous agito black with a two orange scard.

Kuuga: he look like agito?

The monsters agito charge in as ruby and kuuga thought he was after them but monster agito jump and punch the lord and fighting the Corvus Calvus.

Ruby: what the?!

Kuuga: this monster agito,(turn ruby) a good guy?

Ruby: we should bring this guy to corvid.

Kuuga: but first you know what to do

She nodded as busy fighting cinder as kuuga came in helping the monster agito, he slashes passed Corvus Calvus's chest as he grunt.

The monster agito reveal a monster mouth then bottom of the floor his own agito symbol , he jump and deliver a kick then the Corvus Calvus exploded then he landed.

Ruby: who are you?

It turn to ruby and tilt its head making a soft growl.

?: Another Agito.

Ruby: oh, um I'm ruby, and thanks for the help.

Another agito:( turn at Kuuga) we'll meet again , tell agito i say, hello.

He jump off and got on his motorbike to drove off.

Kuuga: corvid is not going to believe this.

Then james came in while cinder is gone.

Kuuga: general ironwood.

James: kamen rider kuuga, is an honor to meet you, I assume you already met G3 X.

Kuuga: you know him too?

James: yes, commander troop of G3 and Riottrooper.

Kuuga: okay, I'll explain to you since the camrea caught everything.

James: alright then.

**With Ian**

Ian is waiting for cinder, as he looked around he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Ian: huh? (he turn around and blush inferno) woah.

Cinder was wearing a black dress with black arm gloves

Cinder: hello iany~

Ian: hey cinder, you look truly amazing, how you like mine?

Cinder: (got closer to him) do you have to ask~?

Ian smirk then they hold hands to begin dancing.

Ian: so hows your night?

Cinder: wonderful and i talk to my twin.

Ian: how it go?

Cinder: a little whinny.

Ian: i see, the black looks good on you by the way. (petted her hair)

she smiled and hold his hands, Then lick her lips they walk in to a private area outside.

Ian: can't resist being naughty?

Cinder: not as much as I can't resist you huntsman~~~.

He smirk then spank her ass and begin spooning her as she moan so munch.

Ruby and frank having dance next to the moon.

Frank: i gotta say, this is a great dance.

Ruby: i know, (lean her head to his chest) with you by my hands.

Frank: i know and this another agito, hehe things are getting more fun and interesting.

**With john and rodrick watching outside**

John: the enemy's Next phase failed.

Rodrick: the next will come as we must visit haven.

John: and we need all the help we can get, (turn around) don't you agree?

Came out of the shadow is a white cloak hoodie person as remove the hoodie to show summer rose, but younger and almost ruby as she smile.

Summer: why yes, I do agree.


	12. Chapter 8

**please keep in mind, we do not own anything the oc's are ours and mind the grammers, no one is perfect, not even in writing**

* * *

Frank and Ruby are walking up to the elevator since they were being called to Ozpins office.

**At ozpin's office**

Ironwood: they were here...ozpin they were here!

Glynda: we are very munch aware of that, thank you James.

Ironwood: fantastic, you're aware, now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?

Then a being noise alerting someone in the elevator.

Ozpin: come in.

The door open to see frank and ruby.

Frank: yo!

Ruby: sorry it took so long, someone accidentally hit all the buttons in the elevator.

frank: yeah and that was ruby

ruby: (pouted) franky!

frank: come on, I guess i didn't mean to push your buttons.

Ruby: you can push my buttons all you want.

Frank:(boop her nose) boop!

That made her giggle.

Frank: hello ozpin, I came with ruby if you don't mind at all.

Ozpin: not at all,(turn at ruby) thank you for coming ruby, how are you feeling?

Ruby: okay I guess, I'd be better if my bad guy catching record wasn't 0 for 3 (chuckle nervously) okay so that's the tone we're going for got it.

Ironwood: ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a huntress is all about, and I'm sure kuuga know it as will, you recognize a threat, you took action, and you did the very best you could.

Ruby: thank you sir.

Ozpin: now, the general here has already inform us of the events that, transpired last night of a agito look a like and the lord . But now that you've rested we were wondering if you had anything to add.

Glynda: was anyone else with her? did she look familiar to you at all?

frank: yes, she wears class slippers and using some sort of fire dust. But before I explain as you all know there is great evil out there and their goal. Just achieving it in here, the step of alliance with roman as you see the rumors, this girl was name cinder fall, the one we have is a double from the mirror world as the opposite of her, planning to put a virus on the CTT but what she didn't is one of the rider put an anti virus to keep it safe.

Glynda: I see, that's good to here.

Frank: yes and next following plan that it is, there is some rumors of grimms who are mutated with green part spike like that around there body. but the enemy cinder have very skills of her fire semblance that glass of any weapon.

Glydna: save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met ruby and frank.

Ironwood: embetting dust into clothing is an age old technique, it could be anyone.

frank: which is why cinder doing that.

ruby: which she connected to torchwhick and the white fang.

ozpin: it's possible

ruby: I-I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something...in the southeast just outside of the kingdom

ozpin: interesting

Glynda: I thought you said the intruder never-

ozpin: thank you for your cooperation ruby and frank why don't you two go and spend some time with your team ? you have a big day ahead of you ?

ruby: anytime

frank: sure

ozpin: and miss rose, please try and be ,discreet about this matter , i'm sure mr. herc would

ruby: yes sir

then two went back to the dorm room as yang, blake and Weiss zoom in close

yang: what happen ?!

frnak: woah ,talk about ready for your close up.

That made ruby laugh a little corvid, ian and steven grab their girlfriends to back them up.

Ian: easy you two give them space.

Corvid: so frank, how'd it go?

The leaders of team RWBY and FISC told there team about what happened to them.

Ian: I see.

Weiss: that was a risky move.

Blake: no I think you handle it well.

Steven: blake is right.

Ruby: I hope so.

Yang: I'm sure everything will be alright ruby, oh! I know what will cheer you up.

Ruby: what's that?

Yang: (grabs a cylinder from the table) I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together.

Ruby: ooh! Something form home!

Corvid: i wanna see!

Ruby and corvid dash up to yang's wast a wave there arms up and down and yang shacked the cylinder and a black cylinder drop out and shacked a little and is puff out to reveal a black fur dog with a white underbelly. He barked and ruby, corvid and frank jumped high, yang raises her arms high, blake jump up like a cat, weiss was spooked, ian is surprise and steven wonder how it got in there...

Ruby: zweeeiii!

Black: he send a dog?!

Weiss: in the mail!?

Steven: i didnt think is possible

Ian: he's cute

Zweii bark as licking corvid's and frank's face.

Yang: oh he dose stuff like this all the time.

Ruby: (laugh at zwei liking her) oh stop it. I miss youuu!

Blake: (hop on steven's back) your father or your dog?

Frank: I think is both.

Weiss: are you telling me that this mangy, drooling, mutt, is going to wive with us forevah? Oh yes he is yes he is! Oh isn't he adorable!

Blake: please keep it away from my belongings.

Steven: hehe your cat theme sometimes is funny.

Blake: I don't do that often munch.

Corvid: prove it

Blake: fine.

Corvid: cucumber!

She jump up and grab to the sealing.

Corvid: hehe i always wanted to say that

Yang, frank, ruby , ian and ruby laugh as weiss try not too.

Steven: it happen everytime, when she see the C word she freak out, okay blakey get down from the ceiling.

Blake: are you sure?

Steven: yes I'm positive

She came down but still behind her boyfriend.

Glynda's voice: would all first year students report to the amphitheater.

Weiss: well we can't exactly leave them here while we're gone for a week.

Yang: look there's a letter. "dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending zwei to you to take care of, enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, taiyang."

As yang flip the cylinder dog food cans fall out.

Weiss: what is he supposed to do with that?

Her answer is a can opener dropped and bounded on zweis head.

Frank: well weiss , you sure can a " can" do attitude

Ruby and they other laugh

Yang: well, that settle it. Come on girls and guys, zwei, snarl and sally will be here when we get back.

Weiss: oh I'll miss you so much we're going to be best friends I can't wait to see you again.

Blake speed away as everyone leave except frank and ruby

Frank: you thinking what I'm thinking ?

Timeksip

As they walked into the amphitheater four groups are in the room and glynda and ozpin are on the stage.

Glynda: quiet. Quiet please. Professor ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin.

Ozpin: today we stand together, united. Mistrel, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale, the four kingdoms of remnant. On this day nearly elghty years ago, the largest war recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more then where borders fell or who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you all are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Color, it was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but nether would generations to come. And it was a trend that is to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist with out effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students. You will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsmen or huntress, on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Other may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best.

Ruby: this is perfect. All we have to do is shadow a huntsmen working in the southeast.

Yang: yeah! we'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night.

Frank: well I asked my trainer at the gym if I could start shadow boxing. And you know what he said?

Ruby: what?

Frank: He said, "Knock yourself out!"

That made team RWBY all laughed.

Yang: i never get tired of your jokes frank!

Frank: is what i do best.

Ruby: okay, (takes a breather) okay.

Then they see john, rodrick and team KECK

Klark: hey guys.

Frank: sup how's it going?

John: peashy, said about this another agito.

Corvid: last night you saw him? Is a good guy or bad guy?

Frank: good guy, so what we pick?

Weiss: let's check "search and destroy".

Teams RWBY, john, rodrick, team KECK, FISC walk up to a terminal and found what they are looking for.

Ruby: here we go, quadrant five needs grimm and monsters cleared out.

Ian: by monsters as our enemies.

Ruby: right!

Blake: well, it's in the southeast.

Yang: sounds perfect.

As ruby has entered there team name is denied and said "mission unavailable to first year students".

Frank: oh come on.

Weiss: wonderful.

Blake: any other ideas?

Ruby: we mail ourselves there.

Frank: well Postal service jokes don't need much setup, It's all in the delivery.

Ruby laughed.

Ozpin: well that's one option. (came in) unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of grimm and the monsters was too extreme for first year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that all of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose.

Yang, blake and weiss are looking at ruby who is rubbing the back of her head.

Ruby: whatever makes you say that?

Ozpin: I'm still curious at to how to you all found yourselves at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a "hideout" in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses report seeing robots, rose petals and an orange and black four wheeled car driving in a dance club something ago.

Ruby: uhhmm… uh-well-

Ozpin: I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So, how abut this. Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?

He did some modification to the request board and assigned not only team rwby but team fisc and keck.

Ruby: we won't let you down. Thank you professor.

Ozpin: do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsmen and huntress at all times. And do exactly as they says. They will be leading you on this mission. And he can have you sent back to beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck.

The three teams both walk together but the girls have grim faces.

Yang: that wasn't exactly uplifting.

Blake: but it's the truth.

Ruby: it's gonna be tough but I know we can do it.

Random student: hey team CFVY's back!

Steven: oh that must be velvet's team.

Velvet: STEVY!

She tackle him in a hug.

Steven: oof!

Blake: HEY!

Steven: hey velvety.

?: so this is team FISC and KECK.

Walking up to them is a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of cartridges with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Also dons a number of accessories, such as a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandoleer strap.

Next is a teenage boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick.

He wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes are pure white, showing that he is physically blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips. He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt.

And last is a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, who wears mostly pale-green and brown attire. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder.

Frank: yep that's us! You must be velvet's team.

?: yes, names coco.

Frank: Frank the name.

Coco: the big guy is yasuhashi and the red head is fox.

Ian: nice to meet you all.

Coco:(look at frank and smile sexy) hmm~ she never told your pretty cute.

Frank: What do you call a man with gravy and potatoes on his head?

Coco: what?

Frank: stew!

As coco laugh so very hard and so do her teammates.

Coco: but she did told me your funny.

Frank: well let just say I wanna surprise people to bring smile to them all. (give a thumb up)

Coco: and it shows, as munch to get to know each other we have to go , seeyah cutie (wink at him )

Ruby pouted at her.

Weiss: your mission was supposed to end a week ago, what happened?

Velvet: N-nothing happened. It was just, there were just so many. But don't worry. You first years are just shadowing huntsmen and huntresses so your fine. So what are you doing stevy?

Steven: well team keck, john, rodrick and my team and I are assigned to clear the grimm and the gurongi, the lords, mirror monsters and orphnoch fangs in the southeast with team rwby.

Velvet: oh, okay.

She hugged him tight.

Velvet: please be very, very careful.

Steven: is okay, is not my first rodeo velvety, you can let me go now.

Velvet: no….

Steven: your not planning to coming are you?

Vevlet: (pouted) I wont let my dragon to get hurt!

Steven: oh boy.

Ian: (walk up to yasuhashi) greetings.

Yasuhashi: hello ,vevlet taking a liking steven, I thank him for protecting her.

Ian: yeah, lately fanunus and human getting along and treating well

Yasuhashi: indeed.

Blake: velvet let go of him, your team is waiting for you.

That only made her pout more.

Blake:(growl and grab her to remove her) let go of my stevy! Your not going with us!

Velvet: and I'm not letting my dragon get hurt!

steven: please velvety, anything so I can go and do it

velvet: well if you take me on a date

steven: deal

she let go as she walk off but stick her tongue and pull her eyelid at blake.

blake's thought: she's dead meat!

Ruby: we can do this. we've never backed down before and we're not going to start now.

Blake: right.

Ruby: besides, franky and the guys are coming with and it won't be only us out there. we'll be fighting alongside a genuine huntsman and huntress!

Yang: yeah!

But when they got there to meet there huntsman and huntresses it turn out to be none other then oobleck.

Oobleck: why hello girls and boys! Who's ready to fight for there lives?

Frank: hell yeah!

Weiss: professer oobleck?

Ian: doctor oobleck weiss.

Oobleck: yes i'm afraid those bags won't be necessary boys and girls. Seeing as you've opted to shadow a huntsman's and huntresses on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather we will traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp in any inhabitable locations we may stumble upon. I've paced all our essentials myself provided the air course and the airship. And! (dash in front of weiss) It's dr. Oobeck. I didn't earn a PhD for fun thank you very much and thank you mr. Furer ! (dashes away from her) .

Weiss: uhh...

Oobleck: And if you can see we are accompanied with some assist as there in the airship waiting. come now children, according to my schedule we are already 3 minutes behind, schedule. (zooms to the airship)

Ruby: well alright then look like we're going to save the world with, Dr. oo-bleck okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse.

Nora: save the world? (they spotted team JNPR) You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt and sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not my fault, though, ren!

Corvid: is alright nora, I'm sure when i pick you patrol with me you'll break any of my enemies the lord's legs.

Nora: YAY!

She then give him a big bone crushing hug.

His face turn blue.

Frank: hey Nora, you should let him go or he'll turninto a blueberry.

Nora: hehe sorry corvy. (let go of him)

Corvid: (gasp for air) okay, I'm good.

Jaune: sounds exciting, where are ya going?

Ruby: oh just outside of the kingdom.

Nora: hey! So are we.

Corvid: Awesome!

Pyrrha: ren and nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village.

Ren: we head out tomorrow.

Neptune: then you can party with us tonight. we're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges.

Ian: I find that insulting.

Steven: beside, the twins do way better of it, even they are half vampires.

Sun: twins?

Frank: we'll tell ya later

Sun: well we normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk. So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's y'know normal.

Oobleck: four minutes children!

Frank: well wish us luck.

As the ship engine started when team rwby, fisc with Oobleck, and surprisly raven , neo ,mirror emerald and team strk

Yang: mom ?

Steven: team STRK ? Emerald and neo ? What you girls doing here ?

Raven: you see I'm of an assist teacher thanks to ozpin as consider of cinder ,neo and emerald assist for team strk till a fourth member for their team

Frank: just like john and rodrick asisst part of our team.

Corvid: that's sweet and speaking of sweet, look down at the ground ! Is like ants !

Yang: I guess I just never saw you as much as a fighter.

Oobleck: I admit I fancy myself more of an, intellectual but I can assure you, as a hunsman, I had my fair share of tussles.

Ruby and corvid: like the mushroom?

Blake: those are truffles.

Ruby and corvid: like the sprout?

Yang: those are Brussels.

Ian: what Dr Oobleck means is, that he has his far share of battles and i'm pretty sure that for example some of our parents or relative are huntsman and huntress, because never judge a book by it cover, as looks can be deceiving.

Ooblick: precisely! Mr. Furer! Besides, Even my expertise in the field of history, as well as my dabbling in the art of archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me, the goddesses and his majesty to this particular, assignment.

Weiss: what dose history have to do with this?

Oobleck: my, what a preposterous question you silly girl! Why history is the backbone of our very society. And the liver!

Steven: it well you study of your enemy and finding to learn and adapt what way of their strength and weakness

Oobleck: indeed and probably the kidneys if I were to wager.

Weiss: and that means…?

Corvid: the southeast quadrant outside of vale is home to a wild forests and deep caves. But it is also the location to one of the kingdoms greatest failures.

Ruby: Mountain glenn.

Yang: that's right, it was an expansion of vale. But in the end it was overrun by grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city.

Frank: that's right , and the place is now abandoned, as a dark reminder of history's bad mistakes.

Oobleck: the four of you are correct!

Blake: and a likely place for a hideout.

Oobleck: (smiled at them) precisely.

When the airship started to floated near the ground the group jump out of the airship in there stents except oobleck and raven . she nodded to neo ,cinder and emerald of the plan as they went off while john quickly open a portal for them and vanished.

Oobleck: ladies and gentlemen, you still may be students , but as of this moment your first mission as a huntresses and huntsmen has begun. Form this point forward you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?

Everybody nodded and oobleck spotted ruby her bags.

Oobleck: Ruby! I thought I told you three to leave all your bags back at school.

Ruby: but, uh you hadn't told us to listen to you yet… so we didn't.

Frank: hehehe good one rubes

Oobleck: she's not wrong. Very well you will leave your bags here we can pick it up upon our return.

Frank: but wait she cant

Ruby: yeah i uh...

Oobleck: young lady what in the world could you possibly have in you bags that could be so important for you three to bring it-

before he can finish zwei heads pop out of there bags.

Ruby: (whisper) get back in the bag.

Oobleck: we're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you three brought, three dogs.

Corvid,ian and steben look at frank

Frank: what ? Is a man best friend to never leave a dog behind.

Ruby: I-uhhh…

Oobleck: genius!

Frank: wha?

When he said that oobleck spines through and grabs zwei from ruby, make her fall over.

Oobleck: canines are historically known for there perceptive nse and heightened sense of sound. Making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!

Ruby: I'm a genius.

Weiss, yang, Ian, corvid, ken ,klark and reyna faceplam , eric, steven and stacy chuckle , raven, tana and katie like the dog, john and rodrick chuckle while roll their eyes.

Frank: and cute.

That make her blush then hug him.

Blake: so, what are your orders doctor?

Ooblick: ah yes, straight to the point, I like it! (drop zwei) as you have been informed the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior. One of which being, grimm, gurongi , lords , mirror monster and orphnoch.

Corvid: what?

Steven: he saying there's only grimms 100 % right behind us and along there some gurongi, lords , mirror monster and orphnoch. are around here hiding.

Yang: what?!

They turn to see a beowolf grimm as team rwby ready.

Stacy: wait a minute you guys, we cant attack.

Blake: huh?

John: there's a reason grimm attack us even we didn't provoke them or such.

Steven: such as any negative emotion right?

Oobleck: exactly, sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likely held by oour hidden group harboring ill intent.

Ruby: so, what now?

Oobleck: we wait, we track, if the specimen leads us to it's pack, the pack may subsequently lead us to our prey.

Yang: how long do we wait?

Oobleck: it's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone grimm have been known to stand isolated. From the pack for month and there's whole pack.

seen a the beowolf grimms packs has arrived.

Rodrick: and yet here they come right now since they seen us.

Weiss: WHAT!?

Ooblick and Rodtick: AND NOW THEY SEEN US!

Ruby: I take it tracking is out of the question?

Oobleck: An accurate assumption, yes.

Yang: what's the plan then?

Then they saw the grimm charging at the group.

Oobleck: show me what your capable of.

Ruby: (unfolded her scythe) cover your ears zwei!

Team rwby, fisc, keck and strk begin fighting each of the grimm of with their weapons, semblence and there team working. They finished off the last of the grimm as oobleck walked up to them.

Ruby: heh, piece of cake.

Oobleck: do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?

Frank: sure!

Klark: yeah.

Stacy: fine by me.

John: yep.

As they continue on but soon team rwby get a bit tired.

Oobleck: excellent work everyonen! Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh well, Moving on!

Yang: hey doc you know I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro huntsman in action. Like fighting or at least helping us fight?

Oobleck: ah, but I am in action, scouring the ruins of this once great city for any signs of irregularity. Not every mission is filled with terror and heroism girls.

Klark: yeah i mean is like how kamen rider dose, they don't do just munch action, justice and all.

Frank: is part of fighting of humanity's freedom, they sometime gather and solve each puzzle and investigate or patrol to see everything okay, is everybody ways of action that help even teammates.

Yang: really?

Frank: yes, all riders don't want fame, glory nor anything of riches stuff. They keep identity a secret to protect even of sacrifice to do for peace and harmony, I mean the rider only reveal to those very close and munch closer friends and what their hearts.

Ruby then hugs frank.

Oobleck: exactly mr. Herc.

Corvid: right yang?

Yang: o-of course!

Then everyone continue take down of the grimms oobleck is asking the teammates questions.

Oobleck: tell me yang, why did you choose this line of work?

Yang: huh? Well, to fight monsters and sav-.

Oobleck: no, that is what you do, I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a huntress.

Yang: the honest reason? I'm a thrill seeker. I wanna travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way then that's even better. It's a win-win y'know.

Oobleck: I see. (turn at corvid) and you corvid?

Corvid: ask myself many question and wonder, what do i truly fight and train? These fighting and war is not like a cake in a walk or easy. I get wrapped of some people who tell me what i do is wrong or right because i never know munch of myself back in the day. I just don't want any bad lie. For advantage reason, I fight to stop any cycle of war bringer, survival of the fittest, being that lust of destruction and power...i follow to find a path of what i am by searching that my hearts and the right people's heart to guide me there to find what i am, and so i really found the answer of my goal which I'm working and learning at the exact same time.

Yang grabs him as he acts like a board.

Yang: mine.

oobleck: very good

he next scene shows that oobleck is writing something down in his note book while weiss is fighting the grimm.

Oobleck: and you miss schnee, a girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So why choose this over a cushy job in atlas?

Weiss: it's exactly as you said, I'm a schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. One I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty.

Oobleck: interesting. (looking at ian dusted his hands and his shield after finishing off a grimm) and you mr furer. A boy born into a family of furer a top rival of the schnee, a great helper to atlas but why doing here and what dream do you have? What if without the furer's and your technology?

Ian: well me? I just don't want anyone against each other of what stupid thing, My family technology or not. They will do there best not just atlas but to all by thinking more carefully with their strength rival to the mountain to solve what incoming threat by some people to do we cant and things that my family and I can along they other cant. I don't have a dream. But, you know, I can protect dreams.

Weiss gives his boyfriend a hug with a smile

Oobleck: very interesting.

The next one shows blake cut open a door and small grim crows came out and she shoot them and they all fell.

Oobleck: and what about you blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose.

Blake: there's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption, something has to stop it.

Oobleck: very well, how?

Blake: I… uh.

Oobleck: hmm.(as blake have a sad look)

Steven: by not doing alone.

They turn at steven walk off after finished off the grimm that smash by his mirrors.

Oobleck: oh and you? What you think how people co exist one and other of their different species and blake's purpose?

Steven: what the point of people fight each other cuz their different? That stupid and too childish. We all should agree for what purpose as we need to have our mind and goal together to help. United we stand the enemy that fall but there consequence and responsibility in order to make all that horrible stop and the true survival of our race together. Faunus or human is doesn't matter, they say is impossible! Then I'll be everybody's proof! At the very least, what I have to defend people! Whether that is right or not, I as a huntsman have a wish that I want to fulfill at last.

Oobleck: hmm, interesting, very interesting indeed.

Blake cat smile to hugged steven giving a purring when he petting her head.

Ruby and frank playing with zwei using the chicken on their weapon to notice oobleck as they put it away to do.

Frank: we didn't do anything!

Ruby: sorry! Uhh, are we ready to keep going?

Oobleck: no, I believe that will have to do for today. it's going to be dark soon. (throw it to yang) you six, set up camp in that building. Oh and do make sure that there are no more of those, creatures. Your leaders and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby, Frank.

then something make corvid felt being watch ,as he turn which yang and ruby notice, they turn to see someone watching them and that is another agito by the building up top, which he quickly vanished by run off.

Corvid: another agito…

**with frank, ruby and oobleck**

oobleck lead them as frank and ruby are now seeing a line of large elephant grimm.

Frank: woah, a goliath.

Ruby: it looks awesome!

Oobleck: your right before frank , it is a grimm.

Ruby got her weapon ready.

Ruby: let's kill it(click it)

Frank: no need, beside compare to elephant or grimm version it not gonna budge it.

Oobleck: correct, your sniper rifle will only aggravate the grimm of that size.

Ruby: but, what if it attacks us?

Oobleck: fret not ruby those goliaths are not concerned with us. ruby not every grimm is midnless or rather not every grimm is still mindless. You see the grimm you and frank see before you are so powerful, so superior to the grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years. And in that time between killing humans, and attacking our borders, they've done one important thing, they've learn. They've learned that when they attack our borders they're likely to die and what we lack in strength ,we make up for in will. And that killing one human, will bring more.

frank: I heard story and what my mom's said, grimm don't always be animal versions.

ruby: they don't ?

Frank: not exactly ,tons as mythical or cryptid version such as phoenix, dragon ,griffin or chimera. You can imagine a grimm are like that, meaning worst of what power they have and maybe adaptive. Unless only some few huntsman or huntress with their weapons and semblance working together in order to take them down, it happen cuz they have the exact same behavior and instinct as normal animals or predators can do but evolution like us human and their alphas.

Obleck: I see you've studies as much as make jokes.

Frank: study? The teacher said to me, Why aren't you doing well in history? you wanna know why ?

Oobleck: tell us why?

Frank: Because the teacher keeps on asking about things that happened before I was born!

Make oobleck burst laughing and so do ruby as they fall down.

Ruby: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BREATH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

frank: and trust me, my study well but the teacher ask me this question " What is the shortest month?" and I answered. " May, it only has three letters."

Ruby is holding her belly while pounding her fist on the ground and the same with oobleck, they soon stop laughing for 5minute to catch their breath.

Ruby: (trying to breath) okay, I'm good.

Oobleck: you are one opitimstic and sense of humor frank.

Frank: hehehe well the grimm want negative, but me, I stick to being positive to give people smiles.

Ruby: (hugs him) yeah.

Then they begin to walk off.

Ruby: (put her weapon away) doctor oobleck.

Oobleck: hmm?

Ruby: we was wondering...

Oobleck: wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates and yours frank, as well all day ?

Frank: no, we was wondering why did you want become a huntsman?

Oobleck: look around and tell me what you two see.

ruby: lots of old buildings, uhh….

Frank: ruins, empty streets…

Oobleck: I see lives that could've been saved. As a huntsman, it is my job to protect the people. And although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher I am able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it into the hands of every student that passes thought my classroom. I look at this wasteland and I see lives that could've been saved. But I also see an opportunity. An opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy. And therefore become stronger. I am a huntsman Ruby, Frank, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be.

Frank's thought: i know what you mean.

With the group

Team strk, keck , ian ,steven and corvid with weiss, blake and yang who made a fire.

Ian: weiss? Are you okay?

Steven: you alright blakey?

Corvid: something a matter yang?

Yang: i-it's nothing corvy, it's just that, we didn't find anything around here.

Blake: we've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we cant always have luck on our side.

Weiss: that not what i meant.

Blake: huh?

Weiss: earlier, about, uploading the legacy. There's more to it then that.

Yang: yeah no me too. I mean i dont know.

Blake: i dont know either. I know what i want to do but, i figured I'd always take things one step at a time.

Yang: well it doesn't matter, we know why we're here right?

Klark: now now you three. I know the reason after what oobleck ask.

Ken: think of it as your short term goal.

Eric: but y'all will work on your long term goal.

Carlos: like how we was.

Stacy: back in the prison planet , before the world merge

Katie: history rewriting

Reyna: new and imrpove

Tana: we face worst thing even death ,betray and learning.

Corvid: like we taken the worst.

Yang: like what?

Corvid: i use to have amnesiac to never know who i am cuz let say some bad timing and worst situation i wish i could've done anything.

Ian: i use to be an orphnoch wolf, it happen when i died in a fire accident and revive as one. Thought I use it for good but it didnt work out well then became a loner and hid it.

Steven: use to fight for the game to the death at the mirror world and i use to be dead by a mirror monster raydragoons when i was protecting someone and very soon i was revived when time change.

Yang: oh corvy. (hugs his head and pets his head)

Weiss: I… I didn't know ian….

Blake: steven…

Ian: is okay snowflake, even now is rewritten I no longer one , but there are some good.

Steven: which is why blake I'm glad that mirrorr war game never exist, I don't wanna lose anyone.

Corvid: and thus we learn something and finally decided. (smile) I'm sure you'll figure out too goldie lock.

Ian: you too snowflake.

Steven: you as well kitty.

Yang smiled and kissed her boyfriend as her teammates did the same with there lovers.

Yang: also john told me that when he use final form ride, you turn to your awesome bike form soooo i was wondering...

Corvid: (sigh) okay you can ride me.

Yang: yes!

Blake: hey stevey can I?

Steven: yes.

Blake: yay!

Weiss: and you iany?

Ian: well i become a blaster that big.

Weiss: I'm okay with that.

Ian: do you know how to wield a blaster snowflake?

Weiss: I can lift heavier things with or without my glymphs.

Ian: wow okay.

Oobleck: (zoom in) ah wonderful! A textbook campfire.

Frank and ruby came in as well.

Ruby: (gasp) fire! Soo...warm...(put her hands out to warm it)

Carlos: (got marshmallow) good thing i got these.

Ken: (got the hotdogs) and these too.

Yang sat next to Corvid getting herself comparable Weiss lean close to ian, blake sat on steven's lap and ruby sit closer to frank. As surprisingly stacy Sat next to frank, Katie lean to corvid, reyna hug ian's arm and Tanya hug steven too.

Frank and ruby: yo, jinxs!

Steven: don't stay to munch you guys. Did Dr. Obleeck ask you two of why be a huntsman and huntress.

Frank: non.

Ruby: oh well good night guys.

Yang: corvy, thank you.

Weiss: you too iany.

Blake: same to you stevey.

Corvid: for what?

Yang: (kiss his check)for making us feel better and believe what we can do, (smile more) that why i love you.

Corvid smile then petted her head.

As raven at the roof keeping an eye out as she heard footsteps.

?: you always where a watcher.

She turn as raven see summer, as reveal wearing a white hoodie, black top but cover white long gray sleeves, black and red line skirt and black combat boot, black fingerless gloves. and hair different a bit of split bang on the left.

Raven: s-summer?

Summer: yes, is me raven.

Raven: b-but how?

Summer: let just say a chance and help by john and rodrick.

Raven ran and hug her in tears.

Raven I-I'm so happy and, I'm so sorry...that what the other me...she-she kidnapped your son and I wish she couldn't…

Summer: (pat her back) it's okay, it's okay Raven.

Raven: okay.

Summer: at lease she did well and I'm glad to see you back.

**Timeskip**

Ruby and Frank are snuggling onto each other as they keeping watch as ruby using her sniper to spy on a beowolf who cover in green spike as he's walking around suddenly speaking.

Mutant Beowolf: the plan should be cover, right now the moment...the moment our queen's goal to strike ...

Ruby: okay… never saw a Grimm talk before, Franky do you know a monster that can create those types?

Frank: hmm?

He look at her sniper rifle as heard it

Frank: either I'm asleep or is really happening

Ruby: wait a minute, remember we fought Roman in his robot and that grimm with green spike come out like the beowolf we're seeing now?

Frank: yeah?

Ruby: then these Grimm have the same one we saw before

Frank: your right, I don't know how but as if there mutated i remember john told me. That means these mutant grimm having an evolution made of the sample of the gugorni, orchnorph, mirror monster and the lord. That explain why these mutant grimms can speak.

Ruby: right, should we follow them?

Frank: dont know, let do it tomorrow of it and tell them.

Ruby: true

She see frank fall asleep already now, she smiled and lean her head onto his.

Ruby: so cute

With the other teamate lean asleep.

Corvid: hey yang, weiss, blake, you girls awake?

They open their yes

Yang: yeah

Ian: now you girls have question why oobleck ask us why we become huntsman and huntress eailer.

Blake: yes.

Ian: it's because it's the right thing to do.

Steven: and we leading of ourselves by the heart that fill and thr people we care, the body as the strengthen that never alone and pushing surpass limit and the mind, as the part and connect to the heart that describe of you and the helping to achieve it.

Ian: beside i bet ruby and frank ask oobleck why he wanted to become a hutnsman but the answer is already told

Yang: well yeah, she wanted to be a huntress.

Corvid: so do frank, oobleck become a huntsman to help and protect people. Learning and munch history along tragedy, to make sure that help out and pointer for you girls.

They smile as weiss hold her detla belt, blake hold her tiger deck and yang hold her raia deck

Corvid: so tell us girls, are you ready to become a kamen rider as well?

They nodded with no hesitation.

Steven: you sure? Even of our enemy it wouldn't be easy like the prison planet.

Ian: and so munch happen.

Yang: we'll get though it.

Blake: we followed you guys this far.

Weiss: and we're continue.

The smile smile at their girlfriend.

Ian: well welcome aboard.

Weiss hugs her boyfriend and gives him a kiss.

Steven: so tana, Katie, reyna and stacy. You girls remember too at the prison planet and that horrible game?

They nodded.

Steven:( hug tana ) thank god your back and same with all of you, remember y'all die and you tana who kill by nox.

Tana:( hug him back) i know and now I'm happy to be with ya

Eric: hey ian

Ian: yes ?

Eric: about how i was at the prison planet , i apologize.

Ian: is okay, glad to see you back and start over.

Eric: me too

Timeksip

As everyone asleep zwei is up makes ruby wakes up

Ruby: uh, zwei, it's late. Go back to bed. (zwei runs off) zwei ? zwei!

She see everyone asleep , she got her weapon and rider deck. They followed ruby to get zwei and to see that he is taking a wiz.

Ruby: zwei this is a wasteland you literally could have done that anywhere.

?: what was that?

Ruby grabbed zwei and hide behind a garbage box and she see's two white fangs with an X mark on the white fang symbol.

White fang 1: I thought I heard a beowolf or… something.

White fang 2: let's just finish our patrol and get back to base.

Ruby and zwei sneaking behind them.

White fang 1: this place gives me the creeps

As they go following them, she gasp to see some mutant grimms of the beowolf who now humanid along with hit is. 3 gugnori, 3 the lords, 3 mirror monsters, 3 lords and 3 ey went to the corner and ruby almost fall and dash to the corner and put zwei's head to the edge.

Ruby: did they go in yet? One bark means 'yes'.

The two white fang got in but the 12 creatures stopped but walked in the door.

Zwei: bark!

Ruby: oh, this is it! This is it! (pull out her scroll and try to call her team and they others but no signal) on man! Uh… come on, we gotta get the others!

Then they walk out but ruby see a huge cracking at the floor it showing a hole as she holding zwei to lift him out to saftey.

Ruby: go! (fall down)

Zwei bark twice as she land then got to see an underground to notice two white fang has arrived

White fang 1: freeze!

White fang 2: where did she come from?

Ruby walked back a little but she is right at the edge of the structure.

White fang 2: you're a long way from home, little girl.

?: hey!

They turn to see don, next to him is a crab fanunus wearing a business suit, blond and hazel eyes , next is a fanunus antelope wearing the same business suit, dark brown hair and brown beard.

White fang 2: d-don, kovec and hender!

Don: what the hell is going on?! What's the hold up?

White fang 1: w-we found this little girl here.

Don turn at ruby in surprise but give her a glare.

Don: you!

Kovec: is that the girl sir?

Don:(walk up to her) your the brat I met during the dock ! I don't know why your here but your coming with us.

Ruby: what you up to don?

Don: heh! like I tell you.

Hender: what we do when we got her boss?

Don: I don't know but let hurry, roman and nox is waiting for us.

Then the 3 gugnori, 3 the lords, 3 mirror monsters, 3 lords and 3 orchnorph came then grab the two gugnori grab her.

Don: bring her to us! We'll ask nox what we do to little red riding hood here.

Gugnori knock ruby out cold

**Meanwhile**

Yang wakes up and so do frank.

Yang: hey Weiss, is yours...

Frank: ruby?

Yang: hey, where's ruby?

Frank: and where's zwei?

Oobleck: what?

As everybody is awake Zwei came in the building barking.

Yang: Zwei?

Blake: what's going on?

John: it would seem our enemies as we plan is here.

Rodrick: that is the problem.

Oobleck: grab your weapons, your leader maybe in trouble.

**Meanwhile**

Ruby is being dragged to a train by Gugnori as she wakes up, she look around to see mutant grimms, gugnori, orhnorph mirror monster, lord and some white fang rogues are doing some work around.

White fang 1: hey boss! We found something you might wanna see!

?: is it good or bad, perry, because let me tell ya, I have had a day.

Perry: uh… it's a little girl?

Then walking out of the cargo is Roman Torchwick.

Roman: that would be bad.

?: but it be worst.

Then see walk in is nox who's cover his hands in blood.

Nox:(turn at ruby) ah little rose, (Walk up to her) hmm, meaning you didn't come alone, (turn to the monsters) you, go up to the service.

The lord nodded to walk away

Roman: why your hands cover in blood?

Nox: I have to murder some huntsman and huntress and cut their face and body parts off and hang it on the walls on different building as art.

Roman: yesh, and I thought my line of work is messy.

Nox:(turn at ruby who flinch) since she here, I guess heading a flower to my art will do nicely and beautiful.

Roman: woah a little far-

Nox:(glared and point at him) you wanna become my art?

Roman: I-I'm just saying, l-leave her to me.

Nox: fine(Walk off)

**Meanwhile**

the lord going to check but they got kick send flying off to the hole and it was another agito as he begin to run inside.

**Meanwhile**

the group follow Zwei as he led to where Ruby's scythe was and where'd she fell

blake: oh no

frank: ruby's scythe

Weiss: do you think she fell.

stacy: by that hole I'm going with yes

carols: but she wouldn't be gone that long

Oobleck: fell?!(zoom in)

Weiss: down there.

Oobleck: oh my… of course… of course, of course, of course!

Blake: what is it?

Oobleck: how could I be so stupid?!

ian: woah waoh ease up doc

Yang: what are you saying?

john: well yang, mountain glenn is an expansion of vale that was inevitably been destroyed by grimm and our enemies

Oobleck: that's correct! And it was previously home to thousands of people! (faced yang ,corvid and frank) working people, commuting to the city, the main city (face blake and steven) developed a subway system to the inner city. (faced weiss and ian) grimm attacks increases! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! (face blake and koan) city evacuated into metro tunnels (dash away from them) and what do they find?! (face zwei and team KECK and STRK) the south-east quadrant of vale is known wild forests and deep caves!

Yang: doc, what are you saying?

Corvid: yang, we're not just looking for an underground crime network! we're looking for AN UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK!

Blake: they've been working in caves?

Oobleck: no, no. mountain glenn was vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense and unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main kingdom. Sadly, without the many natural barriers vale had to protect its borders, mountain glenn doomed from the start. As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival. They took up shelter beneath the city, in massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And cut themselfs off from the surface.

Yang: A-An underground village?

Rodrick: indeed meaning in safe haven, until an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern fill with subterranean grimms and our enemies.

John: so after that the kingdom sealed off the tunnels and make a largest tomb.

Oobleck: if ruby isare down there (pull out his thermos and change it into a club/flamethrower) we must find them.

Frank: and to kick there ass,(Turn at his team) ready guys?

Corvid,steven and ian: yeah!

Klark:(turn at his team) what about you bros?

Ken, eric and carlos: we're ready!

Stacy:(Turn at her team) ready to do this girls?

Reyna, katie and tana: yes we are!

John: here we go.

Rodrick: yeah.

Team FISC, KECK, STRK, John and Rodrick begin to get ready of their belt appeared and pull up.

**STAND BY!**

**KAMEN RIDE!**

Team FISC, KECK, STRK, john and Rodrick: HENSHIN!

**COMPLETE!**

**DECADE!**

**DIEND!**

They all in their rider form, team strk have theirs rider form. Stacy have a green suit, armor gear silver chest plate and shoulder pads, green helmet with silver visor faceplate and attena like and holding a gun. Tana have a black suit but magenta red chestplate, shoulder pads yellow line, helmet with a visor knight line and a back ponytail like, reyna have a black suit, white chestplate with a swan symbol, a white cape, forearms, a white knight helmet shape of a visor swan and have a sword similar like knight. Katie have black suit, blue armor, blue lines and shoulder pads, forearm, and a sea shark like helmet as well.

Kuuga: kamen rider! Kuuga! I'll bring peace and joy! Guide by my willpower!

Agito: kamen rider! Agito! Seek before the light!

Ryuki: kamen rider! Ryuki! Now, reflect your survival!

Faiz: kamen rider! Faiz! Time for the count down!

G3 X: Kamen rider! G3X! I got my right, to make you silent!

Knight: Kamen rider! Knight! Let's dance till you fall.

Gills: Kamen rider! Gills! To make it happen!

Kaixa: kamen rider! Kaixa! Now, will you accept defeat?

?: kamen rider! Zolda!

?: kamen rider! Raia!

?: kamen rider! Femme!

?: kamen rider! Abyss!

Decade: kamen rider! Decade!

Diend: kamen rider! Diend!

Kuuga: my team is going to get Ruby while the rest of you take these guys down.

He turn to the shocked and speechless oobleck.

Kuuga:(chuckle nervously) yeah I know.

Oobleck: we'll talk about this in a later time. Now we have to save ruby.

**Meanwhile**

Ruby got push to the ground.

Roman:(chuckle) wow, you are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours.

Ruby then notice another agito pounce them to the ground knocking each of the white fangs and the monsters. he roundhouse kick don then knock both hender and krovec's head.

Roman: what the huh?!

Then he was hit by a thrown white fang member and a mirror monster making him fly into the cargo, another agito turn to Ruby.

Ruby: another agito!

Another agito:(lift her to his shoulder) let's go! (run off)

Ruby: hey! I can run by my self!

He ignore her and start running, roman and the white fangs got up heard an explosion.

Roman: what is going on here?!

Then they see the monsters and white fang running as another agito let go of ruby, to see oobleck, zwei ruby's teams and the riders has arrived as ruby and another agito run to them.

Roman: somebody kill them!

Roman, the white fangs, don his machine gun, korvec with his shotgun and hender toby gun firing at them but ruby and another agito run off.

Roman: attach this car, and spread the word, we're starting the train.

White fang 32: but we're not finished.

Don: if you don't do it, your finished! (crack his knuckles)

Roman, don, korvec and hender walk off.

then the white fangs got ruby and another agito block, then a fire explosion hit them as it was yang

Yang: ruby! (ruby went and hug her as kugua join)

Kuuga: thank goodness your alright.

Weiss: are you okay?

They turn to another agito.

Another agito: uh, hi?

Agito: another me?

Another agito: well just another agito, nice to see meet you former member of the tribe.

Agito: wait, you was with raven's tribe, who are you?

Another agito: you forgot corv? is me Toby.

Agito: toby! Hey is good to seeyah man!

Kuuga: you know him?

Agito: yeah, he was a good friend with me as the tribe's surveillance and watcher, he didn't heard since raven kick him out because questioning how she do it.

Decade: anyway let get back to business, (turn at kuuga) you remember the plan?

Kuuga: yes, neo and raven got all the dust safe, the grimms will be attract to come, along the bomb and train need to be stop.

Another agito: tons four dark rider, our enemies, mutant grimms, and robots down there

Blake: (hands ruby her weapon) what?

Ruby: there's androids, mechs – they're all loaded up on the train cars.

Oobleck: ah, that's ridiculous! These tunnels are sealed. Thee tracks lead to a dead end.

Faiz: until now.

Spacers: get to your places, we are leaving now!

Then they reared the trains whistle a started it's engines and it started to move.

Yang: well, it sounds like they're going somewhere.

Ruby: we need more backup! Let me call jaune. (when the scroll is not responding) I can't get through!

Weiss: so, what do we do?

Kuuga: we're going to stop that train and roman and they others.

Decade use the portal as help them sneak in the train and oobleck hit one of the white fang.

Ryuki: I don't get it, why these white fang helping them?

Decade: some of them are orhnorph and some who have loyalty to adam and agree so munch to his words.

Roman and along don, korvec, hender are in the front of the train.

white fang 4: bosses! Sir! They made it on the train!

Roman: ugh,(squeeze the bridge of his nose) then grab some cargo and get them off the train! Ugh, manic animals, ever one of em.

Don: excuse me? (glared)

Roman: I-I don't mean you.

Don: whatever, (turn at hender and korvec) let's have some fun with them boys.

They see the mirror as don use his new deck, korvec have a crab deck, hender have an antelope deck then belt appeared.

Don, korvec and hender: henshin! (put it on their belts)

Don now a dark raia of dark grayer and red streaks, korvec now have black suit, orange shoulder pads and chestplate, crab helmet like and pincer scissor on his left arm, brown and fur line on his shoulder , horn shoulders, antler horns and visor helmet, black suit.

Dark rai: scissor! And imperer, let's go!

**with the riders **

On the last train car the group is on the top of the car.

Oobleck: hurry children! We must get to the front and stop this train!

Weiss: uh… professor?

Oobleck: doctor.

Weiss: what's that? (pointing at the bomb)

Another agito: that is a bomb?!

Ruby: we got baddies! (point to see the monster, white fang and along dark rai, scissor and imperor)

Oobleck: well I dindt expect them to go...(the bomb beeping) easy on us...time to go ! (turn at blake) blake detach the caboose ! it wil kill us all!

Blake: on it(she got down but see it already did) it decoupled itself!

Oobleck: what?!

Yang: I guess he really doesn't want us on this train.

Femme: gusy look!

They see the train part explode.

Oobleck: that's not good.

Ruby: uh neither then this.

Kuuga: we have more problems!

Ruby and kuuga open to see another bomb?!

Ryuki and blake: another bomb?!

Oobleck spotted the car detach it self and there is another bomb on the car.

Oobleck: no, no, no… they all have bombs!

Diend: everybody go! Leave all the bombs to me!

Decade: just don't die again dude!

diend: don't you die on me as well bro!

diend dive inside as he begin to open the portals for all each of the bombs, as the riders and the huntress jumping off each of the train and land of it as deind arrived.

diend: I got rid of them

yang: it doesn't make sense

decade: because the bombs was about to attract the grimms, that way taking of the caboose !

blake :that's insane

kuuga: well that solve it, now the other problem

see the white fangs, the monsters and three dark riders. team rwby is taking each of the white fangs along kuuga in Pegasus along with gills' help taking down of the gugorni , agito in trinity form and with G3 X's gun shooting , as they taking down of the lords , ryuki and knight fighting with htier sword and lance agiants the mirror monster, faiz and kaixa with their sword like beam to take down as the white fang reveals as orchnorph , oobleck and the female rider to see mutant grimms who are running.

oobleck: oh...dear

femme: the mutants grimms are coming ! it's gonna leave them to the city !

zolda: leave them to me

she pull her gun to insert a card inside

**FINAL ADVENT!**

Decade insert the card to his belt.

**FINAL FORM RIDE! F-F-FAIZ!**

Decade: this might tickle a bit.(touch his back)

Faiz: oh come on!

Then he transformed into a large bazooka blaster, a green metallic bull open with many weapons and decade insert the card in his belt

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! F-F-FAIZ!**

They both launch their attack to destroy each of the mutants grimm, ruby's eyes twinkle a bit at the bazooka faiz.

Ruby: so cool, can I hold him?

Weiss: (snatch him) no, he's my boyfriend so I get to hold him!

Ruby: but weiss! He's a bazooka blaster!

Weiss: and my boyfriend, so shoo!

faiz: Weiss can I turn back to normal now ?

Weiss: not yet.

She use it to blast some of the orhnorph out of the train and explode.

Faiz: Well what you know? Guess you can.

They see more monsters coming up from the train.

Decade uickly insert the card

**FINAL FORM RIDE! K-K-KUUGA! A-A-AGITO! R-R-RYUKI!**

Decade: this might tickle a bit.

he push the 3 riders back.

agito: not again!

ryuki: don't we have anything say to this?

Kuuga: john!

Agito turn into a super fast version of his motorbike that hover a little it is the Machine Tornador's Slider Mode, ryuki turn into a metalltic dragon version of himself and kuuga turn into gourarm.

Decade: here you go girls.

Ruby: OH SO COOL!

Yang: Well, mama likey.

Blake: cool.

Ruby jump up at kuuga as ride him as flew around she use her scythe to slash and sniper mode to shoot each of the gungori , yang ride on agito as the bike mode to flew around as she punching of the lords and blake ride on ryuki as help knocking and give each kick and shooting of the mirror monster as the monsters as exploded as the four rider turn back to normal.

Kuuga: we should split up , team strk and diend stay in, case of mutant grimms. My team , team KECK, another agito go inside to deal with the enemies. Decade, Ruby, zweii and oobleck is with me!

Everybody: Right!

Yang, agito, weiss, Faiz, Blake and Ryuki, another agito along team Keck jump in the car.

Decade ,ruby ,kuuga ,zweii and oobleck see robots coming.

Oobleck: up ahead! We got a problem!

He quickly drink then turn his weapon to a blow torch as he use zweei to hit him as a baseball to wammed the robot.

Kuuga: good boy. (petted him)

Then oobleck quickly destroy the second robot

**With the others**

WBY, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, another agito and secondary rider land down inside,

Yang: I guess this is what we trained for.

Weiss: (pull out a magazine full of dust) here. This should help you. (gives it to blake as she place it into her gun and got her ax tiger)

They run in till they see neo.

Agito: hey neo!

Neo: corvy! (hugs him)

Yang: HEY!

Agito: so you know what to do?

Neo: yep.

Agito: how was the other you?

Neo smirk.

**Flashabck**

Neo who's in the train as look the widnow as the anti neo look at neo in shock.

Neo: hey me, i know your wondering why there's me and I'm talking?

Anti neo glared at her.

Neo: you see I'm the real me and this is who I am, I took over your body as easy of the plan but dont worry, we'll face each other face to face soon bye.

she wave the refleciton as she walked away.

**Flashabck end**

Neo: taken care of and now i control her. (back away)

Then scissor, dark raia and impereor has arrived along ouja.

Ryuki: knight and i got ouja.

Agito: g3x, gills and i handle imperor and scissor.

Faiz: kaxia and i handle dark daia.

The riders and dark rider walk out another.

Yang: you two go on ahead, this one mine.

Blake and weiss walk off that leaving yang and neo alone.

Neo: so Yang, how should we do this?

Yang: well as pretend as enemy before if your other self thinking it, also corvy is mine , beside i have these girls to comfort him~. (make her chest bounce)

Neo: whatever, there are to fat.

Yang: (walk to her) what?! You take that back!

Neo: (smirk) make me.

Yang walk a little close to neo, then yang going to punch her but she some how she punch her self, then she start to punch her but neo dogged some punches, then charge at her and yang fire at her but neo block it with her umbrella and using it to attack and block yang and then she flip to a box behind her and then smile at her.

**With ryuki and knight**

Ryuki and knight clashing against of ouja as spark are flying form there weapons that ouja blocking then kick knight to slash many times as quickly insert the card.

**ADVENT!**

Then he pull out a mirror from nowhere as a metallic cobra came out of it, then it started to spray acid spit but ryuki quickly dodge it and use the card he insert.

**GUARD ADVENT!**

Use the dragon belly shield to block it as knight charge in clashing at ouja then ouja kick him as using his semblance as green and black serpent help as striking each of them in speed but knight quicklg use another card.

**NASTY ADVENT!**

His metallic bat come sonic scream as ouja stop then ryuki and knight nodded as use their insert card.

**FINAL ADVENT!**

Ryuki jump to his metallic dragon flew up with him, the metallic bat come for knight to jump as they deliver a kick to ouja as a explsoion send ouja crashing other rooms.

**With faiz **

Faiz and kaxia clashing their weapon at dark raia's guantlet horn as use a card he isnert to his shoulder.

**ADVENT!**

Then a metallic creature-like rhino charge and hit faiz to keep him busy.

Dark raia: your mine!

Then kaxia got his double small blaster to shoot him many time and slash him as he shoot the mettalic rhino as faiz use his phone blaster, they nodded as they double team againts dark raia and along kick him as he stubble.

Dark raia: why you!

He insert the card again.

**FINAL ADVENT!**

Faiz: I don't think so.

Kaixa: yeah!

He jump on top of the metallic rhino to thrust his guantlet horn at them but faiz and kaixa got their watch timer then press it and the button.

**START UP!**

In accel form they zoom zig zag punching and kicking all over the dark rider till soon the timer out.

**3 2 1 TIME OUT!**

They turn back to normal as dark raia exploded.

**With agito, gills and 3gx **

They fighting againts scissor and imperor, as they throw there punches and swing there feet at each other they slam there punches at them making scissor and imperor roll to the ground.

Scissor: I give, I give! Spare me!

Another agito: what like I fall for a trick coward!

Scissor quickly insert his card to his gauntlet

**ADVENT!**

The crab humanoid metallic came push then imperor insert the card to his knee

**ADVENT!**

Many of three types of jumping humanoid metallic antelopes around the car, then as gills then transformed as spike and blade like as he growl using his whip like on them as another agito help him out fighting them as agito twirl his staff thrusting along g3x slashing his blade at them , then agito and another agito nodded that the symbol on the floor when they extend , they jump up while g3x shooting the dark rider and gills use his whip to hold them as agito and another agito deliver a double kick at them as and explosion.

**With weiss and blake **

They kept running till they found a white fang dragging a chainsaw/drill.

Weiss: you go on ahead.

Blake: got it!

The two hutnress block the chainsaw as blake went off as weiss clashing and thrusting each deflecting blows from the large white fang then swift him make him fall down.

Large white fang: (got up) finally, I get to kill a Schnee.

He morph into a orchnorph as a blast make him stumble to see faiz with his phone gun.

Faiz: in your dreams.

Weiss pull out her delta belt on then got the gun holder and speak into it.

Weiss: henshin.

She click it inside.

**STAND BY! COMPLETE!**

She transformed into delta.

**With blake**

As blake made it and glared at roman.

Roman: hello kitty cat ya miss me, (twirl his cane) you know we really gotta stop meeting like this , peolle gonna talk.

Then a fire flames make him jump to see ryuki.

Ryuki: I couldn't agree more (turn blake) don't let him get to your head blake, beside all fanunus and human are now co exist as i promise.

Then monster mirror came in which ryuki dealing as blake charge in as roman try to hit her but an afterimage fire explosion by the dust then use her shambol and tiger ax to slash him down then roman shoot at her, however she made a stone afterimage to charge then again make an image to fool him. they clashing their weapon then his cane got stuck by the afterimage ice then she slash down to send wave to pin roman to the ground then ryuki done with then she stomp on him roman to not let him get up.

Ryuki: nice work kitty. (petted her head)

she purred happily.

Ryuki: oh and by the way roman, never disrepsect fanunus nor white fang.

He punch to K.O him.

**With faiz and delta **

Delta use her mystener and gun as quickly a bluish energy like field to block the incoming chainsaw then faiz slashing and clashing him then delta thrust and shooting to jump over the orhcnorph him then backflip avoid the chainsaw swing to swatted him a lot then faiz punching and kciking him using hiz semblence of steam as they both dodging the chainsaw swing.

Then she use a semblence of a clock symbol and then click on the button.

**READY! EXCEED CHARGE!**

Faiz in accel press the button.

**START UP! **

As there glyph around them.

Then everything freeze as a double speed around them as delta shoot of a purple pointing arrow on it , they jump passed him of a Purple and red slash triangle make an. Explsoion

**TIME OUT.**

Faiz: you did great.

Delta: thanks but wish this form be more munch different.

Faiz: well diend did told me to give you this in case.

A sphere button as he gave it to her and press it as a bright flash, weiss now have her attire look a bit delta and the belt and the boot, gloves and gauntlet, and a hair clip of detla face.

Weiss: i love it!

Faiz chuckle.

**With yang vs neo**

Yang walk up to neo with a straight face and neo is still smiling, yang throw a punch but neo swing her umbrella and done some kicks and she block and do some counter attacks to yang and kicked her to make her fly a bit but she caught her as they both smile.

Yang: not bad.

Neo: yeah.

Then a lord sneaking behind them till raven with a mask came by her portal, then slash it in half as it scream and exploded.

Neo: it seems we have a guest.

Raven: you two alright ?

Yang: fine mom

Raven: the other me wouldnt believe be this pain , gotta go and corvy is still mine ( open the portal and vanished )

Yang:( turn at neo) you got lucky but next time , it will be a rematch

Then agito and team keck came in.

Agito: let's go

With ruby, decade and kuuga

Then oobleck dealing of the robots

Oobleck: guys! You go on ahead!

Ruby: but-

Oobleck: don't worry, is time i teach them a lesson.

Ruby: (look at seeing whimper) go.

Zweii went to help Oobleck.

The group climb up to the roof and there is a dead end right in front of them.

Yang: what do we do?

Decades: kuuga! You and i gonna stop this train.

Kuuga: yeah!

They jump off as they see kuuga and decade begin to use there strength to make a big force of it as their feet dragging as they push it since kuuga using his semblance then the train finally stop.

Kuuga: phew, that was close.

Decade and kuuga climb up then ruby hug kuuga

Ruby: that was great !

Kuuga: alright everyone ( make a portal) let's go to vale

At vale

Everyone is minding there own business and then suddenly mutant grimms, monsters and regulor grimm jump around town around the place. Everyone run away from them as they scatter around and rampage.

The portal open as the riders and team Rwby has arrived to see the creatures rampaging around Vale.

Kuuga: we better get to work.

The girls begin to take down each and fighting the grimms and mutant grimms along monsters

Faiz: we need to help them munch

Ryuki: look!

Then coming down the airship is troops of 3G and Riottroopers  
As so team JNPR has arrived along raven and neo

Jaune: okay, who's first?

Then landed fight behind him is a ursa mutant.

Mutant Ursa: me human!

Jaune: I-it talk ?! o-oh-oh-okay. You first then

As pyhraa busy slicing and blocking including impaling the creeps and spotted jaune with the mutant ursa, she surprise that she could sworn it spoke.

Jaune: ok ok you've done this before. Done this before, except it talk

Then he started slashing the mutant grimm numbest of times and done a big slash to the chest the mutant ursa grimm then fall over.

Pyhraa smile as she proud of her boyfriend.

Then neptune and sun arrived.

Sun: nobody move, junior detectives! (brought up a badge)

Neptune: we have badges, so you know it's official. (brought his badge too)

Faiz: (facepalm) oh. Vey.

The whole airship comes then atlas troops come to help then emerald ,meurcry eben cinder went to help along Coco and her team.

Diend: well better do it in style.

He insert five cards into his blaster and raised it up and pull the trigger.

**KAMEN RIDE! HENSEI RIDERS! SHINOBI! QUIZ! KIKAI! GINGA!**

He summon them all of the Hensei riders including the four future riders.

As each of the rider split up then 2 lords about to attack jaune and pyhraa but they got kick by ex aid and ghost make jaune and pyhraa gasp in shock.

Ex aid: let's clear this, with no continue!

Ghost: My life burns bright!

Jaune: whoa, Ghost and Ex-aid!

Pyrhaa: there here!

As nora and ren turn as the mirorr monster about to pounce but hit by W.

Nora: OH MY GOD IS W!

Ren: amazing...

W: now, come up your crimes (finger gun the enemy)

He charge in punching and kicking more at each grimms.

Kuuga came in giving ruby some help by roundhouse kick the grimm, he thumbs up at her as she smile, then charge in battle.

Gaim and kiva came as neptune and sun gasp.

Sun: is kiva!

Kiba: let the chains of fate break!

Neptune: and gaim!

Gaim: this is my stage now!

Wizard, ryuki and agito charge in as everybody surprise.

Wizard: it's… SHOWTIME! (do a pose)

Then hibiki, faiz, blade as well they charge in.

Blade: lets see which luck is greater?

Hibiki: hear the sounds of my flames!

As ginga, kikai, shinboi, quiz, kabuto, decade and fourze.

Fourze: let's do this! SPACE KIIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Kabuto: (raise his hand while pointing up) I'm the man who walk the path to heaven.

Drive and ooo arirved as velvet gasp.

Velvet: ooo!

Coco: woah drive!

Drive: let's go for a drive!

OOO: my goal will over shadow desire!

Then den o passed by team CFVY got his sword and team rwby.

Den o: IZUKE IZUKE IZUKE! (slashing the grimmer) ORE SANJOU!

Weiss: is that den o!

Den o slashing each of the grimms and lords.

All huntsman and huntress sees the hensei kamen riders helping them, Quiz jumps in and punchingand kicking the nearby Grimms and monsters.

Quiz: question! Will the riders win the day? Maruka? Daska? The answer, Maruka.

As he got back to fighting the creatures, shinobi came in and dash past the mutated grimm as they turn to dust.

Shinobi: writing the way of the ninja with the blade of my heart! (flip then landed crouching) Shinobi! KENZON!

Kikai ice lightning shock each of them with punches and kicks each of them down along gigna help using his gravity magic and his other abilites send each of them flying and explosion.

Ex aid and ghost help jaune and pyrhaa, W help out ren and nora , fourze using his rocket on to take each of them down with the help of merucry and emerald. Port and oobleck along zweii join in the battle too.

Cinder, hibiki, wizard and ryuki using of their fire power against the grimms and the monsters together they male an enormous fire explosion. Ruby, shinobi, drive, faiz, kabuto, kaxia uses there speed to punches, kick and slashes their enemeis down.

Decade and the secondary rider help fighting againts the grimms and mutant Grimm.

Blade, quiz, gaim, and ooo using their weapon to slashing each of them down . agito and kiva are figjting hand to hand at each of the mutant grimms and monsters unleahsing their combine strength

Build and kuuga tag team against the monsters, then team cvfy help out with them as yatsuashi uses the blade at the grimms, velvet and fox combating punches and kick as the monsters, fox use his forearm blade to slashing the mutant grimm, uppercut it then punch it till exploded.

Coco: nice hustle fox good job (walk up to the beowolf and lower her glasses) you just destroyed my favorite clothing store. (spit) Prepare to die.

She swatted the grimm 's claw by her briefcase then kick it and wham it head. Seeing the incoming grimms, she swatted each of them and back away from the deathstalker.

Coco: (look at velvet about to use her box) hey come on. you spent all semester building that up dont waste it here.

She walk up as her briefcase turn into a machine gun fired them all down.

Kuuga's thought: so hot.

Then all of the grimms and mutant grimms along monsters being crush by the gravity by gigna while glynda set up to fix the broken hole.

Then is over team rwbys and the huntress and huntsman turn to see all the kamen riders.

Jaune: (Awe) oh my God...

Phyrra: it's every rider in history.

Ruby: IT'S EVERY KAMEN RIDER IN THE WORLD!

Yang: LOOK THE NEW ONES!

They turn at shinobi, quiz, ginga and kikai.

Quiz: um hey everyone

Shinobi: honor to meet huntsman and huntress. (Bow to them)

Kikaki: indeed.

Ginga: you guys rock!

Jaune: us who rock? YOU GUYS DESERVED ALL OF THE CREDIT!

Shinobi: not exactly i mean we came here to help.

Blake: no way a real ninja rider!

Weiss: and a quiz answer rider too!

Ruby: and a rider with super awesome gravity power!

Yang: and did you see the robo rider with lightning and ice mized?! He even make a good punches with them!

Team rwby zoom to the four new riders.

Ruby: we wanna ask so question you guys if you dont mind!

Quiz: sure, Let reintroduce ourself, I'm kamen rider quiz.

Shinobi: Kamen rider shinobi.

Kikai: kamen rider kikai.

Ginga: and kamen rider gigna.

Ruby: nice to meet you!

Weiss: it's wonderful to meet you.

Blake: hi.

Yang: hey.

They ask them so munch question as they answer it and soon everyone took picture of the hiesei kamen riders and was recorded on the news.

**Timeskip**

Team fisc, keck, strk, rwby, jnpr ,cfvy ,Sun, neptune , port, oobleck.

As emerald and mercury help atlas troops of taking roman, don, korvec and hender in cuffs.

Roman: oh can't believe you caught me -

Klark smack him and push him.

Klark: get in the airship.

G3 troops and riottroopers help patrol and cleaning the damage and taking some white fangs rogues in cuffs.

G3 troops: (saluted) commander klark sir!

Klark: hey guys good job.

3G member 3: is good to see you sir, sometime the squad wasn't the same without ya.

Klark: is alright i always send my mails and let y'all know, keep up the good work.

G3 troopers: sir yes sir! (walk off)

Riottrooper member 4: master ian, we came as soon to assist when he heard what happen that your parents send us.

Ian: thanks guys, tell my parents i said hi.

Riottrooper: yes master ian! (walk off)

Ian: hehe, those soldiers of mine.

**Timeskip**

Team rwby and team fisc sitting together on the edge of beacon looking at the sunset and some of james airships in the dissents.

Yang: (lay on corvid's chest) well, we did it.

Blake: (hug steven's arm) we did it.

Weiss: (sitting on ian's lap) if we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed.

Ian: (hugs weiss) here's your extra credit.

Yang: weiss, a mutant snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it.

Corvid: and the alpha one was about to kill more people, and I severely wouldn't count on that.

Ruby: plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, we still don't even know why these mutant grimmer and grimm attacked, or what is the enemeis planning.

Weiss: well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending.

Steven: but this is just the beginning of another attack, and I got a bad feeling about this one.

Blake: true, we might not have all of the answers, but we stopped the invasion of the mirror monster, gugnori, lord, orhnorph and met all ghe riders. And I think that's something we can be proud of.

Frank: yeah! No matter how munch they have , we stick together till they end.

Yang: (lie down together) yay. Teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright good job.: so what now?

Weiss: I'd suggest training for the tournament, but….(kissed ian's cheek) I think we have that covered at this point.

Blake: so then…?

Ruby: uh, time for bed?

Weiss: oh please yes.

Blake: absolutely.

Frank: how about a ride on our bikes?

Ruby: sure!

Frank: where's toby?

Corvid: oh he'll be back, just taking a break since the fighting, he's joining us.

From the nearby hiding spot, Raven along with summer are watching them from afar.

Summer: yang is almost like you and tail.

Raven: same with your daughter and son, this time as parents we be there for our babies.

Summer: yeah.

In the other part of beacon, John and rodrick are walking together and making sure they've not been followed.

John: better explain james and ozpin about the next move.

Rodrick: cuz beacon about to see something big.

With cinder, emerald and mercury, they've been watching the event went by as Cinder made a sneaky smile.

Cinder: all and all, we'd call this day a success.

Mercury: yeah. A lot of the faunus have turn back and joined the "herofang" of those tunnels. You still this the white fang's gonna listen to you dung?

?: no.

From behind them there is adam and nevets.

Adam: but they'll listen to me. (show a Pheonix deck)

Nevets: time for our final phase

Cinder: _but your plan will fail._

Emerald: _hehehe can't wait to see the look of their faces._

**Timeskip**

Somewhere hidden as cinder and john walk up in a chamber pod of a girl.

Cinder: this is her.

John: yeah, is time to being the fall maiden back.


End file.
